Nennt uns Legenden V: Die Legende von Mallus
by Afaim
Summary: 5. Teil von "Nennt uns Legenden" aus meiner A/B/O-Arrowverse-Ficreihe. Die Legends nehmen nach ihren jüngsten Verlust ihre Mission die Zeitlinie zu schützen wieder auf, doch es lauert eine neue Gefahr am Horizont, die tiefer mit ihnen verbunden sein könnte, als sie ahnen. Doch es erwarten sie auch neue und alte Verbündete. Wird es den Legends gelingen als Rudel zu überleben?
1. Prolog

**Nennt uns Legenden V: Die Legende von Mallus**

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Legends-FIc spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-VI", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson", „Crisis on Earth-X" und „A/B/O-Oneshots"._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier: (ohne Leerzeichen)  
_

 _afaimscorner . tumblr post / 171166077224 / orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben?_ _Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil, besonders da dies hier der fünfte bzw. sechste Teil einer Reihe ist („Crisis on Earth-X" spielt direkt vor dieser Fic). Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszene n? __Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg? __Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warning: SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und Supergirl",, sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Erwähnung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes, Darstellung von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind_

 _Disclaimer : __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairing s: __diverse Pairing, die auch mehr als zwei Personen beinhalten, Hauptpairing_ _s für diese Fic: Timecanary, Atomwave, Steelvixen, außerdem: Coldray, Coldwave, Erw. von vergangenen Atomhawk, Agentcanary und Captaincanary, und weil Sara viel rum kommt erwarten uns auch noch Hellcanary und ein wenig Avalance (Fans seien aber vorgewarnt, dass Timecanary mein OTP ist, da heißt, dass sich Sara letztlich für Rip und nicht für Ava entscheiden wird), außerdem Mixen- und Atomsteel BroTPs, einseitiges Coldflash, etwas Ray/Nora, Andeutungen von Zari/Ray und andere Überraschungpairings_

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_

 _Die zweite Staffel von „Legends" geschah, bis Eobard Thawne bei seinem Versuch das letzte fehlende Stück des Speer des Schicksals vom Mond zu holen von den Legends geschlagen wurde und das darauf schob, dass Ray als Omega so gut gerochen hat und er ihn ablenkte indem er ihn zu verführen versuchte. Woraufhin Eobard auf die Idee kam die Legends mittels ihrer Omegas abzulenken, denn immerhin gibt es Omega-Sklavenhandel, nicht wahr? Als arrangierte er es, dass die Omegas der Legends entführt und auf dem außerirdischen Sklavenmarkt von Maaldoria verkauft wurden. Mit etwas Glück und Hilfe des daxamitischen Prinzen Mon-El (der Universum-1-Version von ihm) gelang es dem Rest der Legends jedoch ihre Freunde zu retten. Jedoch blieb dieses Erlebnis für sie nicht ohne Konsequenzen, womit sich jedoch keiner wirklich auseinander setzen konnten, da es der Legion mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Mick gelang den Speer des Schicksals in die Hände zu bekommen und die Realität nach ihren Wünschen umzugestalten. Nach der Zerstörung des Speers reisten die überlebenden Mitglieder der Legends zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie den Speer verloren, interagierten mit ihren früheren Ichs und machten den Speer des Schicksals unbrauchbar. Sie besiegten auch die Legion, sahen zu wie Eobard scheinbar ausgelöscht wurde und brachten die restlichen Mitglieder seines Teams – inklusiver einer vergangenen Version ihres ehemaligen Teammitglieds Leonard Snart – dorthin, wo sie ursprünglich herkamen und löschten ihnen ihr Gedächtnis. Danach feierten sie ihren Sieg: Amaya beschloss bei ihrem Team und ihrem Omega Nate zu bleiben, Ray und Mick fingen endlich eine richtige Beziehung an (zumindest versuchten sie es), und Sara konnte Rip dazu überreden an Bord zu bleiben, nachdem sie ihm endlich näher gekommen war. Doch dann … stellten sie fest, dass ihre letzte Aktionen das Raumzeit-Kontinuum zerstört hatten und dass das plötzlich scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchende Time Bureau ihre Aufgabe für sie übernahm und ihnen ihr Schiff wegnahm. Die Legends ließen sich gemeinsam in Central City nieder um wenigstens als Heldenteam zusammen zu bleiben, doch es funktionierte nicht: Amaya kehrte in die 1940er zurück, Jax ging an College, Sara und Ray kehrten mit ihren Partnern zurück nach Star City um Oliver wegen seiner jüngsten Verluste beizustehen, Rip schloss sich den Time Bureau an, Mick setzte sich nach Aruba ab und Ray nach Silicon Valley. Sara sah den einzigen Weg die Legends zusammen zu halten darin ihr Schiff zurückzubekommen und stahl es und überwarf sich in der Folge wegen der Tatsache, dass sie die aus der Zukunft stammende Zari Tomaz in ihre Crew aufnahm, noch weiter mit dem Bureau, woraufhin die Legends (plus der ins Team zurückgekehrten Amaya und Rip, der das Bureau wieder verlassen hatte) auf der Flucht vor dem Bureau waren. Rip, der zwischenzeitlich fünf Jahre geheime Dinge getan hatte, erzählte ihnen von der Gefahr durch das Wesen Mallus, einem Dämon, der mit Nora Darhk zusammenarbeitete und ihren Vater Damien wieder belebte. Die Darhks verbündeten sich auch noch mit Amayas Enkelin Kuasa und Grodd, während die Legends zur West-Allen-Hochzeit gingen. Diese wurde aber durch eine Nazi-Invasion unterbrochen, die von der Paralleldimension Erde-X ausging. Sara, Firestorm, und einige ihre Verbündeten strandeten vorübergehend auf Erde-X, wo die Leonards Snart Doppelgänger Leo kennenlernten. Zurück auf ihrer Heimaterde kam es zum letzten großen Kampf gegen die Nazis und ihrem Verbündeten Eobard Thawne, bei dem Martin Stein schwer verletzt wurde, woraufhin Jax gezwungen war ihre Verbindung zu lösen und Firestorm zu vernichten. Nun müssen sich die Legends der Tatsache stellen, dass sie Martin wahrscheinlich zurücklassen müssen. Auf der positiven Seite: Nate und Amaya sind endlich wieder halbwegs glücklich zusammen, genau wie Ray und Mick, während Sara wieder zu haben ist, was die Männer- und Frauenwelt freuen dürfte, und Alex Danvers schon ein wenig ungewollten Spaß verschafft hat. Doch das Time Bureau ist eigentlich immer noch hinter den Legends her…_

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

 _Spoilerwarning: Spoiler bis ca. 3.13_

* * *

Einst wurden sechs Totems dazu benutzt um etwas wegzusperren, das so böse war, dass selbst das Böse in Furcht vor ihm lebte. Lange Zeit blieb dieses unaussprechliche Böse weggesperrt, doch dann eines Tages kam es zu Rissen in seinem Gefängnis. Dem Gefangenen wurde klar, dass sich ihm eine einzigartige Möglichkeit bot: Die zu entkommen. Doch um das zu schaffen musste er irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass noch mehr Risse in seinem Gefängnis entstehen würden. Und dafür brauchte er Verbündete, und diese fand er in der Form eines kleinen Mädchens, das durch sein Gefängnis hindurch mit ihm sprechen konnte. Und so fand er durch das Mädchen seine Stimme wieder und durch den Vater des Mädchens, jemanden, der bereit war ihn zu befreien.

Doch es gab noch andere Gefängnisse. Und das große Beben, das für die ersten Risse in dem Gefängnis vom unaussprechlichen Bösen sorgte, sorgte auch für die ersten Risse in einem anderen Gefängnis, in den Überresten von dem, was man einst den Oculus nannte.

 _Keine Fäden halten mich._ Ach? Wirklich?

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen zurück zum fünften und voraussichtlich letzten Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden". Beachtet bitte, dass meine Fic „Crisis von Earth-X" zwischen „Nennt uns Legenden IV: Die Legende vom Rudel" und dieser Fic hier spielt._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Beebo hat Hunger

**1\. Beebo hat Hunger**

* * *

 _Spoilerwarning: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.9, vage Spoiler bis 3.13_

* * *

"Also gut, hier bin ich. Ihr wolltet mich sehen, ich bin bereit zuzuhören", erklärte Ava Sharpe, ihres Zeichens Alpha und beste Agentin des Time Bureaus. Jeder wusste das, auch sie wusste es, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie es wusste. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Sara so viel Selbstvertrauen sexy gefunden, aber nicht unter diesen. Im Augenblick ärgerte es sie eher, so wie sie der Anblick von Ava Sharpe meistens ärgerte.

"Wir haben genug davon ständig wegzulaufen. Wir sollten mit dem Bureau und nicht gegen es arbeiten", erklärte Sara, "Deswegen habe ich Sie hergebeten, Ava. Um darüber zu sprechen."

"Es ist ganz einfach zu erreichen, Miss Lance", erwiderte Ava ungerührt, "Übergeben Sie uns die _Waverider_ und informieren Sie uns über den Aufenthaltsort von Agent Hunter, dann können wir … _darüber reden."_

Sara hatte schon mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Es grenzte ja fast an ein Wunder, dass Ava nicht gleich hier und jetzt versuchte sie zu verhaften. Aber genau deswegen hatte Sara diesen Ort hier als Treffpunkt ausgewählt: Weil sie davon ausging, dass nicht einmal Ava Sharpe so herzlos sein würde sie hier zu verhaften. Ihr Blick fiel auf die bewusstlose Gestalt auf dem Spitalbett und Avas Blick folgte ihrem fast automatisch.

"Das hier ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, warum Sie und ihre Gruppe nicht geeignet sind die Zeitlinie zu bewachen", meinte Ava, "Professor Stein hatte noch ein langes Leben vor sich, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau, seiner Tochter, und seinem Enkel. Doch jetzt…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Miene zeigte Bekümmerung.

"Denken Sie wirklich, das wäre nicht passiert, wenn wir hier in Central City geblieben wären? Es gab eine Nazi-Invasion aus einem Parallel-Universum. Firestorm wäre diesem Kampf auf keinem Fall ferngeblieben. Das liegt nicht in Martins Natur. Und ohne die _Waverider_ hätten wir keine Chance gehabt diese Invasoren zurückzuschlagen. Davon hat das Bureau aber nicht besonders viel mitbekommen, wie es scheint", erwiderte Sara bestimmt.

„Das Bureau hat zur Zeit … andere Interessen als die die Legends auf Schritt und Tritt zu überwachen", erwiderte Ava ausweichend.

„Was so viel heißen soll, wie dass Rip recht hatte mit der großen Gefahr, die Mallus für uns alle darstellt, und ihr alle Hände voll damit zu tun habt die von ihm und seinen Verbündeten erzeugten Anachronismen zu korrigieren. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ihr jede Hilfe brauchen könnt, die ihr kriegen könnt. Wenn es nur jemanden gäbe, der ein Zeitschiff besitzt und Erfahrung damit hat die Zeitlinie zu schützen…." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Mir will partout niemand einfallen. Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Ava sah sie zweifelnd an. „Das ist nicht so einfach", meinte sie dann, „Direktor Bennett hat gewisse Prioritäten, und da ist er nicht der Einzige. Agent Hunter hat einige gute Agenten auf dem Gewissen. Und wir wissen, dass Sie und ihre Crew ihn beschützen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Sie alle ebenfalls als flüchtig gelten." Sie blickte Martin nachdenklich an.

Dann meinte sie: „Hören Sie, Miss Lance, ich weiß, was Sie von mir denken. Dass Sie fast damit gerechnet haben, dass ich hier mit einer ganzen Einheit Agenten auftauche und Sie auf der Stelle verhafte. Aber wir sind beide Alphas, und ich bin nicht vollkommen herzlos. Ich denke, Sie haben in letzter Zeit schon genug durchgemacht, und es liegt mir fern noch mehr zu Ihrem Leid beizutragen, also wäre ich bereit einen Kompromiss für Sie auszuhandeln, aber um damit Erfolg zu haben brauche ich etwas von Ihnen. Ich muss dem Direktor etwas anbieten können, verstehen Sie? Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was Sie hören wollen, aber die Wahrheit ist: Taten haben Konsequenzen. Agent Hunter hat sich dem Time Bureau angeschlossen und uns dann verraten, als er gegen seine Befehle gehandelt hat und gute Agenten in den Tod geführt hat. Er muss dafür gerade stehen. Sie wissen das, ich weiß das, und er weiß es ebenfalls. Mir ist klar, dass Sie nicht gewillt sind ihn auszuliefern, aber sehen Sie es so: Sie wären in der Lage den Rest Ihres Rudels zu retten, wenn Sie das tun. Denken Sie darüber nach. Sie wissen, wie Sie mich erreichen können." Sie nickte Sara noch einmal zu und öffnete dann ihren Zugang zum Time Bureau und verschwand aus dem Krankenzimmer.

 _Na toll._ Das war ungefähr so gut gelaufen, wie Sara erwartet hatte. Also schrecklich. Aber immerhin hatte sie es versucht. „Nun, das hätte besser laufen können, findest du nicht auch?", wandte sich Sara an Martin, „Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen Rip auszuliefern, oder? Vor allem nicht jetzt, nach…" Sie verstummte und seufzte. „Ich könnte jetzt wirklich einen Rat von dir gebrauchen, weißt du?", meinte sie dann. Doch natürlich kam keine Antwort.

Martin Stein lag nach wie vor im Koma. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder aufwachen würde, und wenn es soweit wäre, würde sich zeigen, ob sein Gehirn gröbere Schäden davon getragen hatte oder nicht, und ob diese von Dauer sein würden. Gideon hatte ihr Bestes getan, aber wenn Eobard Thawne einen tot sehen wollte, dann machte er keinen halben Sachen. Und er hatte wirklich sein Bestes getan um Martin den Schädel einzuschlagen.

Was auch immer geschehen würde, eines war sicher: Martin Stein würden sie hier im Central City Hospital zurücklassen müssen. Auf der _Waverider_ war es einfach zu unsicher. Das Schiff wurde andauernd beschädigt und stürzte ab. Sie konnten ihn nicht mitnehmen, so gerne sie das auch wollten. Egal wie hart es war. Und nun erwartete Ava auch noch von ihnen, dass sie Rip aufgeben würden?!

 _Nun, zumindest sollte ich den anderen mitteilen, was Ava mir gesagt hat, oder? Das schulde ich ihnen. Wir haben uns geschworen, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben, und ich habe geschworen keine Entscheidungen mehr für die anderen zu treffen, sondern sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Weil ich ein besserer Alpha sein wollte und unser Rudel retten wollte._

Doch waren sie noch zu retten? Im Kampf gegen Erde-X hatten alle Saras Führungsqualitäten gelobt, aber trotzdem war der Kampf nicht ohne Opfer abgelaufen. Martin war schwer verletzt worden, und sie hatte Barry auf Erde-X für einige Zeit verloren, was bei dem Omega für ein Trauma der Extra-Klasse gesorgt haben dürfte, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ.

 _Aber was würde ein guter Anführer jetzt tun?,_ fragte sie sich. Sich mit seinem Rudel beraten, lautete die Antwort darauf wohl.

„Es tut mir leid, dass alles so mies für uns gelaufen ist", sagte sie zu Martin, nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte diese, „Wir kommen zurück zu dir, egal was kommt, das ist ein Versprechen." Und dieses eine plante sie auch auf jeden Fall einzuhalten.

* * *

„Das werden wir natürlich nicht tun!", sagte Jax sofort, als er gehört hatte, was Ava Sharpe ihnen anbot, „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

Ray war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen. Sie waren ein Rudel, sie ließen niemanden im Stich, egal was kam. Aber er kannte Rip und er war ebenfalls ein Omega, und er wusste besser als jeder andere, dass es in der Natur der Omegas lag sich um andere zu kümmern, dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Und er wusste, wofür er sich entschieden hätte, wenn es um ihn gehen würde. Deswegen war er nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Rip sich zu Wort meldete und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir Avas Vorschlag nicht von Anfang an verwerfen."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Jax starrte Rip fassungslos an.

Nate und Amaya wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, Mick grunzte, und Zari seufzte. Ray war offenbar nicht der Einzige, der das hatte kommen sehen.

„Es ist die offensichtlichste Lösung", erklärte Rip, „Und der einzige Grund, warum ihr das nicht einsehen wollt ist fehlgeleitete Loyalität. Und es schmeichelt mir ja auch, dass ich euch so viel bedeute, aber ich habe mich vom Time Bureau losgesagt um Mallus zu bekämpfen, da das Bureau nicht bereit war ihn als Gegner ernst zu nehmen. Das ist gerade dabei sich zu ändern. Und ihr wisst inzwischen, was auf dem Spiel steht, und seid eurerseits bereit alles zu tun, was notwendig ist um Mallus zu bekämpfen. Und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich mein Bestes tun um Direktor Bennett zu überzeugen, dass die Gefahr real ist. Und letztlich stimmt es: Ich bin für den Tod dieser Agenten verantwortlich. In meiner Besessenheit habe ich jeden, der mir nicht genug bedeutet um ihn um jeden Preis schützen zu wollen, für das höhere Ziel geopfert. Und das war falsch, das sehe ich jetzt. Ich schulde es Ava und Gary und meinen anderen Kollegen die Verantwortung für das zu übernehmen, was ich getan habe."

Mick gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. „Das ist Unsinn, Engländer", meinte er dann, „Der heiße Alpha und ihre Freunde scheren dich nicht die Bohne, du willst dich nur für uns opfern, das ist alles!" Ray musste ihm im Stillen zustimmen, was da anging.

„Nun gut, ja, so ist es! Und was ist dabei?! Ich will, dass ihr in der Lage seid Gideon und die _Waverider_ zu behalten, und dass ihr immer und jederzeit nach Central City zurückkommen könnt um Martin zu besuchen! Und wenn ich mich dafür opfern muss, dann opfere ich mich eben dafür! Ava wird eher bereit sein mir zuzuhören, wenn ich Reue zeige und mit dem Bureau kooperiere, und Bennett genauso!"

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich die beste Lösung ist", meinte sie, „Das Bureau hat sich in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade als besonders verständnisvoll erwiesen, wenn es darum geht die Sicht anderer auf Dinge, von denen sie denken, sie wüssten, wie sie ablaufen müssen, zu berücksichtigen."

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich das ja ändern", gab Rip zurück, „Hört mal, ich weiß, dass euch das nicht schmeckt. Besonders euch Alphas nicht. Jeder Instinkt sagt euch, dass ihr mich vor diesen Menschen schützen müsst, aber es ist der beste Weg diese Situation zu lösen und tief in euch drinnen wisst ihr das auch."

Ray hasste sich selbst für das, was er nun sagen würde, aber er meldete sich trotzdem zaghaft zu Wort und sagte: „Vielleicht hat Rip ja recht. Ich meine, es gefällt mir nicht, aber wenn er sich wirklich ausliefern möchte, nun dann müssen wir seine Entscheidung respektieren, oder?"

Die anderen sahen ihn einen Moment lang betroffen an und schwiegen dann. Ja, dieses Argument hatte gewirkt. Rip nickte Ray dankbar zu und dieser wünschte sich, der andere Omega würde das nicht tun. Er fühlte sich angesichts seines Einwurfs sowieso schon schuldig genug.

Sara seufzte tief. „Na gut. Ich habe es versprochen, nicht wahr? Also werde ich Ava anrufen und ihr die Neuigkeiten mitteilen", meinte sie dann und marschierte schnell los in ihr Büro.

„Rip, Kumpel, weißt du wirklich, was du da tust?", wandte sich Nate nun an Rip.

„Das Richtige, Dr. Heywood", erwiderte Rip, „Ich hoffe, ich tue das Richtige."

Ray hoffte das ebenfalls.

* * *

„Das ist dann wohl der Abschied."

Sara drehte sich auf Rips alten Stuhl zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet", meinte sie, „Das wollte ich niemals. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas Unentschuldbares getan habe, als ich dich dominiert habe um dir meinen Willen aufzuzwingen, aber dass ich das hier tun muss um es wieder gut zu machen … Es fühlt sich falsch an und ist härter als ich erwartet hätte."

Rip nickte. „Ich will nicht schon wieder streiten", meinte er müde, „Und ich danke dir dafür, dass du meinen Willen respektiert und mich diese Sache hier selbst entscheiden lässt. Ich weiß, du traust dem Time Bureau nicht, und ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum es wichtig ist, dass du es trotzdem tust, aber ich kann dich hier und jetzt um etwas bitten: Vertrau zumindest Ava, es ist wichtig, dass du das tust. Sieh es als einen letzten Gefallen an, wenn du nicht anders zu überzeugen bist."

Sara zog eine Grimasse. „Ava", wiederholte sie, „Du und deine Besessenheit von Ava. Ich habe das noch nie verstanden. Aber ich will mich nicht schon wieder in Eifersucht verrennen. Immerhin gehörst du nicht mir, und du kannst tun, was immer du willst, also…"

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Sara", erklärt Rip müde, „Ava und ich … das würde niemals passieren."

„Nun, jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr", gestand ihm Sara zu, „Aber selbst wenn, wir waren uns einig, dass es vorbei ist, nicht wahr? Und ich habe bereit danach gehandelt, also kann ich von dir schwer verlangen, dich nicht ebenfalls so zu verhalten, wie du möchtest."

Sie war also wieder mit jemand zusammen gewesen. Rip konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, um wen es sich handelte. Vermutlich um jemanden, den sie auf der Hochzeit getroffen hatte. Er sollte davon nicht überrascht sein, aber er missfiel ihm trotzdem. Alte Eifersucht regte sich in ihm, die er in den letzten fünf Jahren niemals hatte begraben können. _Aber was soll's, sie gehört mir noch weniger als ich ihr gehöre,_ erinnerte er sich. Und wenn sie wüsste, was er alles vor ihr verheimlichte…

Rip beschloss diesen Gedankengängen nicht mehr länger nachzuhängen. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen", meinte er, „Wir alle."

Sara nickte kurz. „Ich hoffe, damit hast du recht", meinte sie und blickte zu ihm auf.

Rip zögerte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie zum Abschied umarmen, doch das erschien ihm nicht mehr als angebracht. In letzter Zeit wusste er meistens nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Trennungen, darin war er offenbar einfach nicht gut.

„Es gibt noch ein paar andere Dinge", meinte er schließlich, „Die ganze Sache mit Darhk. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie leid sie mir tut. Ich habe falsche Prioritäten gesetzt, aber ich wollte nie, dass du darunter leidest. Das musst du wissen."

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte Sara nur.

„John Constantine", fuhr Rip fort, „Wenn er hier auftauchen sollte um eure Hilfe zu erbitten oder seine anbietet, dann nehmt an. Er kann uns gegen Mallus helfen. Mehr als jeder andere vielleicht."

Sara nickte. „Verstanden. Auf Constantine hören. Kein Problem, immerhin verdanke ich ihm meine Seele", meinte sie.

„Und zuletzt noch: Es war mir eine Ehre unter Ihnen dienen zu dürfen, Captain Lance. Ich weiß, ich habe nicht immer dein Eindruck vermittelt, dass ich mit all deinen Entscheidungen einverstanden bin, aber ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe: Du bist ein besserer Captain als ich es jemals war", sagte er dann noch.

„Rip, langsam mache ich mir Sorgen", meinte Sara, „Das alles hört sich ziemlich nach endgültigen Abschied an."

Rip schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kein endgültiger Abschied", versprach er, „Ich wollte das nur alles noch einmal loswerden. Nur für alle Fälle."

Sara sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es war mir auch eine Ehre mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, Rip Hunter", meinte sie dann, „Nur damit du das für alle Fälle weißt."

Er nickte. Und dann tauchte auch schon Ava im Büro auf. „Kann's losgehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Rip nickte. Es war besser, wenn sie sofort gingen, da er sich nicht auch noch von den anderen verabschieden wollte. Das würde zu weh tun, und immerhin hatte er vor sie alle wiederzusehen, nicht wahr?

„Das war die richtige Entscheidung, Miss Lance", meinte Ava zu Sara, „In der Zwischenzeit habe ich Daten über einen Anachronismus für Sie, den Sie sich ansehen können. Halten Sie mich auf den Laufenden, was Ihren Umgang mit ihm angeht. Ihr Verhalten auf dieser Mission wird über Ihre zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit dem Time Bureau entscheiden."

„Wikinger, wie nett", murmelte Sara, als sie die Daten von Ava entgegen nahm.

„Wir sprechen uns", meinte Ava und packte Rip dann am Arm, was Sara ein leises Knurren entlockte, woraufhin sie Rips Arm losließ und ihm nur zunickte voraus durch den Zeitkorridor ins Time Bureau zu gehen. Rip nickte Sara noch einmal zu und schritt dann durch den Übergang und fand sich im Bureau wieder. Ava kam neben ihn an und schloss den Übergang zur _Waverider._

„Direktor Bennett ist überaus wütend", informierte ihn Ava, „Ich habe versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber ich würde mir keine Gnade erwarten."

„Damit rechne ich auch nicht", meinte Rip, „Ich hoffe nur auf Vernunft. Andererseits hat sich der Gute was das angeht bisher leider auch nicht als besonders verlässlich erwiesen."

„Nun, du hast ihn zu deinem Nachfolger bestimmt, ihn ausgewählt", erinnerte ihn Ava, „Also liegt die Schuld wohl bei dir."

„Mein anderer Kandidat war … noch nicht bereit für den Job", erwiderte Rip ausweichend.

„Du hattest Recht mit Mallus, aber das sieht hier nicht jeder so", räumte Ava ein, „Das wird kein leichtes Gespräch werden."

„Ich hatte schon schwierigere", meinte Rip dazu nur. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit seiner eigenen jüngeren Version, das nun gute fünf Jahre zurücklag, für einen Teil seiner Erinnerung, für den anderen sah es anders aus. Die Legends hatten niemals erfahren, dass der geheimnisvolle Gründer und erste Direktor des Time Bureaus niemand anderer gewesen war als Rip selbst. Und das war auch gut so, denn ansonsten würde das zu vielen unangenehmen Fragen führen, die Rip nicht beantworten konnte. Zumindest noch nicht.

Nach seinem letzten Streit mit Sara und dem vagen Versprechen sich zu seiner nächsten Hitze wiederzusehen, hatten die Umstände dafür gesorgt, dass Agent Rip Hunter zu Direktor Rip Hunter wurde und das Time Bureau gründete. Er hatte versucht mit sich selbst so wenig wie möglich zu interagieren, was einer der Gründe war, warum er Bennett als zweiten Direktor eingesetzt hatte. Doch wenn er vorhergesehen hätte, dass Bennett sich gegen ihn und seine Wünsche und Prioritäten stellen würde, dann hätte er den Mann niemals in dieser Position eingesetzt. Letztlich hatte Ava recht: Es war Rips Schuld, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Wieder einmal.

Und nun, da es nur noch einen und nicht mehr zwei Rip Hunters beim Bureau gab, gab es auch niemanden mehr, der ihn den Rücken freihielt. Von Ava vielleicht abgesehen, doch die Dinge standen zwischen ihnen beiden im Augenblick nicht mehr zum Besten.

„Miss Lance und die anderen werden bei dieser Mission Hilfe brauchen", meinte er zu Ava, „Es ist kein so kleiner Anachronismus und der beste Agent des Bureaus sollte ihnen beistehen."

Ava sah ihn nur an. „Wirklich? Als wäre der Beebo-Tag nicht schlimm genug", murmelte sie.

Rip stutzte. „Der … was?", wunderte er sich.

„Beebo-Tag? Der 24. Dezember? Das Fest der Liebe, an dem sich alle Verwandten versammeln und gemeinsam den Gott des Hungers Beebo feiern? Habt ihr keinen Kalender auf der _Waverider_?", gab Ava zurück.

Rip seufzte. „Oh ja, du solltest dringend mit Sara Kontakt aufnehmen und mit ihr über diese Mission sprechen", meinte er dann, „Wie es scheint hat der Anachronismus schon begonnen sich auf diese Zeitperiode auszuwirken."

Ava runzelte die Stirn. „Na gut", meinte sie, „Nachdem ich dich zu Direktor Bennett gebracht habe."

 _Wunderbar. Mir steht offenbar ein besonders fröhlicher Beebo-Tag bevor, wie es scheint…_

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich habe hier etwas unvermittelt die Identität des Gründers des Time Buraues enthüllt und es ist timey-wimey. Es ist nicht ganz leicht diese Fic zu planen, ohne zu wissen, was eigentlich Sache ist, aber ich muss mich von anderen Dingen ablenken, also habe ich trotzdem schon angefangen zu schreiben._

 _Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht._


	3. Beebo liebt dich!

**2\. Beebo liebt dich!**

* * *

Jax konnte nicht anders, aber jedes Mal, wenn er Leo Snart sah, dann entfuhr ihm ein unwilliges Geräusch. Dabei wollte er Leo überhaupt nicht an-harumphen, da er Leo eigentlich mochte. Der Mann war nett und zuvorkommend und leistete Ray offenbar gerne Haushaltshilfe (Jax ging davon aus, dass es ziemlich unmöglich war Leo nicht zu mögen, der Mann hatte etwas an sich, das die meisten Leute ziemlich entzückte), aber es war nun einmal so, dass der Anblick des Beta-Omegas in Jax böse Erinnerungen an ihren Trip nach Erde-X weckte und ihn außerdem in Erinnerung rief, dass Leo nun ein Teil ihres Team war, der Graue jedoch nicht mehr.

Ja, er vermisste Martin Stein nun mal schrecklich. Und diese Mission bei der sie einer jüngeren Version seines ehemaligen Partners über den Weg liefen, half ihm auch nicht gerade dabei dieses Gefühl zum Verstummen zu bringen.

Denn Martin Stein war irgendwie in jedem Alter Martin Stein. Natürlich war Leo aufgefallen, wie Jax auf ihn reagierte und er wusste auch, dass Jaxs nichts gegen ihn persönlich hatte, aber er schien es sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, dass er Jax und den anderen dabei helfen musste mit dem Verlust ihres Rudelmitglieds fertig zu werden und lud sie deswegen alle zu persönlichen Gesprächen ein, bei denen sie über ihre Gefühle sprechen sollten.

Sara hatte sie dazu verdonnert hinzugehen. Sie war der Meinung es würde ihnen helfen mit jemanden über ihre Probleme zu sprechen, aber wie konnten sie mit jemanden, der aussah wie Leonard Snart, über Dinge wie Zuneigung und Verlust sprechen?

Leo Snart schien so eine Art Hobbypsychologe zu sein. Er hatte sich die Bibliothek unter den Nagel gerissen, obwohl die eigentlich Nates Reich war, und forderte jeden dazu auf über seine Gefühle für Martin zu sprechen, mit Martin - in Form einer Puppe.

Jax fand das überaus unangebracht und war deswegen nur zu gerne bereit überall dort zu sein, wo Leo Snart und seine Versuche zu helfen nicht waren. Nachdem sie den jüngeren Martin aus der Gefangenschaft von Leif Eriksson und seiner Schwester befreit hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass der Anachronismus, der sie in diese Zeit geführt hatte, nicht Martins Anwesenheit hier war, sondern eine sprechenden Beebo-Puppe, die er für Lily zu Hanukah gekauft hatte, und die nun von den Wikingern als Gott angebetet wurde, der Anachronismus war, der die Geschichte Amerikas umschrieb.

 _Von all unseren Missionen ist das hier eindeutig eine unserer verrückteren._ Während die anderen die Wikinger infiltrierten um den Beebo zu stehlen, kümmerte sich Jax um den jüngeren Martin und dachte über seine Möglichkeiten nach. Es bedurfte nicht erst Zaris Ratschlag um ihn auf die Idee zu bringen, dass er die Zeitlinie zu seinen Gunsten ändern könnte, indem er in den jungen Martin über sein bevorstehendes Schicksal aufklärte. Dieser Gedanke war Jax in der Sekunde, als er Martin im Netz hängen hatte sehen, gekommen. Aber natürlich wusste er, dass er das nicht einfach tun konnte. Es war ihre Aufgabe die Zeitlinie zu beschützen und nicht sie nach Gutdünken umzuändern. Der Graue war immer einer der ersten gewesen, der darauf hingewiesen hatte. Er war anfänglich sogar bereit gewesen Lily wieder aus der Zeitlinie zu löschen um die Dinge wieder in ihre richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Doch dann hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, weil er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass er Lily liebte. Und Jax liebte Martin also…

Ja, Rip würde ausflippen, aber Rip war nicht hier (weil es vorgezogen hatte sich zu opfern, egal was die anderen davon hielten, und weil er das getan hatte ohne sich zu verabschieden!), und außerdem hatte er selbst Helenas Schicksal verändert ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, also ….

Aber natürlich war es falsch. Jax war der Beta des Rudels, er sollte es besser wissen. Er war kein Alpha mit übertriebenem Beschützerinstinkt und auch kein Omega, der sich von seinen tiefen Gefühlen dominieren ließ. Nein, er war noch nicht einmal ein Beta-Omega, wie Leo einer war, der das Beste aus beiden Geschlechtern in sich vereinte. Jax war derjenige, der Sara zur Vernunft brachte, wenn sie die Perspektive verlor, und nicht derjenige, der übereilte und gefühlsbetonte Entscheidungen traf. Seine letzte Entscheidung dieser Art hatte dazu geführt, dass sie sich mit dem Time Bureau überworfen hatten, als sie die Metas aus Zaris Zeit aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatten.

Er sollte es inzwischen also wirklich besser wissen, aber …

Marty McFly hatte es doch auch geschafft Doc Brown zu retten, nicht wahr? Und ja, Martin lebte, aber Jax wusste, dass es ihm lieber wäre auch gesund und unversehrt zu sein, und dazu bedurfte es nicht viel, nur einer kleinen Warnung - in Form eines Briefes mit einem Datum, an dem der Brief geöffnet werden sollte, darauf…

 _Sara wird mich umbringen,_ wurde Jax klar, nachdem er es getan hatte. Wenn sie jemals erfuhr, was er getan hatte. Aber sie liebte Martin doch ebenfalls. Konnte sie wirklich dagegen sein?

Nun, zuerst mussten sie den Beebo-Tag-Anachronismus loswerden, oder Odin-Tag, wie er jetzt wohl hieß. Darhk und sein Sprössling waren aufgetaucht und brachten die Geschichte noch mehr durcheinander. _Aber warum tun sie das nur?_ Jax konnte die beiden Magier wirklich nicht leiden. _Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Rays ursprüngliche Idee sich für Götter auszugeben benutzt haben um das hier anzustellen…._

Und dann war auch noch Agent Sharpe hier. Offenbar war sie der Meinung, dass die Legends ohne ihre Hilfe nichts zu Stande bringen würden, oder so ähnlich. Was wusste Jax schon. Zuerst war sie da und half ihnen, doch dann setzte sie sich ab, weil das Bureau sie zurückrief, also war sie alles in allem gesehen wohl nicht sehr verlässlich. _Und wie sollen wir jetzt Weihnachten zurück bekommen?_

Nun Ray löste das Ganze als Puppenspieler des fliegenden Beebos auf, der Anachronismus wurde beseitigt, und Jax konnte den Beebo den Steins in den 90'ern zurückbringen. Nur um zu erfahren, dass Martin den Brief vernichtet hatte anstatt ihn zu lesen.

„Was? Nein, Grauer, du verstehst nicht!", protestierte Jax geschockt, als er davon erfuhr.

„Doch, ich verstehe sehr genau, Jefferson. Denkst du wirklich ich hätte euch diese haarsträubende Erklärung, dass ich bei meiner Familie sei anstatt mit euch Weihnachten und die Vereinigten Staaten zu retten abgenommen? Nein, mir ist durchaus klar, dass mir etwas zugestoßen sein muss, und nein, ich will es gar nicht genau wissen. Niemand sollte sein Schicksal kennen, Jefferson, und niemand sollte davor davon laufen. Wir müssen ihm uns stellen, jeden Tag aufs Neue bis zum Letzten", erklärte Martin, „Und genau das habe ich vor zu tun. Und du musst diese meine Entscheidung akzeptieren, so schwer es dir auch fällt."

„Das scheint in letzter Zeit sehr in Mode zu sein. Zu sagen, dass man die Entscheidungen anderer zu akzeptieren hat", seufzte Jax, „Aber was ist mit meiner Entscheidung, dass ich euch nicht verlieren will?"

„Niemand abgesehen von Gott ist Gott, Jefferson, nicht einmal die Legends", erinnerte ihn Martin sanft, „Und jeder fühlt sich das eine oder andere Mal machtlos. Man kann nur versuchen das Beste aus dem zu machen, was einem widerfährt."

„Was soll ich nur tun, Grauer?", wollte Jax von dem Mann wissen, „Ich bin der Beta, ich kann nicht einfach gehen und das Rudel verlassen, gerade jetzt nicht, nicht nach all dem, was passiert ist, aber ohne dich … fühlt sich die _Waverider_ nicht richtig an."

„Das", erwiderte Martin, „ist eine Entscheidung, die nur du treffen kannst, Jefferson. Aber vielleicht wäre es ganz gut mit jemanden über deine Gefühle zu sprechen, jemanden, der genau weiß, was vor sich geht, meine ich, und trotzdem objektiv genug ist um dir einen guten Ratschlag geben zu können."

Jax seufzte. „Tja, wie der Zufall will, kenne ich genau so eine Person", meinte er.

* * *

Leo Snart, verdammt. Mick ertrug diesen Kerl nur schwer. Es war natürlich nicht seine Schuld, obwohl irgendwie schon, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er aussah wie Micks toter Freund, aber diese Professor-Puppe war eindeutig zu viel des Guten gewesen, und Mick zu verbieten zu trinken … Nun, das durfte nicht einmal Ray Palmer.

Mick wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, als er ihn vor alle diesen Wikingern zur Schnecke machte, weil er zu viel trank, aber Leo Snart war teilweise Omega, also könnte er das nicht einmal, wenn er es wollen würde. Und er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er es wollte, da es keine Probleme lösen würde, sondern nur neue schaffen würde.

„Es tut mir leid", erklärte ihm Leo nachher, als er unaufgefordert in Micks Quartier auftauchte, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht Mickey bist. Du bist Mick. Und es steht mir nicht zu mich in dein Leben einzumischen, dir zu verbieten zu trinken und all das. Es ist nur … Ich habe mich nicht nur deswegen eurer Gruppe angeschlossen um euch zu helfen mit dem, was den Professor passiert ist, zurecht zu kommen, sondern auch deswegen, weil ich mit dem Verlust meines Freundes Frieden schließen wollte."

„Mhm", brummte Mick.

„Dich zu sehen so wie du bist, so anders und zugleich genauso wie Mickey …" Leo verstummte.

Mick verstand aber was er meinte, immerhin ging es ihm genauso. „Vielleicht war es einfach eine dumme Idee mit euch zu kommen", schloss Leo.

„Nein", meinte Mick bestimmt, „Nein, das war es nicht. Du bist nicht Leonard, aber du bist … nützlich. Du tust uns gut." Das stimmte. Stein-Puppe hin oder her, Leos Gegenwart wirkte auf die meisten der anderen beruhigend, Ray schien in seiner Gegenwart aufzugehen, genau wie Sara, die ihn offenbar sehr gerne hatte, Nate und Amaya schienen sich ebenfalls über seine Anwesenheit zu freuen, und der Junge litt zwar, aber aus nicht Leo-relevanten Gründen. Tatsächlich hatte er vor kurzem ein scheinbar erhellendes Gespräch mit Leo geführt, wie es schien. Und Zari, nun die schien sich ebenfalls recht wohl in Leos Gegenwart zu fühlen.

Und gerade jetzt nach den Verlusten vom Professor und dem Engländer konnte sie jemanden gebrauchen, in dessen Gegenwart sie sich alle etwas entspannen konnten.

„Ändere dich nicht, Mick Rory, du bist genau richtig so wie du bist", meinte Leo voller Zuneigung.

„Das bist du auch", meinte Mick.

„Nun, ich sollte dann wohl … gehen", meinte Leo und machte Anstalten Micks Quartier zu verlassen.

„Warte." Mick wusste nicht genau, wo er beginnen sollte. „Hast du nie … was war mit deinem Vater? Auf Erde-X, meine ich", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nun, ich habe ihn nie gekannt", räumte Leo ein, „Warum?"

Das bedeutete dann wohl keine Lisa, aber dafür ein warmer unbeschädigter Leonard Snart. War es nicht nur der Omega-Anteil in ihm? War das hier die Version von Leonard Snart, die er sein könnte, wenn er niemals unter Lewis gelitten hätte?

„Was war mit meinem? Ich meine seinem. Was war mit meinen Eltern?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Sie waren Widerstandskämpfer gegen das Regime", erklärte Leo, „Und sind in diesem Kampf gestorben. Tut mir leid." Sein Vater als ewiger Soldat im Kampf um die Freiheit. Seit er ihn in Nam getroffen hatte, konnte sich Mick das sogar vorstellen.

„Mhm. … Dieser Kerl … der andere Ray, den liebst du, ja?", fragte Mick weiter.

„Oh ja!" Die Sonne schien in Leos Gesicht aufzugehen, so sehr strahlte er Mick nun an. „Ray ist wunderbar. Es war schwer ihn zu verlassen, aber er kann auf sich aufpassen. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Aber er ist auch mitfühlend und verständnisvoll und … unbeschädigt. Er ist nicht wie die anderen, vermutlich deswegen, weil er von eurer Erde kommt und nicht von meiner. Das ist mir als Erstes an ihm aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur so zynisch tut, es aber nicht ist. Dass er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hat, dass er noch glaubt. Das, und dass er mir meine Macken lässt. Das war … Entschuldige, ich brabble vor mich hin, das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich alles nicht. Aber ja, ich liebe ihn."

Nun das war offensichtlich. Mick hatte seinen Leonard nur einmal richtig verliebt erlebt, und selbst das hatte dieser lange Zeit nicht zugeben wollen, bis er schließlich beschlossen hatte seinen Zug zu machen und damit gescheitert war, woraufhin er sich quer durch die _Waverider_ geflirtet hatte, zugleich aber immer noch der Meinung gewesen war, dass er irgendwann seinen Herzensomega erobern würde. Wie viel von dieser Einstellung verletzter Stolz gewesen war und wie viel ernst gemeint, hatte Mick aber niemals mit Sicherheit sagen können. Leo jedoch kannte keine Zurückhaltung, wenn es um die Liebe ging, wie es schien.

„Was ist mit deinem Ray?", wollte der Beta-Omega wissen.

„Wie bitte?", wunderte sich Mick.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass er der Richtige für dich ist?", erkundigte sich Leo.

Mick zögerte mit der Antwort zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nicht. „Er hat was für mich getan, was noch nie jemand für mich getan hat, nicht mal Leonard. Er hat versucht mich zu schützen, obwohl ich nichts getan habe um ihn zu schützen. Einfach so, dabei kannten wir uns nicht einmal besonders lange. Und da wusste ich einfach … dass ich ihn nie wieder gehen lassen kann, weil er innerlich so schön ist wie von außen. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er das für jeden getan hätte, aber er hat es auch für mich getan, den großen bösen Alpha. Vorher wollte ich ihn, danach wollte ich das Beste für ihn", erklärte er.

Leo lächelte. „Das klingt sehr romantisch", meinte er.

„Ist es nicht. War es nicht. Ich habe alles getan um ihn von mir wegzustoßen. Jahrelang. Weil er was Besseres verdient hat. Aber er … hat sich für mich entschieden. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Er liebt mich. Also muss ich versuchen ihn glücklich zu machen", widersprach Mick.

Leo lächelte wieder. „Mickey hat nie … jemanden gefunden, nicht wirklich. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gelungen ist", meinte er dann.

„Wart ihr beide denn…." Mick verstummte, weil das vielleicht keine gute Frage war. Was, wenn ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde?

„Nicht so, nein. Ich meine manchmal… aber … Wart ihr beide denn…?", erwiderte Leo unsicher.

„Genau wie ihr. Nicht so. Der Sex war gut, aber es war nur Sex. Wir waren Freunde", erklärte Mick.

„Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor", murmelte Leo, „Er hat mich auserwählt, weißt du? Ich wusste nie wirklich warum. Ich war nur ein kleiner dürrer Beta-Omega, nichts besonderes…"

„Vielleicht fand er ja einfach, dass du aussiehst wie jemand, der Hilfe brauchen kann", meinte Mick dazu nur und dachte an seine eigene erste Begegnung mit Leonard Snart zurück.

„Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung, aber Captain Lance möchte alle im Speisesaal sprechen", verkündete Gideon in diesem Moment über die Lautsprecher.

Mick deutete Leo voraus zu gehen und folgte dem anderen Mann dann in den Speisesaal. Jax, Zari, Amaya, Nate, und Ray hatten sich bereits um den Tisch herum versammelt. Mick setzte sich neben Ray und drückte diesem kurz das Knie, während Leo ihm gegenüber neben Jax Platz nahm.

Schließlich erschien Sara. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten", meinte sie, „Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Ava zurückgekommen um uns zu helfen und hat mich aus Mallus Fängen gerettet."

„Ja, sie war zur Abwechslung mal überraschend nützlich", meinte Mick dazu.

„Der Grund, warum sie zurückgekommen ist, ist der, dass sie erfahren hat, was das Bureau mit Rip getan hat. Sie haben ihn ins Gefängnis gesperrt, wie es scheint", fuhr Sara fort.

„Was?! Das können wir nicht zulassen! Wir müssen ihn sofort befreien!", entfuhr es Jax erschrocken.

„Ganz ruhig", meinte Sara beschwichtigend, „Wir wussten, dass eine reelle Möglichkeit besteht, dass es so kommt, als wir Rip dem Bureau übergeben haben. Ava war mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden, und sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie versucht unseren Omega wieder frei zu bekommen, aber damit ihr das gelingen kann, müssen wir die Füße still halten, so schwer es uns auch fällt."

Protestlaute gingen um den Tisch. „Wir müssen klug vorgehen, nicht kopflos", erinnerte Sara die anderen.

„Ist das unser neues Motto?", wunderte sich der Schönling.

„Wichtig ist, dass wir angesichts unserer Verluste alle zusammenstehen und zusammenhalten", nahm Sara den Faden wieder auf, „Und weiterhin ehrlich zueinander sind. Jax? Ist es dir gelungen Martins Schicksal zu verändern?"

Der Beta seufzte. „Nein, der Graue war wieder mal schlauer als wir anderen und hat sich geweigert Dinge über seine Zukunft zu erfahren. Er meint, er muss sich seinem Schicksal stellen, und dass wir das respektieren müssen. Und damit hat er recht", erklärte er müde.

„Bullshit", meinte Mick dazu.

Ray schniefte, woraufhin Mick ihm noch einmal das Knie drückte.

„Wir werden ihn wiedersehen", meinte Sara, „Früher oder später wird er aufwachen, und dann werden wir bereit sein und ihn zu Hause willkommen heißen. Genau wie Rip. Aber bis dahin: Auf abwesende Freunde." Sie hob eine Bierflasche und prostete ihnen zu. Mick erwiderte die Geste in Richtung Leo, der ihm zurückprostete.

Sara sah sich noch einmal am Tisch um. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", wollte sie wissen, „Will uns irgendjemand verlassen?"

„Falls ihr mich nicht rauswerfen wollt, eher nicht. Immerhin bin ich doch gerade erst angekommen", meinte Leo.

Alle nickten. Mick hatte recht gehabt. In Wahrheit hatten sie ihn alle gerne an Bord.

Alle schienen nun absichtlich nicht in Jaxs Richtung zu blicken. Der meinte nur: „Mallus, also. Wie war es ihn zu treffen, Sara? Hast du Neues über ihn in Erfahrung bringen können?"

Damit war wohl auch diese Frage beantwortet. Leo nickte zufrieden, als wäre diese Wendung sein Verdienst, und vielleicht war sie das ja auch. Mick war einfach nur froh darüber, dass sein Rudel nicht noch weiter auseinanderbrach. Zumindest vorerst. Wer wusste schon, wie lange der Kleine ohne den Professor wirklich noch an Bord bleiben würde?

Doch Mick hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft zu machen, sondern stattdessen die Gegenwart zu genießen, solange es möglich war, und seiner Erfahrung nach kam die nächste Katastrophe so oder so immer bald bestimmt. Und so würde es wohl auch dieses Mal sein.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, in meiner Version bleibt Jax weiterhin bei seinem Rudel, immerhin ist es sein Rudel._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Der Dämon kennt deinen Namen

**3\. Der Dämon kennt deinen Namen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Erw. von Amaya/Zari und Amaya/Anderen, John/Leo, John/Zari_

 _Spolierwarnings: Indirekte Spoiler bis ca. 3.14, dezitierte Spoiler 3.10_

* * *

„Es schmeichelt mir natürlich, dass ihr zu mir gekommen seid, aber ich denke, ich sollte euch vorwarnen: Ich bin bei Weitem kein Experte, was dieses Thema betrifft. Auf meiner Welt wurden Alpha-Omega-Beziehungen der alten Schule als pervers angesehen und alles Wissen darüber wurde unterdrückt. Ich selber bin ja in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit einem Beta und kann daher nicht unbedingt auf eigene Erfahrungen zurückgreifen, aber ich habe mich in der Bibliothek der _Waverider_ über alles, was nötig ist, informiert und werde mein Bestes tun um euch zu helfen. Ich hoffe das reicht euch." Leo Snart lächelte ein wenig hilflos, und Amaya empfand das als überhaupt nicht vertrauenserzeugend.

Sie wandte sich an Nathaniel. „Ich bin verwirrt", gab sie zu, „Was machen wir hier?"

„Es nennt sich Paartherapie. Ich habe dir davon erzählt, weißt du noch? In meiner Zeit machen Paare, die auf Probleme in ihrer Beziehung stoßen, so etwas", erklärte Nathaniel ruhig. Sie beide saßen nebeneinander auf Stühlen gegenüber von Leo, der an dem Tisch in der Bibliothek saß, seine gefalteten Hände auf den besagten Tisch gelegt hatte und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte Amaya spitz, „Aber wieso sind wir drei hier? Leo hat gerade selbst zugeben, dass er nicht dazu qualifiziert ist uns zu helfen. Tatsächlich ist er, meines Wissens nach, kein Therapeut irgendwelcher Art. Wie also soll er uns helfen?"

Dieses ganze moderne „Über seine Gefühle sprechen"- Besessenheit war ihr schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Vielleicht war sie zu sehr Alpha, aber sie war der Meinung, dass ihre Gefühle niemanden etwas angingen, abgesehen von den Personen, die davon direkt betroffen waren. Und sie vor anderen auszubreiten … nein, das behagte ihr gar nicht. Einen Freund um Rat zu fragen war eine Sache, aber das hier… Nun, das war eine ganz andere Kategorie.

Nathaniel seufzte, beinahe so, als wäre sie hier diejenige, die irrational war. „Amaya, wir müssen mit irgendjemanden über unsere Probleme sprechen, und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir wäre es lieber mit niemanden darüber zu reden, mit dem du geschlafen hast, der selbst gerade eine erfolgreiche Beziehung am Laufen hat, oder gerade auf traumatische Art und Weise seinen Partner verloren hat, auch wenn es nur ein platonischer Partner war. Und ich traue tatsächlichen Menschen mehr als Gideon. War nicht böse gemeint, Gideon."

„Ich verstehe schon, Dr. Heywood", meinte Gideon dazu.

„Und damit bleiben nur Zari und Leo. Zari, die offensichtlich keine Ahnung von Geschlechterinteraktion hat und vermutlich ihr Bestes tun würde um uns auseinander zu bringen, weil sie scharf auch dich ist", fuhr Nathaniel fort.

„Unsinn", meinte Amaya dazu, „So ist das nicht mit Zari."

„Also bleibt uns nur Leo", schloss Nate ungerührt, „Leo, der gerne bereit ist sich unsere Probleme anzuhören. Ich habe vorher nachgefragt."

Amaya seufzte. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Aber wenn sie jetzt gehen würde und sich weigern würde ihre Gefühle zu teilen, dann würde sie wie ein gefühlskalter Alpha dastehen, dem die Gefühle seines Omegas nicht interessierten, und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Nach der ganzen „Alpha verlässt seinen Omega ohne Vorwarnung an dessen Geburtstag"-Sache befand sie sich sowieso schon auf dünnen Eis, was das anging.

 _Dann heißt es wohl Augen zu und durch._ Sie seufzte noch einmal, nickte aber.

„Also gut", meinte Leo und sah eindringlich von einem zum anderen, „Am besten fangt ihr ganz am Anfang an."

„Nun, wir haben uns kennengelernt, kurz nachdem ich mich den Legends angeschlossen hatte", erklärte Nate, „Anders als wir stammt Amaya nicht auf den 2010ern sondern den 1940ern. Sie war Mitglied der JSA und hat im zweiten Weltkrieg für die Vereinigten Staaten gekämpft. Auf einer Mission, bei der wir die Einsteins retten mussten, habe ich sie zum ersten Mal getroffen." _Wow, er fängt ja wirklich ganz am Anfang an._

„Ist das für unsere augenblicklichen Probleme relevant, Nathaniel?", wollte Amaya von ihm wissen.

„Nate scheint es für relevant zu halten", mischte sich Leo ein, „Und das möchte er offensichtlich mitteilen. Das hier ist eine sichere Zone, ihr könnt vor mir alles sagen, was euch gerade auf der Seele lastet."

Amaya runzelte die Stirn. _Denkt er, ich würde meinem Omega den Mund verbieten wollen? Ich will hier nur nicht tagelang sitzen! Das ist alles!_

„Ich wollte nur, dass Leo unseren Hintergrund versteht", verteidigte sich Nate, der ihre Missstimmung ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, „Nun ja, wo war ich? Amaya hat sich uns angeschlossen, obwohl sie das ursprünglich nur getan hat um ihren getöteten Liebhaber zu rächen."

„Rex und ich waren nicht … Fraternation war innerhalb der JSA verboten. Wir wollten warten bis der Krieg vorbei ist um eine Beziehung zu beginnen, er war nicht … mein Liebhaber", widersprach ihm Amaya.

„Aha!", machte Leo. Amaya sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Aha?", wiederholte sie, „Was aha?"

„Nichts", behauptete Leo, „Es ist nur … Ich frage mich, ob du vielleicht nicht immer noch der Meinung bist, dass es unprofessionell ist sich auf ein Teammitglied einzulassen."

„Ja, das frage ich mich auch sehr oft. Ich meine, oft vermittelt sie mir das Gefühl, dass sie nicht will, dass andere Leute erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind", stimmte ihm Nathaniel zu.

Amaya blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was? Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Und es ist überhaupt nicht das Thema!", empörte sie sich.

„Ist es das nicht?", fragte Leo, „Nate hat mir das Gefühl vermittelt, dass ihr beide das Gefühl habt, dass irgendetwas mit eurer Beziehung nicht stimmt. Und schon am Beginn eurer gemeinsamen Geschichte scheint das erste Problem aufgetreten zu sein. Nun, das zweite eigentlich, wenn man mal außer Acht lässt, dass ihr aus verschiedenen Zeiten stammt."

„Was das wahre Problem ist", mischte sich Amaya ein, „Ich meine, immerhin habe ich ein Schicksal. Ich habe zwei Enkelinnen oder werde sie haben. Und deswegen bin ich zurück in die 1940er gegangen, um die Geschichte zu bewahren, was immerhin unsere Mission ist."

„Das ist wahr", räumte Leo ein.

„Ich gebe zu, ich hätte etwas rücksichtsvoller sein können, aber ich bin nicht gegangen um Nathaniel zu verletzten, sondern um meine Enkelin Mari, die gute Enkelin, zu retten und damit alle, denen sie jemals geholfen hat, ebenfalls zu vor Schaden zu bewahren. Und dieses Problem wird auch nicht von Heute auf Morgen verschwinden, aber auch deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Das zu lösen ist unsere Sache, und die Zeit wird zeigen, was daraus wird, aber darum sind wir nicht hier. Wir sind hier, weil wir keine echte Gefährtenbindung haben", verteidigte sich Amaya weiter.

„Ja, schon, aber wollen wir nicht herausfinden, warum wir keine echte Gefährtenbindung haben?", gab Nathaniel zurück.

„Ich bin verwirrt. Was versteht ihr unter einer _echten Gefährtenverbindung_?", wollte Leo an dieser Stelle wissen.

„Sie hat mich verlassen, an meinem Geburtstag. Und es war hart, hat mir das Herz gebrochen, mich in Depressionen gestürzt, und so weiter. Aber es hat mich nicht umgebracht. Ich war sogar in der Lage mit anderen auszugehen … Oder mit einer anderen einmal halb auszugehen, was furchtbar lief, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist: Ich lebe noch, und es geht mir gut. Das sollte aber nicht der Fall sein. Also kann unsere Verbindung nicht so tief gehen, wie wir beide angenommen haben. Wir sind keine Gefährten, zumindest keine richtigen", erklärte Nathaniel.

Leo schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann meinte er langsam: „Eure Problem ist also die Tatsache, dass … Nate noch am Leben ist?"

Amaya hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass das hier eine dumme Idee gewesen war.

* * *

„Mann, ich sag euch, lasst euch niemals von Leo paartherapieren, er hat die Angewohnheit einen echt dämlich wirken zu lassen", meinte Nate erschlagen und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Küchentisch sinken.

„Diese Gefahr war niemals gegeben", brummte Mick.

„Obwohl sich die Idee eigentlich gar nicht so schl- ehm, ich meine, nein, das ist eine furchtbare Idee, Nate, das wäre mir niemals eingefallen!" Nate hob gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Kopf um zu sehen, dass Mick Ray immer noch wütend anfunkelte. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Wie konnte ich nur denken, es wäre eine gute Idee?!", beschwerte er sich bei der Tischplatte.

„Weil du prinzipiell nicht denkst", schlug Mick, charmant wie immer, vor.

Vermutlich hatte er damit auch noch recht. „Nate, Kumpel, komm schon. steh auf. Du bist Heute mit dem Abwasch dran, vergiss das nicht. Das Rad besagt es", erinnerte ihn Ray und rüttelte an seinen Schultern.

„Dazu habe ich keine Energie. Ray, mach du den Abwasch für mich! Bitte, Kumpel, ja? Du machst ihn doch gerne!", erklärte Nate der Tischplatte ohne sich zu bewegen.

Ray seufzte laut. „Und du bist eine alte Pottsau. Aber du hast recht, Teller waschen entspannt mich immer. Aber nur dieses eine Mal, Nate, denn das Haushaltsrad ist heilig. Und kann nur dann funktionieren, wenn man auf es hört!", meinte er dann und machte sich auch schon hörbar daran das dreckige Geschirr in der ganzen Küche einzusammeln.

„Du bist schamlos", kommentierte Mick die Situation.

„Ach, als hättest du dich noch nie auf diese Art vor deinen Haushaltsaufgaben gedrückt", gab Nate zurück ohne aufzusehen oder sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Das ist was anderes. Ich bezahle Schmalzlocke mit Sex dafür, dass er meine Aufgaben übernimmt. Was gibst du ihn als Gegenleistung? Oder gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?", behauptete Mick.

Nate schnaubte. „Als Gegenleistung ist ihm meine ewige Freundschaft gewiss", meinte er und hob mühsam seinen Kopf von der Tischplatte, „Glaubst du Amaya schämt sich für unsere Beziehung? Ich meine, weil sie doch eigentlich gegen Interteam-Dating ist."

Mick schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Oh, nein, mit mir wirst du jetzt nicht über deine verletzten Omega-Gefühle sprechen. Dazu hast du jetzt doch den falschen Snart, oder etwa nicht?", wehrte er ab, „Der ist der neue Seelenklempner vor Ort, jetzt wo der Professor…" Er unterbrach sich und verstummte. Nate konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Martin Steins Abwesenheit riss ein riesiges Loch in ihr Rudel, und das war ihnen allen fast ständig bewusst.

„Leo kennt uns aber kaum, aber ihr kennt uns. Ray, schämt sich Amaya für mich?!" Nate drehte sich zu dem im Abwasch versunkenen Ray Palmer um.

„Immer nur dann, wenn du behauptete _Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes_ wäre der beste Film, der jemals gedreht wurde", gab Ray sofort zurück.

„Ich meine es ernst!", beharrte Nate.

„Sei nicht lächerlich. Sie liebt dich, sie ist dein Alpha, natürlich schämt sie sich nicht für dich", erwiderte der andere Omega.

„Bist du da sicher…? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, ich bin kein Hauptgewinn…" Nate verstummt. Das waren seine altern Unsicherheiten, die aus ihm sprachen. Der beschädigte Omega, den keiner wollte. Nachdem Amaya ihn verlassen hatte, war er automatisch wieder in dieses Gedankenmuster verfallen. Und so sehr er versuchte es abzuschütteln, es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ich würde es mit dir treiben. Öfter. Wenn ich noch keinen Omega hätte, meine ich. Und vielleicht könntest du mich sogar für eine Beziehung weichkochen, wenn du es versuchen würdest. Der dort hat es ja auch geschafft", meinte Mick plötzlich ernsthaft.

„Was nicht so einfach war", ließ sich Ray vernehmen.

„Amaya weiß, was sie an dir hat. Sie ist verrückt nach dir. Das kann jeder hören, der an eurem Quartier vorbeigeht. Oder an den anderen Orten, die ihr regelmäßig entweiht. Respekt übrigens für den Küchentisch", schloss Mick, „Das hatte bis zu euch noch keiner gewagt."

„Ihr habt es auf dem Küchentisch getrieben?!" Ray stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und entsetzter Miene vor ihm und begann mit einem mit Geschirrspülmittel getränktem Schwamm die Tischplatte zu putzen. „Jetzt kann ich hier nie wieder essen!"

Nate brachte sich in Sicherheitsabstand um nicht mit Geschirrspülmittel bespritzt zu werden.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum ich es nie auf dem Küchentisch treiben werde", bemerkte Mick bedauernd und sah Ray bei dessen Putzanfall zu. Nate tat es ihm gleich. _Ab wann ist es nicht mehr liebenswert sondern ein Problem?_ , fragte er sich. Aber Ray hatte recht, Nate war eine alte Pottsau und konnte so etwas wirklich nicht beurteilen. Rays Sauberkeitswahn war ihm schon immer wie genau das erschienen: Wie ein Wahn. Aber vielleicht war er das ja gar nicht.

Genau wie seine Freunde vielleicht nur nett zu ihm sein wollten, weil sie nun mal seine Freunde waren und aus Erfahrung wussten, wie schlecht er darauf reagiert hatte verlassen zu werden. Und sie ja waren ja auch Amayas Freunde. Vielleicht wollten sie etwas zusammenhalten, was einfach nicht zusammengehörte.

„Vielleicht sind wir zu grundverschieden", meinte Nate.

Mick warf ihm einen „Wirklich?"-Blick zu und deutete auf Ray, der immer noch den Tisch putzte. „Ihr stammt wenigstens aus derselben Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich in den 1940ern leben kann. In der Zeit vor Rock n Roll, vor Farbfernsehen, vor der Mondlandung, und vor anständigen Haarpflegeprodukten", fuhr Nate fort, „Das wird hart."

Ray hielt mitten im Putzen inne. „Ihr wollt in den 1940ern leben?!", wunderte er sich.

„Nun, das müssen wir doch, oder?", erklärte Nate, „Amaya muss ihr Dorf beschützen, und ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelinnen, zumindest die Gute, müssen geboren werden. Es wird zwar hart werden sie zu teilen, aber … na ja, vielleicht ist es ja ein Beta. Der Vater von Amayas Tochter, meine ich."

Ray und Mick tauschten einen Blick, der viel auszusagen schien, den Nate aber nicht ganz verstand. „Nate, würdest du wirklich nur der Seitenomega sein wollen?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Wollen ist nicht das richtige Wort, aber ich liebe sie nun mal, und du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass Amaya ein Schicksal hat. Was bleibt mir also übrig?", verteidigte sich Nate.

Nun sahen sie ihn an, als würden sie ihn verurteilen. Vielleicht taten sie ja genau das gerade. Zuerst Leo und nun sie. Warum verurteilten ihn nur ständig alle für seinen Wunsch ein guter Omega für seinen Alpha sein zu wollen? Er wollte nicht an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, und er wollte auch nicht für einen gesichtslosen Fremden zurücktreten damit eines Tages Mari und Kuasa geboren werden konnten, aber als guter Omega wurden solche Dinge nun mal von ihm erwartet. Natürlich wurden erwartete sie nicht Amaya von ihm. Vielmehr tat das die Welt. Und das Schicksal, wie es schien.

Nate konnte ihre Blicke nicht mehr ertragen. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe Jax versprochen ihm mit dieser Sache zu helfen, also gehe ich zu ihm und helfe ihm damit. Jetzt. Bis später. Ray, es rinnt Schaum auf den Boden", stotterte Nate, erhob sich und floh aus der Küche. Er hatte Jaxs nicht wirklich versprochen ihm bei irgendetwas zu helfen, aber zumindest Jax würde ihn nicht verurteilen, hoffentlich.

* * *

„Diese Leute spinnen doch alle", meinte Zari zu niemand im Speziellen. Gegen Nazis zu kämpfen war genau so lange witzig gewesen, wie keiner verletzt worden war, doch nun lag der Professor im Koma, Jaxs Herz war gebrochen, und sie hatten ein neues Crewmitglied das bereits nach kurzer Zeit beliebter war als Zari.

Und was den Rest anging: Zeitreisen waren Spaß, wenn man nicht gerade Gefahr lief zu sterben, aber die Legends wollten Zari nicht dabei helfen ihren Bruder zu retten und nahmen keinen ihrer Vorschläge ernst. Sie hörten sogar auf die Pappnasen vom Time Bureau mehr als auf sie, und der Erfolg davon war, dass Rip Hunter nun im Gefängnis saß. Zari hätte diesen Ausgang der Ereignisse gleich voraussagen können. _Was mache ich eigentlich hier an Bord?_

Ja, Darhk und die verrückte Kuasa waren hinter ihrem Totem her, aber nach allem, was Zari in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, wäre sie eigentlich durchaus in der Lage auf sich selber aufzupassen. Sie könnte sich verstecken und den Darhks und Kuasa eine Falle stellen, oder ähnliches. Es gab keinen zwingenden Grund für sie an Bord der _Waverider_ zu bleiben. An Bord, wo sie immer nur von Sara angeschrien wurde, für all das, was sie angeblich falsch machte, aber nie für das gelobt wurde, was sie richtig machte.

Und was die anderen anging: Ja, sie verstand sich mit Ray und Amaya ganz gut, aber wenn sie zu viel Zeit mit Ray verbrachte wurde Mick komisch zu ihr, und wenn sie zu viel Zeit mit Amaya verbrachte, sah Nate sie misstrauisch an und Sara machte anzügliche Witze, die Zari nicht ganz verstand, und das obwohl Zari weder an Ray noch an Amaya romantisches Interesse hatte. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Ray war zwar hinreißend, aber das war nun mal seine Art und hatte nichts mit Zari zu tun, und Amaya war eine umwerfende Frau, aber sie war Zaris Freundin und Mentorin und nicht irgendetwas Unanständiges, auch wenn das alles zu glauben schienen.

 _Es ist wegen dem Totem, es verbindet uns irgendwie._ Was vermutlich bedeutete, dass Zari und Amaya auf irgendeine Art und Weise miteinander verwandt waren, was aber keinem anderen als Zari – nicht einmal Amaya – bisher in den Sinn gekommen zu sein schien. Aber was konnte man schon von einer Frau erwarten, die Gideon nicht einmal über die Identität des Vaters ihrer zukünftigen Tochter befragte? _Ich meine, immerhin könnte es Nate sein, nicht wahr? Es gibt keinen triftigen Grund, der dagegen spricht. Wer sagt, dass sie sich nicht immer schon kennengerlernt und ineinander verliebt haben?_

Das würde dann bedeuten, dass Zari auch mit Nate verwandt sein könnte. War das der Grund, warum sie blieb? Weil sie ihre gesamte Familie verloren hatte, und die einzige Familie, die sie hypothetischer Weise noch besitzen könnte hier auf der _Waverider_ war? _Warum bin ich wirklich noch hier?_

Sara hatte sie alle auf die Brücke gerufen und Zari folgte dem Ruf, wie ein braver keiner Soldat, der sie nicht war. Sie hatten einen kurzen Abstecher nach 2018 unternommen um zu sehen, ob es dem Professor inzwischen besser ging (nein) und um irgendjemanden zu treffen (weil Rip es so gewollt hatte), und dieser jemand kam jetzt mit Sara auf die Brücke. „Seit wann hat Rip einen Beta-Klon?", wollte Rory wissen.

Sara ignorierte ihn, wie immer, wenn er solche Kommentare schob. „Das hier ist John Constantine", erklärte sie und zeigte auf ihren Begleiter. Zari hatte den Namen nie gehört, aber es handelte sich um einen relativ gutaussehenden blonden männlichen Beta, der wie Rip Brite zu sein schien, und ungeniert Leo Snart angrub, der das geschmeichelt aber bestimmt zurückwies. Was Constantine dazu veranlasste Zari anzusehen und zu meinen: „Pech für mich, aber wie ich sehe hat Sara hier einen Haufen überaus … _interessanter_ Begleiter versammelt." Zari beschloss darauf vorerst nicht zu reagieren.

„Was will er von uns?", mischte sich Jax ein.

„Nun, John ist auf einen Dämon getroffen, einen Dämon, der von einem kleinen Mädchen Besitz ergriffen hat und meinen Namen kennt, wie es scheint", erklärte Sara.

„Na wunderbar, noch ein Dämon", seufzte Zari.

„ _Noch_ ein Dämon?", wunderte sich Constantine.

„Sara hat vor Kurzem einen getroffen", berichtete Ray, „Sein Name ist Mallus."

„Oh, Mallus. Was für ein äußerst passender Name für einen Dämon. Nun das ändert die Sache. Vielleicht handelt es sich bei meinem Dämon und euren Dämon um den gleichen Dämon. Oder sie stehen in irgendeiner Verbindung zueinander. Auf jeden Fall kann das kein Zufall sein. Es sei denn, du hast noch mehr Dämonenbekanntschaften von denen ich nichts weiß, Sara", meinte Constantine.

„Bisher nicht", erwiderte die Frau darauf schulterzuckend.

„Na dann. Lasst uns einen Dämon austreiben", sagte John Constantine darauf bestimmt.

* * *

 _A/N: Und nun weiter mit John und dem Irrenhaus. Und ja, Zari gibt hier einiger meiner offensichtlicheren Theorien, die keiner je zu erwähnen scheint, wieder._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Ich hoffe, keiner hat keinen verführt

**4\. Ich hoffe keiner hat keinen verführt, während ich fast lobotomiert wurde!**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Androhung von Lobotomie, veraltete psychiatrische Einstellungen, Erw. von KZs und einen nationalsozialistischen Regime, dezitierte 3.10-Spoiler, vage 3.11-Spoiler_

* * *

Leo mochte die Legends und verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihnen, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht war. Besonders fiel natürlich der Unterschied zwischen Mick und Mickey ins Gewicht, der ihn zu Beginn doch ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, doch den er langsam aber sicher gelernt hatte zu akzeptieren und sogar zu schätzen. Und letztlich genoss er es einfach von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die ihn nicht als unnatürlich ansahen, sondern so nahmen wie er war. Etwas, das er, seit er sich als Teil-Omega herausgestellt hatte, gerade nur einmal mit Mickey und seinem geliebten Ray erlebt hatte.

Doch den Legends war sein Geschlecht ziemlich egal, sie nahmen ihn als Person wahr und nicht nur als Omega, und deswegen war er nur zu gerne bereit ihnen und ihren Freunden zu helfen, selbst wenn er dafür ein Irrenhaus (Nervenheilanstalt wurde das wohl auf dieser Welt heutzutage genannt) infiltrieren musste um ein kleines Mädchen zu finden, das von einem Dämon besessen war.

Leo war sich ja nicht ganz sicher, was er von John Constantine halten sollte. Es war schmeichelhaft gewollt zu werden und auch gut, dass der Beta eine Zurückweisung akzeptierte, aber andererseits kratzte es doch ein bisschen an Leos Ego zu sehen wie schnell Constantine sich anderen Objekten seiner Begierde zuwandte. Zurzeit schien er es vor allem auf Sara abgesehen zu haben, was Leo recht sein konnte, immerhin brauchte der Alpha dringend Entspannung, und ein wenig freundschaftlicher Sex käme da genau richtig.

Einen Alpha zu haben, den es galt glücklich zu halten, war auch ein neues Gefühl für Leo. Seine Welt war immer eine Welt der Betas gewesen. Der Führer, General Schott, selbst Eddie … in der Regel waren es die Betas, die sich in Machtpostionen hocharbeiteten. Ja, es gab auch Ausnahmen, allen voran den General, aber Alphas waren meistens vor allem Fußsoldaten, nicht ihnen galt die Loyalität der Masse, sie waren die loyale Masse. Leo hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben wenig interessante Alphas kennengelernt, abgesehen von Mickey natürlich, und trotzdem, vielleicht war er der Omega-Anteil in ihm, der sich instinktiv Sara Lance dem Alpha aller Alphas untergeordnet hatte, kaum dass er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Es war ihm ganz natürlich erschienen. Und tat es jetzt immer noch.

Seit er hier war, hatte er viel über die drei Hauptgeschlechter und ihre Beziehungen zueinander nachgelesen, und ein Teil von ihm hatte damit begonnen sich zu fragen, ob er in seinem bisherigen Leben vielleicht irgendetwas verpasst hatte. Selbst seine Beziehung zu Mickey – sie waren Brüder gewesen, beste Freunde, aber sie waren nicht Alpha und Omega gewesen.

War es falsch gewesen sich sein Leben lang wie ein Beta zu verhalten? Eddie wäre anderer Meinung, aber das war die Art und Weise, auf die Leo bisher durchs Leben gegangen war: Die eines Betas. Immerhin erlebte er keine Hitzen, also war sein Beta-Anteil größer als sein Omega-Anteil, auch wenn die Nationalsozialisten das anders gesehen hatten. Aber ein Omega zu sein, sich wie ein Omega zu verhalten … wenn er sich ansah, was Amaya und Nate oder Mick und Ray oder sogar Sara und Rip Hunter miteinander hatten, nun dann war er doch ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Nicht, weil er unglücklich mit seinem Ray wäre, nein ganz im Gegenteil, sondern eher deswegen, weil sie auf eine Art und Weise miteinander verbunden zu sein schienen, auf die er gerne mit seinem Ray verbunden wäre, es aber letztlich wohl niemals sein könnte.

Oder vielleicht doch? Konnte man lernen mehr wie ein Omega zu sein? Wäre das überhaupt richtig?

Der Omega-Anteil in ihm fühlte mit Nora Darhk, dem kleinen vom Dämon besessenen Mädchen, und wollte sie retten, was prompt dazu führte, dass er gemeinsam mit Sara, Jax, und Constantine in der Vergangenheit landete – und das ganz ohne _Waverider,_ und damit auch ohne jede Möglichkeit auf Rückkehr. „Es ist ganz einfach", meinte Sara, „Wir müssen den anderen nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die besagt wann sie uns finden können."

Das war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan. Bei seinem Versuch auf dem auffälligen Bild der Nervenheilanstalt eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wurde Leo geschnappt, und zugegeben seine Erklärung, dass er aus einer anderen Zeit und von einer anderen Erde stammte, sprach sicher nicht grade für ihn, aber dieser Ärztin war zuzutrauen, dass sie ihn so oder so hätte behandeln wollen. Sie erinnerte Leo nicht nur ein bisschen an den Doc aus dem KZ, in dem er eingesessen war, und andere Leute seines Schlages. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das wissenschaftliche Neugierde und Sadismus in einem versprach.

„Ihre Pheromone sind nicht ganz eindeutig, mein Freund", meinte die Ärztin, die natürlich ein Beta war, als sie ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt gegenüber saß, und befragte, „Sind Sie ein Beta oder ein Omega?"

Leo sah keinen Sinn darin über etwas zu lügen, das sowieso nicht zu verbergen war (wie er aus eigener bitterer Erfahrung wusste), und erklärte wahrheitsgetreu: „Ich bin ein Beta-Omega."

„Oh, davon habe ich schon gehört. Sie sind ein anderer dieser armen geschlechtsverwirrten Fälle", meinte die Ärztin mit voll geheucheltem Mitleid triefender Stimme, „Ich habe gehört manche von euch benutzen keine sehr … lauteren Methoden um an ihre andersgeschlechtlichen Pheromone zu kommen."

Leo konnte sich zwar vorstellen, was das heißen sollte, war aber nicht erfreut über diese Vorstellung. Offenbar unterschieden sich die beiden Erden doch nicht so sehr voneinander, wie er gedacht hatte, wenn man davon absah, dass gewisse Barbareien hier in der Vergangenheit zu liegen schienen, nur dass Leo nun mal gerade eben in jener Vergangenheit festsaß!

„Ich habe keine unlauteren Methoden benutzt um an irgendwas zu kommen!", versicherte Leo der Beta-Frau, „Ich als Intersex geboren."

Die Ärztin schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „So viel Verwirrung in so einem kleinen Kopf. Aber kein Sorge, wir können dafür sorgen, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht", meinte sie, „Es gibt Nichts, was eine kleine Lobotomie nicht beheben könnte."

 _Na toll._ Leo versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, aber es war sinnlos. Man hatte ihn ziemlich fest auf den Patientenstuhl geschnallt. „Das ist keine sehr gute Idee", keuchte er, „Und vollkommen unnötig. Ich bin geistig vollständig gesund."

Doch schon hatte sie den Hammer und den Meißel gezückt und deutete ihren Pflegern Leos Stuhl hinunter zuklappen, so dass er sein Schicksal liegend über sich ergehen lassen musste. _Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler sich den Legends anzuschließen…._

Leo schloss die Augen um sein kommendes (geistiges) Ende nicht sehen zu müssen, als Jax, Sara, und Constantine hereingestürmt kamen um ihn zu retten. Zumindest das hatte ihm die Mitgliedschaft bei den Legends gebracht: Mehr Leute, die ihm den Rücken stärkten und auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

Oder auch nicht. Zwar wurde sein Gehirn gerettet, und seine Fesseln wurden gelöst, doch dann musste er erfahren, dass Sara und Constantine offenbar seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Zeit vor allem damit beschäftigt gewesen waren einander zu verführen, was er ja prinzipiell gut heißen würde, aber doch nicht bei der Arbeit und vor allem nicht dann, wenn er dabei war lobotomiert zu werden!

„Ich hoffe keiner hat keinen verführt, während ich fast lobotmiert wurde!", ließ er sich leicht panisch vernehmen und fragte sich, ob das der Grund war, warum er so lange auf seine Rettung hatte warten müssen. Und ob es zu spät für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn Jax nicht gewesen wäre, der die Nachricht für die Zukunft hinterlassen hatte, und Sara und Constantine in den Hintern getreten hatte um Leo zu retten.

 _Danke Jax, aber buh Sara und Constantine?_ Vielleicht waren Alphas ja doch nicht so toll, wenn sie derart triebgesteuert waren.

Andererseits … sie konnten kämpfen wie sonst keiner, dachte Leo so bei sich, als er Sara beim Kampf gegen die Mallus-Anhänger zusah. Es war wirklich gut, dass diese Frau auf ihrer Seite war.

* * *

Vielleicht hatte Rip ja recht gehabt und Mallus war wirklich der schlimmste Gegner, den sie sich je hatten stellen müssen. Selbst Constantine schien vor ihm Respekt zu haben. _Zuerst sagt er mir ich bin stärker als jedes Böse, und dann nimmt er es wieder zurück. Typisch Mann!_

Es war wohl ein Fehler gewesen sich auf den Beta einzulassen, aber na ja, es hatte Spaß gemacht. Und anders als mit Alex Danvers führte es auch zu keinem komplizierten Danach-Gespräch, und anders als mit Rip war es nicht kompliziert, zumindest nicht sonderlich. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass er dachte, sie könnte nicht gegen Mallus bestehen, schon etwas an ihrem Ego kratzte. Aber, tja, es war doch wohl schon auf den ersten Blick offensichtlich, dass John Constantine kein Hauptgewinn war. Aber Sara war auch nicht auf der Suche nach einem Hauptgewinn.

Was vielleicht der Grund dafür war, warum sie es, nachdem sie Nora an Mallus verloren hatten (oder besser gesagt nachdem Damien seine eigene Tochter einem Dämon übergeben hatte um seine spätere Auferstehung zu sichern, was für ein kranker Kerl!) und aus der Vergangenheit gerettet worden waren, noch einmal mit ihm trieb, bevor sie ihn wieder in 2018 absetzten.

„Und wie dämonisch bin ich?", wollte sie nach dem Akt von John wissen.

„Sehr dämonisch", meinte dieser ohne jede Ironie, „Ich glaube aber, dass ihr mit den Totems von Zambesi dazu in der Lage sein solltet Mallus zu besiegen. Warum sonst sollten sie so eine große Rolle in dieser ganzen Geschichte spielen?"

„Mhm", erwiderte Sara nur darauf, „Nun, zumindest besser als Rays Anti-Magie-Naninten-Kanone sollten sie funktionieren."

„Mhm", meinte John dazu und musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ach, nichts", meinte er nur, „Es ist nur … diese ganze Geschichte, dass du in Mallus' Dimension warst. … Und du warst schon mal tot. … Und hattest einige Zeit lang keine Seele."

Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?", verlangte sie von ihm zu erfahren.

„Nichts", behauptete John.

Sara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er log, was das anging. Nun zumindest würde er es hoffentlich irgendjemanden sagen, bevor er das Schiff verließ. Wenn es wichtig war…. Nun, Sara war nicht dumm, sie konnte sich denken, worum es ging.

Mallus war irgendwie mit ihr verbunden. Und das bedeutete, dass er vielleicht dazu in der Lage war sie zu beeinflussen, so wie er Nora Darhk beeinflusst hatte. _Kein sehr tröstlicher Gedanke._ Über manches konnte einem nicht einmal Sex hinweghelfen.

Sex, von dem sie in letzter Zeit wieder mehr hatte. Trauerarbeit wegen ihrer Trennung von Rip? Oder fiel sie in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück? Hatte sie jede Hoffnung auf eine feste Beziehung begraben, weil es mit Rip schief gegangen war? War sie wieder die alte umtriebige Sara Lance?

 _Nun, falls das alles wirklich darauf hinausläuft, dass mich ein Dämon übernimmt, spielen diese Fragen alle keine Rolle, nicht wahr? … Ach, Unsinn, soweit wird es schon nicht kommen._

Nachdem sie sich offiziell von Constantine verabschiedet hatten, erhielt Sara einen Anruf vom Time Bureau. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es besser war ran zu gehen. Ava konnte sonst sehr ungemütlich werden, obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit verwirrender Weise sanfter gab, wenn sie mit Sara sprach. Was da wohl dahinter steckte?

„Miss Lance, es gibt Neuigkeiten, was Agent Hunter betrifft", erklärte Ava.

„So? Und was für Neuigkeiten sind das? Hat sich das Time Bureau endlich dazu herabgelassen ihm zu glauben und etwas gegen Mallus zu unternehmen?", gab Sara zurück.

„Nein, leider ist dem nicht so", meinte Ava, „Der Direktor und die anderen nehmen Mallus nach wie vor nicht wirklich ernst. Aber darum geht es im Moment nicht. Der Grund, warum ich angerufen habe ist folgender: Agent Hunter ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen."

„Oh", machte Sara und zog eine Miene, die hoffentlich ausdrückte, dass diese Neuigkeit ihr Sorge bereitete, „Nun, ich danke Ihnen für diese Information, Agent Sharpe. Wir werden die Augen offen halten und Sie wissen lassen, ob wir erahnen können, was er plant, oder nicht."

Ava nickte abgehackt und unterbrach dann die Verbindung. Sara gestattete sich nun endlich zu Grinsen. „Das hat ja lange genug gedauert", meinte sie. Sie hatte schon vor Wochen mit dieser Neuigkeit gerechnet.

„Captain Hunter war immer schon jemand, der auf lange Sicht geplant hat", meldete sich Gideon zu Wort.

„Ja, das ist allerdings wahr", meinte Sara, „Und das trotz seiner Neigung zu Kurzschlussaktionen. Nun, dann sollten wir den anderen die frohe Kunde mitteilen."

Sie kehrte auf die Brücke zurück, wo der Rest ihrer Leute sie erwartete und scheinbar immer noch über Kuasa diskutierte (die Wasser-Hexe war vor Saras Trip in die Nervenheilanstalt an Bord gefangen gewesen, doch Amaya hatte sie während Saras Abwesenheit wieder gehen lassen, wie es schien gegen Nates Willen). „Leute, vergesst Kusas für einen Moment. Was passier ist, ist passiert. Amayas Entscheidung macht mich zwar nicht gerade glücklich, aber ich kann verstehen, dass sie ihre Enkelin nicht gefangen halten wollte. Ich denke mal, jeden von uns würde es genauso gehen. Aber ich habe gute Nachrichten: Rip ist aus dem Gefängnis entkommen und auf den Weg zurück zu uns. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir alle wieder vereint sind!", sagte sie.

Jax warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Zweifel ausdrückte, sagte aber nichts.

„Das ist wunderbar!", ließ sich Ray vernehmen, „Ja, denn ich könnte gut seinen Rat gebrauchen für … Ich meine, es ist gut, wenn er wieder bei uns ist."

„Mhm." Sara warf Ray einen scharfen Blick zu, doch er sah zu Boden. Sehr verdächtig. Ray wollte etwas vor ihr verheimlichen? Schon wieder mal? Wann lernte er endlich, dass er dafür nicht geschaffen war? Sara beschloss es für den Moment ruhen zu lassen.

„Nun, eines ist auf jeden Fall klar, wenn er sich bei uns meldet, dann werden wir dem Time Bureau nichts davon erzählen, denn die wollen ihn immer noch einsperren und scheinen in Mallus nach wie vor keine ernste Gefahr zu sehen", fuhr sie fort, „Was das angeht, sind wir und das Bureau also offenbar nach wie vor keine Verbündeten."

Das galt auch für Ava, solange sie sich weiterhin an die offizielle Politik des Büros hielt. Sie hatte diese zwar bereits einmal in den Wind geschlagen, als sie zurückgekommen war, um Sara und den anderen gegen die Darhks zu helfen, und hatte Sara aus Mallus Dimension gerettet, aber solange sie kein deutlicheres Zeichen dafür setzte auf welcher Seite sie stand, nun so lange würde diese Arbeitsbeziehung belastet bleiben.

Was irgendwie schade war, denn Sara hatte festgestellt, dass Rip nicht unrecht hatte, und Ava eigentlich ganz nett sein konnte, wenn sie es wollte. Sie war kein so schlechter Kerl. Ein typischer Alpha eben, aber ansonsten konnte man ihr eigentlich nur ihre Treue zum Bureua vorwerfen.

 _Und die hat schon mich und Rip auseinander gebracht, also wären wir beide von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. … Moment, was denke ich da? Seit wann sehe ich in Ava Sharpe eine potentielle Partnerin?_

Vermutlich seit der Wikinger-Mission, als Ava die gierigen Wikinger alle fern gehalten hatte mit „Ich bin nicht so der heiratswillige Typ". Oder war es Leos Behauptung gewesen, dass Ava in Sara verknallt wäre?

 _Aber das ist doch Unsinn, oder? Ich meine, ja, sie ist milder zu mir, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich noch nie leiden konnte. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Oder?_

Und schon wurde es wieder kompliziert. Seit Rip sollte alles andere danach einfacher sein, aber irgendwie wurde alles trotzdem wieder kompliziert: Alex, John, Ava… _Vielleicht sollte ich die Liebe einfach ganz aufgeben. Und den Sex auch, der wird doch in Wahrheit immer noch kompliziert. Ich muss mir doch nur Nate und Amaya ansehen…_

Sara warf einen Blick auf die beiden. Ihr Streit lag nach wie vor in der Luft. Und Mick war nach wie vor damit beschäftigt sein Footballspiel anzusehen. Trotzdem schien er den Ersatz-Captain gegeben zu haben, als sie und Jax in der Zeit verschollen gewesen waren. _Mhm. Verkehrte Welt Amaya macht Ärger, und Mick macht sich. Oder nicht? Entdeckt Mick langsam sein wahres Potential?_

Das wäre wünschenswert. Seine Beziehung zu Ray schien ihn zu stabilisieren, und nach Doomworld war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie noch einmal verraten würde. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Und er liebte das Rudel, das wusste sie. Er stand Amaya und Nate näher als er Kendra oder Martin jemals gestanden hatte. Und das obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass Mick Martin vermisste. Wurde er endlich wirklich einer von ihnen?

 _Nun, aber selbst wenn, dafür haben wir jetzt Zari hier, nicht wahr?_ Sara konnte richtiggehend sehen, wie sich der Beta auf die Zunge biss um etwas nicht zu sagen. Anders als Jax konnte sie ihre Zweifel schwerer verbergen. Sie waren für jeden offensichtlich.

„Trotzdem werden wir weiter mit dem Bureau arbeiten, was den Kampf gegen Anachronismen angeht", schloss sie ihre Rede, „Wir werden in Zukunft einfach etwas vorsichtiger sein, was die Informationen angeht, die wir mit diesen Leuten teilen."

Sie nickte allen noch einmal zu. „So viel dazu. Leo? Du hast doch nicht vor uns zu verlassen, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich, „Fast lobotomiert zu werden war sicher eine traumatische Erfahrung, aber wir können dich hier nach wie vor gebrauchen. Und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du so schnell nicht wieder in einer derartige Situation gerätst." Immerhin war der Schutz ihres Rudels wichtig, und sie durfte diesen ob amouröser Abenteuer, egal welcher Art, nicht vergessen.

Leo warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jax. Dann meinte er: „Nun, ich war etwas erschüttert, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres hinter mir. Ich vermisse zwar meinen Ray, aber ich denke ich bleibe noch ein wenig länger. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander."

Was immer das heißen sollte. Aber offenbar war Jax ihr zuvor gekommen und hatte mit Leo geredet. Trotz seiner Trauer fand er immer noch Zeit dazu der Beta zu sein. Sara war ihm dafür dankbar. Wenn er nur einen Weg wüsste das Zari-Problem zu lösen. Aber vielleicht wusste er das ja. Sie musste mit ihm darüber sprechen. Über das und anderes. (Auch über, was auch immer Ray gerade verheimlichte).

Aber dazu war später immer noch Zeit. Im Moment war ihr danach Rips Rückkehr in die Freiheit zu feiern. Auch ohne den Ehrengast.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns runter in die Küche begeben und die Tatsache feiern, dass Rip zu uns zurückkehren wird", meinte sie deswegen, „Wer hat noch Lust auf Kuchen?"

Ray, Zari, Jax, Leo, Amaya und Nate sahen zwar nicht gerade so aus als wären sie in Feierlaune, aber sie folgten Sara trotzdem, genau wie Mick, der meinte: „Das Spiel ist sowieso gerade vorbei."

Das war wichtig, sagte sich Sara, sie mussten die wenigen Siege, die ihnen gestattet waren so feiern wie sie fielen, denn sie hatten selten genug etwas zu feiern. Und wer wusste schon, was die Darhks als nächstes für sie im Petto hatten?

* * *

 _A/N: Auch Leo bleibt uns in dieser Fic länger erhalten._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Kein kleines Mädchen mehr

**5\. Kein kleines Mädchen mehr**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: dezitierte Spoiler für 3.10, indirekte Spoiler für 3.11-3-13, eine Extra-Portion Angst und eine trotzige Zari_

* * *

Ray war eigentlich nicht nach Feiern zu Mute, aber da er annahm, dass es die anderen vielleicht brauchten, setzte er ein fröhliches Gesicht auf und tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er nahm nicht an, dass ihn die anderen durchschauen würden, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Zari, die den Grund für seine schlechte Stimmung wohl am Ehesten erahnen können würde, aber nichts sagte.

Dafür sprach Mick ihn nach der Feier vor dem Schlafengehen darauf an. Er tauchte wie in letzter Zeit fast jeden Abend in Rays Quartier auf (offiziell hatten sie jeder immer noch ihr eigenes Quartier), doch anstatt Ray zu umarmen und zu küssen und auf das Bett zu ziehen, setzte er sich auf dieses und sah den Omega ernst an.

„Was ist los, Schmalzlocke?", wollte er wissen, „Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht. Denkst du wieder an Thawne?"

Nun, das war Nachteil daran, wenn man mit Mick Rory zusammen war, man ging immer automatisch davon aus, dass jemand, der nicht gerne über Gefühle sprach und sich unaufmerksam gab, das auch beibehalten würde, wenn man selber keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, aber leider war Mick Rory ein überaus aufmerksamer Partner.

„Nein. Es war nur … diese Mission", erklärte Ray, „Zari und ich haben Zeit mit Nora verbracht, und sie war ein gutes Kind. Sie hätte nicht zu dem werden müssen, was sie in der Zukunft ist, aber wir konnten es nicht verhindern. Darhk selbst hat zugelassen, dass sie dem Dämon zugeführt wird. Seine eigene Auferstehung war ihm wichtiger als das Wohl seiner Tochter! Nora hatte Besseres verdient! Ich … ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los sie enttäuscht zu haben. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass alles gut werden wird, aber ich konnte sie nicht retten."

Und dann war da natürlich auch noch die andere Sache. Dass Constantine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er dazu bereit sein sollte die Anti-Magie-Naniten-Kanone gegen Sara einzusetzen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte. Aber zumindest das musste er Mick ja nicht unbedingt an die Nase binden. Immerhin wusste er, wie schlecht Mick darin war Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

Mick deute Ray sich neben ihn auf das Bett zu setzen, und legte diesem dann tröstende Hand aufs Knie. „Schmalzlocke, ich weiß, dass du immer alle retten willst. Das gehört zu den Dingen, die dich ausmachen. Aber manchmal kann man eben nicht helfen. Besonders, wenn es um diesen ganzen Zeitreisequatsch geht. Erinnerst du dich noch an Hunters Familie? Manchmal bahnt sich Zeit einfach ihren Weg. Manche Dinge kann man nicht ändern, egal wie gerne man es möchte. Nora Darhks Schicksal gehört offensichtlich dazu", erklärte der Alpha geduldig.

„Damit kann ich mich aber nicht abfinden. Ich hätte dazu in der Lage sein müssen sie zu retten", widersprach Ray, „Wozu sonst bin ich ein Held? Ich habe meine Rüstung gebaut, weil ich Menschenleben retten wollte. Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich nicht gerade das Gefühl, dass wir besonders erfolgreich darin sind das auch umzusetzen."

„Was mit dem Professor passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Und was mit Nora Darhk passiert ist, ebenfalls nicht", meinte Mick kategorisch, „Und beide leben noch."

Das war wahr. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Er hatte die junge Nora nicht retten können, aber vielleicht konnte er die erwachsene Nora retten. Immerhin wusste er nicht, wie viel von ihren Taten von ihr selbst und wie viel von Mallus und ihrem Vater ausgingen. „Du hast recht", stelle er laut fest, „Es ist noch nicht zu spät für Nora. Vielleicht kann ich sie immer noch retten!"

Mick wirkte nicht gerade so als wäre er begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. „Zuerst Amaya und jetzt du", brummte er.

Rays Eifer verfolg. „Heißt das … du denkst nicht, dass sie noch zu retten ist?", wollte er wieder niedergeschlagen wissen.

Mick musterte ihn eindringlich. „Du glaubst es. Das reicht doch", erwiderte er dann, „Was weiß ich schon."

Ray fühlte, wie der letzte Rest seines kurzzeitigen Enthusiasmus verflog. „Du glaubst also, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten ist", stellte er bekümmert fest, „Menschen können sich ändern, Mick. Du hast dich geändert. Warum sollte Nora es nicht auch können? Sie war kein böses Mädchen, sie war ein gutes Kind."

Mick seufzte. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich nichts weiß", meinte er, „Aber Ray, bitte sei vorsichtig mit deinen Hoffnungen. Nicht jeder will gerettet werden. Nicht jeder kann gerettet werden. Ich will nicht, dass du … verletzt wirst."

 _Er glaubt nicht daran, dass ich sie retten kann. Er traut es mir nicht zu,_ wurde Ray klar, _Was wenn ich nicht mal Sara retten kann?!_ Der Gedanke eine Waffe bauen zu müssen, die er gegen _Sara_ einsetzen musste, machte ihn ziemlich fertig.

„Weißt du was? Ich will jetzt einfach nur schlafen, sei mir nicht böse. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?", meinte Ray schließlich und fühlte sich dabei undankbar und schrecklich, aber er wollte im Moment lieber alleine sein. Zuviel Widersprüchliches schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum.

Mick sah ihn an und legte dabei seine Stirn in Falten. „Du schmeißt mich raus?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ich will einfach nur ein bisschen alleine sein", erklärte Ray müde.

Mick schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. Man konnte es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. In der Vergangenheit war er in solchen Fällen meistens gegangen, oder Ray war gegangen, wie bei seiner überstürzten Flucht aus Micks altem Versteck um mitten in der Nacht einen Staubsauger zu kaufen. Diesmal schien er aber zu zögern. Ray fragte sich nur warum.

„Nein", sagte Mick dann.

„Nein?", wiederholte Ray ungläubig.

„Du tust das immer. Ziehst dich zurück, badest in deinen negativen Gefühlen, und denkst du bist dabei im Recht, will ich eh nicht merke, was in dir vorgeht. Aber ich habe es satt das gleiche Spiel immer und immer wieder zu spielen. Ich will nicht in drei Wochen feststellen, dass wir zwar immer noch ab und zu Sex haben, sonst aber nichts mehr so läuft, wie es soll. Du willst nicht mehr darüber reden. Das ist okay. Du denkst, ich würde dich nicht unterstützen, obwohl ich genau das wirklich versuche, obwohl ich die Idee Nora Darhk zu retten ehrlich gesagt für Unsinn halte. Aber ich weiß, dass es dir wichtig ist es zu versuchen. Und ich will nicht darüber streiten, aus genau demselben Grund. Wir müssen nicht mehr darüber reden, oder miteinander schlafen, oder uns auch nur ansehen, aber ich übernachte heute hier, neben dir. Weil du mein Omega bist und mich brauchst, weil du traurig bist", verkündete Mick dann, „Wenn du aufwachst, weil du Alpträume hast, und beschließt, dass du mich brauchst, dann bin ich gleich hier neben dir." Wie auf Kommando legte Mick sich auf das Bett.

„Du hast noch immer deine Schuhe an", merkte Ray an.

Micks Reaktion bestand darin sich seine Schuhe auszuziehen und sie vom Bett auf den Boden zu werfen. _Nun zumindest waren die Schuhe nur über der Decke und nicht unter ihr,_ versuchte sich Ray selbst zu trösten.

Natürlich könnte er jetzt einfach genauso stur sein wie Mick und in dessen Quartier gehen und dessen Bett in Beschlag nehmen. Aber Mick würde ihm in diesem Fall vermutlich einfach dorthin folgen. _Na gut. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn beachten muss, oder mit ihm reden muss, oder ihn auch nur ansehen muss,_ argumentierte Ray mit sich selber und zog sich seine Sachen aus und seine Schlafkleidung an. Dann schlüpfte er unter die Decke und schenkte Mick dabei so auffällig wie möglich keine Beachtung.

Er rollte sich zur Seite und wandte dem Alpha den Rücken zu und schloss dann schnell seine Augen. Er konnte Mick hinter sich mit der Decke rascheln hören und spürte wie der Alpha sich bewegte. Vermutlich zog er sich gerade aus. Nach einer Weile kehrte Ruhe ein. Ray atmete tief aus und ein, und versuchte zu schlafen. Er versuchte es wirklich, aber es war ein unruhiger Schlaf.

Sein Traum-Mallus wirkte um einiges dämonischer als der echte Mallus vermutlich aussah. „Nora!" Ray fuhr auf und saß aufrecht im Bett und versuchte den Traum abzuschütteln. Die Bilder des riesigen Dämons, der nach dem kleinen Mädchen mit seiner beklauten Hand griff, loszuwerden.

„Sshhh. Es war nur ein Traum", brummte Mick in sein Ohr und streichelte seinen Rücken. Ray erzitterte. „Nein, ich hab sie im Stich gelassen, Mick. Sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen", widersprach Ray.

„Sie war nicht dein kleines Mädchen. Manche von uns haben furchtbare Eltern, aber es ist nicht deine Aufgabe das wieder gut zu machen. Du bist nur ein Mann, ein Omega, nicht Jesus. Keiner erwartet Wunder von dir. Sie weiß, dass du es versucht hast", meinte Mick und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Was hab ich schon für sie getan?! Ich habe sie in ein Kaffehaus ausgeführt, das war alles!", lamentierte Ray.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass wir ihr bester Tag seit langem. Das wird sie nicht so schnell vergessen", behauptete Mick und fuhr damit fort Rays Rückenmark entlang zu fahren. Ray lehnt sich gegen seinen bewussten Willen in die beruhigende Liebkosung. Sie half ihm ruhiger zu werden und sich zu entspannen. Und Mick schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, an welchen Stellen er inne halten musste um sanften Druck auf Rays Rücken auszuüben, bevor seine Finger weiter nach Unten fuhren, nur am dann wieder von Oben anzufangen.

„Mick."

„Mhm?"

„Danke, dass du geblieben bist."

„Mhm."

Ray lehnte sich an Micks Brustkorb und gemeinsam sanken sie zurück ins Bett. Ray seufzte während Mick seine Schultern massierte. „Constantine hat gesagt, dass ich meine Anti-Magie-Kanone vielleicht gegen Sara einsetzen muss", erklärte Ray müde.

„Mhm."

„Warum sagt er mir so was? Ich bin nicht gut darin mit Stress umzugehen. Jeder weiß das! Man sieht es mir sogar an! Wieso setzt er ausgerechnet mich alleine so unter Druck?"

„Du bist nicht mehr alleine."

Ja, das stimmte allerdings. Ray schnappte sich Micks linken Arm und führte diesen um seinen eigenen Körper herum. Mick brummte zustimmend, küsste ihn in den Nacken, und wenig später versank Ray in tiefem Schlaf ohne einen einzigen Alptraum.

Am nächsten Morgen schlüpfte er aus dem Bett, als Mick immer noch schlief, und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Objekt, das er immer gut verwahrt bei sich hatte, und das nun nicht mehr im Dunkeln herumliegen sollte.

* * *

„Wieso trägt Ray ein Armband?", wunderte sich Zari, nachdem der Omega die Küche wieder verlassen hatte, und sah die anderen fragend an.

Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Fashionstatement?", meinte sie unsicher.

„Das ist ein Omega-Band", erklärte Amaya geduldig.

„Was ist ein Omega-Band?", wunderte sich Zari.

„Das ist so eine Art altmodisches Äquivalent zu einem Verlobungsring für Omegas", führte Nate aus, „Wenn man einem Omega den Hof machen wollte, dann hat man ihm seine Absicht mitgeteilt, indem man ihm ein Omega-Band geschenkt hat. Wenn der Omega dieses Band später in der Öffentlichkeit getragen hat, dann war das die Erlaubnis dafür, dass man ihm den Hof machen durfte. Natürlich kam dann noch das offizielle Balzen, die Einverständniserklärung der Eltern etc. Aber im Grunde war das der wichtigste Schritt. In alten Zeiten konnte man den anderen nicht einfach einen Zettel mit der Frage _Magst du mich?_ zustecken. Man musste subtiler vorgehen."

Zari dachte darüber nach. Das hörte sich alles sehr umständlich an. „Vermutlich gab es genug Schlampen, die mehrere dieser Bänder auf einmal getragen haben", meinte sie.

Nate warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. Amaya sah sie ebenfalls streng an.

„Was?!", verteidigte sich Zari, „Irgendwie musste man sich doch alle Türen offen halten, oder? Wenn man die Person, die einem das Band geschenkt hat, nicht wirklich gekannt hat, woher sollte man dann wissen, ob es ein Arsch ist, oder nicht?"

Sara seufzte nur. „Genau genommen ist das nicht verboten gewesen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es viele Omegas gab, die das getan hätten", meinte Nate etwas verschnupft klingend, „Denn immerhin hätten sie so Alpha-Kämpfe provoziert."

Zari zuckte die Schultern. „So wüssten sie wenigstens wer der Stärkere von ihren Verehrern ist", meinte sie dazu nur.

Sara räusperte sich. „Die eigentliche Frage ist doch, woher Ray das Omega-Band hat", meinte sie.

„Mick hat es ihm geschenkt. Einige Zeit nach unserem Treffen mit George Washington", informierte Amaya die Gruppe.

„Oh? Und Ray hat es bis jetzt nicht getragen?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Er dachte, dass Mick nicht weiß, was es bedeutet. Und es ihm vielleicht nur wegen dem Diamanten geschenkt hat", erklärte Nate, „Außerdem wissen wir ja alle, wie die beiden sind. Mehr Katastrophe als Beziehung, zumindest meistens."

„Und was hat sich jetzt geändert?", wollte Zari wissen, „Sind sie jetzt verlobt?"

Sara, Amaya, und Nate zuckten die Schultern. „Nun, wenn du noch was von Ray abhaben willst, dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle beeilen", meinte Sara nur scheinbar gleichgültig dazu.

„Sehr witzig. Mick würde mich umbringen. Und außerdem will ich nichts von Ray abhaben, danke vielmals", wehrte Zari den Vorschlag ab, „Ich muss jetzt los. Jax wollte mich sehen." Sie erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch und machte sich auf in den Maschinenraum.

Dort wurde sie von Jax erwartet. „Gut, da bist du ja endlich. Fangen wir an", meinte er.

„Erstens: Was heißt hier endlich? Und zweitens: Womit fangen wir an?", wollte Zari wissen.

„Ich zeige dir, wie der Antrieb funktioniert", erklärte Jax, „Unsere letzte Mission hat uns wieder mal bewiesen, wie leicht wir alle voneinander getrennt werden können. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du weißt, wie er funktioniert, für den Fall, dass mal weder ich noch Ray verfügbar sind."

„Warte mal!" Zari hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Das würde voraussetzen, dass ich an Bord bleibe, wie ein richtiges Mitglied der Crew. Was aber nie festgelegt wurde. Zumindest nicht von mir!", protestierte sie.

Jax seufzte. „Zari", begann er und unterbrach sich dann wieder und schien über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken, dann sagte er aber nur: „Bist du absichtlich schwierig? Du lebst hier an Bord, oder etwa nicht? Wenn du eine neue Wohnung beziehst, dann lernst du doch auch wie man die Heizung darin einschaltet, oder nicht?"

Zari wusste zwar, worauf er hinauswollte, aber sie war nicht in kooperativer Stimmung. Schon am frühen Morgen in den Maschinenraum zitiert zu werden um zu arbeiten, stimmte sie nicht gerade fröhlich. „Nun um ehrlich zu sein: Die meisten meiner sogenannten Wohnungen der letzten Zeit hatten keine Heizung", sagte sie also.

„Sara hat gesagt, dass du lernen musst, wie der Hase läuft, wenn du an Bord bleiben willst", erklärte Jax daraufhin nur ungerührt.

„So? Hat sie das? Wie interessant", meinte Zari nur, „Vor allem deswegen, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass Amaya und Nate nicht wissen, wie man den Antrieb repariert, und trotzdem an Bord bleiben dürfen. Also verzeih mir, wenn ich das ein wenig unfair finde. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Was tut Leo eigentlich die ganze Zeit über? Außer anderen seine Meinung aufzuzwingen, meine ich."

Jax sah sie eindringlich an. „Du willst heute also unbedingt schwierig sein, oder? Sehe ich das richtig?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Du hast es erfasst."

Wenig später saß sie wie eine schlimme Schülerin in Saras Büro auf dem Sessel vor deren Schreibtisch, während Sara und Jax sie strafend ansahen. Zari hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jax wirklich so weit gehen würde sie zum Captain zu schleppen, aber vermutlich hätte sie damit rechnen sollen.

Sara saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, hatte die Hände ineinander gefaltet, und riss sich sichtlich zusammen um sich zu beherrschen. Jax stand wie ein düsterer Schatten hinter ihr und starrte Zari finster an.

„Tatsächlich haben Amaya und Nate sehr wohl einen Crashkurs zur Zeitantriebs-Reparatur bekommen. Aber es ist nun mal nicht jeder hier an Bord gleich technisch begabt, deswegen gibt es so etwas wie Aufgabenteilung. Und unser Haushaltsrad, an das wir uns zu halten haben, weil es sonst nicht funktionieren würde. Was ich nur erwähne, weil du deine Haushaltsaufgaben in letzter Zeit konsequent an Ray, Amaya, und sogar Leo abgetreten hast, wann immer du konntest mit der einen oder anderen vorgeschützten Ausrede. Und wo wir ihn gerade erwähnen: Leo ist unser Gast und viel kürzer hier an Bord als du, und hat sich in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits als überaus nützlich erwiesen, da wir durch seine Kältekanone in der Lage waren Kuasa zu fangen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Außerdem ist er ständig damit beschäftigt Frieden zwischen uns allen zu stiften, während du vor allem mehr Chaos stiftest, wie es scheint, da du nicht das machst, worum man dich bittet", erklärte Sara gefasst aber mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Du meinst, was man mir befiehlt", verbesserte sie Zari.

Sara sah sie kurz stumm an. Dann meinte sie: „Von mir aus: Was man dir befiehlt. Es läuft auf das Selbe hinaus."

Zari schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, tut es nicht, denn siehst du: Wenn man mich um etwas bittet, dann tue ich es meistens auch, aber wenn man mir etwas befiehlt, dann neige ich dazu, es eben nicht zu tun, weil ich mir nun mal keine Befehle geben lasse. Von niemanden. Das müsstet ihr doch langsam verstehen", erwiderte sie entschlossen.

Sara und Jax wechselten einen Blick. Dann meinte Sara: „Zari, unsere Gesellschaft funktioniert nun einmal dadurch, dass höher gestellte Leute anderen anschaffen, was sie zu tun haben."

„Falsch. Eure Gesellschaft funktioniert vielleicht so, aber meine nicht", widersprach ihr Zari, „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich von euch herum schupfen lassen sollte, nur weil ihr der Alpha und der Beta seid. Was immer das bedeuten soll."

„Das bedeutet, dass du auf uns hören sollst", meinte Jax kurz.

„Bedaure, ich gehöre nicht zu eurem seltsamen kleinen Jeder-hat-was-mit-jedem-oder-auch-nicht-Rudel. Ich bin kein Doppelgänger eines eurer toten Ex-Mitglieder, und ich bin kein verängstigter Omega, der das tut, was man ihm sagt, nur weil es ihm ein Alpha sagt. Ich hätte der kleinen Nora gerne geholfen, und habe nur zu bereit gegen die Nazis mit euch gekämpft, aber Menschen zu helfen und die Zeitlinie zu bewahren ist eine Sache. Euren kleinen Soldaten zu spielen eine andere. Und für die habe ich mich nie freiwillig gemeldet. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich habe noch zu tun", verkündete Zari nur, stand auf, und verließ das Büro des Captains.

Als sie hinausging, hörte sie noch, wie sich Sara an Jax wandte und fragte: „Meinst du, sie hat das ernst gemeint, oder dass sie nur schlechte Laune hat, weil Ray und Mick offenbar miteinander verlobt sind?"

* * *

 _A/N: Das Omega-Band hat Mick Ray in dem One-Shot „Rogue Valentine" aus meiner A/B/O-Oneshotsammlung geschenkt._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Igeltag!

**6\. Igeltag!**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Fragwürdige psychologische Methoden, dezitierte Spoiler für 3.11, indirekte Spoiler für 3.14_

* * *

Jax hatte beschlossen sich dem Zari-Problem anzunehmen, denn irgendjemand musste es tun, und Sara war dafür eindeutig nicht die geeignete Person, da die meisten Reibereien zwischen Zari und ihr zu entstehen schienen. Außerdem musste Jax an die Zukunft denken, und dafür brauchte er Zari.

Er wusste, dass der andere Beta zwar immer so tat, als wäre sie nur zufällig hier, und als würde all das nichts bedeuten, aber die Wahrheit sah anders aus, davon war er überzeugt. Er wusste, dass Zari das Rudel auf ihre Weise genauso liebte wie die anderen, sie war nur schlecht darin das zu zeigen. Vermutlich weil sie es nicht zeigen wollte, weil sie irgendetwas davon abhielt zuzugeben, wie sehr sie an den Menschen hier an Bord hing.

Jax musste also einen Weg finden, sie dazu zu bringen genau das zuzugeben, und vor allem auch musste er es schaffen sie davon abzuhalten die _Waverider_ zu verlassen.

„Irgendwelche Gedanken dazu, Gideon?", wollte er von der K. I. wissen.

„Ich hätte schon einige Vorschläge, Mister Jackson", meinte diese.

„Na dann lass mal hören", forderte Jax, der schon gespannt war, was die K.I. zu bieten haben würde. Und tatsächlich hatte sie einiges zu bieten, wie es schien.

„Und du denkst wirklich das würde funktionieren? Wäre das nicht irgendwie wie … Betrug?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein, mit den Daten, die ich täglich über die Legends sammle, bin ich in der Lage ein Szenario zu erstellen, das bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten der Realität entspricht. Und um es noch realistischer zu gestalten, bin ich dazu in der Lage Sie in dieses Szenario mit einzubinden, Mister Jackson", erklärte Gideon.

„Mich? Ach, du meinst so wie damals bei Rip? Ja, ich denke, ich verstehe. Aber Gideon, um das durchzuführen, müssten wir … ich meine, wir müssten zu ziemlich radikalen Mitteln greifen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sara nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn sie davon erfährt", wandte Jax ein, „Ich meine, wenn man bedenkt, was dabei alles schief gehen könnte…"

„Nichts kann schief gehen, solange ich den Vorgang überwache", behaupte Gideon von sich selber überzeugt.

Nun, Jax wusste ja, dass sie ein überaus ausgeprägtes Ego besaß. Aber ob sie mit ihrer Einschätzung auch recht hatte oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. Wenn sie sich irrte… _Bin ich wirklich bereit dazu Zaris Gesundheit und meine eigene ebenfalls zu riskieren, nur um etwas zu beweisen?_

Die ehrliche Antwort darauf lautete vermutlich ja. Manche Dinge waren eben wirklich wichtig. Wichtiger als alles andere. Immerhin tat er das um Zari zu helfen und nicht um ihr zu schaden, nicht wahr? Trotzdem durfte Sara nichts davon erfahren, weil sie es ansonsten niemals zulassen würde. Sie war zu sehr Alpha um so etwas gutzuheißen.

 _Ich werde es aber trotzdem durchziehen. Ich meine, das hier ist eine verzweifelte Situation, warum sollten wir also nicht auch zu verzweifelten Mitteln greifen um sie zu lösen?_

Es würde schon nichts schiefgehen.

* * *

Miss Tomaz stellte sich auch in Zeitschleifensituation als stur heraus. Es war nicht so leicht sie dazu zu bringen aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauszukommen, wie sich Gideon erhofft hatte. Aber zumindest entpuppte sie sich als äußerst einfallsreich.

Sie verfolgte die einzelnen Crewmitglieder abwechselnd und fand so deren Geheimnisse heraus. Sie fand Mister Rorys Roman, erfuhr von Dr. Palmers Auftrag durch John Constantine, entdeckte, dass Miss Jiwe und Mister Heywood überlegten sich selbst das Gedächtnis zu löschen, um so ihre Beziehung beenden zu können, erfuhr von Leo Snarts Versuchen Dinge über das Leben des anderen Leonard Snart zu erfahren, entdeckte Saras Selbstzweifel und die Tatsache, dass Mister Jefferson plante die _Waverider_ zu verlassen.

Letztere Erkenntnis brachte sie besonders aus dem Konzept. Auch deswegen, weil Mister Jackson und Gideon genau durchgeplant hatten, wann Miss Tomaz diese Information herausfinden sollte, und Mister Jefferson als der gute Schauspieler, der er war, nicht enthüllte, dass er ebenfalls nicht von der Zeitschleife betroffen war und sich ebenfalls an alles erinnern konnte.

„Was soll das heißen du willst gehen?!", empörte sich Miss Tomaz, „Du kannst nicht gehen! Du bist der Beta!"

„Ja, genau. Und deswegen kann ich nicht einfach so gehen, wann immer es mir in den Kram passt, sondern muss vorausplanen. Was denkst du denn, warum ich versucht habe dich in die Mechanik der _Waverider_ einzuführen? Ich habe dich dazu auserwählt meine Nachfolgerin zu werden!", erklärte Mister Jackson.

„Deine Nachfolgerin? Als Chefmechanikerin?!", wiederholte Miss Tomaz ungläubig.

„Und als Beta", fügte Mister Jackson hinzu.

„Warte mal … du willst, dass ich … dass ausgerechnet ich der neue Beta werde?!" Miss Tomaz schien es nicht glauben zu können.

„Warum auch nicht? Es gibt sonst niemanden, der dafür in Frage kommt. Leo ist nur Gast hier und wird nicht ewig bleiben, und du … nun, Zari, ich denke, du hast es dir verdient", führte Mister Jackson aus.

„Aber … ich bin die, die Befehle verweigert, und nicht diejenige, die Befehle gibt!", erinnerte Miss Tomaz Mister Jackson lautstark.

„Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, was die Aufgabe des Betas ist, Zari. Es geht nicht darum Befehle zu geben, es geht darum das Rudel zusammenzuhalten und dem Alpha den Rücken frei zu halten", erklärte Mister Jackson kopfschüttelnd, „Und ihn auf Kurs zu halten. Gerade weil du Sara dauernd widersprichst, bist du perfekt für den Job. Der Beta ist der Will Riker von Captain Picard. Er sorgt dafür, dass es allen gut geht, und hält nicht mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg, wenn der Captain dabei ist einen Fehler zu machen."

„Aber ich bin doch keine Autoritätsperson! Ich bin nur Zari, ich …"

Und genau in diesen Moment explodierte die _Waverider_ erneut, und die Zeitschleife begann von Neuem.

„Sollen wir ihr noch eine Runde geben um das zu verdauen?", wollte Mister Jackson von Gideon wissen.

„Nein, ich denke, wir können zum Endspiel übergehen, Mister Jackson", meinte Gideon, „Sie ist bereit."

„Nun, ich hoffe du hast recht."

Gideon hatte aber natürlich recht. Sie hatte immer recht. In dieser Runde sorgte sie dafür, dass Miss Tomaz Gary entdeckte, und von da an lief alles wie von selbst wie vorhergesehen weiter.

Miss Tomaz war nach der Zerstörung des fiktiven Zeitfeldgenerators bereit ihr Leben für die Crew zu opfern und hatte noch letzte berührende Worte für alle übrig.

„Mick, hör auf zu verstecken, was du liebst. Folge deinem Herzen und schreib weiter. Du bist ein toller Autor. Nate und Amaya, eine Liebe wie eure gibt es selten. Ja, manchmal würde ich mich am liebsten übergeben so offensichtlich ist sie, aber genau deswegen solltet ihr nicht versuchen sie auszulöschen, weil ihr unsicher seid, was euch die Zukunft bringt, sondern stattdessen genießen, was ihr habt, und es ausleben. Ray, als ich an Bord kam, warst du so nett und höflich zu mir, dass dir am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Inzwischen ist mir aber klar geworden, dass die Welt ein bessere Ort wäre, wenn wir alle ein bisschen mehr wie du wären. Leo, du bist immer für andere da, aber deswegen ist es auch in Ordnung zu erwarten, dass die anderen auch einmal für dich da sind. Wenn du etwas über den anderen Leonard Snart wissen willst, dann musst du nur fragen. Jax, der Beta zu sein heißt nicht, dass du das Wohl aller anderen über dein eigenes stellen solltest. Manchmal ist es auch okay etwas für sich zu wollen, und wenn du wirklich vorhast zu gehen, dann solltest du auch gehen. Ich bin sicher, es wird sich jemand finden, der sich an deiner Stelle um diesen Haufen Verrückter hier kümmert. Ich hätte es gern getan, aber es sollte wohl nicht sein. Und Sara, du bist ein tolle Anführerin, warmherzig, liebevoll streng, unglaublich stark und ein Vorbild für uns alle. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es in dir in letzter Zeit so schwer gemacht habe, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich hingehöre. Doch nun weiß ich es. Ich gehöre hier zu euch. Ich liebe euch alle. Und ich hätte gerne mit euch erlebt, wie das alles hier ausgeht…"

Miss Tomaz schloss die Augen und wartete auf die große Explosion, die nicht kam. Stattdessen veränderte Gideon die Simulation und erschien in menschlicher Form neben Mister Jackson, während alle anderen simulierten Charaktere verschwanden.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Tomaz", lobte Gideon.

Miss Tomaz öffnete die Augen. „Was? Ich bin nicht tot? Jax? Wer ist das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Tatsächlich kennen Sie mich, Miss Tomaz, wenn auch nicht in dieser Form. Ich bin es, Gideon", erklärte Gideon.

Miss Tomaz sah verwirrt zwischen Jax und Gideon hin und her. „Aber was?"

„Weißt du noch, wie wir beide mit dieser Flüssigkeit bespritzt wurden, als du die Leitung reparieren wolltest? Dabei wurdest du in eine Art komatösen Schlaf versetzt. All das hier, die Zeitschleife, die Explosion, das alles hat sich nur in deinem Kopf abgespielt", erklärte Jax, „Gideon hat sich mit deinem Bewusstsein verbunden und eine Simulation dieses Szenarios in deinem Bewusstsein ablaufen lassen."

„Aber du bist wirklich hier?", wunderte sich Miss Tomaz.

„Gideon hat mich mit deinem Bewusstsein verbunden, ich bin sozusagen in deinem Kopf", erklärte Mister Jackson.

„Und die anderen Legends? Die waren alle nicht wirklich echt?", wollte Miss Tomaz betroffen wissen.

„Ich habe Situationen und Verhaltensweisen der Legends, die ich auf täglicher Basis beobachten konnte, in diese Simulation aufgenommen. Die Legends haben sich also so verhalten, wie sie sich in der Realität in einer ähnlichen Situation ebenfalls verhalten würden", erklärte Gideon, „Dr. Heywoods Liebe für _Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier_ könnte ich gar nicht erfinden, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde."

„Aber was sollte das mit Gary, der die ganze Zeit über im Müllschlucker festsitzt?", fragte Zari Tomaz verwirrt.

„Ich fand dieses Szenario amüsant", gab Gideon zu.

Miss Tomaz schien nachzudenken. „Aber warum? Wozu all das?", wunderte sie sich, „Was war der Sinn dieser ganzen Sache?!"

„Gideon und mir war klar, dass du kurz davor warst das Schiff zu verlassen. Ein weiterer Streit mit Sara und das wäre es gewesen. Aber das konnten wir nicht zulassen", erklärte Mister Jackson, „Wir wollten, dass dir klar wird, dass du gerne bei uns bist und nicht weil du es musst."

„Und du wolltest, dass ich der neue Beta werde, wenn du gehst. So ist es doch, oder?", fügte Zari hinzu.

Jax nickte. „Ja, das ist wahr. Und so wie ich das sehe, hast du mir gerade bewiesen, dass ich recht hatte. Du bist ausreichend für diese Rolle qualifiziert", meinte er, „Der Beta muss keine Autorität ausstrahlen, Zari, er muss sein Rudel lieben. Aber du hast recht, selbst als Beta kann man nicht immer alle anderen sich selbst vorziehen. Ich trage mich schon lange mit dem Gedanken zu gehen, eine Pause beim legenden einzulegen, aber Leo hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich nicht einfach vor all meinen Problemen davon laufen kann. Also habe ich versucht zu bleiben, bei den Leuten zu heilen, die mir Kraft geben, aber … Ich sehe den Grauen in jeder Ecke hier. Ohne ihn hier zu sein ist härter als ich dachte. Alles, was ich in den letzten Jahren war, war ich seinetwegen, ich bin sogar seinetwegen zum Mitglied dieses Teams geworden. Es ist an der Zeit herauszufinden, wer ich ohne ihn bin. Aber wenn ich gehe, dann kann ich das Rudel nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Ich muss es jemanden in die Hände legen, dem ich absolut vertraue. Und dir vertraue ich, Zari."

Miss Tomaz seufzte. „Nun, ich muss sagen, dass es mich ziemlich beeindruckt und erschreckt, dass ihr beide mich einfach gehackt habt um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Eigentlich sollte ich sauer sein, aber … Ich habe endlich meinen Platz gefunden, mir ist endlich klar geworden, dass ich hierher gehöre, zu diesen Leuten, zu diesem Rudel. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dieses ganze Alpha-Beta-Omega-Zeug verstehen würde, soweit bin ich wohl noch lange nicht, aber ich habe eine neue Familie gefunden, und deswegen fühle ich mich endlich nicht mehr so alleine wie früher", sagte sie dann.

Gideon nickte Jax zu. „In diesem Fall", meinte sie, „Ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass ihr beide aufwacht." Und dann beendete sie die Simulation.

* * *

Die Aufregung war groß als der Junge und Zari wieder aus ihren Koma erwachten. Sara war wütend auf Gideon und auf Jax und scheinbar auch auf Zari, aber Mick war einfach nur froh, dass die neueste Krise überstanden war.

Offenbar hatten Jax und Gideon die ganze Koma-Sache absichtlich herbeigeführt um Zari eine Lektion zu erteilen. Mick fand das ziemlich krank, aber wenn es ihnen Spaß machte, sollten sie eben. Was ihn mehr störte, war die Tatsache, dass Zari durch diese ganze Sache scheinbar Wind von seinem Roman bekommen hatte und ihn auch noch gelesen hatte!

„Weißt du, ich finde, du brauchst ein anderes Ende. Hat dein Held am Ende nicht endlich eine Familie gefunden, bei der es sich zu bleiben lohnt?", meinte sie zu Mick, der nur zu gerne wüsste, was sie eigentlich zur Literaturkritikerin prädestinierte.

Und noch mehr ärgerte ihn, dass sie recht hatte. Dass das das bessere Ende wäre. Und dass er das Ende deswegen umschreiben musste.

„ _Mit seinem mächtigen Arm drückte er die Alien-Omega-Prinzessin an seine Brust und blickte mit ihr hinunter in sein neues Reich. Seine lange Zeit der Suche war endlich vorbei, er hatte ein Zuhause gefunden."_ Mick musterte den Absatz kritisch. _Ich weiß nicht, das bedarf noch einiger Überarbeitung, finde ich…_

Neulich beim gemeinsamen Wäschemachen war ihm aufgefallen, dass Ray nun offenbar sein Omegaband trug. Als Mick ihn gefragt hatte, warum er es bisher nicht getragen hatte, hatte dieser nur gemeint: „Nun, zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dann habe ich in all dem Stress und Chaos ehrlich gesagt darauf vergessen, und dann … nun dann war ich mir nicht sicher, ob unsere Beziehung auch halten würde. Ich meine, früher oder später hat mich noch jeder verlassen. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass du mir das nicht antun wirst."

Mick wusste nicht, was er von dieser Erklärung halten sollte. Er hatte Leo dazu befragt, der irgendwas von ewiger Liebe und seinem Ray geschwafelt hatte anstatt eine nützliche Antwort zu geben. An Nate oder Amaya wollte er sich nicht wenden, da die beiden in letzter Zeit Probleme hatten, und das bedeutete, dass sie ihm nicht nützlich sein könnten. Und Sara hätte ihn vermutlich ausgelacht. Also musste er wohl von selber darauf kommen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Wieso war Ray sich ausgerechnet jetzt ihrer Beziehung sicherer als zuvor? _Ist es weil ich mich geweigert habe ihn allein zu lassen?_ Konnte die Antwort so einfach sein? Rays fiktives Alter Ego, die Alien-Omega-Prinzessin, war viel einfacher zu durchschauen. _Was er wohl sagen wird, wenn er das liest?_ Vor allem die expliziteren Stellen dürften dem Omega durchaus bekannt vorkommen. Ober sauer sein würde? _Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm besser nicht zum Lesen geben._

„Mick, hast du nicht gehört? Sara hat gerade mal wieder alle zu sich gerufen. … Was machst du da? Ist das eine Schreibmaschine? Ist das … Hast du eine Kurzgeschichte geschrieben?" Ray beugte sich neugierig über Micks Schulter. Dieser seufzte. Und noch einer mehr, der von seinem Geheimnis wusste.

„Es ist ein Roman, wenn du es genau wissen willst, aber er ist noch nicht fertig", brummte Mick.

„Da steht aber **Ende** drunter. Oh, bitte, lass ihn mich lesen, ja? Darf ich ihn lesen?" Ray zog sein bestes Hundegesicht, weswegen Mick nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu sagen: „Ja, aber später."

„Oh, danke! Ich darf wirklich dein Erstleser sein?!", freute sich Ray daraufhin.

„Nun, nicht ganz. Offenbar war das Zari", brummte Mick missgelaunt, „Oder wohl eigentlich Gideon."

„Hat das mit dieser Koma-Sache zu tun? So hat sie mich genötigt Sara zu erzählen, was Constantine zu mir gesagt hat", merkte Ray an, „Das bedeutet wohl, dass Gideon alles über uns weiß. Irgendwie unheimlich, findest du nicht? Was wenn sie mal auf böse umprogrammiert wird und versucht uns alle zu töten?" Er warf einen unsicheren Blick Richtung Zimmerdecke.

„Wenn ich Sie alle töten wollte, Dr. Palmer, müsste ich nur Giftgas ins Schiff einleiten, dazu bräuchte ich nichts anderes über Sie zu wissen, als dass Sie Sauerstoff zum Leben benötigen", schaltete sich Gideon ins Gespräch ein.

„Nun, das ist auch wieder wahr", räumte Ray ein.

Mick seufzte. „Lass uns gehen", meinte er, „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Sara uns sehen wollte?" Da es sowieso kein Geheimnis mehr war, machte sich Mick nicht die Mühe die Schreibmaschine und das Manuskript wegzusperren, sondern ließ sie einfach stehen und zerrte Ray mit sich aus seinem Quartier.

Auf der Brücke waren alle versammelt.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", verkündete Jax, „Wie ihr alle wisst, komme ich mit der Tatsache, dass Martin nicht mehr hier bei uns ist nur schwer klar. Ich dachte zuerst, ich kann trotzdem hier bleiben, aber es wird immer deutlicher, dass ich eine Pause brauche um mich zu sammeln und mir über einige Dinge klar zu werden. Das hier ist kein Abschied, nicht wirklich. Ich liebe euch alle, ihr seid mein Rudel, meine Familie. Wir alle sind Teile eines großen Ganzen, wir gehören zusammen. Und wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ob der Graue und Rip dann bereits wieder bei uns sein werden oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir eines Tages wieder alle vereint sein werden. Bis dahin werdet ihr auch ohne mich gut klar kommen. Zari wird meine Nachfolgerin als Bordmechanikerin werden, und wo sie nicht weiter weiß, kann Ray ihr sicher aushelfen, und was alles andere angeht: Ihr braucht mich nicht, nicht wirklich. Ihr werdet auch ohne mich klar kommen. Solange es eben notwendig ist."

„Ich denke, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir dich vermissen werden, kleiner Bruder", meinte Sara. Alle nickten daraufhin, sogar Leo.

Mick nickte nicht. Er hatte dazu zu schlechte Laune. Es war nicht so, dass er das hier nicht hatte kommen sehen, aber es machte ihn nicht glücklich. Zuerst der Professor, dann Hunter, und nun der Kleine. Nein, das hier gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das Rudel sollte zusammen bleiben und sich nicht wild durch Raum und Zeit zerstreuen. Das war schon das letzte Mal nicht gut gegangen. Hoffentlich musste er nicht bald ein wirklich vollkommen anderes Ende für seinen Roman schreiben. Die Idee, dass sein Weltraumkrieger ein Zuhause gefunden hatte, hatte ihm eigentlich wirklich gut gefallen.

* * *

 _A/N: Das war die etwas veränderte Version von der Zeitschleifen-Folge und auch der vorübergehende Abschied von Jax. Wie Martin werden wir ihn wiedersehen, vielleicht schon sehr bald. (Es gibt noch ein paar plotrelevante Entscheidungen für die nächsten Kapitel, die ich treffen muss. Stichwort: Wally)._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Die gefürchtete Piratin Jiwe

**7\. Die gefürchtete Piratin Jiwe**

* * *

 _Spoilerwarnings: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3. 12 und für die 4. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliches Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Amaya/Ray, Vages Wally/Rip, Erw. von Ray/Rip, Wally/Jesse und Westallen_

* * *

Sich von Leo paartherapieren zu lassen, stellte sich zunehmend als schlechte Idee heraus. Abgesehen davon, dass Nate sich bei jeder Sitzung mehr wie ein weltfremder Idiot vorkam, brachte ihn eine Analyse seiner Beziehung zu Amaya auch immer wieder nur zunehmend auf dumme Ideen. Er war bereit gewesen zuzugeben, dass es eine gute Sache war, dass er nicht gestorben war, aber er war immer noch der Meinung, dass es auch bedeutete, dass seine Beziehung zu seinem Alpha nicht so war, wie sie sein sollte. Und die Aussicht, die Zukunft in der Vergangenheit als Nebenomega eines anderweitig verheirateten Alpha zuzubringen, bedrückte ihn auch zunehmend.

Also beschloss Nate sich nach Alternativen umzusehen. Es musste eine Lösung geben, mit der sie beide leben konnten. Davon war er überzeugt. Und so verfiel er auf die Idee mit dem Gedächtnis löschen - nicht zu viel, sondern nur genug, sie sollten einfach beide vergessen, dass sie jemals wieder zusammen gekommen waren. Es wäre besser, wenn sie immer noch dächten, sie wären Exen, getrennt von Raum, Zeit, und Schicksal. Das würde hart werden, aber sie hatten es beide schon einmal überlebt.

Natürlich war es eine absolute Schnapsidee, geboren aus zu viel Alkohol und zu viel Grübeln. Das wussten Nate und Amaya auch so. Es brauchte nicht erst Zari um sie darauf hinzuweisen. Vermutlich war es gar nicht möglich nur eine gewisse Abfolge von Erfahrungen zu löschen ohne alles drum herum ebenfalls zu löschen, aber es war für einige Zeit eine verlockende Idee gewesen. Denn es war so: Nate war sich sicher, dass er es nicht überleben würde noch einmal von Amaya verlassen zu werden. Nicht jetzt, wo sie wieder zusammen waren. Aber wenn sie niemals wieder zusammen gewesen wären … Nun, dann könnte er es vielleicht überstehen, und jeder von ihnen könnte sein eigenes Leben weiterleben.

Aber Letztlich war Nate immer klar, dass das nur ein frommer Wunsch blieb, ein Traum, nichts weiter. Zari hatte recht seine Idee verrückt zu nennen. Aber sie hätte ihn und Amaya ja nicht unbedingt verpfeifen müssen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich vorgehabt hätten ihren Plan durchzuziehen. Nach einer Strafpredigt von Sara, einer weiteren von Jax, und einem Gespräch mit Leo war beiden mehr als nur klar, dass das eine dumme Idee gewesen war. Und zwar eine wirklich dumme.

Aber sie zu verwerfen brachte sie einer Lösung ihres Problems nicht näher. Und dann verließ auch noch Jax das Schiff und Nates alte Verlassens-Ängste wallten wieder auf, und Amaya schien zunehmend mehr daran interessiert zu sein Kuasa zu retten anstatt sich um ihn zu kümmern, und kurz gesagt: Alles war schrecklich.

Aber Nate wusste aus bitterer Erfahrung, dass es keine gute Idee war sich gehen zu lassen, dass seine Schwäche andere abschreckte, sie dazu ermutigte ihn erst recht zu verlassen, also tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel um sich abzulenken: Er wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. Und fand heraus, wo sie das Erdtotem finden könnten.

Doch leider war seine Entdeckung schlecht getimed, denn Sara war gerade beschäftigt. Sie traf sich mit Ava, zu einer Art Arbeitsessen, wobei so wie sie angezogen war, schien es sich eher um ein Date zu handeln. Und sie brauchte ein Date. „Sie muss sich entspannen, damit sie nicht böse wird und Mallus verfällt", meinte Ray, „Und da Rip immer noch verschwunden ist… Nun, dann muss halt Ava herhalten."

„Ava ist schwer in Sara verknallt, lasst uns zusehen, was sich daraus entwickelt", meinte Leo.

Also beschlossen sie Sara auf ihr Arbeitsessen/Date gehen zu lassen und sich selbst darum zu kümmern das Erdtotem zurückzuholen. Da sie ein Schiff besaßen, das durch die Zeit reisen konnte, könnten sie wieder zurück sein, bevor Sara überhaupt bemerkte, dass sie weg gewesen waren. So lautete zumindest der theoretische Plan.

Nate hätte sich daran erinnern sollen, dass diese Idee noch jedes Mal schief gegangen war.

* * *

Amaya wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie sah es als ihre Pflicht an Kuasa zu helfen, ihr Schicksal abzuwenden. Sie ging davon aus, dass sie die Botschaft ihrer Vorfahren falsch interpretiert hatte, dass mit dem Mädchen, das sie retten sollte, niemals Zari, sondern immer nur Kuasa gemeint gewesen war. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie es anstellen sollte ihre Enkelin zu retten. Und Nathaniel war nicht gerade begeistert von ihrer Idee das Schicksal zu verändern, er weigerte sich sie zu unterstützten, was neu und beunruhigend war, da er sie bisher immer unterstützt hatte, egal worum es ging.

Amaya wünschte sich, sie könnte es Sara gleich tun und einfach auf ein entspannendes Date gehen, das vermutlich in fleischlichen Genüssen enden würde, doch stattdessen führte sie ihr Weg in eine Spelunke zu Blackbeard und seinen Männern auf der Suche nach dem Erdtotem.

Amaya starrte deprimiert in ihr Bier, als ihr auffiel, dass sie von allen Piraten in der Bar angestarrt wurde. „Warum starren mich hier alle an?", wunderte sie sich.

„Weil es nur eine Sache gibt, die Piraten mehr lieben als Schätze: Eine gute Geschichte", erläuterte Mick und erkläre Amaya dann zur gefürchteten Piratin Jiwe, die ihren Feinden ihre Zungen herausschnitt, Männer, die ihr nicht gehorchten Kielholen ließ, von der Marine gefürchtet wurde, und Schätze gestohlen hatte, von denen andere nur träumen konnten. Und Nathaniel und Ray unterstützen ihn bei diesen Märchen auch noch. Und dann begannen auch noch Fremde, die Amaya überhaupt nicht kannte, in die Geschichte mit einzufallen und gaben so manchen Seemannsgarn über das, was Amaya angeblich schon alles getan hatte, zum Besten, der sie erstaunte.

Zumindest weckte die Geschichte Blackbeards Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl Amaya sie eigentlich nicht zu schätzen wusste. Piratin zu spielen könnte ja ganz witzig sein, aber all diese Geschichten über ihre angeblich brutalen Taten, die Tatsache, dass sich Nathaniel und Ray als unterwürfige Omegas vor sie hinknieten (sie hatte die beiden angeblich von einem Haremsschiff befreit und zu Mitgliedern ihrer Crew und ihren persönlichen Omegas gemacht), das alles erinnerte Amaya zu sehr an genau das Klischeebild von Alpha, dem sie niemals hatte entsprechen wollen.

„Ein bisschen flunkern hat noch niemanden geschadet", behauptete Mick, „Sich besser zu machen als man ist, ist oft eine Notwendigkeit."

„Wir müssen das Erdtotem finden, vergiss das nicht", erinnerte sie Nathaniel.

„Sei einfach so umwerfend wie immer, dann wird schon alles gut werden", meinte Ray nur.

Aber Amaya hasste es. Und es kam noch schlimmer als gedacht, als die Darhks ihr Totem stahlen und sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Als würde es nicht schon ausreichen, dass Blackbeard unglaublich schwer davon zu überzeugen war sie zum Erdtotem zu führen. Das Erdtotem, das seine Omega-Freundin getötet und zu einer Art Pflanzenzombie gemacht hatte.

Vermutlich hätte Amaya das ahnen sollen, als Blackbeard sie dazu aufgefordert hatte „die Schätzchen zu Hause zu lassen, da Schatzsuche nichts für sie war". Blackbeard war alles in allem ein seltsamer Alpha, jedes Mal, wenn Amaya dachte, er würde sie herausfordern, tat er es nicht, aber er schien den Schutz von Omegas durchaus wichtig zu nehmen, auch wenn das Schicksal seines Omegas … nun, es betrübte ihn nicht sonderlich wie es schien, es schien ihn stattdessen nur Angst zu machen (hauptsächlich um seine eigene Haut).

Und zu allen Überfluss waren sie auch noch von der _Waverider_ abgeschnitten. Amaya und Mick mussten sich mit Blackbeard, seinem Zombie-Omega, und den Darhks herumschlagen, während Zari, Leo, Nate, und Ray mit dem Schiff irgendwo verloren gegangen waren, wer wusste schon wo. Und Sara wusste von all dem nichts. _Eines ist sicher, wenn sie je herausfindet, was hier alles passiert ist, dann übergibt sie mir nie mehr die Leitung über das Rudel._ Spektakulär versagt war noch eine Untertreibung für die Beschreibung dieser Situation. Ein vollkommenes Desaster würde es eher treffen. Jax hätte niemals gehen dürfen, sie hätten Sara niemals erlauben sollen auf ein Date zu gehen, noch dazu mit Ava Sharpe vom Time Bureau!

 _Das alles entgleitet mir zunehmend. Nichts läuft so, wie es soll,_ erkannte Amaya.

Blackbeard und seine Leute stürmten dann auch noch die _Waverider,_ was dazu führte, dass nicht nur Sara, sondern eben auch Ava alles erfuhren, was vor sich ging, und wenn Ray Nora Darhk nicht mit seiner Anti-Magie-Naniten-Kanone beschossen hätte, hätten sie nicht nur Amayas Totem, sondern auch das Erdtotem und Amaya selber verloren, da war sie sich sicher.

Doch so schafften sie es irgendwie mit heiler Haut und dem Erdtotem davon zu kommen, Blackbeard in seine Schranken zu weisen, und am Ende gab es sogar Rum von der gefürchteten Piratin Jiwe. Amaya hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl es verdient zu haben ein Getränk nach sich benannt zu bekommen.

Sie fühlte sich eher wie eine Versagerin. „Du bist knallhart, mit oder ohne Totem", meinte Mick, aber sie konnte ihm nicht ganz glauben. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich knallhart, aber sie war auch eine Versagerin, sie hatte es zugelassen, dass ihr Totem ihren größten Feinden in die Hände fiel, die wer wusste schon was damit anstellen würden.

„Natürlich kannst du über den Verlust deines Totems mit mir sprechen", meinte Leo hilfsbereit, „Es muss schlimm sein, wenn ein Teil deines Erbes von einem Moment auf den anderen fehlt." Es war schlimm, und sie wollte definitiv nicht darüber sprechen. Danke vielmals, aber nein danke. Sie war sowieso schon deprimiert genug.

„Wir werden dein Totem zurückbekommen", versprach Nathaniel. Sie wollte gerne daran glauben, aber was wenn nicht? Was wenn sie das Erbe von Zambesi, ihr Schicksal, durch ihr Versagen vernichtet hatte, was wenn…

 _Aber ohne Totem sind die Schicksale von Kuasa und Mari nicht mehr in Stein gemeißelt, ohne das Totem ist das Schicksal meines Dorfes nicht mehr fix, ohne Totem ist mein Schicksal nicht mehr festgelegt,_ wurde Amaya klar. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wusste sie, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man frei war, wenn man die Wahl hatte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bestimmte nur sie selbst und niemand anderer über ihr Schicksal.

Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl. Aber auf eine verdrehte Weise irgendwie auch …gutes?

* * *

„Wally West? Mein Name ist Rip Hunter, und ich brauche die Dienste eines Speedsters", so lauteten Rips erste Worte an den Alpha, der zuvor als Kid Flash bekannt gewesen war. Wally West stand eine große Zukunft bevor, doch Rip plante ihn sich kurz zwischendurch auszuborgen.

Wally war vor einigen Monaten vom Radar des Time Bureaus verschwunden. Team Arrow und Team Flash wurden prinzipiell im Auge behalten, doch um Wally West scherte sich im Moment niemand im Bureau besonders. Während die historische Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Flash und DeVoe tobte, war der Aufenthalt vom Sidekick des Flashs Nebensache. Und genau darauf setzte Rip. Hier würden sie ihn niemals suchen. Es war ja schwierig genug für ihn gewesen Wally aufzuspüren.

Offenbar wollte der junge Mann alleine sein und nicht gefunden werden, doch Rip benötigte nun einmal Hilfe. Es war nicht besonders schwer gewesen aus dem Gefängnis des Time Bureaus auszubrechen, zumindest nicht dann, wenn man Rip Hunter hieß. Doch leider bedeutete sein Ausbruch auch, dass er nun wieder offiziell auf der Flucht war, und die Legends wurden vom Bureau auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht, sobald Rip auch nur einen Fuß an Bord der _Waverider_ setzen würde, wäre das ganze Rudel wieder auf der Flucht.

 _Wenn Bennett nur nicht so stur wäre…_

Ja, wenn. Rip musste immer noch dafür sorgen, dass die Dinge, von denen ihm der andere Rip berichtet hatte, nicht wahr werden würden. Dinge, die er nicht hatte glauben wollen, bis er sie selbst gesehen hatte. Doch als Flüchtiger fiel es ihm schwieriger als jemals zuvor das alles abzuwenden.

 _Ich plane meine eigenen Regeln zu brechen, erneut. Wir wissen doch, wie das das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist…_ Diesmal musste es einfach anders laufen.

Wally West musterte ihn verwundert. Sie waren beide an der Schlacht in Central City gegen die Erde-X-Invasoren beteiligt gewesen, hatten einander aber kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Von der eigentlichen West-Allen-Trauung dann hatte Rip sich schnell wieder abgesetzt – zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen, zu viel Sorge darum, dass Sara mit ihm tanzen wollen könnte, oder eben auch nicht. Und was davon schlimmer gewesen wäre, wusste Rip nicht zu sagen.

Im Grunde waren sich die beiden Männer also fremd. Wally schnupperte ein wenig und meinte dann: „Nun, Omega, was kann ich für dich tun? Abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen, meine ich. Wofür wir uns, glaube ich, noch nicht gut genug kennen. Sorry."

 _Was? Oh, nein!_ Rip hatte wieder einmal die ersten Anzeichen übersehen. Aber, zu seiner Verteidigung: Er war im Gefängnis gewesen! Es war also nicht seine Schuld.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr hier Unterdrücker bei der Hand habt, oder?", erkundigte sich Rip vorsichtig.

Wally West schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier ist ein Ort der Stille und der Mediation", erklärte er (Rip hatte ihn in einem buddhistischen Tempel am Ende der Welt aufgespürt), „Hier soll man zu seinem wahren Selbst finden, auf natürliche Weise." Ja, Buddhisten hielten nicht viel von Hitze- und Brunftunterdrückern.

„Nun", meinte Rip, „Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl als mich an einen geeigneten Ort zurückzuziehen um natürlich zu mir zu finden. Gibt es hier abschließbare Räume?" Wally West nickte.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo du es auswarten kannst", meinte er, löste seine Beine aus dem Lotussitz und stand auf. Dann ging er voraus den Weg entlang, den Rip gerade mühsam hinter sich gebracht hatte. Rip folgte ihn einiger Maßen unglücklich.

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an seine Hitzen gewöhnt. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er nach seinem letzten großen Streit mit Sara wieder dazu übergangen war sich als Beta zu tarnen. Dafür gab es Gründe, aber wichtig war nur, dass er erst wieder seit kurzer Zeit als Omega lebte. Mit Hitzen verband er hauptsächlich Sara, die nicht hier war, und eine helfende Hand von Ray Palmer in mitten lauter Omega-Sklaven. (An diese spezielle Episode aus seinem Leben wollte er gar nicht erst denken). Die Unterdrücker war sein bester Freund gewesen, seit er zurückdenken konnte, und es passte ihm gar nicht keine bei der Hand zu haben.

„Hier wären wir", meinte Wally West, „Diese Türe ist von Innen verriegelbar. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann lass es uns wissen. Ich werde veranlassen, dass dir Wasser gebracht wird."

„Danke", meinte Rip nur. Wasser, das war nicht unbedingt das, was Rip im Moment brauchte, aber nach den anderen Dingen konnte er einfach nicht fragen, das wäre zu peinlich.

Wally West nickte ihm noch einmal zu und war dann verschwunden. Rip sah dem Alpha nachdenklich hinterher. _Alpha…_ Aber nein, das wäre … absolut unangebracht.

Er seufzte, verriegelte die Türe, warf seinen Rucksack in die nächste Ecke, und ließ sich dann auf das bettähnliche Gebilde in Mitten des Zimmers fallen. _Hoffentlich ist es wenigstens schnell vorbei._

Drei Tage später fand Rip sich mit Wally West beim Karaoke Singen wieder und ihre gemeinsame Version von „Careless Whispers" war der Hit schlecht hin, und das nicht nur weil sie beide betrunken waren.

Rip konnte nicht sagen, wie es zu dieser Episode gekommen war (um ehrlich zu sein, war seine Erinnerung an die letzten Tage mehr verschwommen als klar), aber zum ersten Mal seit fünf langen Jahren hatte er einfach nur wieder Spaß.

„Und dann hat sie gesagt, sie muss zu sich selber finden, und das kann sie nicht, wenn ich an ihrer Seite bin. Als wäre ich eine Art … Bremse für sie. Dabei ist sie es doch, die auf eine andere Erde gezogen ist, und das gleich zwei Mal. Ich meine, wenn sie nicht mehr auf mich steht, dann soll sie es mir halt sagen!", beschwerte sich Wally gerade, „Oh, nein, hey, lass das. Davon solltest du nicht zu viel trinken, das ist der Speedster-Alkohol von Cisco. Der ist nicht für Normalsterbliche."

„Aber er ist so gut", protestierte Rip, „Ich meine, wirklich gut, ich _liebe_ Cisco Ramon."

„Das tun wir alle", meinte Wally, „Ich meine, wow, ohne das Zeug hier, wäre mein Liebeskummer viel größer."

„Wolltest du wirklich Mönch werden, weil dich deine Freundin verlassen hat?", wunderte sich Rip, der diesen Gedanken doch irgendwie sehr befremdlich fand.

„Nein, Mann, ich wollte mich selber finden. Ich war auf der Suche nach meiner Mitte und nicht nach Mönchstum. Und nicht nur wegen Jesse, sondern auch weil … ich immer das Gefühl hatte nie ins Team Flash zu gehören. Ich meine, Cisco ist ein Genie, genau wie Caitlin, und Harry, und Barry. Und Julian. Und Jay-Zoom war auch eines. H. R. war ein richtiger Autor. Und Iris und Joe… die sind so klug und haben so viel drauf. Ich meine, Iris hatte damals die volle Punktezahl für die Aufnahmeprüfung an die Polizeiakademie. Und ihre Collegenoten erst … Und Joe, der versteht zwar nichts von Wissenschaft, aber er ist ein wirklich guter Detektiv. Und ich … ich bin nur ein Kerl mit unterdurchschnittlichen Noten und einem Fimmel für Geschwindigkeit. Hab ich erwähnt, dass Jesse auch ein Genie ist? Noch ein Grund, warum wir nicht zusammenpassen. Wo war ich? Ach ja, ich passe nicht zu denen, die sind einfach so viel besser als ich. Ich hab nie das Gefühl gehabt zu ihnen zu passen. Vielleicht weil die alle ihr eigenes Ding hatten, aber ich nie eins hatte. Außer schnelle Autos, und die sind jetzt irgendwie … unnötig geworden", erklärte der Speedster leicht lallend.

„Das ist noch gar nichts. Ich habe sie alle rekrutiert, verstehst du? Und dann, schon nach der ersten Mission, haben sie mich praktisch als Captain abgesetzt und ihr eigenes Ding gemacht. Und das war ja irgendwie auch okay, nur, dass es das nicht war. Aber irgendwie sind wir so durchgekommen, auch wenn Leute gestorben sind. Aber sie haben fast nie auf mich gehört, dachten immer sie wüssten es besser, und dann hab ich sie verloren, und als ich zurückkam, hatten sie einen besseren Captain als ich je einer war. Und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wo ich hingehöre. Ich wollte so gerne zu ihnen gehören, aber dann ist mein zukünftiges Ich aufgetaucht und hat mir erklärt, dass das niemals sein kann, dass ich ein anderes Schicksal habe, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen muss. Allein", gab Rip zurück, „Und so habe ich meinen Alpha und mein Rudel verlassen um eine Organisation aufzubauen, die alles, was wir jemals getan haben, für stümperhaft hält, und die mich eingesperrt hat, kaum, dass wir unterschiedlicher Meinung waren."

„Das ist hart, Mann", meinte Wally.

„Ja, das ist es. Und deswegen kann ich nicht mal zu ihnen zurück!", schloss Rip.

„Da fällt mir ein: Was sollte ich noch gleich für dich stehlen?", fiel Wally ein.

„Es ist eine Art Armband. Gary heißt der Omega, von dem du es stehlen sollst. Er ist herzensgut, aber nicht sehr kompetent. Oh, und dann ist da noch mein Mantel. Ich brauche meinen Mantel. Er ist im Hauptquartier des Time Bureaus, aber um da rein zu kommen, brauchen wir eine Schlüsselkarte. Die musst du auch von Gary stehlen…", erklärte Rip und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um auch ja nichts zu vergessen.

„Okay, bin gleich wieder da!", meinte Wally und war dann verschwunden.

Rip blinzelte. „Jetzt is' er weg", stellte er fest und kam sich dabei blöd vor.

„Wirklich traurig, Captain Rip Hunter", stellte eine Stimme, die Rip bekannt vorkam fest, „Was ist nur aus dir geworden?"

Rip blinzelte und erkannte eine Gestalt vor sich.

„Leo Snart?", wunderte er sich, „Sollten Sie nicht auf der _Waverider_ sein?"

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte die Gestalt, „Ich bin es. Und wir beide müssen dringend miteinander reden."

* * *

 _A/N: Nach „The Curse of the Earth-Totem" habe ich eigentlich eine Masse von Wally/Rip-Fics erwartet, die aber nie gekommen sind Hier habe ich absichtlich vage gelassen, ob etwas zwischen den beiden passiert ist, oder nicht. Das kann jeder Leser selber entscheiden._

 _Und wo wir gerade bei Entscheidungen sind, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen Wally doch in dieser Fic vorkommen zu lassen, aber in einer etwas anderen Funktion als in der Serie. Und ja, langsam wird es zunehmend mehr AU._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor

**8\. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Vages Rip/Wally, Erw. von Nysara, ansonsten ist das hier übrigens das große Avalance-Kapitel, das Pairing bleibt uns in der Folge noch ein bisschen erhalten, denkt aber daran, dass dies eine Timecanary-Fic ist und auch so enden wird_

 _Spoilerwarnings: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.12 und 3.13_

* * *

Leo war bereit offen zuzugeben, dass er sich zu Beginn nicht besonders für seinen Doppelgänger von Erde-1 interessiert hatte. Nach den wenigen Dingen, die er von Barry, Mick, und den anderen über ihn gehört hatte, nahm er an, dass der Beta in vielerlei Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von ihm gewesen war. Es waren erst die Träume gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten sich für das Leben und die Person des verstorbenen Leonard Snarts zu interessieren.

Doch es gab ein Problem: Er konnte die anderen nicht einfach nach dem anderen Snart fragen. Die, die ihn besser gekannt hatten, wie Mick, Sara, Ray, und Jax betrauerten ihn, und Nate und Amaya hatten ihn kaum und Zari überhaupt nicht gekannt, und nach allem, was Leo in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, wäre der Einzige, mit dem er ohne emotionalen Müll aufzuwühlen über den verstorbenen Beta sprechen könnte wohl Jax, doch Leo konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen dieses Thema dem Beta gegenüber anzuschneiden, bevor dieser das Schiff verließ.

Bisher hatte er hauptsächlich Gideon als Informationsquelle benutzt, aber sie konnte oder wollte ihm nicht viel mehr sagen, als er bereits wusste. Doch dann trat Zari an ihn heran und versprach ihm bei seinen Recherchen zu helfen. Sie wusste sie nichts von den Träumen, sie nahm an, dass Leo aus reiner Neugierde Bescheid wissen wollte, aber sie verstand, warum er nicht Mick, Ray, oder Sara, oder auch nur Amaya und Nate auf das Thema ansprechen wollte. Leonard Snart von Erde-1 war gestorben, als er den Oculus zerstört hatte, anstelle von Mick, der wiederum die Stelle von Ray eingenommen hatte, und er und Sara hatten sich nahe gestanden. Eine jüngere Version von ihm wiederum hatte Amaya in einer Alternativzeitlinie getötet, an die sich die Legends immer noch erinnern konnten, und das vor den Augen aller anderen. Nun, man musste nicht besonders sensibel sein um zu erkennen, dass Leonard Snart ein heikles Thema für diese Leute war.

„Ich werde dir helfen mehr über den anderen Snart zu erfahren", hatte ihm Zari versprochen, „Und wenn ich dazu Gideon hacken muss."

„Das würde ich als Angriff auf meine Person empfinden, Miss Tomaz", hatte Gideon daraufhin erwidert, woraufhin Zari verwirrender Weise gesagt hatte: „Nun, nachdem du mich zuerst gehackt hast, wäre das nur recht und billig."

Leo hatte nicht verstanden, was sie damit gemeint hatte, aber falls sie gehofft hatte Gideon zu einer besseren Kooperation zu überreden, war sie gescheitert. Es gelang Zari zumindest ein paar alte Aufnahmen von Leonard Snarts Zeit an Bord der _Waverider_ auszugraben, aber die halfen Leo auch nicht wirklich weiter.

Seinen Doppelgänger zu sehen war irgendwie unheimlich, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er Sara beim Kartenspiel betrog, war irritierend, und seine Angewohnheit ständig mit anderen zu flirten, während er sich mit ihnen unterhielt, brachte Leo dazu sich zu fragen, ob er das vielleicht auch tat, und ob er damit Ray (seinen Ray) auf irgendeine unbewusste Art und Weise betrog.

Die Antworten, die er suchte, lieferten ihm die von Zari gefundenen Aufnahmen auf jeden Fall nicht. Und dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr übrig sie durchzusehen, weil ihre Suche nach dem Erdtotem fürchterlich schief ging, und sie so Saras Date mit Ava Sharpe unterbrachen, die sie dadurch nun auch noch an Bord hatten.

Es gelang ihnen zwar das Erdtotem zu finden und Ava und Sara versöhnten sich wieder und gingen gleich dazu über heißen Alpha-Sex zu haben, wie es schien, doch Amaya hatte ihr eigenes Totem verloren, und Ray (Palmer) wurde entführt.

Letzteres war nicht sofort klar. Es war Morgen, als Mick mit schlechter Laune ankam und fragte, ob Ray immer noch nicht zurück wäre, was die anderen dazu veranlasste sich Sorgen zu machen, woraufhin auch schon eine Nachricht von Ray einging, in der er erklärte, dass die Darhks ihn entführt hätten.

Leo hatte noch nie mit angesehen wie Alphas den Verstand verloren, aber nun wurde er zum ersten Mal Zeuge davon, wie nicht nur ein Alpha sondern gleich drei von einem Moment auf den anderen verrückt zu werden schienen.

Mick schien einen unsichtbaren Damien Darhk herausfordern und attackieren zu wollen, Sara und Amaya schrien sich gegenseitig und ihn an, und alle drei begannen aufgrund von offensichtlich unkontrollierter Wut zu zittern. Micks Reaktion konnte Leo ja noch verstehen, immerhin war es sein Omega, der entführt worden war, aber Sara und Amaya schienen die ganze Sache ebenfalls überaus persönlich zu nehmen.

Zari versuchte ohne großen Erfolg die drei zu beruhigen und daran zu hindern mit der _Waverider_ kopflos durch die Zeit zu irren, doch es war erst der andere Alpha an Bord, Ava Sharpe, dem es gelang die panischen Alphas wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Wenn wir Dr. Palmer finden wollen, dann müssen wir strategisch vorgehen. Ich werde sämtliche Ressourcen des Time Bureaus zu eurer Verfügung stellen, und unterdessen kann Gideon die Zeitlinie nach neuen Anachronismen durchsuchen. Ich nehme an, Dr. Palmer hat das Jump-Ship genommen um sich abzusetzen, wenn wir das Schiff zurückholen, dann sind wir möglicherweise in der Lage zu rekonstruieren, was genau passiert ist. Unterdessen sollten wir ein Team losschicken, das dem Hinweis von Dr. Palmer bezüglich des Konzerts, das er erwähnt hat, nachgeht. Möglicherweise soll uns dieser Hinweis auf eine falsche Fährte locken, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist sicherlich möglich die Darhks aufzuspüren, wir müssen nur noch in Erfahrung bringen auf welche Art, wir das erreichen können", erklärte Ava mit fest-autoritärer Stimme, und vermutlich war es vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie so klang, als hätte sie einen Plan, die die anderen dazu brachte ihr zuzuhören.

„Gut", meinte Sara und nickte, „Aufs Konzert gehen…"

„Ich", meinte Mick sofort.

„Und ich auch", fügte Nate hinzu.

„Nein", meinten Sara und Amaya wie aus einen Mund.

„Was heißt hier nein?", wollte Nate wissen, „Oh, ich weiß schon, ihr habt Angst, dass ich auch noch entführt werde, oder? Das ist so was von nicht-"

„Ich werde gehen", meinte Zari schnell, „Es ist besser, wenn du hier an Bord bleibst und zusiehst, ob du irgendwo in der Geschichte der Menschheit einen Hinweis auf Rays Aufenthaltsort findest. Leo kann dir ja dabei helfen."

Sie war nicht sehr subtil, aber zumindest gelang es ihr mit diesem Einwurf die Diskussion um den gefährdeten Omega abzuwürgen, bevor sie so richtig beginnen konnte, weil sie Nates Fähigkeiten betonte anstelle seines Geschlechts. Doch natürlich war unübersehbar, dass die Omegas ruhig gestellt werden sollten. _Manche Dinge sind immer gleich,_ dachte Leo bitter.

Ava Sharpe aber nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Ich werde inzwischen meine Ressourcen im Bureau reorganisieren", meinte sie und schritt dann auch schon durch ein Zeitfenster zurück in das besagte Time Bureau.

„Amaya und ich behalten inzwischen hier auf der Brücke alles andere im Auge", meinte Sara, „Los jetzt! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wer weiß schon, was die Ray alles antun, während wir hier miteinander reden! Gideon bring uns zum Jump Ship, sobald wir die Szene dort fertig untersucht haben, brechen Mick und Zari auf."

Nate öffnete den Mund, als wollte er protestieren, doch Leo packte ihn an seinem T-Shirt und zerrte ihn mit sich von der Brücke. „Wir beginnen schon mal damit den Geschichtsverlauf nach Auffälligkeiten zu durchsuchen", meinte er und zerrte den Omega mit sich in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Ray ist mein Freund! Ich habe genauso viel Recht wie alle anderen auch nach ihm zu suchen! Ich bin kein Kleinkind, ich kann zu Stahl werden!", beschwerte sich Nate bei ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber diese Alphas haben gerade schon genug Sorgen", erwiderte Leo, „Es gefällt mir ja auch nicht, aber manchmal muss man als Omega aus Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle eben kürzer treten. Komm schon, ich bin sicher dir fällt etwas ein um Ray zu helfen ohne das Schiff zu verlassen."

Nate murmelte irgendetwas Unflätiges, aber Leo hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Ihm war, als hätte er etwas hinter sich gehört. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach der Quelle des Geräuschs, fand sie aber nicht. _Sehr seltsam._ Nun, aber er hatte wirklich keine Zeit übrig um darüber nachzudenken. Es galt einen vermissten Teamkameraden aufzuspüren.

* * *

Sara hatte das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen. Mal wieder. Einer ihrer Omegas war entführt worden. Mal wieder. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mal wieder.

Und irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles ihre Schuld war. Wenn sie nicht mit so mit Ava beschäftigt gewesen wäre….

Ava. Alles hatte mit Leos Sticheleien angefangen und mit der Tatsache, dass Sara zum Schluss gekommen war, dass der Beta-Omega recht hatte. Ava war anscheinend wirklich in sie verknallt. Wie sie von „Ich würde sie am liebsten zu einem Alpha-Kampf herausfordern, Miss Lance" zu „Ich will nicht, dass normal für mich bist, weil ich so auf dich stehe, wie du bist" gekommen war, wusste Sara zwar nicht, aber sie hatte sich für ihr gemeinsames „Arbeitsessen" extra schick gemacht und beschlossen zu sehen, wohin es führte.

Ava hatte sich ebenfalls herausgeputzt und schien denselben Gedanken zu haben. Sie teilten sich Wein und Mahl, tauschten Anekdoten und Geschichten aus, und für einige Momente konnte Sara vergessen, dass sie Sara Lance war, und konnte einfach nur Sara sein, die zum ersten Mal seit dem Untergang der _Queens Gambit_ einfach nur ein Date hatte. Natürlich hielt der Frieden nicht.

Gary tauchte im Restaurant auf, und Ava entschuldigte sich mit einer billigen Ausrede um mit ihm zu sprechen, und dann rief auch noch Gideon an und teilte Sara mit, was ihr Team in ihrer Abwesenheit so getrieben hatte, und dass Zari, Leo, Nate, und Ray gerade mit der _Waverider_ in der Stadt abgestürzt waren.

Damit war das Date beendet, Sara beglich die Rechnung und machte sich auf zu ihrem Rudel, das sie offenbar dringend brauchte. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ava ihr wutentbrannt folgen würde und ihr vorwerfen würde sie sitzen gelassen zu haben.

„Entschuldigung, aber es gab einen Notfall!", verteidigte sich Sara.

„Entschuldigung, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund einfach so wortlos abzuhauen!", schrie Ava zurück.

„Nun, was hätte ich denn dann tun sollen?! Mein Rudel hat mich gebraucht! Sie brauchen mich immer! Du verstehst das nicht, aber ich bin der Alpha! Ich werde immer Verpflichtungen anderen gegenüber haben, die mich davon abhalten auf ein Date zu gehen, oder eine nette Person kennenzulernen, mit der ich Zeit verbringen kann, außerhalb der Arbeit! Ich habe ein Rudel! Ich bin ein Alpha! Das geht nun mal vor alles andere!", erklärte Sara ihr aufgeregt.

„Aber du könntest mir so was auch sagen anstatt mich einfach sitzen zu lassen!", warf Ava ihr vor.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht normal sein kann! Wenn jemand, der mir nahe steht, meine Hilfe braucht, dann verliere ich keine Zeit! So bin ich nun mal, wenn es um Dinge geht, die mir wichtig sind!", informierte Sara sie erregt.

„Ich will doch gar nicht, dass du normal bist!", hatte Ava entgegnet, und dann hatten sie vom Adrenalin aufgeputscht begonnen miteinander zu knutschen, bis sie von angreifenden Piraten unterbrochen worden waren, gegen die sie dann gemeinsam gekämpft hatten, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie, kaum das alles überstanden war, miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, denn für Alphas lag Sex und Kampf nun mal sehr nahe nebeneinander. Mick hatte nicht ganz daneben gelegen, als er Sara einst vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie sich manchmal nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie einen anderen Alpha töten oder ficken wollte, und allem Anschein nach schien es Ava ähnlich zu gehen.

Doch auf die heiße gemeinsame Nacht, folgte das böse Erwachen. Sara wunderte sich noch übe die ganzen nicht-abgewaschenen Teller, als Mick schon wissen wollte, wo Ray steckte, und dann wurde klar, dass er entführt worden war, und das ausgerechnet von Damien Darhk, dem Mörder von Laurel.

„Alles nur weil ich abgelenkt war!", lamentierte Sara, während Mick knurrend verlangte, dass sich Darhk ihm sofort stellen sollte, obwohl dieser ihn gar nicht hören konnte, und Amaya Gideon befahl sie zu Rays letzten Aufenthaltsort zu bringen. Sara wiederief diese Anweisung sofort und befahl Gideon stattdessen Rays persönliche Zeitlinie zu überprüfen, woraufhin Mick sie anschrie, was das bringen sollte, und Amaya wissen wollte, warum ihr Befehl aufgehoben worden war, und bald waren sie drei nur noch damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, und ignorierten alle Versuche von Zaris Seite sie zu beruhigen.

Sie begannen erst zu schweigen, als Ava ruhig und bestimmt das Wort ergriff, woraufhin sich Sara erst wieder daran erinnerte, dass die Agentin ebenfalls anwesend war. _Sie sollte nicht hier sein, sie ist eine Ablenkung, dass das alles überhaupt passiert ist, ist ihre Schuld,_ dachte Sara wütend, obwohl das natürlich unfair war. Ja, Ava hatte sie abgelenkt, Sara wusste nicht einmal mehr, wann sie Ray überhaupt zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, aber Sara war diejenige, die sich hatte ablenken lassen. Nach ihrer großen Rede der anderen Frau gegenüber von letzter Nacht hatte sie sich nicht gerade als sehr aufmerksamer Alpha entpuppt. Es war ihr vollkommen entgangen, dass sich Ray von Bord geschlichen hatte. Und Ava war diejenige, die im Augenblick den klarsten Kopf zu haben schien, und sie wollt helfen.

Sara schluckte also alle irrationalen Ressentiments herunter und versuchte wieder zu Sara Lance zu werden, dem Alpha des Rudels Legends. Im Augenblick war kein Platz für Sara, nur für Sara Lance.

Nachdem Ava weg war und jeder eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen hatte, rannte sie nervös in ihrem Büro auf und ab und versuchte sich nicht dazu hinreißen zu lassen den nächstbesten Gegenstand wütend gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schleudern. Sie wollte sich ihre Wut und Frustration für Damien Darhk aufheben.

Ava kehrte zurück und teilte ihr mit, dass das Bureau ihnen leider nicht bei der Suche nach Ray beistehen konnte, weil sie gerade zu viele Anachronismen auf einmal zu bekämpfen hatten. Die altbekannte Wut auf das Time Bureau stieg in Sara auf, doch bevor sie Ava wütend anschreien konnte, meinte diese: „Aber ich werde trotzdem hierbleiben und euch bei der Suche nach Ray helfen. Du hast mir gestern erklärt, dass das Wichtigste in deinem Leben, diejenigen sind, die dir nahe stehen, und das kann ich nachvollziehen. Und da du mir wichtig bist, werde ich dir helfen."

Saras Wut verwandelte sich in Dankbarkeit und ein wenig Rührung. Aber auch ein wenig Sorge. Wurde das hier gerade wieder zu einer ihrer „Die andere Person nimmt diese Verbindung ernster als ich es tue"-Beziehungen? Das hatte sie schon mit Nyssa hinter sich, bei der sie nie ganz das Gefühl hatte abschütteln können, dass Nyssa sie mehr liebte als umgekehrt und auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft hoffte, die Sara nicht sehen konnte, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sie es eigentlich überhaupt nicht verdient hatte diese Zukunft zu erleben, und ihre Gefühle für Nyssa nicht ausreichten um diese Zukunft erleben zu wollen.

Doch darüber konnte sie erst einmal nicht nachdenken. Ray war immer noch verschollen.

Die anderen entwickelten die Idee anstelle von Ray nach den Totems zu suchen, die die Darhks in ihren Besitz hatten. Das war ein guter Plan und eigentlich hätte Sara diejenige sein sollen, der er einfiel, aber dass sie nicht darauf gekommen war, bewies wieder, dass sie immer noch neben sich stand.

Jax würde wissen, wie er sie wieder beruhigen konnte. Aber Jax war nicht hier. Stattdessen hatte sie nur Zari, die ihr Bestes tat, aber Sara nun mal nicht gut genug kannte um zu wissen, auf welche Knöpfe sie zu drücken hatte um sie auf Kurs zu halten. Abgesehen davon machte sie sich selbst sichtbar zu große Sorgen um Ray um andere gut beruhigen zu können, und sie war der Schlüssel um Ray zu finden, da sie und Amaya nur noch durch ihr Totem Zugang zur mystischen Totemgeisterwelt erhalten konnten.

Letztlich war es Ava, die Sara ruhig hielt. Zumindest solange bis plötzlich Rip am Schiff auftauchte. Zusammen mit Wally West. Wenn Wally nicht dabei gewesen wäre, dann hätte Sara den Omega für eine Erscheinung gehalten, doch warum sollte sie ausgerechnet Wally West her halluzinieren?

„Rip. Du bist zurück", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Ja, und wie ich sehe keinen Moment zu früh. Ray befindet sich in Gewalt der Darhks?", erwiderte der ehemalige Time Master.

„Ja", meinte Sara nur, „Wir müssen ihn finden."

„Wie ich sehe, arbeitet ihr zu diesem Zweck mit dem Time Bureau zusammen", stellte Rip fest und nickte in Richtung Ava.

Sara fühlte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie und Ava vor kurzem miteinander getan hatten. Anderseits roch Rip ziemlich nach Wally. _Aber Wally ist doch nicht Rips Typ. Oder etwa doch?_ Nun, genau genommen ging sie das nichts mehr an, nicht wahr? „Eigentlich nicht. Ava und ich … arbeiten privat zusammen", erklärte Sara langsam. Rip schien sich an dieser Erklärung nicht zu stören. Warum auch? Immerhin war er es doch gewesen, der betont hatte, dass sie Ava vertrauen konnte und sollte.

„Wally, hi. Wir haben uns seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen", wandte sich Sara an Rips Begleiter.

„Ja, es war eine wundervolle Zeremonie, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Wally, „Nun, abgesehen von den Nazis."

Ava sah irritiert aus, aber keiner ging auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage ein. Stattdessen sah sich Rip auf der Brücke um. „Wo ist Mister Jackson?", wollte er wissen.

„Zu Hause in Central City, hoffe ich", meinte Sara, „Ohne Martin … konnte er nicht hier bleiben." Noch etwas, wobei sie versagt hatte. Sie hätte einen Weg finden müssen Jax dazu zu bringen sich wohl genug an Bord zu fühlen um bleiben zu wollen.

Amaya und Zari kehrten zurück und erklärten ihnen, dass die Totemgeisterwelt durch die Darhks korrumpiert wurde. Aber zumindest fanden sie so endlich zu Ray. Und dabei stellte es sich wieder einmal als äußerst nützlich heraus einen Speedster dabei zu haben, der Ray aus den Fängen der Darhks befreien konnte, ohne dass diese mitbekamen, was passierte.

Wally hatte außerdem das kaputte Feuertotem von Damien Darhk gestohlen, womit die Legends nun drei Totems in ihren Besitz hatten. Amayas Totem befand sich allerdings immer noch in den Händen der Darhks.

Nun war es an der Zeit sich mit allen Informationen, die sie hatten, an die Time Bureau zu wenden. Dank der Recherche von Amaya und Zari, Rays Ausflug, und Rip wussten sie nun um einiges mehr über die Pläne der Darhks. Sie erzeugten absichtlich Anachronismen um Mallus, der einst mit Hilfe der Totems eingesperrt worden war, freizubekommen, und wollten außerdem die Totems unter ihre Kontrolle bringen, damit Mallus nie wieder besiegt werden konnte.

Wenn das Time Bureau das erfuhr, mussten sie endlich ein Einsehen haben und mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Das dachte Sara zumindest, als Ava von der _Waverider_ aus Direktor Bennett kontaktierte. Doch der wollte nur wissen, warum sie Rip nicht verhaftet hatte.

Sara wollte ihn schon ihre Meinung sagen (sie war wirklich wütend, ihren einen Omega hatte sie gerade erst aus der Entführung retten müssen, und ihren anderen hatte Bennett eingesperrt, obwohl er von Anfang an recht gehabt hatte, und jeder Blinde konnte sehen, dass die Darhks und ihre Verbündeten gefährlich waren!), doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, da sie und die anderen auf der Brücke entsetzt beobachteten, wie Direktor Bennett von einem gewissen riesigen telepathischen Gorilla, der offenbar doch nicht in Vietnam gestorben war, getötet wurde.

Schweigen kehrte ein, als das Live-Feed abbrach. „Nun, die gute Nachricht ist, dass Agent Sharpe damit wohl der höchstrangige Agent des Time Bureuas ist", meinte Rip schließlich, „Ich gratuliere, Direktor Sharpe."

Ava sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde sie das für eine besonders gute Nachricht halten.

 _Nun aber zumindest sind meine Omegas wieder da, wo sie hingehören,_ dachte Sara, _Das ist besser als gar nichts._

* * *

 _A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß: Was ist mit dem Cliffhangar vom letzten Kapitel? Was hat es mit Leos Träumen auf sich? Keine Sorge, die Antworten darauf werden bald kommen, aber Ray wurde entführt! Das war erst mal wichtiger. Mehr zu beiden Themen im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Es tut mir leid, Ray

**9\. Es tut mir leid, Ray**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Nora/Ray, Erw. von Eobard/Ray und Ray/Felicity/Oliver_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.13 und die 4. Staffel von „The Flash", missbräuchliche Beziehungen werden erwähnt, angedeutet, und beschrieben_

* * *

Ray war natürlich klar, dass alles allein seine Schuld war. Es war seine Obsession gewesen Noras Leben zu retten. Er war derjenige, der sie mit seiner Anti-Magie-Waffe beschossen hatte, aber er war auch derjenige, der sich deswegen, kaum, dass es geschehen war, schuldig gefühlt hatte. Es war wie er zu Mick gesagt hatte: Er hatte Nora als Kind gekannt. Und vielleicht, vielleicht wäre sie ihm dankbar, wenn er sie heilen würde. Vielleicht würde die Tatsache, dass jemand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wieder einfach nur etwas Nettes für sie tat, sie zum Umdenken bringen. Vielleicht. Aber selbst wenn nicht, Ray konnte einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken leben sie getötet zu haben.

Also musste er zurück. Was er nicht musste, aber trotzdem tat, war sich heimlich davon zu schleichen. Er wusste, wie Mick die ganze Sache sah. Er hatte die stumme Verurteilung in den Augen seines Alphas gesehen, als dieser herausgefunden hatte, woran er gerade arbeitete. Mick hatte nichts gesagt, aber Ray wusste, wie er darüber dachte. Und das vermutlich nicht als Einziger. Nate und Leo hätte es vermutlich verstanden, die anderen jedoch…

Also schlich Ray sich heimlich in der Nacht aus dem Bett und ließ den schlafenden Mick eine kurze Nachricht zurück. Dann borgte er sich das Jump Ship aus und kehrte zu dem Moment zurück, als er und die anderen die sterbende Nora in Damien Darhks Armen zurückgelassen hatten.

Er heilte sie, und als sie daraufhin seinen Namen aussprach, dachte er für einen Moment wirklich, dass sie ihm dankbar war. Doch stattdessen packte sie ihm am Hals und begann das Leben aus ihm herauszusaugen. Ray konnte noch hören, dass Damien ihr befahl aufzuhören, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Sein erster Gedanke beim Aufwachen war, dass Mick und Sara sehr wütend auf ihn sein würden, und das zu Recht. Er hatte sich überaus dumm verhalten, aber die Sache war die: Er bereute seine Tat nicht. Nicht wirklich. Nora zu retten war etwas gewesen, das er einfach hatte tun müssen. Auch wenn es dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich deswegen nun wieder in der Gewalt von Damien Darhk befand.

Es war nicht seine erste Gefangenschaft bei Darhk. Zumindest hatte er diesmal die richtige Größe. Zumindest wusste er, dass er diesmal nicht im Stich gelassen werden würde und sein Rudel kommen würde um ihn zu retten. (Allerdings war er beim letzten Mal auch davon ausgegangen, dass Felicity und Oliver kommen würden um ihn zu retten, und hatte erst damit begonnen die Hoffnung zu verlieren, als er immer mehr Tage verrannen).

Die Darhks folterten ihn ein wenig und zwangen ihn eine Nachricht an das Time Bureau zu schicken mit einem falschen Hinweis darin. Und danach folterten sie ihn noch ein wenig mehr. Ray fand das alles unnötig, er hatte sich doch schon dazu bereit erklärt das Feuertotem zu reparieren, nur, dass das nicht möglich war. Nicht ohne Kalte Fusion. Und die existierte (noch) nicht, also….

Nun, es stellte sich heraus, dass Damien in seiner von Morden erfüllten Vergangenheit auch einmal einen Wissenschaftler ermordet hatte, der die Kalte Fusion tatsächlich erfunden hatte. (Was Ray eigentlich nicht verwundern sollte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie viele großartige Entdeckungen der Menschheit auf Grund von Damien Darhk und Leuten seines Schlages vorenthalten worden waren?). Um ein Zeitparadoxon zu vermeiden, zog Nora los um den Wissenschaftler zu retten, und sie nahm Ray mit auf diese Mission. Was Damien gar nicht glücklich zu machen schien, was vielleicht der Hauptgrund dafür war, warum sie Ray überhaupt mitschleppte.

Natürlich dachte Ray daran einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, aber Nora war auch ohne Meisterschaft über Amayas Totem ein furchteinflößender Alpha mit direkter psychischer Leitung zu einem Dämon. Also nein, es wäre nicht so leicht sich von ihr abzusetzen.

Ray konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie ihm ein wenig Angst machte. Und er verstand sie nicht. Er wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte. Die Hälfte der Zeit über rollte sie die Augen über ihn, ließ sarkastische Kommentare fallen, und schlug ihn, dann aber wieder schien sie verletzlichere und offenere Momente zu haben.

Die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater sie an Mallus übergeben hatte, verletzte sie zu tiefst. Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie ein normales glücklicheres Leben hätte haben können. Und ein Teil von ihr schien so ein Leben zu wollen, mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Inklusive Omega.

Und ihr auserwählter Omega schien Ray zu sein. Irgendwie zumindest. Ray war ja den Umgang mit komplizierten Omegas, die nicht wussten, was sie eigentlich wollten, ihn aber zu wollen schienen und darüber nicht glücklich waren, gewöhnt. Aber Nora Darhk war eine ganze neue Kategorie von kompliziertem Alpha.

Alles in allem genommen war sie eine angenehmere Verehrerin als Eobard Thawne, und die Tatsache, dass sie in dem Moment Macht über das Totem erlangte, als sie sein Leben retten wollte, hatte sicher etwas zu bedeuten, aber natürlich war es so, dass er schon einen Alpha hatte, und selbst, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, Nora stand auf der anderen Seite, also hatten sie keine Zukunft zusammen.

Während ein Damien versuchte den anderen Damien umzubringen, der wiederum sein Ziel umbringen wollte und Nora und Ray gleich dazu, begann sich Ray also zunehmend zu fragen, wie diese ganze Geschichte hier für ihn enden würde, und er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde.

Damit hatte er recht. In der Puppe des verstorbenen Wissenschaftlers war die Formel für Kalte Fusion versteckt, und das war Nora überaus klar. Und wenn sie erst einmal die Formel hätte, dann bräuchte sie Ray nicht mehr. „Gib mir die Puppe, Ray!", forderte sie, und Ray wusste, dass sie es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er ihr nicht gehorchte. Er konnte spüren, dass sie gezielt Pheromone absonderte um ihn dazu zu bringen zu gehorchen.

„Nora, bitte"!", flehte Ray, „Das alles ist falsch, und das weißt du auch."

„Gib mir die Puppe!", zischte der Alpha.

Ray konnte ihre Wut spüren, und diese war es viel mehr als irgendetwas anderes, die ihn dazu veranlasste ihr die Puppe zu übergeben. Zufrieden schraubte sie dieser den Kopf ab und holte die Formel aus dem Torso. „Sieh an. Du warst ein ungezogener Omega, Ray", meinte sie, „Und dabei dachte ich, wir beide würden uns verstehen. Aber es mangelt dir an Disziplin. Das werden wir ändern müssen…"

Ray schauderte, als er diese Worte hörte. Vor allem deswegen, weil sie Erinnerungen an Eobard weckten. „Nora", keuchte er, „Du und ich. … Das kann nichts werden. Und das weißt du auch."

Nora runzelte die Stirn. „Was redest du denn da?!", wollte sie ungehalten wissen.

Ray zog den Ärmel von seinem rechten Handgelenk zurück und zeigte ihr das Omega-Band. „Ich habe schon einen Alpha, Nora. Und ich will auch keinen anderen haben, verstehst du? Ich … hab dich gern, aber … da ist ein Dämon in dir, und außerdem hast du mich gefoltert und schlägst mich, wenn auch nicht fest, aber der Punkt ist: Ich hab Besseres verdient", erklärte Ray mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Vielleicht bist das alles nicht du, vielleicht ist es der Dämon in dir, und vielleicht wärst du ein guter Alpha, aber ich kann nicht an deiner Seite sein."

Nora musterte ihn nun sichtlich wütend. „Na gut, du hast es so gewollt!", verkündete sie, „Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, soll dich keiner haben!"

„Bist du sicher, Nora-Schätzchen, ich meine, es gibt immer noch Gehirnwäsche und Omega-Umerziehungscamps in manchen Zeiten und Teilen der Welt. Wenn du ihn wirklich willst, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir eine Lösung finden können", schaltete sich Damien ein (der gegenwärtige Damien, nicht der vergangene mit der verunglückten Frisur), der den bisherigem Gespräch zu Rays Unbehagen stumm gelauscht hatte.

Offenbar hatten er und Nora ihre Probleme bereinigt. Ray war der Meinung, dass er ein wenig zu dieser Versöhnung beigetragen hatte, aber er konnte sich darüber nicht freuen, da sie gerade darüber diskutierten, ob sie ihn töten oder nur versklaven sollten.

„Nein, ich will nur jemanden, der mich auch will. Freiwillig", meinte Nora bestimmt. Für einen Moment sah sie fast traurig aus, als sie meinte: „Es tut mir leid, Ray." Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und dann … fand sich Ray plötzlich woanders wieder.

„Wally?", wunderte er sich. Was machte Wally West in der Vergangenheit?

„Ich bin hier um dich zu retten", erklärte Wally.

„Bist du nicht etwas klein für die Sturmtruppen?", gab Ray nur verwirrt zurück und wurde dann auch schon wieder geschnappt und auf der _Waverider_ abgestellt.

„Rip! Du bist wieder da! Es freut mich dich zu sehen!", verkündete Ray dann erstaunt und blieb aber zögernd stehen, als er Ava neben Sara stehend erkannte, „Wir freuen uns doch Rip zu sehen, oder?"

Ava nickte nur, woraufhin Ray den anderen Omega schnell umarmte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Geht es _dir_ gut?!"

Diese Frage stammte nicht von Rip, sondern von Mick, der die beiden Omegas auseinanderschob und damit begann Rays Hals abzuschnüffeln. Er knurrte, da ihm offensichtlich gar nicht gefiel, was er roch. „Diese Hexe!", meinte er.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Mick. Es ist vorbei. Es ist nur schade, dass die Darhks das Feuertotem und die Formel für Kalte Fusion in ihrer Gewalt haben, damit können sie es reparieren", meinte Ray abwehrend.

„Du meinst diesen kleinen Stein hier, den ich als Souvenir aus Damien Darhks Tasche geklaut habe?", wollte Wally wissen und hielt das kaputte Feuertotem hoch und zeigte dann das eingerollte Papier in seiner anderen Hand, „Und diese Pläne hier, konnte ich ihnen doch auch nicht lassen, oder?"

„Oh", meinte Ray, „Na dann hatte das Ganze ja doch sein Gutes. Hey, Mick, was…"

Mick hatte ihn hochgehoben und über seine Schulter geworfen. „Wir müssen reden", meinte er unheilverkündend und stampfte dann auch schon von der Brücke. Alle anderen sahen ihnen nur kommentarlos hinterher.

* * *

„Hör mal, Mick, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich Nora deutlich klar gemacht habe, dass ich schon einen Alpha habe, mit dem ich sehr glücklich bin. Sie wollte mich danach sogar töten, also hast du wirklich keinen Grund zur Eifersucht", erklärte Ray, nachdem Mick ihn in seinen Quartier wieder auf seine Beine gestellt hatte.

Mick schnaubte nur. Er war wütend, und besorgt, und musste sehr an sich halten um Ray nicht auf der Stelle auf Bett zu werfen, zu entkleiden, und zu besteigen. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu sein Revier zu markieren, aber das wäre falsch. Das wusste er. Mick Rory konnte man viele Dinge vorwerfen, doch er bemühte sich immer Omegas anständig zu behandeln. Egal unter welchen Umständen.

„Natürlich habe ich Grund zur Eifersucht", brummte Mick, „Sie hatte dich in ihrer Gewalt, und sie wollte dich! Alle wollen dich. Immer."

„Das entspricht nicht ganz meiner Erfahrung", warf Ray ein.

„Das ist ja das Problem", murmelte Mick. Es brachte nichts dieses spezielle Thema weiter zu vertiefen. Schmalzlocke war sich noch nie der Wirkung, die er auf andere hatte, bewusst gewesen. Und das würde sich wohl so schnell auch nicht ändern.

Auf jeden Fall war das nicht das größte Problem hier. „Du hast dich heimlich davon gestohlen. Alleine! Hättest du nicht wenigstens den Schönling mitnehmen können, damit er dir den Rücken freihält?!", wollte Mick vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Ich weiß, wie dumm das war. Das musst du mir nicht extra sagen. Ich wollte eben nur, für den Fall, das was schief geht, nicht mehr Leute als unbedingt notwendig in Gefahr bringen", behauptete Ray.

„Unsinn", schnaubte Mick kategorisch, „Du hast was gemacht, von dem du wusstest, dass es falsch ist, weil wir alle dagegen sind, und du hast es trotzdem gemacht!"

Ray schien ein wenig kleiner zu machen. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, was für ein großer Fehler das war", sagte er, „Ich konnte nur nicht anders. Trotz allem, was deswegen passiert ist, ich würde es wieder tun. Wenn du deswegen Schluss machen willst, versteh ich das, aber…"

Mick baute sich vor ihm an und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Ich will, dass du mir schwörst, dass du nie mehr so eine Dummheit ohne mich machst, klar?! Selbst, wenn ich dagegen bin, komme ich trotzdem mit, wenn du es unbedingt willst, weil man das nun mal so macht. Partner geben aufeinander acht, sie halten sich gegenseitig den Rücken frei. Ich kann dir nur dann den Rücken freihalten, wenn ich weiß, was du vorhast. Schließ mich nicht aus!", forderte er.

Ray sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Okay", meinte er dann. Sein Blick wurde weicher. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich sorgst, Mick", fügte er hinzu, „Es tut mir leid."

Mick umarmte den Omega einfach nur und drückte ihn an sich. „Tu so was nie wieder! Ich dachte, ich verliere den letzten Rest von meinem Verstand!", murmelte er. Das Einzige, was er hatte tun können, seit ihm klar geworden war, dass Ray entführt worden war, war zu trinken. Er hatte sich wieder in den Alkohol geflüchtet, und Leos verurteilende Blicke gesehen. Aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen?

Er sog gierig Rays Geruch ein. „Du bist mein Omega", murmelte er, „Ich weiß, du denkst, ich hätte dich damals auf Maal-Irgendwas nur gebissen um dich zu retten, aber … du bist mein Omega."

„Ich weiß", erklärte Ray sanft, „Ich trage das Armband. Ich weiß das. Ich hab es einige Zeit nicht verstanden, und das tut mir leid, aber jetzt versteh ich es. Ich bin dein Omega, und du bist mein Alpha. Ich weiß nur manchmal nicht, was das eigentlich heißt."

Mick küsste Rays Hals an der Stelle, wo er ihn einst gebissen hatte. „Heißt, dass ich dich liebe", murmelte er.

„Das weiß ich. Ich will nur nicht … Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du musst manche Dinge tun, nur weil ich sie will, verstehst du? Ich wollte immer … Ich wollte immer Gleichberechtigung. Du wolltest Nora nicht retten, also wollte ich dich nicht dazu zwingen mir zu helfen", erklärte Ray.

Mick spürte wie seine Zuneigung zu diesem Mann in seinen Herzen aufflackerte. Und das obwohl die andere Art der Zuneigung sich zunehmend ungeduldig zu Wort meldete. _Mein Omega._ „Keiner kann mich zu irgendwas zwingen", erklärte er, „Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen selbst. Genau wie du. Und ich hab mich dazu entschieden auf deinen dummen Arsch aufzupassen. Immer."

Ray seufzte in seine Schulter und meinte dann: „Mick?"

„Mhm?"

„Du willst gerade sehr dringend mit mir schlafen, oder?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie dringend", erwiderte Mick wahrheitsgetreu.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, du tust das auch." Mick seufzte erleichtert auf und bewegte sie beide in Richtung Bett. Für Heute hatten sie eindeutig genug über Gefühle geredet. Zeit sie stattdessen zu zeigen.

* * *

„Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen dem Time Brueau auszuhelfen, und ich nehme an, Sara wollte mir gerade vorschlagen hier an Bord zu bleiben, aber als ich euch alle heute so beobachtet habe, da ist mir klar geworden, dass ihr eine große Familie seid und einander braucht. Und das hat ich an meine eigene Familie erinnert, und daran, dass sie mich braucht", erklärte Wally West, „Gideon hat mich darüber informiert, dass Barrys Prozess in meiner Abwesenheit schlecht ausgegangen ist, und … ich denke, ich sollte in Zeiten wie diesen bei meiner Familie sein."

„Das verstehen wir", meinte Sara.

Rip nickte ebenfalls.

„Ich helfe den Legends und dem Bureau natürlich in Zukunft immer gerne aus, aber Team Flash braucht mich, jetzt wohl mehr als jemals zuvor", fuhr Wally fort.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nach Hause gebracht werden, Mister West", meinte Ava Sharpe, „Das Bureau ist Ihnen dankbar für Ihre Hilfe. Als neue Direktorin werde ich natürlich dafür sorgen, dass die Energien des Bureaus darauf fokussiert werden Mallus zu bekämpfen anstatt nur ständig Anachronismen-Feuer zu löschen. … Agent Hunter, Sie werden hiermit begnadigt und auf Probe wieder eingestellt. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen, also…" Sie deutete Rip Hunter mit ihr zu kommen. Dieser nickte. „Ich verstehe", meinte er und wandte sich dann an die anderen.

„Ich muss wieder zurück an die Arbeit, wie es scheint. Es warten noch einige lose Enden auf mich", erklärte er Sara, Amaya, und Nate, die alle verständnisvoll nickten.

„Falls die noch mal versuchen dich einzusperren, dann sende uns ein Notsignal, und wir sind sofort da", meinte Nate.

„Ich hoffe soweit kommt es nicht", meinte der Brite und sein Blick irrte kurz zu Leo, bevor er sagte: „Zumindest nicht bevor ich ein paar Dinge erledigt habe."

Es gab noch einmal ein Rundumverabschieden, und dann waren Ava, Rip, und Wally auch schon wieder vom Schiff verschwunden.

„Nun, er hat ja ganz gut auf dich und Ava reagiert", befand Leo.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", gab Sara zurück, „Er sollte hier bei uns sein und nicht dort mit ihnen. Ja, Ava wird ihn nicht wieder einsperren, aber nachdem, was mit Direkor Bennett und seinen Leuten passiert ist … Grodd ist da draußen, und vermutlich arbeitet er für die Darhks, genau wie Kuasa. Und sie haben gelernt Amayas Totem zu benutzen."

„Dafür haben wir ihnen das Feuertotem abgenommen. Und Ray wird es sicher schaffen es zu reparieren", meldete sich Zari an dieser Stelle zu Wort, „Wir dürfen nicht auf die positiven Seiten der ganzen Sache vergessen."

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre", murmelte Sara, „Ich hatte gehofft Wally anwerben zu können. Wir könnten einen Speedster gut gebrauchen, aber so…Jax und Martin sind nicht mehr hier, und Rip auch nicht wirklich. Mir gefällt das nicht."

„Es gefällt uns allen nicht", erinnerte sie Zari, „Aber wir stehen es durch."

„Nun, wenn Zee das sagt, dann stimmt es hoffentlich", befand Sara, „Nun gut, wir waren alle lange auf den Beinen, geht eine Runde schlafen, wir haben es uns verdient." Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung entließ sie die andere von der Brücke.

Amaya und Nate gingen los in ihr Quartier, und Zari und Leo gingen in Richtung Küche.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder hat Rip dich seltsam angesehen?", wunderte sich Zari.

Leo zuckte die Schultern. „Kann ich nicht sagen, ich kenne den Mann kaum", erwiderte er.

„Du siehst übrigens nicht gut aus", fuhr Zari mit leichter Sorge fort, „Wirst du krank?"

„Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nur nicht gut", erklärte Leo, „Deswegen hole ich mir jetzt ein Glas warme Milch, vielleicht hilft das. Bis später dann." Er bog in die Küche ab, und Zari sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

 _Das gefällt jetzt wiederum mir gar nicht. Irgendetwas geht da vor sich. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist. Hat es mit den Erde-1-Leonard Snart zu tun? Aber wie, und worum geht es?_ Zari hatte keine Ahnung. Es war nicht leicht der Beta zu sein, soviel war sicher. Sich ständig um alle Sorgen zu müssen. Wie hatte Jax das nur ausgehalten?

 _Ich wünschte, er wäre jetzt hier. Er wüsste vermutlich, was zu tun ist. Ich hingegen, ich kann nur abwarten, was als nächstes passiert und Feuerwehr spielen, wenn es nötig wird._ Hoffentlich würde es nicht so bald nötig werden.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry, ich wurde von Atomwave abgelenkt, aber nächstes Mal kommt endlich mehr zum Leonard Snart-Geheimnis._

 _Dieses Kapitel war auch eine Art Fix-It für „No Country for Old Dads", insofern, dass ich kein großer Fan einer potentiellen Nora/Ray-Romanze bin, die meiner Meinung nach sowieso nur geteast wurde, weil Country Brendans Frau ist. Auf jeden Fall hat Nora Ray gefoltert, versucht ihn zu töten etc., und über das alles hinwegzusehen fände ich nun mal falsch, sorry._

 _Das andere Fix-It betrifft Wally. Ich habe prinzipiell nichts gegen ihn in „Legends", ich habe aber sehr wohl ein Problem damit, dass es ihn nicht zu scheren scheint, dass Barry wegen Mordes im Gefängnis sitzt (Das war auch mein Problem mit Thea in der fünften Staffel von „Arrow" – es gibt immer wieder Situationen in denen diese Charaktere meiner Meinung nach nichts davon abhalten würde/sollte in nächste Flugzeug zu springen oder über das nächste Meer zu laufen um ihrer Familie beizustehen, wo ihre Abwesenheit aber in den Folgen selbst nicht zufriedenstellend erklärt wird. Hinter den Kulissen kennen wir die Gründe, aber vor denen hätten wir gerne Gründe). Auf jeden Fall hält er es bei mir deswegen für wichtiger seiner Familie beizustehen als den Legends und Rip auszuhelfen._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Ich möchte Ray bitten mich zu heiraten

**10\. Ich möchte Ray bitten mich zu heiraten**

* * *

 _Warnings: Spoiler bis ca. 3.16, Damien ist Damien, Kuasa ist Kuasa_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Damien/Ruvé, Erw. von Olicity und Lauriver_

* * *

Je mehr Leo versuchte nicht an die Träume zu denken, wenn er wach war, desto schlimmer wurden sie. Das war vermutlich normal, immerhin hieß es doch, dass der Geist im Schlaf das aufarbeitete, was man verdrängte. Die Frage für Leo war nur, was er ursprünglich verdrängt hatte, das dazu geführt hatte, dass die Träume begannen. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage hatte er nicht auf Lager.

Auf jeden Fall fiel die Tatsache, dass er nicht gut schlief inzwischen auch schon den anderen auf. Was ein schlechtes Zeichen war. _Es muss doch einen Weg geben mein Problem zu lösen._ Vielleicht sollte er Gideon zu Rate ziehen.

„Es ist nur ein Level 5-Anachronismus, aber wir sollten ihn uns trotzdem ansehen", meinte Sara gerade. Leo wurde klar, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Was immer der Alpha bis jetzt erklärt hatte, er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. „Immerhin haben die Darhks die Angewohnheiten kleinere oder mittelschwere Anachronismen zu verschlimmern", fuhr Sara fort, „Also müssen wir wachsam bleiben. Ray sollte an Bord bleiben, er muss sich noch von allem, was ihm zugestoßen ist, erholen. Zari kann hier bleiben und ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Wir anderen sehen uns das näher an. Einwände?"

Sie sah einen nach dem anderen fragend an. Amaya und Nate hatten offenbar nicht vor Einwände zu erheben, und Mick protestierte zur allgemeinen Überraschung nicht dagegen von seinem Ray getrennt zu werden. Also würde es blöd aussehen, wenn Leo als Einziger Einwände erhob. „Gut, dann zieht euch um und macht euch bereit", schloss Sara, und Leo sah sich hilfesuchend um.

„1862, eine überraschend aufgetauchte Eishöhle in Kalifornien", erklärte Mick, „Du siehst so aus, wie ich, wenn ich nicht zugehört habe."

„Ich war mit den Gedanken woanders", erklärte Leo, „Ich trage mich mit der Idee die _Waverider_ zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren."

„So?" Mick stellte einen auffällig neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, den Mickey auch immer dann aufgesetzt hatte, wenn ihn etwas störte, er das aber nicht zugeben wollte.

„Ja, ich möchte Ray bitten mich zu heiraten", enthüllte Leo.

Mick runzelte die Stirn und fragte in einem gefährlichen Tonfall nach: „Ray?"

„Meinen Ray, nicht deinen Ray", versicherte ihm Leo schnell.

„Ach so." Mick schien wieder beruhigt zu sein.

„Du solltest das vielleicht auch in Erwägung ziehen. Heiraten, meine ich", meinte Leo dann, „Es ist offensichtlich, was ihr einander bedeutet. Warum es nicht offiziell machen?"

Mick warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wozu? Wir wissen, was wir für einander sind. Er riecht nach mir, trägt mein Band … Ich brauche kein Blatt Papier um zu wissen, dass er zu mir gehört", erwiderte er abfällig.

„Nun, dir bedeutet eine Heirat vielleicht nichts, aber bei Ray sieht der Fall vermutlich anders aus", wandte Leo ein, woraufhin Micks Blick düster wurde. Vielleicht sollte sich Leo da lieber nicht einmischen. Vermutlich sollte er es nicht, aber…

„Moment, sagtest du eine Eishöhle?", vergewisserte er sich dann verwirrt, als Micks Missionsbeschreibung bis zu seinem Gehirn durchsickerte.

„Ja, hab ich. Ein eindeutiger Snart-Fall, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Mick daraufhin nur und ersparte es sich dank Leos eigener Frage genauer auf das Thema Ehe einzugehen. Nun, sie konnten das Thema ja immer noch weiter diskutieren, sobald die Mission vorbei war. Die Mission mit der Eishöhle. _Wie merkwürdig,_ fand Leo, _Mick hat recht, es klingt wirklich nach einem eindeutigen Snart-Fall._

Was ihm natürlich eine Warnung hätte sein sollen. Aber, wie hieß es so schön, nachher war man immer klüger.

* * *

Eigentlich lief die Mission ab wie jeder andere. Sie waren in passenden Outfits unterwegs um erst einmal Informationen zu sammeln. Nate ging mit Sara, und Amaya mit Leo und Mick. Nachdem sie erst einmal genug Informationen gesammelt hatten (offenbar verschwanden immer wieder Menschen in besagter Eishöhle) gingen sie los um sich die Höhle selbst anzuschauen. Zu fünft. Eigentlich hätte also nichts schief gehen sollen, aber Amaya begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob sie nicht nur ihr Totem verloren hatte, sondern auch ihr Glück. In letzter Zeit schien einfach alles schief zu gehen.

Es begann damit, dass Sara meinte: „Seht ihr das auch?" und in eine dunkle Ecke der Höhle deutete. Amaya sah in die entsprechende Richtung und erkannte Nichts. Nur gähnende Leere.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Nathaniel wissen.

„Nun dieses … flackernde Ding dort drüben. Könnt ihr das etwa nicht sehen?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Art magisches Nordlicht, das nur du wegen deiner Verbindung zu Mallus sehen kannst", schlug Nathaniel versucht hilfreich vor.

„Ich habe auch was gesehen. Denke ich", wandte Leo ein.

Sara stapfte auf das Nichts zu und hörte nicht auf Amayas Warnung, das lieber zu lassen, und dann war sie plötzlich verschwunden. „Verdammt", fluchte Mick, „Ihr nach."

„Ich denke, das ist keine so gute…", setzte Amaya an, doch Mick war schon voran Sara hinterher gestürmt. Und ebenfalls verschwunden. „Na toll", murmelte der letzte verbleibende Alpha, während Nate ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und nur die Schultern zuckte. Gemeinsam mit Leo näherten sie sich vorsichtig der Stelle.

„Kannst du wirklich irgendetwas sehen?", wollte Amaya von Leo wissen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich meine, ab und zu scheint hier etwas aufzublitzen", erklärte Leo, „Und zwar genau …. Hier." Er deute auf die entsprechende Stelle, schien aber zumindest vorsichtig genug zu sein um sie nicht zu berühren.

„Nun gut, ich gehe den anderen hinterher. Wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht zurück bin, kehrt ihr zur _Waverider_ zurück und kontaktiert das Time Bureau", befahl Amaya, „Folgt mir auf keinen Fall." Nate und Leo wechselten einen eindeutig unzufriedenen Blick, nickten dann aber zustimmend.

Amaya atmete tief durch und trat in die Leere. Und rannte direkt in die Wand dahinter. „Was zum…", wunderte sie sich.

„Ist der Übergang verschwunden?", spekulierte Nathaniel.

 _Heißt das wir haben Sara und Mick verloren?!_ Amaya tastete durch die Luft, doch da war nichts. _War mein Totem wirklich meine einzige Verbindung zur Geisterwelt? Bin ich ohne es kein spiritueller Mensch mehr?_ Ein frustrierender Gedanke. Oder hatte ihr Omega recht und es steckte etwas anderes dahinter?

„Nein, ich kann es immer noch sehen", verkündete Leo und trat auf Amaya zu und war dann mit einem Mal ebenfalls verschwunden.

„Leo!", rief Nate aus und wollte dem Beta-Omega folgen, doch Amaya befahl ihm scharf stehen zu bleiben. „Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch verloren gehst!", mahnte sie ihren Omega, „Vielleicht lässt es nur mich nicht durch…"

„Richtig geraten, Nanaba", meinte eine bekannte Stimme und eine scheinbar geschmolzene Pfütze am Boden nahm menschliche Form an und wurde zu Kuasa, „Dieser Weg ist nicht für dich bestimmt. Du bist zu wichtig, als dass ich zulassen würde, dass dir etwas zustößt."

Amaya funkelte ihre Enkelin an. „Was befindet sich hinter dem Portal?!", wollte sie wissen.

„Das wäre zu kompliziert um es zu erklären", gab Kuasa zurück, „Aber wie gesagt, dich betrifft es nicht. Von dir haben die Darhks bekommen, was sie wollten. Und vergiss nicht, dass du mir versprochen hast unser Schicksal zu ändern. Ich brauche dich unversehrt. Was allerdings deinen Omega angeht …." Sie sah Nathaniel mit einem eindeutig mörderischen Blick an. „Der wird nicht mehr benötigt", schloss sie und trat einen Schritt auf den Omega zu. Dieser wurde vorsichtshalber zu Stahl und meinte herausfordernd: „Versuchs doch!"

„Kuasa, wenn dir etwas an mir liegt, dann wirst du meinem Omega nichts antun!", beschwor Amaya ihre Enkelin.

„Wieso ich?", gab Kuasa zurück, „Ich bin es nicht, die ihm etwas antut." Im Anschluss an diese Worte verwässerte sie sich, schoss auf Nathaniel zu und spülte über ihn hinweg. Er verlor den Halt am nassen eisigen Boden und stolperte direkt in das Portal.

„Nein!" Amaya konnte unkontrollierbare Wut in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Wer dachte diese … Person, dass sie war? Wie konnte sie es wagen Hand an Amayas Omega zu legen?!

„Wieso hast du das getan?!", zischte sie in die Richtung, aus der Kuasas Geruch kam.

„Weil er mich nicht kümmert, er ist nicht mein Großvater", erwiderte Kuasa, die wieder Form annahm „Es ist mir gleich, was aus ihm wird. Nur du bist wichtig für mich."

Das war genau das Falsche zu Sagen gewesen. Knurrend stürzte sich Amaya auf Kuasa.

* * *

 _Verdammt! Das war jetzt einfach nur peinlich! Im Kampf ausgerutscht und so in die Falle geschlittert. Nun, zumindest haben es nur Amaya und Kuasa gesehen…_ Nate kam mühselig wieder auf die Beine und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einer Art Höhle. Doch es schien sich um eine andere Höhle zu handeln als vorhin, da das Eis fehlte.

 _Wo sind die anderen?_ Nate sah sich nach seinen Teamkameraden um. Besonders viel gab es hier nicht zu sehen, hauptsächlich Steinwände.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, haben wir noch einen Besucher", meinte eine ruhige männliche Stimme rechts von ihm. Nate wirbelte herum, doch er war nicht schnell genug und befand sich schon in Damien Darhks magischen Griff und baumelte nach Luft schnappend ein paar Meter über den Boden, „Nun, je mehr Zuseher, desto besser."

Nate wurde durch die Luft transportiert und zu Boden geschleudert. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und stellte fest, dass er sich in einer Art Käfig befand, zusammen mit Sara und Mick.

„Amaya kämpft mit Kuasa", erklärte er schnell und hoffte, dass er damit auch richtig lag und Amaya nicht schon wieder versuchen wollte ihre Enkelin zum Guten zu bekehren, nur um damit zu scheitern, „Wo ist Leo?"

Es war keiner seiner Alphas, der ihm antwortete, sondern Damien Darhk. „Nun um Mister Snart geht es hier", erklärte er, „Oder sollte ich besser sagen um die gefälschte minderwertige Version von ihm, die ihr seit einiger Zeit mit euch herumschleppt? Auf jeden Fall wird er euch nicht mehr lange belasten."

„Wage es nicht ihm etwas anzutun, Damien", knurrte Sara, „Oder, und das schwöre ich dir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Tod noch langwieriger und unangenehmer wird, als sowieso schon vor mir geplant."

Damien Darhk lachte nur. „Ach, Sara, so viel Wut auf mich. Und das alles nur, weil ich deine Schwester getötet habe um deinen Vater eine Lektion zu erteilen. Du bist wirklich nachtragend", stellte er fest, „Ich meine, wieso trauerst du ihr überhaupt so sehr hinterher? Sie war schwach, sonst wäre sie jetzt doch wohl nicht tot. Sie war nicht so wie du. Du und ich, Sara, wir sind Alphas vom gleichen Schlag, Gewinner, Stehaufmännchen, Profis. Deine Schwester war nur eine Frau, die Superheldin gespielt hat und daran zu Grunde ging. Sie hatte keinen Killerinstinkt. Du hingegen, du solltest eigentlich zu uns gehören, auf unserer Seite stehen. Mir ist klar, dass du das jetzt noch nicht einsiehst, aber das wird sich vielleicht noch ändern. Vielleicht schon, wenn dir klar wird, dass wir gerade dabei sind dir einen Gefallen zu tun."

Alle drei Legends sahen Damien ungläubig an. „Du hast mich in einen Käfig gesperrt und willst mich dazu zwingen dir zusehen, wie du einen Freund von mir wer-weiß-was antust, nur wenige Tage nachdem du einen meiner Omegas entführt hattest, und du sprichst davon mir einen Gefallen zu tun?!", stieß Sara zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, dir und Mister Rory, und wohl auch dem guten Raymond, nehme ich an", meinte Damien, „Seht ihr, da ich weiß, wie nahe euch Verluste gehen, weiß ich auch, dass es euch freuen wird, dass ich dabei bin euch jemanden zurückzugeben, den ihr verloren habt. Nun, genaugenommen ist es Mallus, der ihn euch zurückgibt, aber es läuft auf dasselbe hinaus."

„Wovon bitte quatscht du da?!", mischte sich Mick rüde ein.

„Davon, dass ihr drauf und dran seid Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold zurückbekommen. Und keine fade Kopie, keine alternative Version, und auch keine vergangene Arschlochversion von ihm, nein, den Leonard Snart, der sich im Oculus geopfert hat und sonst keinen."

* * *

Damien genoss es einige Momente lang die dummen Gesichter zu sehen, die er als Antwort auf seine Ankündigung erhielt. Sara Lance, Mick Rory, und dieser nutzlose Historiker sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen gerade angekündigt, dass er ihnen den Weihnachtsmann persönlich vorstellen würde. Damien genoss ihren Unglauben, vor allem deswegen, weil er sie in wenigen Momenten eines Besseren belehren würde.

Endlich hatte er alles, was er immer gewollt hatte. Macht, Verbündete, Respekt, und seine Familie. Nun, zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war, aber Nora war nach wie vor die Sonne seines Lebens, wie sie es von dem Moment an gewesen war, als sie geboren worden war.

Ja, sie hatten eine härtere Zeit hinter sich, da Nora es ihm übel genommen hatte, dass er sie Mallus ausgeliefert hatte anstatt ihr dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, aber … nun ja, er wollte eben auch leben. Immerhin war er vom Green Arrow _ermordet_ worden, und das ganz ohne jeden Grund (nun, wenn man von der Sache mit Laurel Lance absah, und davon, dass er vorgehabt hatte alles und jeden für eine bessere Welt zu opfern, und von der Rolle, die er in der Entführung von Green Arrows Schwester durch Malcolm Merlyn gespielt hatte, und von der Tatsache, dass er die Smoak-Göre in den Rollstuhl befördert hatte - aber das waren alles Lappalien und Opfer auf dem Weg zu einer besseren Welt gewesen, also warum die Überreaktion?).

Und diejenige, die ihn ins Leben zurückgebracht hatte, war Nora gewesen, doch eine Nora mit der Macht von Mallus, also hatte Damien sicher stellen müssen, dass sie diese Macht auch bekam, damit sie ihn in ihrem späteren Leben zurückholen konnte.

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Eobard wusste Damien wie fragil die Zeitlinie war, und wie sehr man darauf achten musste kein Paradoxon zu erzeugen. Irgendwie hatte ihm Eobard ja doch immer leid getan, aus der Zeit ausgelöscht zu werden, das musste hart sein. Nie existiert zu haben und trotzdem zu leben … Damien war zwar nicht mit der Speedforce verbunden, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er vielleicht trotzdem auch von irgendeiner Art Monster verfolgt werden würde, das ihn auslöschen wollte, weil er nicht mehr leben sollte. Also achtete er genau darauf bei all den Veränderungen an der Zeitlinie, nie in seine persönliche Geschichte einzugreifen. Deswegen hatte er auch den deutschen Wissenschaftler getötet: Alles musste so ablaufen, wie es immer abgelaufen war, um ihn an diesen Punkt seiner Existenz zu bringen. Egal wie hart die Entscheidungen waren, die er deswegen treffen musste. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn die Liebe seines Lebens zu retten, aber den wunderbaren Alpha, den sie beide zusammen produziert hatten, konnte er retten, mehr noch, er konnte ihm zu mehr Macht als jemals zuvor verhelfen. Natürlich musste es anstrengend sein sich seinen Kopf mit einem Dämon zu teilen, aber die Macht, die sie im Gegenzug dafür erhalten hatte, war diesen Preis wert. Das redete er sich zumindest ein.

Doch es gab anderes, was geändert werden konnte. Wie etwa das Schicksal von Leonard Snart. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Gruppe, die die Legends so passend Legion der Verdammnis nannten, hatte sich Großteils in einer anderen Zeitlinie abgespielt, an die sich Damien zwar erinnern konnte, die er aber nie wirklich erlebt hatte, und sie waren sich nie besonders nahe gestanden, weswegen sie durch kein besonderes Band miteinander verbunden waren, und eigentlich könnte Captain Cold, was Damien anging, gerne tot bleiben, aber es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er nicht wirklich tot im eigentlichen Sinne war. Zumindest nicht mehr.

Das gleiche Ereignis, das Mallus erweckt hatte, hatte auch ihn im Oculus erweckt. Oder zumindest das, was von ihm übrig war. Einen Körper besaß Leonard Snart nicht mehr, und sein Geist war gefangen in den Überresten des Oculus, die durch Raum und Zeit schwebten, weswegen er ebenfalls überall sein konnte, aber niemals wirklich wo, da er körperlich nicht vorhanden war.

Mallus hatte nun vor das zu ändern. Nicht aus bloßer Herzensgüte, sondern deswegen, weil Leonard Snart auf Grund seiner begrenzten aber doch vorhandenen Herrschaft über Raum und Zeit einer der wenigen ernstzunehmenden Gegner war, die Mallus besaß. Und der Plan sah nun vor ihn auf ihre Seite zu bringen, indem sie ihm das gaben, was er wirklich wollte: Eine Chance darauf weiter zu leben anstatt nur für alle Ewigkeit als zersplitterter Geist weiter zu existieren.

Und wie der Zufall es wollte, hatten sie den perfekten Kandidaten für den Wirtskörper für Snart gefunden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein kleines Ritual, und dann wäre Captain Cold zurück, in Fleisch und Blut.

„Du bist ja verrückt!", meinte Rory gerade, „Snart ist tot. Das steht fest."

„Um genau zu sein, Mister Rory, steht nur fest, dass sein Körper tot ist. Bevor die Zeit zerbrochen ist, war er so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden, das gebe ich zu, doch das Ereignis, das Mallus befreit hat, hat auch ihn wieder erweckt. Leonard Snart ist nun eine Art Phantom – ein Zeitphantom, wenn ihr so wollt. Sein Geist ist auf einer anderen Existenzebene gefangen, genau wie Mallus. Und durch einen geeigneten … Leiter … kann er zurückkehren, genau wie Mallus", erklärte Damien geduldig und genoss das zunehmende Verstehen, das sich auf den Gesichtern der Legends breit machte, „Und wir haben den besten Leiter hier, den wir auftreiben können."

„Nein", meinte Sara bestimmt, „Nein, nicht Leo."

„Wen sonst?", widersprach Damien, „Er ist ein Snart. Wer würde besser als neuer Körper für Leonard Snart passen als Leonard Snart?"

„Wenn ihr das macht", begann Rory langsam, „Was passiert dann mit Leo Snart? Ist er dann wie deine Hexentochter? Manchmal er selbst, manchmal ein anderer, mit zwei Bewusstseins in einem Hirn?!"

„Nun, nicht ganz", gestand Damien, „Das durchschnittliche menschliche Gehirn kann nicht mehr als ein Bewusstsein beherbergen, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Magie kann einem dabei helfen das zu ändern, aber keiner der Snarts ist ein Magier, also haben wir beschlossen Komplikationen gleich von Anfang an zu vermeiden. Das Ritual, das wir planen, wird den Snart von Erde-X auslöschen und seinen leeren Körper für unseren Snart zurücklassen."

„Ihr könnt ihn nicht einfach ermorden!", ereiferte sich Heywood.

„Nun, einfach ist es nicht, aber Nora ist mit Hilfe von Mallus dazu in der Lage", korrigierte ihn Damien.

„Leonard würde dem niemals zustimmen!", zischte Sara.

Damien sah sie abwägend an. „Ach?", meinte er dazu nur, „Bist du dir da sicher?"

* * *

 _A/N: Ehm … sorry? Nein, wartet bitte das nächste Kapitel ab, bevor ich mich köpft! Denn im nächsten Kapitel geht es endlich um Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Leonard

**11\. Leonard**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Coldlfash, Spuren von Coldwest und Coldwestallen, Westallen, Eobard/Ray, Hawkmates, Erw. von Leonard/Nate_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death und eine sehr unangenehme Form des Lebens nach dem Tod_

* * *

„ _Hey, Barry, ich bin's Leonard. Snart. Ich hab mir gedacht, weil wir zu Weihnachten doch recht viel Spaß gemeinsam hatten, könnten wir uns mal wieder treffen. Privat, meine ich. Und darüber sprechen. Oder gleich dazu übergehen es weiterzuverfolgen. Ohne Mistelzweig diesmal. Was sagst du?"_

* * *

„ _Lass niemals zu, dass dir jemand weh tu, Leo. Weder hier draußen, noch hier drinnen."_

* * *

„ _Ich weiß, du bist wütend, aber ich habe mich nicht gegen dich oder für sie entschieden, sondern für mich. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"_

* * *

„ _Keine Fäden halten mich."_

* * *

Zuerst kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Fragmente, die keinen Sinn ergeben zu schienen, aber doch etwas besagten, und die dann schließlich eine Geschichte ergaben. Die Geschichte von Leonard Snart. Ein Junge, ein Mann, ein Verbrecher, ein Held. Ein Beta, der in seinem Leben vieles gewesen war, und der sich geopfert hatte um zu beweisen, dass es so etwas wie Schicksal nicht gab, sondern nur Entscheidungen, die man selber traf. Und er hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass er seinen Freund nicht sterben lassen wollte.

Er glaubte immer noch Sara Lances Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Das war das letze physische Gefühl, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Den Schmerz, den er eigentlich hatte empfinden müssen, als er gemeinsam mit dem Oculus zerfetzt worden war, konnte er nicht mehr spüren. Hatte er ihn verdrängt, oder hatte er ihn nie empfunden?

Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle. Ein Kuss war ihm als letzte Erinnerung an sein physisches Dasein ohnehin lieber.

Denn eines war klar: Wo auch immer er jetzt war, physische Eindrücke konnte er dort nicht empfangen.

Zuerst war er nur in seinen Erinnerungen geschwommen, doch nun wurde er sich seiner selbst bewusst. Ihm war klar, dass er immer noch existierte, dass er irgendwo war. Und auch irgendwann. Und wohl auch irgendwie.

Es sollte nicht sein, aber es war so. Leonard Snart war nicht Vergangenheit, er war auch Gegenwart und Zukunft. Doch er war gefangen. Er war oft genug im Gefängnis gewesen um zu erkennen, dass er sich nun wieder in einem befand. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, und er konnte nirgendwohin. Es war als wäre er gelähmt, taub, und blind.

Doch dann lernte er zu sehen und zu hören. Und er konnte alles sehen und hören. Dinosaurier in Los Angeles, antike Römer in Aruba, Säbelzahntiger in Zirkus-Käfigen … _Was ist hier los?_

Er konnte das alles sehen, alles auf einmal, wie es schien, doch er befand sich an keinem dieser Orte, die er sehen konnte. Soviel war sicher. Doch wieso konnte er dann an sie sehen, und wieso war er nicht auch dort? Wo befand er sich?

Er versuchte seine Glieder zu benutzen, eine Hand oder einen Fuß auszustrecken, doch nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile des Probierens wurde ihm klar, dass der Grund, warum nichts geschah, darin lag, dass nichts geschehen konnte. Er besaß keine Hände mehr, und auch keine Füße, keine Arme, keine Beine, keinen Kopf, und auch keinen Torso.

Leonard Snart war noch da, auf gewisse Weise, doch zugleich war er auch nicht mehr da.

Als der Oculus explodiert war, war auch Leonard Snart gestorben, doch ein Teil von ihm, sein Bewusstsein, seine Persönlichkeit, sein inneres Ich, seine Seele, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, hatte überlebt. Nur besaß dieser Teil keinen Körper mehr und war eingesperrt.

Es hätte ihm gleich klar sein sollen, denn immerhin konnte er nichts mehr riechen. Er hatte das dem Schock zugeschrieben und der nicht-vorhandenen körperlichen Behinderung, von der er ausgegangen war, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass es der Mangel an einer Nase, einem Nervensystem, und sogar einem Gehirn war, das die Tatsache begründete, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war auch nur irgendetwas zu riechen.

Der Beta Leonard Snart war tot, der Mensch Leonard Snart war tot - was übrig war, war nur eine Art Echo. Doch auch Echos konnten sich lebendig fühlen. Und das Echo von Leonard Snart stellte schnell fest, dass es sich durchaus lebendig fühlte.

Es besaß Erinnerungen an Ereignisse, Personen, und Gefühle. Und es empfand immer noch Gefühle. Und wer Dinge fühlte und sich seiner Selbst als Individuum bewusst war, der war am Leben, oder nicht? War das nicht die allgemeine Definition von Leben?

Leonard Snart war also nicht nur tot, er war zugleich auch am Leben. Und wie jedes Wesen, das lebte, bedeutete das zugleich auch, dass er Bedürfnisse hatte. Unter anderem das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft. Er hatte genug davon allein zu sein, also hielt er nach jemand Ausschau, mit dem er seine Existenz teilen konnte.

Da er in allen Zeiten zugleich sein konnte, hatte er theoretisch eine große Auswahl. Doch er stellte schnell fest, dass sie im Grunde genommen nicht so groß war, denn niemand sah, roch, oder hörte ihn. Und nur wenige fühlten ihn.

Da war ein britischer Zauberer, der ihn wahrnahm, seine Gegenwart aber nicht zu schätzen wusste, wie es schien, da er ihn mit den Worten: „Such dir jemand anderen, den du nerven kannst, Geist!" wieder verjagte.

Und dann war da das Mädchen. Ihr Name war Nora, auch wenn sie nicht so genannt wurde, und sie schien ihn wahrzunehmen, aber offenbar nicht nur ihn. „Bist du wie der andere? Bist du hier um mich zu benutzen?", wollte das Kind von ihm wissen, und Leonard Snart war von dieser Annahme so schockiert, dass er sich zurückzog und beschloss das Mädchen in Ruhe zu lassen.

Stattdessen plante er sich nach Leuten, die er kannte, umzusehen. Doch er zögerte. Nachdem der Brite und das Mädchen so schlecht auf ihn reagiert hatten, wagte er es nicht Kontakt mit Lisa aufzunehmen. Ab und zu beobachtete er, was sie tat, und ob es ihr gut ging, aber das war auch schon alles. Er wollte sie nicht verwirren und verunsichern. Sie sollte nicht den Eindruck bekommen heimgesucht zu werden. Sie sollte ein glückliches Leben haben, denn das hatte sich Leonard doch immer schon für sie gewünscht.

Dann war da noch Barry. Als Speedster konnte er durch die Zeit reisen. Also konnte Leonard vielleicht durch die Speed Force mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Er erinnerte sich an die Erklärungen von Eobard Thawne über die Speed Force, das Zeitreisen, und die Wege der Speed Force die Zeitlinie auf Kurs zu halten. Leonard suchte nun also Kontakt zu der Speed Force, versuchte in sie einzudringen. Doch er war kein Speedster, die Speed Force ließ ihn nicht herein.

Leonard suchte also auf anderen Wegen nach Barry, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden. Er suchte nach Iris West und erfuhr, dass es Barry zwar gelungen war ihr Leben zu retten, er danach aber in die Speed Force gegangen war um Central City zu beschützen.

Leonard fühlte den Schmerz eines Verlustes und zog weiter. Es gab noch jemanden, den er suchen konnte. Zeitreisende, sie müssten eigentlich leicht zu finden sein.

Schließlich fand er sie, die Legends: seinen Partner Mick, die Frau, die ihn als letzte noch geküsst hatte, Sara, den Pfadfinder-Omega Raymond Palmer, den weder Mick noch er hatte sterben lassen wollen, den ewig missbilligend Professor Stein und dessen bessere Hälfte, den jungen Jax, und den lügenden Captain der _Waverider,_ Rip Hunter.

Er fand sie in verschiedenen Zeiten an verschiedenen Orten verschiedene Dinge tun. Bei ihnen war der Omega-Historiker, dem Leonard niemals viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte, auch wenn er nichts gegen einen Quickie mit ihm einzuwenden gehabt hätte, als es noch möglich gewesen war, und die Alpha-Frau, die Leonard in einem anderen Leben getötet hatte als Mick sich für sie und ihre Freunde und gegen ihn entschieden hatte.

Kendra war nur noch im 21. Jahrhundert zu finden, sie schien nicht mehr durch die Zeit zu reisen, doch Carter (oder eine andere Version von ihm) war bei ihr, und sie schien glücklich zu sein. An ihrer Stelle gab es einen neuen Beta, der mit den Legends reiste, eine Frau, die Leonard nicht kannte, und von der er nicht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Im anderen Leben war sie noch kein Mitglied der Legends gewesen.

Das andere Leben.

Leonard konnte sich daran nun deutlicher erinnern als jemals zuvor. An alles, was geschehen war, an alles, was er getan hatte, und es kam nicht oft vor, aber für das hier schämte er sich. Er konnte es rechtfertigen, ja, aber er wusste, dass es kein Leben gewesen war, auf das er stolz sein konnte.

Es hatte in einer schlechten Phase seines Lebens begonnen. Er war gerade erst Captain Cold geworden und war besessen davon den Flash zu schlagen. Eobard Thawne war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sterben würde, weil er sich einer Gruppe zeitreisender Helden anschloss. Natürlich hatte Leonard daraufhin beschlossen alles zu tun, was nötig war, um zu überleben. Um sein Schicksal zu ändern.

Soweit so klar: Er schloss sich Thawnes kleiner Gruppe an, überzeugte Mick davon ebenfalls überzulaufen, und benutzte den Speer des Schicksals um sich alles, was er immer gewollt hatte, zu sichern. Doch dann…

Es war nicht wirklich gewesen, was er immer gewollt hatte, aber genug. Und er hatte geplant den Speer zu stehlen und für seine eigenen Zwecke zu verwenden. Aber Mick hatte alles ruinieren müssen. Mick hatte sich _verliebt._ In Thawnes Omega. Ausgerechnet.

Leonard hatte das lange Zeit nicht verstanden. Mick mochte Omegas, und Omegas mochten Mick, das wusste er, und als Alpha besaß Mick einen ausgeprägten Beschützer-Instinkt, der sich manchmal auch über Omegas und Kinder hinaus ausweitete. Leonard selbst hatte Mick vermutlich gerade wegen diesem Instinkt als Partner gewonnen. Aber trotzdem hatte Leonard diese Besessenheit nicht verstanden. Warum dieser Omega? Warum konnte es nicht ein anderer sein? Mick mochte Sex, aber den konnte er überall bekommen. Dass es Liebe war, hatte Leonard vielleicht auch deswegen nicht eingesehen, weil er nicht begriffen hatte, wie jemand einen Omega, den er liebte, so beinhart verraten konnte.

Nun erinnerte sich Leonard an Raymond Palmer, und an alles, was diesen mit Mick verband, nun verstand Leonard es, damals hatte er Raymond noch nicht gekannt und sich nicht sonderlich für ihn interessiert, da er Thawne gehörte.

Aber dann war es der andere Omega gewesen, der Mick dazu brachte, sie alle zu verraten. Der Historiker.

Zuerst hatte Leonard darauf gehofft seinen Partner zu rehabilitieren. Sogar daran gedacht selber ebenfalls die Seiten zu wechseln, sich mit den Legends zu verbünden (um sie später zu bescheißen und den Speer von ihnen zu stehlen), doch dann hatte Mick sich gegen ihn und für diese Leute entschieden. Hatte seinen Tod in Kauf genommen, nur weil es das „Richtige" war.

Leonard Snart war für seine kühle überlegene Art bekannt, die er sich zugelegt hatte um sich selbst zu schützen, weil ihm kein besserer Schutzpanzer eingefallen war als vorzugeben, dass ihn nichts kümmerte, aber die Wahrheit war: Leonard war der Sohn seines Vaters, auch in ihm ein steckte ein kleiner Choleriker. Er verbarg diesen nur hinter Kälte.

Es war die blanke Wut, die ihn Micks Alpha-Freundin töten ließ. Wut und der Wunsch Mick für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Micks Gesichtsausdruck, als er sie tötete, tat so gut – für wenige Sekunden. Danach – danach stand dieser Ausdruck in Micks Augen, dieser Ausdruck, den Leonard dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Mick blickte ihn an, als würde er ihn nicht kennen. Und als würde er ihn auch nicht kennen wollen.

Ein anderer Beta hätte sich entschuldigt. Nicht Leonard Snart, er entschuldigte sich nie. Er war der Mann, der bereit war den Tod von Leuten in Kauf zu nehmen nur um zu sehen, ob der Flash schnell genug war um diese Leute vor seiner Kältekanone zu retten oder nicht. Er entschuldigte sich nicht, nur Weicheier entschuldigten sich. Reue schluckte er hinunter, sie beherrschte ihn nicht.

Er ließ Mick mit den anderen ziehen, und dieses Leben, dieses andere fremde Leben, endete kurze Zeit später. Da war nichts mehr. Stattdessen gab es noch ein drittes Leben.

Wieder hatte er sich Thawne angeschlossen, wieder kämpften sie mit den Legends um den Speer des Schicksals, doch diesmal mit den Legends in doppelter Ausführung. Und da es zwei Micks gab, und der eine ihn ansah, als wäre er nicht mehr als ein niederes Insekt … tötete Leonard diesen Mick, denn Mick Rory, sein Mick Rory, würde ihn niemals so ansehen. Es musste also ein Betrüger sein, ein Doppelgänger, ein Trick von diesen Legends aus der Zukunft oder wo immer sie herkamen.

Diesen Kampf verloren sie, und Mick setzte ihn dort ab, wo Eobard ihn aufgelesen hatte, und löschte sein Gedächtnis. Und Leonard Snart lebte sein Leben weiter, als hätte er nie etwas von Zeitreisen und seinem Tod erfahren.

Als Rip Hunter ihn rekrutierte, begann er gewisse Dinge zu verstehen. Dieses seltsame Treffen mit Mick vor ein paar Jahren, Es war ein zukünftiger Mick gewesen, und was immer ihn dazu bewogen hatte Leonard diese Dinge zu sagen, darüber, dass er der beste Mann war, den er jemals gekannt hatte … es war nicht gut. Aber Leonard war vorgewarnt, war dafür gewappnet. Dachte er zumindest.

Dann fanden er und Mick sich genau in der Situation wieder wie in dem anderen Leben, nur in umgekehrten Rollen – diesmal war es Leonard, der sich für die Legends und gegen Mick entschied. Und Mick war derjenige, der sich verraten fühlte und so wütend war, wie er nur sein konnte. Das war als die ersten Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Als Leonard Mick aussetzte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an den Kampf in StarLabs um den Speer. Und an seinen Mord an Micks Freundin.

Er wusste nicht, was es war, er wusste nur, dass er es nie erlebt hatte. Aber er wäre so oder so nicht in der Lage gewesen Mick zu töten. Den einzigen Mick, den er kannte, seinen Mick, seinen Partner.

Seit er seinen Vater getötet hatte, war sein Finger nicht mehr so schnell am Abzug, seither fiel es Leonard Snart schwerer zu töten, denn seither kannte er eine neue Art der Reue, eine, die einem Schmerz bereitete. Er bereute es nicht den Bastard ermordet zu haben, aber er vermisste ihn. Wie paradox war das denn? Er hatte den Alpha gehasst, bis auf Blut, aber er hatte ihn auch geliebt, und nun war er tot, und Leonard war derjenige der …. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er es getan hatte um Lisa zu beschützen, aber … Barrys traurige Augen, als er ihn fragte, warum er es getan hatte… Sie verfolgten ihn, weil sie ihm sagten, dass der Omega in Wahrheit genau wusste, warum Leonard es getan hatte.

Und dann sagte er ihm, er könnte gut sein, er könnte mehr sein. Wer dachte das schon von jemanden, der gerade seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht hatte? Barry Allen offenbar. Und Leonard hatte Barry versprochen nicht mehr zu morden, nicht wahr? Und es war Mick.

Aber Mick kehrte zurück als personifizierter Zorn namens Chronos. Nach ihrer Prügelei in den Zellen kehrten weitere Erinnerungen zurück an dieses andere Leben, das Leonard niemals geführt hatte, daran wie er Mick ermordet hatte, daran wie er sich mit Mick gestritten hatte, weil dieser sich nicht mehr an den Plan hielt.

Leonard verstand diese Erinnerungen immer noch nicht. Also fragte er Gideon danach. Zeitreisen erklärte sie ihm. Offenbar war Leonard bereits zuvor einmal durch die Zeit gereist, und nicht nur er. Aber wie konnte das alles sein?

Nach der Zuflucht, nachdem er den Mann, der sich Rip Hunter nannte, als das gesehen hatte, was er war, beschloss Leonard das Thema anzusprechen.

„Michael", erklärte er, nachdem er Rip in dessen Büro in die Enge getrieben hatte „Du bist wirklich ein vollendeter Lügner."

Rip seufzte. „Wir haben dafür jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, Mister Snart", meinte er, „Es ist uns zwar gelungen die Gefahr für unsere vergangenen Ichs abzuwenden, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir sicher sind, wir…"

Es fiel Leonard in diesem Moment ein, also sprach er es aus. „Du hast deinen Namen geändert, dir eine andere Zeit ausgesucht, in der du lebst, dein wahres Geschlecht verborgen…." Rip Hunter war ein Omega. Leonard wusste das so klar, als würde er es riechen, auch wenn er es nicht riechen konnte.

„Was?!" Rip starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Und das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du dieses Team rekrutiert hast um deinen Mist aufzuräumen. Was ist der Speer des Schicksals?", fuhr Leonard ungerührt fort.

Rip Hunter starrte ihn nun an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Sie dürften überhaupt nichts vom Speer des Schicksals wissen", meinte er dann langsam.

„Ja, weil ihr mir mein Gedächtnis gelöscht habt, nachdem ihr den Speer zurück gewonnen habt. Du und dein Team. Ich frage mich nur, warum du mich diesmal unbedingt auf deiner Seite wolltest. Angst, dass Savage auf dieselbe Idee kommen würde wie Thawne?", fuhr Leonard fort.

Er konnte keine Täuschung oder Nervosität oder gar Angst bei Hunter riechen, nur die reine Verwirrung, die sich aus im Gesicht des Captains widerspiegelte.

„Wovon bitte sprechen Sie da?", wollte der heimliche Omega wissen.

In diesem Moment schaltete sich Gideon an. „Es scheint, dass Mister Snart Erinnerungsflashes von einer zuvor erfolgten Zeitreise erlebt", erklärte die K.I. .

„Ich verstehe", behauptete Hunter.

„Ich nicht", meinte Leonard dazu, „Wieso erinnere ich mich an Dinge, die nicht passiert sind, wenn das nichts mit dieser Mission hier zu tun hat?"

„Zeitreisen sind kompliziert", erklärte Rip Hunter dann langsam, „Offensichtlich sind Sie zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens bereits einmal durch die Zeit gereist. Diese Erfahrung wurde allerdings wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Es ist sogar möglich, dass die ganze Zeitlinie, in der Sie diese Erfahrung gemacht haben, aus der Existenz gelöscht wurde. Normalerweise würden Sie sich an dieses andere Leben, das Sie geführt haben, nicht erinnern, aber auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ich Sie nichts ahnend mit auf Zeitreise genommen habe, kehren die Erinnerungen an diese alternative Zeitlinie und/oder die Zeitreise, die sie zuvor unternommen haben, zurück."

Leonard schwieg und verarbeitete das alles. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich verstehe, was das alles bedeuten soll", meinte er dann.

„Sobald wir mit Savage und dem Rat fertig geworden sind, werden Gideon und ich einen temporalen Hirnscan an Ihnen durchführen", versprach Hunter, „Dann werden wir diesen neuen Erinnerungen, die sie erleben, auf den Grund gehen."

Leonard wog dieses Angebot ab. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Hunter es ihm nur machte um ihn ruhig zu stellen, aber es war das Beste, was er hatte. „Von mir aus", meinte er, „Wenn wir beide dann noch leben." Das war nur zur Hälfte ein Witz, aber er dachte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich, dass er derjenigen von ihnen beiden sein würde, der starb.

In der nächsten Zeit kehrten immer mehr Erinnerungsfetzen zurück. Leonard ignorierte sie so gut er konnte, bis zu dem Moment als sie vor dem Oculus standen und Mick sich opfern wollte. In diesem Moment kam eine ganz spezielle Erinnerung zurück.

„ _Sehen Sie, Mister Snart, es gibt keine schonende Art um Ihnen das zu sagen, aber Sie sind gestorben. Sie wurden Mitglied eines Teams von zeitreisender Helden, und haben sich für dieses geopfert. Ein Gerät namens Oculus hat sie pulverisiert, als es mit Ihnen explodiert ist."_

Mit einem Mal ergab alles Sinn. Leonard Snarts geheime Zeitreise von vorher war für den Rest seines Rudels eine Zeitreise, die ihnen erst noch bevorstand. Oder auch nicht. Genau hier in diesem Moment stand es in Leonards Macht sein Schicksal zu ändern. Rip hatte es ihm selbst gesagt, oder? Er hatte von einer Zeitlinie gesprochen, die aus der Existenz gelöscht worden war. Hier und jetzt konnte Leonard derjenige sein, der sie aus der Existenz löschte.

Doch dann würde Mick sterben.

Es war keine Entscheidung, es war das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Es war die Antwort auf die Frage, warum ein zukünftiger Barry ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, warum Mick sich in der Vergangenheit von ihm verabschiedet hatte, und warum Eobard Thawne ihn zu Beginn seiner Karriere als Captain Cold rekrutiert hatte. Es war bereits geschehen. Und es würde wieder geschehen. Ja, er würde sterben, grausam, und es würde wehtun, aber die Time Master würden nicht damit rechnen. Leonard Snart war hier und jetzt der Einzige, der wusste, dass der Oculus und die Time Master nicht alles kontrollierten, sie dachten das nur. Leonard hatte die freie Wahl Mick sterben zu lassen oder sich selbst zu opfern. Es waren keine berauschenden Wahlmöglichkeiten, aber die einzigen, auf die es ankam.

Und dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben, traf Leonard Snart die richtige Entscheidung.

Und danach konnte er endlich Frieden schließen mit seinem anderen Leben. Ein Leben, das er nun scheinbar überholt hatte. Daher die neue Beta-Frau.

Und sie war nicht die einzige Überraschung, die Leonard erwartete, während er die Legends beobachtete, denn auf der West-Allen-Hochzeit (er hatte nie vorgehabt ihr fern zu bleiben, und ja, auf einmal hatte er so Barry wiedergefunden, durch die Legends) sah er dann plötzlich … sich selbst.

Obwohl es niemanden gab, der ihn hören würde, und er eigentlich keine Mund besaß, mit dem er die Worte formulieren konnte, sagte er trotzdem: „Wer zum Teufel ist das?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal: Leonard und Leo._

 _Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dem John Constantine-Cameo in diesem Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Leo

**12\. Leo**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Schwarze Magie, Menschenopfer, Erw. von Geistiger Behinderung_

* * *

„Ja, Mom, ich werde die Kartoffeln nicht schon wieder vergessen. Versprochen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen", erklärte Jax seinem Handy und beendete dann den Anruf und steckte sein Smartphone in seine Jackentasche. _Soweit ist es mit mir gekommen. Ich war mal ein Superheld, und jetzt traut mir meine Mom nicht einmal mehr zu nichts beim Einkaufen zu vergessen,_ dachte der Beta betrübt.

Seufzend zog er Karotten, Gurken, und Sellarie aus dem Gemüsefächern und ließ sie in seinen Einkaufskorb fallen. _So, damit hätte ich alles an Grünzeug, was ich brauche. Weiter zu den Milchprodukten. … Moment, hatte ich das letzte Mal nicht irgendwas vergessen, das ich diesmal auf jeden Fall mitnehmen sollte?_ Jax durchsuchte stirnrunzelnd seine Taschen nach der Einkaufsliste, die seine Mutter ihm mitgegeben hatte, als sie ihn gebeten hatte für sie einkaufen zu gehen, doch er fand nur sein Handy.

 _Mist._

„Kartoffeln. Es sind die Kartoffeln, du vergisst immer die Kartoffeln", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihn. Jax drehte sich um und erkannte den Mann sofort. Ein erfreutes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Rip! Mann, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe!", rief er aus, „Aber warte mal. Was denkst du dir dabei hier einfach so aufzutauchen? Wenn das Bureau dich hier findet, dann sperren die dich gleich wieder ein, und…"

Rip hob seine Hand und meinte beruhigend: „Keine Sorge, mit dem Bureau ist alles geregelt. Es steht unter neuem Management. Agent Sharpe ist der neue Direktor, und ich bin von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden und wieder im Dienst."

Jax wusste nicht, ob ihn das alles wirklich beruhigte. Aber zumindest bedeutete es wohl, dass Rip nicht mehr Gefahr lief jeden Moment von Agenten des Bureuas verhaftet zu werden.

„Nun, das freut für mich dich", sagte Jax also.

„Wie geht es Martin?", wollte Rip von ihm wissen.

Jax seufzte. „Nun, die gute Nachricht ist, dass er endlich aufgewacht ist. Was den Rest angeht, sieht es nicht so gut aus", berichtete er düster. Es sah wirklich nicht so gut aus. Martins Zustand war der Hauptgrund, warum Jax im Moment das ständige Gefühl hatte neben sich zu stehen, die Trennung vom Rest seines Rudels der andere. Egal was Rip dachte, Jax hatte die Kartoffeln nicht vergessen, weil er sie immer vergaß, sondern deswegen, weil sein Kopf so voll mit Sorgen war, dass er dazwischen kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Lily und Clarissa schlagen sich tapfer, aber es wird noch lange dauern, bis der Graue auch nur annähernd so ist wie zuvor", fuhr Jax fort, „Er leidet unter Stimmungsschwankungen und ist noch ungeduldiger als sonst schon. Aber na ja, das sind alles nur Nebenwirkungen. Es sind die anderen Dinge, auf die es ankommt. Die einfachsten Worte wollen ihm manchmal nicht einfallen. Und Bewegen ist auch noch nicht drin. Du kennst ihn ja, er ist ein Kämpfer, aber … er war so brillant und jetzt…"

Jax verstummte und sah seine eigene Trauer in Rips Miene gespiegelt.

„Das Gehirn ist ein überaus widerstandsfähiges Organ mit erstaunlichen Selbstheilungskräften", meinte Rip, „Wir müssen ihm nur Zeit geben."

Jax ersparte es sich darauf zu antworten. Das behaupteten auch die Ärzte, aber Jax fiel es schwer daran zu glauben. Caitlin hatte angeboten sich mit Dr. Wells zu beraten, ob es einen Weg gab Martin bei der Heilung zu helfen, aber bisher waren sie noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, vermutlich auch deswegen, weil die Ereignisse in Central City ihnen keine Zeit zum Nachdenken und Forschen ließen.

Jax nahm den Sack Kartoffeln entgegen, den Rip ihn reichte. „Du bist aber nicht nur hier um mich nach dem Grauen zu fragen, oder? Denn das könntest du auch im Krankenhaus selbst erfahren, dafür müsstest du mir nicht im Supermarkt auflauern", vermutete Jax.

„Ja, ich wollte dich um Hilfe bitten. Dir eine sozusagen letzte Mission anbieten", erklärte Rip und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, „Martin können wir vielleicht nicht helfen, aber es gibt ein anderes ehemaliges Mitglied unseres Rudels, dem wir möglicherweise helfen können."

Jax war verwirrt. Steckte Kendra in Schwierigkeiten? Er wusste von Nichts.

„Wir müssen noch einmal zurück zum Vanishing Point", schloss Rip.

Okay, scheinbar ging es doch nicht um Kendra. „Zum Vanishing Point", wiederholte Jax unsicher, „Was wollen wir dort? Dort ist doch nichts mehr."

Rip seufzte. „Nicht ganz", verbesserte er den Beta, „Wir beiden werden versuchen Leonard Snart, besser bekannt als Captain Cold, zu retten."

* * *

Es musste einfach ein Betrüger sein. Denn es handelte sich offenbar nicht um ihn, da er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte jemals auf der Westallen-Hochzeit gewesen zu sein, und er sich an alles erinnern konnte, was er jemals erlebt hatte, sogar an Dinge, die er nicht erlebt hatte, also…

Leonard Snart sah genauer hin und erkannte Leonard Snart – auf gewisse Weise. Es war ein Doppelgänger von ihm, eine alternative Version von einer anderen Erde. Ein alternative Version von einer anderen Erde mit einem liebenden Partner, die von allen gemocht wurde, und seinen Platz in seinem Rudel einnahm.

Zumindest erschien es Leonard zuerst so, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sich dieser andere Leonard Snart den Legends anschloss und sich an Bord der _Waverider_ breit machte. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, wie anders als er dieser andere Leonard Snart war. Ja, es besaß ebenfalls eine Kältekanone, aber da hörten sich ihre Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon wieder auf. Er war ja offenbar nicht einmal ein Beta sondern ein Beta-Omega.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?!" Was für eine wahre Frage. Leonard sah dem anderen Snart eine Weile lang zu und wusste es immer noch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass der andere Mann nicht er war. Und so nett und freundlich war, dass einem davon schlecht werden konnte.

Zumindest schien Mick ihn nicht sehr zu mögen, zu Beginn zumindest, aber dann… sprachen die beiden miteinander über Gefühle. Leonard und Mick hatten durchaus auch Gespräche miteinander geführt, mehr als mit anderen Menschen zumindest, aber das waren Männergespräche gewesen, nicht diese … Omega-Unterhaltungen darüber, wer war für wen empfand und warum. Ekelhaft.

Wieso gab sich Mick nur mit diesem … Leo ab? Wieso gab sich Sara mit ihm ab? Und Raymond? Und Jax? Wieso?!

Der andere Snart hatte Leonard so sehr abgelenkt, dass ihm erst recht spät auffiel, dass der Professor verschwunden war. Er war nicht mehr an Bord der _Waverider._ Warum auch immer.

Leonard verspürte vage Sorge und suchte nach dem Professor. Was leicht war, da er auf alle Zeiten Zugriff hatte. Schwieriger war es den Moment zu finden, der erklärte, warum der Professor nicht mehr Teil des Rudels war.

Schließlich gelang es Leonard diesen Moment doch zu finden, und er war schockiert. Und plötzlich fand er es gar nicht so schlimm, dass dieser Leo mit seinen Omega-Gesprächen bei seinem Rudel war.

Und wo wir gerade bei fehlenden Rudel-Mitgliedern waren: Wo steckte eigentlich Hunter? Es brauchte auch länger ihn auszuspüren und herauszufinden, was aus ihm geworden war. Gefängnis also. Und ein Gefängnisausbruch. Langsam aber sicher hatten Leonard und Rip immer mehr Dinge gemeinsam. Wie interessant.

Trotzdem irgendwie hatte Leonard das Gefühl, dass er sich eine Fernsehserie ansah, deren Plot er nicht verstand. Im Grunde wusste er nicht, wer diese seltsamen Typen in den Anzügen waren, und warum sie Hunter einsperrten. Er wusste nicht, was die Neue an Bord der _Waverider_ wollte, und warum sich die Mission der Legends so sehr verändert zu haben schien. Zu seiner Zeit hatte ihr Team versucht die Zeitlinie zu ändern, nach seinem Tod offenbar sie zu bewahren, doch nun schien alles drunter und drüber zu gehen, Dinge, die nicht zusammengehörten waren vermischt und musste getrennt und nach Hause geschafft werden, soweit so gut. Aber was hatte es mit Damien Darhk und seinen Verbündeten auf sich?

In Darhks Begleiterin erkannte Leonard das Mädchen, das ihn einst wahrgenommen hatte, doch sie war nicht mehr dieselbe. Etwas war anders an ihr, sie war nicht mehr alleine.

Sie hatte Gesellschaft. Und was für eine.

Das musste der andere sein, von dem sie gesprochen hatte, als sie Leonards Gegenwart bemerkt hatte. Der andere, der wie Leonard ein Gefangener war, und nur durch sie mit der Welt kommunizierte. Ob Leonard ebenfalls auf diese Art und Weise kommunizieren könnte, durch andere?

Doch er konnte sehen, was das dem Mädchen antat. Was es sie kostete, und wie sehr diese Kosten Damien Darhk missfielen.

War Leonard bereit das jemanden anzutun, nur um nicht mehr alleine zu sein?

Er begann die Legends zu ignorieren und das Mädchen und seinen Passagier zu verfolgen und zu beobachten. Dabei fand er besorgniserregende Dinge heraus. Dinge, die Barry dazu veranlassen würden den anderen Gefangen aufhalten zu wollen. Doch was wollte Leonard? Könnte er den anderen überhaupt aufhalten, und wenn ja wie?

Und während er noch darüber nachdachte, sprach zum ersten Mal seit langem jemand direkt zu ihm.

 **Leonard Snart, fürchte dich nicht. Mein Name ist Mallus, und ich werde dich befreien.**

Okay. Das kam unerwartet, aber mal sehen, wozu es führen würde.

* * *

Sara ignorierte Damiens Frage. Teilweise deswegen, weil sie die Antwort fürchtete, und teilweise weil sie von Damien kam, und sie Damien hasste. _Mein „Vater" in einem anderen Leben, dass ich nicht lache._ Er hatte nicht einmal, sondern gleich zweimal, Laurel getötet. Er verdiente es nicht, dass man ihm zuhörte. Leider jedoch hörte er sich offenbar sehr gerne reden.

„Wir haben schon mit Leonard Snart gesprochen, und er ist einverstanden. Wer wäre das nicht? Wer wäre schon gerne zwischen Raum und Zeit gefangen, körper- und stimmlos? Keiner, denke ich", fuhr der Zauberer fort, „Doch bald ist seine Qual vorbei."

„Was ich nicht verstehe…", begann Nate.

„Welch eine Überraschung, er versteht etwas nicht", murmelte Damien.

Nate ignorierte ihn und wiederholte: „Was ich nicht verstehe: Wenn die ganze Eishöhle nur eine Falle für Leo war, was hat es dann mit den ganzen Verschwundenen auf sich?"

Das war eine gute Frage, fand Sara, und blickte Damien erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun", meinte dieser zögerlich, „Der geplante Zauber ist eine relativ komplizierte Prozedur und braucht viel Energie. Und die kann selbst Mallus nicht irgendwo herzaubern, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Also brauchen wir ein paar …. Menschenopfer."

 _Na toll._ „Menschenopfer", wiederholte Sara wenig begeistert.

„Oh, ja, aber keine Sorge. Da wir das hier ja für euch tun, werden wir versuchen so lange wie möglich darauf zu verzichten euch zu opfern", versicherte ihnen Damien schnell, „Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt ihr mit dem Leben davon und könnt euren alten Freund in neuen Körper begrüßen."

Es wurde immer besser. Wieso nur waren sie auf diese Mission gegangen? Oh ja, richtig, es war ein kleinerer Anachronismus gewesen, und Sara hatte gedacht es würde eine einfache Nebenmission werden. Wann lernte sie endlich, dass es so etwas nicht gab?

Sie gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich. „Nun, ich denke, es ist soweit. Das Ritual kann losgehen", meinte Damien dazu, „Hier kommt schon Nora mit dem Gefäß."

Sara erkannte tatsächlich Nora Darhk, die einen gefesselten Leo, der mit seltsamen Runensymbolen bemalt worden war, in ein am Boden aufgemaltes Pentagramm zerrte und ihn in dessen Mitte platzierte. „Er wurde geweiht und ist bereit", verkündete sie mit Mallus' Stimme.

„Hört mal, noch könnt ihr das lassen", mischte sich Sara ein, „Menschenopfer und Leos Geist auslöschen. Das ist doch verrückt. Selbst für eure Begriffe. Was wurde aus der guten alten Weltherrschaft? Über die können wir reden, aber das hier … ist einfach nur krank."

Damien sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Wie kann man nur so undankbar sein?", wunderte er sich, „Wir tun das hier für euch. Und mit ein wenig Glück überleben es ein paar von euch vielleicht sogar."

Nun, sie hatte es versucht. Reden brachte in diesem Fall nichts. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber als guter Anführer musste man es manchmal mit Vernunft versuchen, aber nun da die Amaya/Ava-Methode der Konfliktlösung gescheitert war, war es an der Zeit für die Sara Lance-Methode.

Sie sprang also gegen die Gitterstäbe. Was nichts bewirkte. Mick und Nate sahen sie nur stumm an. Sara verdrehte die Augen. „Helft ihr mir mal?!", forderte sie ungehalten.

Mick stellte sich neben sie und begann an den Stäben zu ruckeln, genau wie Nate, der zu Stahl wurde und auf sie Stäbe einschlug.

„Nur weiter so, das wird euch nichts bringen", kommentierte Damien ihre Bemühungen unbeeindruckt, „Genießt lieber die Show. So etwas sieht man nicht oft im Leben. Vor allem wegen der Menschenopfer. Das ist ekelig und unhygienisch und wirft viele Fragen auf. Aber es ist ein sehr beeindruckender Zauber."

Sara hatte keine Lust darauf einen beeindruckenden Zauber zu sehen. Sie blickte besorgt auf Leo, der so wirkte, als wäre er betäubt worden, und überhaupt nicht protestierte. _Verdammt, ich habe ihm nach der Beinahe-Lobotomie versprochen, dass ich persönlich dafür sorgen werde, dass ihm so etwas nicht noch mal passiert, und jetzt das hier?!_

Warum nur war sie nicht in der Lage ihr Rudel zu beschützten?! Martin war schwer verletzt, Jax hatte sie aus Kummer heraus verlassen, Rip trieb sich irgendwo herum, Ray war gerade erst entführt worden, Amaya kämpfte im Moment vermutlich um ihr Leben, Mick und Nate wurden vielleicht geopfert, und Leo … Frustriert knurrte sie und schlug wieder gegen die Stäbe.

Ihr war als könnte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, die sagte sie solle sich nur gedulden, sie wäre noch früh genug dran. Sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Verdammt, lasst ihn in Ruhe! Er hat als männlicher Teil-Omega Erde-X nicht überlebt um jetzt so zu enden!", schrie sie auf und begann nun damit mit allen Gliedmaßen auf die Stäbe ihres Käfigs einzuhämmern.

Unterdessen war Nora wieder zu Leo ins Pentagramm getreten und murmelte mit Mallus' Stimme Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Sara konnte erkennen, wie Damien Menschen um das Pentagramm herum platzierte, und diese Menschen aufleuchteten und dann begannen zu verfallen, zu altern, direkt vor Saras Augen, bis ihnen Blut aus Augen, Ohren, Nase, und Mund zu strömen begann, und sie vollständig mumifiziert zu Boden sanken.

„Mehr!", verlange Mallus durch Noras Mund, und Damien schleppte noch ein paar Menschen mehr an.

„So will ich eigentlich nicht enden", merkte Nate an.

Sara schrie frustriert auf und bearbeitete weiter den Käfig, doch sie befürchtete, dass Damien recht hatte. Sie würden hier nicht rechtzeitig raus kommen um das Ritual zu stoppen. All diese Menschen würden sterben, genau wie Leo.

* * *

Leo ging auf die Knie und öffnete die kleine Schachtel in seinen Händen. Der darin enthaltene Ring blitzte Ray entgegen. „Oh, Leo, ja, natürlich will ich!", entfuhr es diesem, und er grinste über das ganze Gesicht bis hin zu seinen abstehenden Ohren, „Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!"

Leo grinste zurück und war so glücklich wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben, doch dann… schien der Himmel um ihn herum zu flackern.

Leo runzelte die Stirn und sah sich misstrauisch um. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. War das eine neue Waffe der Partei? Wurden sie angegriffen?

„Ray, was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen und sah hinüber zu seinem Frischverlobten und stellte fest, dass dieser verschwunden war, „Ray?!"

Was war hier los?

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen." Leo drehte sich um und erblickte … sich selbst. Nun, zumindest fast. Der Geruch, der ihm entgegen strömte, war reiner Beta.

„Du", stellte er fest.

„Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen, seit Wochen, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören und musstest unbedingt in diese Eishöhle marschieren", sagte der andere Leo.

„Ich habe von dir geträumt", stellte Leo fest.

„Ja, das war der einzige Weg mit dir in Kontakt zu treten, aber es hat nichts geholfen, wir sind jetzt trotzdem hier", gab der andere zurück, „Und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Du weißt, wer ich bin."

„Ja, du bist Leonard Snart von Erde-1. Aber du bist tot", stellte Leo die Fakten klar, „Du bist gestorben, als der Oculus explodiert ist."

„Ja, das bin ich. Aber trotzdem bin ich im Moment hier. Hör zu, Mallus und seine Verbündeten haben mir einen Deal angeboten. Sie wollen mich zurück ins Leben bringen. Allerdings in deinem Körper", erklärte Erde-1 Snart.

„Und was passiert dabei mit mir?", wollte Leo wissen.

„Nun", erwiderte der andere Snart kühl, „Du wirst bei diesem Prozess ausgelöscht. Es hat schon begonnen. Kannst du es spüren?" Leo konnte es tatsächlich spüren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig.

Leo hatte nie damit gerechnet lange zu leben, aber so zu sterben, und das gerade jetzt. … _Ich will Ray nicht verlassen. Ich dachte, wir hätten endlich eine Zukunft._

Nun, offensichtlich hatte er falsch gedacht. Zumindest starb er nicht umsonst. Jemand anderer würde leben, an seiner Stelle. In seinem Körper. Damit war es zumindest nicht vollkommen umsonst gewesen, dass Eddie ihn aus dem Konzentrationslager gerettet hatte.

„Sei nicht blöd!", zischte Leonard Snart, „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich bereit wäre diesen speziellen Pakt mit dem Teufel zu schließen, oder?!"

„Ist es, weil ich Teil-Omega bin? Das kann nach Oben korrigiert werden", informierte ihn Leo gefasst. Stand er gerade unter Schock? Er ging mit dieser ganzen Situation viel cooler um als normal wäre. Wo blieb die Panik?

„Leo!", wies ihn der andere Snart streng zurecht, „Hör mir zu, ich werde das nicht zulassen, verstehst du? Aber du musst mir jetzt vertrauen und genau das, was ich dir jetzt sage, auch tun." Und dann teilte er ihm den Plan mit.

* * *

 _A/N: Nein, natürlich ist Leonard nicht mit diesem Plan einverstanden. Was denkt ihr von mir? (Und von ihm?!)_

 _Reviews?_


	14. Snart

**13\. Snart**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Schwarze Magie, Menschenopfer, Intersexphobie_

* * *

„Lass das endlich sein, Nanaba. Ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan, und dein Dank besteht darin mich anzugreifen?! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was dein Problem ist!", meinte Kuasa, als sie wieder einmal menschliche Gestalt annahm. Bisher war sie lästiger Weise immer wieder dazu übergegangen sich zu verflüssigen, wenn Amaya sie angegriffen hatte, und war auf diese Art jedem Angriff ausgewichen, was Amaya sehr ärgerte. Knurrend verlieh sie ihrem Ärger Ausdruck.

„Du hast dich an meinem Omega vergriffen! Du hast ihn bewusst in eine gefährliche Situation gestoßen! Und das, obwohl du weißt, was er mir bedeutet! Und du fragst mich, was mein Problem ist?!", stieß Amaya ungläubig hervor.

„Siehst du, genau das, was er dir bedeutet, ist ja das Problem", erklärte Kuasa ruhig (Warum nur war sie so gelassen?!), „Ich muss an mich denken, und, glaub es oder nicht, an Mari. Da du es scheinbar vorziehst nicht an uns zu denken."

„Ich nicht an euch … Wie kannst du es wagen?! Weißt du denn nicht, was ich alles getan und erlitten habe um die Geschichte in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken?! Ich habe ihn verlassen, bin in meine eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt. Ich habe meinem Omega und meinem Rudel den Rücken gekehrt. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was für ein Opfer das für mich war?! Ich bin ein Alpha aus Zambesi, du solltest wissen, was das bedeutet. Wir lassen unser Rudel nicht im Stich. Niemals!", herrschte Amaya sie wütend an und behielt Kuasa genau im Auge. Wenn sie wieder versuchen würde sich auf den anderen Alpha zu stürzen, dann würde ihre Enkelin sich nur wieder verflüssigen, soviel war sicher. Aber sie war immer noch so wütend auf die andere Frau. Sie wollte sich immer noch auf sie stürzen und ihr das Gesicht zerkratzen. Mindestens.

Kuasa sah sie abwägend an. „Ja, ich fange an zu begreifen, was du geopfert hast", meinte sie, „Für kurze Zeit. Denn wo bist du nun? Und wo ist dein Sinn für Loyalität und dein Alpha-Schutz, wenn es um unser Dorf geht? Ich habe dir gesagt, was du zu tun hast, aber du ... hast es sogar geschafft dein Totem zu verlieren. Vielleicht sogar mit Absicht. Ohne Totem bindet dich nichts mehr an Zamebsi."

Amaya knurrte anstatt zu antworten. „Du sprichst vielleicht von dir selbst, aber sicher nicht von mir", erklärte sie scharf.

Kuasa seufzte. „Nun gut, ein letzter Tausch. Es ist dir so wichtig, also geh und rette deinen Omega und deine Freunde, aber vergiss nicht, dass sie nicht die Einzigen sind, die Rettung brauchen", meinte sie dann, und wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich hinter ihr das Portal, das Amaya zuvor nicht hatte sehen können, doch von dem sie nun wusste, was sich dahinter befand: Ihr Omega und ihr Rudel.

Ohne zu zögern und ohne Kuasa auch nur noch einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen sprang Amaya durch dieses hindurch.

* * *

Nate beobachtete entsetzt wie eine weitere Gruppe Menschen vor dem Pentagramm rapide alterte und schließlich auseinanderfiel. _Wie ekelhaft. Und das steht uns bevor._

„Sieht so aus, als bräuchten wir noch ein paar mehr", meinte Damien, „Ich denke, es wird an der Zeit euch ins Ritual mit einzubeziehen. Aber keine Sorge, ich fange mit dem nutzlosen Omega an." _Er meint mich._

Diese Ankündigung führte dazu, dass Sara und Mick aufhörten die Käfigstäbe zu malträtieren und sich stattdessen vor Nate schoben bzw. in Micks Fall besitzergreifend auf diesen setzten. Nicht, dass Nate den Gedanken hinter dieser Tat nicht zu schätzen wusste, aber unter diesen Umständen war diese Behandlung nicht gerade angenehm.

„Ach, kommt schon", meinte Damien, als er das sah, „Ihr habt immer noch Raymond. Und was bringt euch dieser da schon? Zu Stahl werden kann man schnell mal."

Warum nur musste Damien ihn ständig beleidigen? Nate hatte ihn nie etwas angetan, worauf es ankam.

„Wartet", meldete sich Leos Stimme zu Wort, „Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Wir sind hier fertig. Ich bin es: Snart."

Alle sahen hinüber zum Pentagramm. Damien wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Ist das wahr, Nora-Schatz?", wollte der weißhaarige Mann wissen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", antwortete Nora mit ihrer eigenen Stimme, „Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass wir hier fertig sind."

Damien seufzte. „Dann weiter. Guter Versuch, Ersatz-Snart, aber nicht gut genug", meinte er und schritt weiter auf den Käfig zu.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann töte den Historiker halt, aber es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich hier bereits wohne", meinte Snarts mit schneidender Stimme, „Ich sagte schon: Wir sind fertig. Dass deine Aushilfshexe das nicht mitbekommen hat, ist nicht meine Schuld. Vielleicht solltest du lieber Mallus fragen, anstatt falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen."

„Mallus …", begann Nora und schien in sich hineinzuhorchen, „… schweigt."

„Seht ihr? Der große Chef ist erschöpft. Wie auch immer, ich würde jetzt gerne diese Fesseln los werden, und ihr werdet mich befreien, wenn ihr wisst, was gut für euch ist. Immerhin habe ich sogar Mick getötet, als er mich genervt hat, also würde ich an eurer Stelle darauf verzichten mit zu verärgern", fuhr Snart vor.

Damien hielt inne und drehte sich mit prüfendem Blick zu dem Snart im Pentagramm um. „Daran kannst du dich also erinnern? Was weißt du noch? Kannst du beweisen, dass du es bist? Was war das Letzte, das du zu mir gesagt hast, bevor die Legends uns in unsere jeweilige angestammte Zeit zurückgebracht haben?", wollte Damien wissen.

„Uns war nicht besonders nach Reden", meinte Snart, „Immerhin hatten wir gerade erst verloren, waren gefangen, und rechneten damit getötet zu werden. Doch ich glaube, das Letzte, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, bevor wir endgültig getrennt wurden, war: _Ich hätte mich bezahlen lassen sollen, dann hätte ich wenigstens irgendetwas von dieser Aktion gehabt."_

„Das stimmt sogar", räumte Damien ein.

 _Oh, nein._ Das musste bedeuten, dass Leo weg war. Nate hatte bis jetzt gehofft, dass es sich wirklich nur um Leo handelte, der bluffte. Aber um das zu erraten, musste er wirklich gut im Raten sein. Nate war mit einem Schlag so, als würde ihm etwas noch gewichtigeres als Mick zu Boden drücken. _Leo ist … fort._

„Es fühlt sich komisch hier drin an", fuhr Snart fort, „Alles riecht anders, sogar ich selbst. Dieser komische Omega-Odem…"

„Keine Sorge, das lässt sich ändern", erklärte Damien hilfreich, „Eine kleiner Eingriff, mehr ist dazu nicht nötig, und du wirst wieder ein richtiger Beta sein und nicht mehr dieses Zwischending." Er hob seine Hand und die Fesseln fielen von Snart ab.

„Wir halten unsere Versprechen. Jetzt ist es an dir deines zu halten. Deine Freunde sind hier, aber sie sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie dir verge-" Damien brach ab und würgte mit einem Mal. Amaya war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte ihren Arm um seine Kehle geschlungen und drückte zu. „Lasst meine Freunde gehen", zischte sie, „Alle."

 _Das ist mein Mädchen,_ dachte Nate stolz.

„Das – urks – könnte ein Problem – werden", gab Damien zu, „Falscher Snart."

Amaya wirkte nur verwirrt.

Nora hatte sich erhoben und baute sich knurrend vor Amaya auf. „Lass meinen Vater los, falls du nicht wissen willst, wie sich dein Totem anfühlt, wenn es gegen dich eingesetzt wird", warnte sie die potentielle Retterin der Legends.

„Ich habe ihm das Genick gebrochen, bevor du mich erreicht hast, und dann musst du ihn noch einmal wieder beleben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das besonders einfach ist", erwiderte Amaya ungerührt.

Nora knurrte und hob ihre Hand, doch bevor sie dazu kam ihre Magie auf Amaya loszulassen, verdrehte sie die Augen und ging zu Boden. Hinter ihr stand Snart, der ihr seine Kältekanone über den Schädel gezogen hatte. Wo auch immer er die auf einmal herhatte. Dann schoss er mit der Kanone auf den Käfig, dessen daraufhin vereiste Stäbe sich nun von Sara mit einem gekonnten Tritt zerbersten ließen.

„Nett, du hast es immer noch drauf, wie es scheint, Lance", meinte Snart und beugte sich dann hinunter um Nora Amayas Totemkette abzunehmen. Mick erhob sich endlich von Nate, was dieser nutzte um aufzustehen, und er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Beine um zu sehen, wie eine unsichtbare Kraft Snart zurückzuschleudern schien, und dieser durch die Luft zurück ins Pentagramm segelte und erschrocken „Leonard" ausrief.

„Mallus schätzt eben keine Verräter", keuchte Damien und versuchte sich nun aus Amayas Griff zu befreien, während Mick zu Snart eilte.

Sara blickte einen Moment lang unsicher zwischen den beiden Gruppen und Nora hin und her, genau wie Nate, als sie ein Geräusch hörten, da sich ziemlich noch einem Gorilla anhörte. „Grodd", keuchte Nate erschrocken, „Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Ganz meine Meinung." Nate sah erschrocken auf und erkannte Ava und Gary, die mitten in der Höhle erschienen waren, hinter ihnen noch der Übergang zur _Waverider_ offen.

„Dr. Palmer hat uns informiert, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, und es ist uns gelungen euer Signal hierher zu verfolgen", erklärte Ava schnell.

„Unser Signal?", wiederholte Nate verwirrt, „Was für sein Signal?"

Sara riss die Augen auf. „Hast du etwa?!", empörte sie sich.

„Nun, zu meiner Verteidigung, ihr werdet ziemlich oft entführt. Dir einen Sender zu verpassen, während du geschlafen hast, war der einfachste Weg sicher zu gehen, dass ich meine Freundin aus jeder Gefahr herausholen kann, in die sie gerät", sagte Ava defensiv.

 _Alles in allem gesehen ist das eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee,_ wurde Nate klar, _Wir könnten alle Sender vertragen, nur für alle Fälle._

Sara war weniger begeistert. „Du hast Glück, dass du scharf bist", meinte sie zu Ava.

Gary rannte inzwischen in der Höhle herum und meinte dann: „Ich habe die letzten Geiseln befreit und Mister Rorys und Captain Lances Waffen gefunden. Wir sollten jetzt zusehen, dass wir weg von hier kommen, Direktor Sharpe."

Nate sah, dass Mick Snart und die Kältekanone in jeweils einer Hand hielt und sich ihnen näherte. Nora war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, und Amaya hielt immer noch Damien fest.

„Grodd wird gleich hier sein", meinte dieser.

„Nennen wir es unentschieden. Dieses eine Mal, Damien", meinte Sara düster, „Aber ich werde nicht vergessen, was du Leo angetan hast. Genauso wenig wie alles andere." Sie nickte Amaya zu, die sich bereit machte den Magier loszulassen, während die anderen alle in Richtung Zeitkorridor strömten. Als sie fast alle hindurch waren, ließ Amaya Damien los und beförderte den wartenden Nate dann schnell durch den Korridor, woraufhin die Höhle hinter ihnen verschwand als sich der Zugang schloss. Nate konnte nur noch sehen, wie Damien nicht einmal Anstalten machte sie zu stoppen, sondern stattdessen zu Nora stürmte.

 _Interessant,_ dachte er noch, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sie im Moment eigentlich ganz andere Probleme hatten, und alle davon hießen Snart.

* * *

Die Kältekanone hatte neben dem Pentagramm gelegen. Mick hatte gesehen, wie Nora sie dort platziert hatte, vermutlich um irgendwelchen Vodoo-Kram damit anzustellen, aber das erklärte nur den Teil der Geschehnisse, der mit ihr zusammenhing. Der Rest war Mick nach wie vor schleierhaft.

Während Gideon den bewusstlosen Snart scannte, wusste er gar nicht, auf was für ein Ergebnis er hoffte. Leo, Leonard … Es würde zu Leonard passen die Darhks zu betrügen, kaum, dass er einen Körper bekommen hatte, aber wenn dem so war, könnte er trotzdem nicht hier an Bord bleiben. Das stand außer Frage. Er hatte in Kauf genommen Leos Leben auszulöschen nur um sein eigenes zurückzubekommen.

Nach allem, was mit der Legion der Verdammnis passiert war, sollte Mick das nicht überraschen, aber, nun ja, eigentlich hatte er gedachte Leonard wäre als besserer Mann gestorben. Ja, Leonard war nur ein Beta und reagierte daher auf Omegas anders als Alphas, und Leo war nur ein Teil-Omega gewesen, aber letztlich war der Punkt doch der, dass er unschuldig gewesen war. Leonard hatte ihn vielleicht nicht persönlich gekannt, und das nicht ahnen können, aber ….

 _Würde ich dann mit ihm gehen?_ Eigentlich war ihre Partnerschaft lange vorbei. Und Mick könnte Ray niemals verlassen, aber …

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Gideon verkündete: „Körperlich ist mit Mister Snart alles in Ordnung."

„Und geistig? Kannst du feststellen, wer da drinnen ist? Ob es Leo ist oder Leonard?", wollte Sara, die besorgt neben Mick stand, wissen.

„Unklar", erwiderte Gideon, „Ich empfange widersprüchliche Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Es wäre ein Tiefenscan erforderlich um das festzustellen, was nicht empfehlenswert ist, solange Mister Snarts Geist aktiv ist. Soll ich ihn in künstlichen Tiefschlaf versetzen um …"

„Was ist passiert?" In diesem Moment schlug Snart die Augen auf und blickte zu Sara und Mick hinüber.

„Ava und Gary haben uns gerettet", erklärte Sara, „Was ist das Letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?"

Snart schien darüber nachzudenken. Mick versuchte unterdessen festzustellen, wer nachdachte. Er sagte sich, dass er es eigentlich erkennen müsste, aber das ihm so vertraute Gesicht zeigte ihm zum ersten Mal überhaupt vielleicht nicht eindeutig, was im dazugehörigen Kopf vorging. Es könnte Leo sein, aber es könnte auch Leonard sein.

„Rip Hunter", sagte Snart, „Wir konnten Rip Hunter erreichen. Er hat versprochen zu helfen."

„Rip?", wiederholte Sara, „Wie… Wovon sprichst du? Was heißt erreichen? Und wer ist wir?"

„Leonard und ich", erklärte der Snart (Leo?), „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Wir waren gemeinsam an diesem geistigen Ort, und durch das Ritual konnten wir Energie abzweigen, genug um für einen Moment sichtbar zu werden. Leonard hat Rip Hunter aufgespürt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er zwischen Raum und Zeit feststeckt und Hilfe braucht. Und dann ist er in mich gefahren um euch zu retten."

„Ist er noch da? Seid ihr beide da drin?", wollte Sara wissen, und Mick wusste, dass sie sich genau wie er auch an das erinnerte, was Darhk über mehr als ein Bewusstsein in einem Körper gesagt hatte. Wenn sie Pech hatten, dann kostete sie Darhks kleines Experiment beide Snarts.

Leo schien in sich zu horchen. „Nein", meinte er dann, „Nein, er ist weg. Als wir das Totem berührt haben, da habe ich gespürt, wie er davon gerissen wurde. Aus mir heraus. Es muss Mallus gewesen sein …" Ihm schauderte.

Sara und Mick tauschten einen kurzen besorgten Blick aus. „Er ist mir im Traum erschienen, schon seit Wochen. Ich wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, etwas sagen sollen … Es tut mir leid. Er hat mich gerettet, und ich konnte nichts für ihn tun!", verkündete Leo selbstanklagend und ließ den Kopf hängen, „Ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen."

Mick spürte den Verlust, mit dem er gedacht hatte sich abgefunden zu haben, wieder in sich auflodern. Wie sollte er nur jemals mit dem Verlust seines Partners abschließen, wenn dieser immer wieder in seinem Leben auftauchte?

„Es gibt nichts, was du hättest tun können", sagte er langsam, „Leonard … hat das einzig Richtige getan. Wenn Hunter von ihm weiß, kann er ihn gemeinsam mit dem Bureau vielleicht retten." Doch er bezweifelte es. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mallus das, was von Leonard noch übrig gewesen war, vernichtet hatte. Das war es was Mick an Mallus' Stelle getan hätte.

Sara musterte ihn prüfend. „Er hat sich für uns geopfert. Schon wieder", meinte sie, „Mick hat recht, du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Leo."

Leo nickte. „Es ist seltsam. Ich habe noch ein paar seiner Erinnerungen, hier in mir, aber sie verblassen langsam…" Er brach ab. „Ich will Heim."

Sara nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie, „Und ich verstehe es. Aber du brauchst jetzt erst mal Schlaf. Schlaf ein wenig, und dann sehen wir, ob … es Nachwirkungen geht. Und dann … dann bringen wir dich nach Hause zu deinem Ray."

Leo nickte bedrückt. Nachwirkungen. Ein Teil von Leonard für immer in Leo. Nein, Mick wünschte ihm das nicht. Leo Snart hatte genug Scheiße in seinem Leben durchgemacht, er brauchte nicht auch noch die von Leonard in seinem Kopf.

„Hi, ich habe Kekse gebacken", erklärte Micks Ray, der in diesem Moment in die Krankenstation kam, „Kekse für …"

„Leo sollte schlafen", meinte Sara dazu, „Aber du kannst sie ihm hinstellen."

Ray stellte den Teller gehorsam neben das Krankenbett. „Waren die Darhks furchtbar zu dir? Haben sie dich magisch gefoltert? Wenn es so ist, kannst du mit mir darüber reden, immerhin habe ich das ja auch durchgemacht", meinte er hilfsbereit zu Leo.

„Danke Raymond", murmelte Leo, „Vielleicht später."

Sara scheuchte Mick und Ray aus der Krankenstation. „Er hat mich Raymond genannt. Er nennt mich nie Raymond. Das war Leonards Ding", merkte Ray besorgt an.

„Er war vielleicht nur müde und wollte dich von seinem Ray unterscheiden", tat Sara es ab.

„Er wäre sowieso gegangen", erklärte Mick seinem Alpha. Dieser sah ihn unsicher an. „Er hat es mir vor der Mission gesagt", fuhr Mick fort, „Dass er heim will und seinem leuchtenden Freund einen Heiratsantrag machen will."

Sara ließ seinen Beruhigungsversuch aber nicht gelten. „Aber das war davor", meinte sie, „Nun ist er traumatisiert. Verdammt, wir haben es geschafft jemanden, der auf Erde-X aufgewachsen ist, zu traumatisieren! Und Leonard ist nicht zurück, sondern nun vermutlich endgültig verloren!"

Ray machte ein trauriges Gesicht, und Mick brummte nur.

Sara seufzte. „Tut mir leid. Du wolltest helfen. Ihr beide wolltest das, und ich …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los als Alpha zu versagen, das ist alles. Ich muss Ava anrufen und herausfinden, was an dieser Geschichte mit Rip dran ist", erklärte sie dann, „Ich denke, wir brauchen alle etwas Schlaf. Geht schlafen. Wir setzen das hier morgen fort." Dann eilte sie davon.

Mick sah ihr hinterher. Er konnte verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihm selbst ging es ähnlich. Ray umarmte ihn und presse seine Stirn an Micks Schläfe (Mick fand es manchmal lästig, dass sein Omega genau so groß war wie er). „Es tut mir leid, dass du Leonard nicht zurückbekommen hast", meinte der Omega.

„Bin nur froh, dass es Leo gut geht", erwiderte Mick, „Komm lass uns schlafen gehen."

Vielleicht würde morgen alles nicht mehr so bedrückend wirken, vielleicht wäre morgen früh alles besser.

Vielleicht.

* * *

 _A/N: Armer Mick, armer Leo, arme Sara, armer Leonard._

 _Reviews?_


	15. Was ist mit deinen Haaren?

**14\. Was ist mit deinen Haaren?**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: dezitierte Spoiler für 3.14 und 3.15, vage Spoiler für den Rest der Staffel, Beschreibung einer geistigen Behinderung, Erw. von Character Death, skrupellose Rip Hunter-Pläne, die daran scheitern, dass er Skrupel hat_

* * *

Ray ließ seine Geldbörse für alle sichtbar und offen am Tisch liegen und wartete ab. Ja, es war ein dummer Test (und er musste aufpassen, dass Mick nicht derjenige war, der sie stahl, aber es war der einzige, der ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel). Leo bemerkte die Geldbörse zuerst nicht, fand die dann offenbar und gab sie Ray zurück. Ray überprüfte den Inhalt und stellte fest, dass nichts fehlte.

Er lud Leo dazu ein mit ihm zu backen, was dieser gerne annahm, und während des gemeinsamen Stressbackens positionierte sich Ray unauffällig auffällig vor Leo und meinte: „Pass nur auf, dass sich deine Hand nicht in meine Hose verirrt." Leo warf ihm daraufhin nur einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Ray versuchte das Gespräch dann darauf zu bringen, ob Sara wohl gut küssen konnte oder nicht. Leo wirkte nun eindeutig verstört und fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei, oder ob er sich vielleicht den Kopf gestoßen habe.

Alles in allem verhielt er sich eindeutig wie Leo. Falls noch irgendetwas von Leonard in Leo übrig war, dann sehr versteckt. Ray war zugleich erleichtert und traurig. Letztlich war es nicht nur Mick, der Leonard nicht wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Auch Ray hatte ihn nicht wieder zurückbekommen und musste daher immer noch mit der Schuld leben, dass eigentlich er im Oculus hätte sterben sollen und nicht der Beta.

Es war ein Schuldgefühl, von dem Ray angenommen hatte, dass er es überwunden hatte, doch nun wurde ihm schmerzhaft klar, dass dem nicht so war. Und dass er den Beta immer noch vermisste. Es war eine Art leiser Verlust, den er nur noch mit Sara und Mick teilte, da die anderen, die ihn ebenfalls verspürten, alle nicht mehr an Bord waren.

Und nun wollte auch noch Leo gehen. Darüber zu schlafen hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Er wollte immer noch nach Hause. „Seht ihr, es ist so: Nach allem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist, bin ich mir sicherer als jemals zuvor, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit meinem Ray verbringen will. Ich will ihn bitten mich zu heiraten und keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Seit ich mich euch angeschlossen habe, wurde ich fast lobotomiert, fast bodygesnatched und musste einen entführten Freund befreien - und das sind nur die Highlights. … Ich wollte bei euch sein um euch helfen zu heilen und mich selber ein wenig zu heilen, und das ist jetzt erreicht. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mein eigenes Leben zurückkehre. Die Zeit mit euch war ein Abenteuer, aber eine andere Art von Abenteuer wartet zu Hause auf mich", erklärte Leo, „Meine Welt braucht mich, ich muss beim Wiederaufbau helfen."

Ray konnte Micks stille Trauer neben sich spüren, und sah wie Amaya und Nate einen Blick wechselnden, und Zari auf Leo zuschritt um ihn zu umarmen. Sara blickte ins Nichts. Sie schien immer noch zu denken, dass die Tatsache, dass Leo ging ihre Schuld war.

„Wir werden dich vermissen", meinte sie schließlich mit einem tapferen Lächeln, das Ray als falsch durchschaute, „Aber wir verstehen es. … Gideon setzt einen Kurs auf Central City 2018. Zeit Leo bei StarLabs abzuliefern."

Zugleich konnten sie diesen Trip auch nutzen um nachzusehen, wie es Martin und Jax ging.

Während Cisco Leo nach Erde-X vibte, besuchten die restlichen Legends Martin im Krankenhaus. Von Jax fanden sie verwirrender Weise keine Spur, doch der Professor war inzwischen wach, aber auf keinen Fall geheilt.

„Er macht langsame Fortschritte", erklärte Lily ihnen, „Für ihn sind sie zu klein, aber sie sind vorhanden."

„Wir könnten ihn einfach von Gideon behandeln lassen", schlug Sara vor.

Lily lehnte dieses Angebot jedoch ab. „Ja, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee", meinte sie, „Das würde Fragen aufwerfen und käme mir wie schummeln vor. Und ihm auch. Dad will immer alles aus eigener Kraft erreichen, wie ihr wisst. Sich von einer K.I. aus der Zukunft heilen zu lassen, würde ihm den Glauben an seine eigenen Fähigkeiten nehmen."

„Wir könnten es trotzdem tun und allen hier das Gedächtnis löschen, inklusive Lily", meinte Sara später hart.

„Nein, wir müssen das tun, was Marty will", entgegnete Ray entschieden.

Was Martin selbst anbelangte, so hatte er tatsächlich irritiert auf den Vorschlag reagiert. Zumindest Ray gegenüber. Er wusste nicht, ob die anderen mehr Erfolg gehabt hatten, aber was ihn anging, so hatte er den Fehler gemacht dem Professor beim Essen assistieren zu wollen und war hart zu Recht gewiesen worden.

„Ich bin weder ein Kind noch ein Invalide! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", hatte Martin getobt und angesichts Rays Miene dazu, hatte er sich sofort wieder für seinen Ausrasters entschuldigt. „Es tut mir leid, Raymond, ich weiß du willst nur helfen. Es sind diese verdammten Stimmungsschwankungen, die da sprechen, nicht ich. Du willst nur tun, was dir natürlich erscheint. Aber ich hasse es nun mal so hilflos zu sein."

Ray hatte nur kurz gezögert, bevor er erwidert hatte: „Weißt du, wir könnten dich immer noch zur _Waverider_ zurück schaffen…"

„Nein", hatte Martin ihn sofort unterbrochen, „Ich bin hier gut aufgehoben." Da er schon wieder irritiert geklungen hatte, hatte sich Ray gehütet weiter ins Detail zu gehen oder das Thema noch einmal aufzubringen. Insgesamt gesehen hatte er sich nach dem Besuch bei Martin mehr bedrückt als zuvor gefühlt.

Die Schwestern hatten mehr als einen Besucher zur selben Zeit untersagt, daher wusste Ray nicht, was die anderen mit dem Professor besprochen hatten, aber laut Lily schien er wirklich allein aus Prinzip heraus gegen ihre Hilfe zu sein. _Aber ist er zur Zeit überhaupt dazu in der Lage eine gut abgewogene Entscheidung zu treffen, was seine Zukunft angeht?_ Das war die Frage, aber ohne Jax lagen alle sonstigen Entscheidungen bei Lily und Clarissa, und die schienen Martins Meinung zu teilen.

Ray deprimierter dieser Gedanke, er wollte den alten Martin zurück. Überhaupt würde er es vorziehen, wenn die Dinge wieder so wären, wie sie zuvor gewesen waren. Bevor alles den Bach runter gegangen war. Er wusste, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dem es so ging. Vor allem Mick trafen der Verlust von Martin, Jax, Rip und jetzt auch noch Leo schwer, und er schien das Ganze auch noch an Zari auszulassen, da er besonders fies zu ihr war. Zum Glück ließ sie sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Ansonsten versuchten sie nach ihrem Besuch in Central City alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen zu lassen, bis der sich der nächste Anachronismus ohne Vorwarnung meldete. Es begann mit Nates Haaren, ging über den falschen Namen von Micks Ratte, und bald wurde klar, dass irgendetwas oder jemand die Geschichte von Elvis Presley geändert hatte, was vor allem Nate besonders hart traf, da er ein großer Fan war.

Während Nate und Amaya offenbar versuchten ein gemeinsames Lied zu suchen und gemeinsam mit Sara und Zari ihr Bestes gaben um Elvis auf der richtigen karrieretechnischen Spur zu halten (und dabei eine verhexte Gitarre an Bord des Schiffes brachten), musste Ray sich mit ganz anderen Problemen auseinander setzen: Micks Ratte Axl starb, was Mick naturgemäß schwer mitnahm. Er brummte etwas von „Was macht schon eine Veränderung mehr", und da wusste Ray das es ernst war. Mick hatte diese Ratte geliebt, und Ray war es gewesen, der sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Axl hatte Mick überall hin begleitet, ob nach Doomworld, Aruba, oder in ihre gemeinsamen Wohnungen. Und natürlich war er das Team-Maskottchen gewesen.

Ray bereute es schnell jemals vorgeschlagen zu haben einfach eine neue Ratte für Mick zu suchen und beschloss es wieder gut zu machen. Vielleicht war die Trauerzeremonie ein bisschen zu viel, aber er wusste, dass Mick das jetzt brauchte: Die Möglichkeit Abschied zu nehmen. Sara machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und hielt sogar eine Rede, während Nate, Amaya und Zari den modernen Rock'n'Roll retteten.

Letztlich konnten Elvis' Karriere und Nates Haare wieder hergestellt werden, und dank des ganzen Abenteuers hatten die Legends nun ein Totem mehr in ihrem Besitz: Das geheime sechste Totem, das Todestotem. Ray fand das Ding ein wenig unheimlich (nicht nur wegen dem Zwischenfall mit der schwebenden Gitarre, sondern mehr wegen der Macht des Totems über die Verstorbenen) und war ganz froh darüber, dass sie es erst einmal wegschlossen und nicht vorhatten es zu benutzen. Elvis hatte es irgendwie kontrolliert, gerade mal so, bis es ihm nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. Ein anderer wäre dazu vermutlich nicht in der Lage. Stattdessen beschloss Ray sich also darauf zu konzentrieren das Feuertotem zu reparieren.

Sie hatten das Totem gerade weggeschlossen, und Ray begann damit sein Labor für die Kalte Fusion vorzubereiten, als er spürte, dass Mick ihn anstarrte. „Was?" Ray sah seinen Partner fragend an.

„Du hast für Axl eine Beerdigung abgehalten", stellte Mick fest.

„Oh, ja. War das zu viel? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich es manchmal übertreibe, aber ich dachte, du brauchst das. Habe ich mich geirrt?" Ray unterbrach sein Tun und sah seinen Alpha fragend an.

„Du hast für meine Ratte eine Beerdigung abgehalten, weil du dachtest, ich brauche das", fasste Mick zusammen.

„Ehm, ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass ich vielleicht auch ein bisschen gebraucht habe", gab Ray zu.

Mick grunzte. Dann fragt er: „Willst du heiraten?"

Ray spürte wie ihm Blut in die Wangen schoss. Mit dieser Frage hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet (oder jemals, was das anging). „Ähm … ja?", antwortete er zögerlich und wartete ein wenig nervös auf Micks Reaktion.

Der meinte nur: „Okay."

Ray blinzelte. „Okay", echote er und wandte den Blick von Mick ab. Hoffentlich war sein Gesicht nicht so rot, wie es sich warm anfühlte. _Bin ich jetzt verlobt? Die letzten beiden Male hat sich das etwas anders abgespielt._ Aber Mick war nun mal Mick, und dass er überhaupt heiraten wollte, kam überraschend genug. War es wegen Leos Ankündigung seinen Ray heiraten zu wollen? Oder wirklich wegen Axls Beerdigung?

Nun, eigentlich war der Grund egal, oder? Sein Alpha wollte ihn heiraten. Dieser Gedanke alleine machte Ray schon überaus glücklich.

* * *

Es hatte eine längere Erklärung erfordert um Jefferson dazu zu überreden mit ihm zu kommen. Dass er Snart gesehen hatte, als er von Speester-Alkohol betrunken war, war nicht gerade ein Argument, das für ihn sprach. Aber letztlich hatte sich Jefferson bereit erklärt mit ihm zu kommen, wenn auch vermutlich hauptsächlich deswegen um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben.

Rip wünschte sich die anderen würden ihm nur einmal vertrauen. Ja, es stimmte, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatte, aber er wusste, was er tat, und es ging ihm nur darum das Rudel zu schützen. Wann würden sie das endlich einsehen?

Sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die nicht wussten, dass er sie nur schützen wollte. Avas wahre Herkunft zu verschleiern diente ihrem eigenen Schutz, und dem von Sara. Und natürlich diente es auch dazu sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Und dazu den Plan, den er ursprünglich gehabt hatte, so gut es möglich war zu begraben. Endgültig.

Der Plan. Pläne in Plänen in Plänen. Rip hatte sich zunehmend verheddert, und nichts lief mehr so, wie es sollte. Constantine hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass die Legends das Todestotem gefunden hatten. Damit waren alle Totems im Spiel, aber das hatte das letzte Mal auch zu keinem Sieg geführt, nicht wahr?

Nein, diesmal würde alles anders werden. Aber um dafür zu sorgen, dass es so war, musste Rip sich um Snart kümmern. Snart, der nur seinetwegen zwischen den Zeiten feststeckte.

„Hier sind wir also wieder. Am Vanishing Point", stellte Jax fest, „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt suchen wir den Ort auf, an dem der Oculus war", erklärte Rip und ging voraus. Der junge Beta folgte ihm. Dieser Ort hier weckte schlimme Erinnerungen in Rip, die er ignorierte. Vielleicht war es ja ganz richtig, dass hier alles enden würde. Seit er in den Oculus geblickt und Ray hatte sterben sehen, hatte sich nichts mehr so entwickelt, wie es sollte. Vielleicht würde sich das nun endlich ändern.

„Hier wären wir." Rip blieb stehen und platzierte das Gerät, das er sich vom Bureau „geborgt" hatte, am Boden und aktivierte es. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Rip konnte Jefferson schon entsprechend schnaufen hören. Doch dann erschien er unter einem Blitz. Leonard Snart.

„Verdammt, Rip, du hattest Recht!", entfuhr es Jax erstaunt. Es schwang mehr Erstaunen in seiner Stimme mit, als Rip recht war.

Snart blickte sie beide an. „So trifft man sich wieder", sagte er, „Und das diesmal sogar nüchtern." Seine Stimme klang seltsam, nicht mehr wirklich so, wie Rip sie in Erinnerung hatte, sondern metallischer und schwächer. Auch seine Gestalt war nicht ganz deutlich zu sehen, sondern wirkte verschwommen.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass Snart die ganze Zeit über noch am Leben war?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Nicht die ganze Zeit über", erwiderte Snart, „Seit ihr es geschafft habt das Zeitgefüge so stark zu beschädigen, dass der Oculus geöffnet wurde. Mallus ist nicht der Einzige, der dadurch Lust auf einen Gefängnisausbruch bekommen hat."

Jax murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „gern geschehen" anhörte, aber Rip achtete nicht darauf. „Nun, der Plan ist ganz einfach", erklärte er, „Wir werden das tun, was Mallus und die Darhks vorhatten, nur ohne Menschenopfer. Hier am Vanishing Point sollte genug Energie vorhanden sein um es Ihnen zu ermöglichen in meinen Körper zu schlüpfen, Mister Snart."

„Was? Moment…!", protestierte Jax.

„Und dann?", wollte Snart wissen, „Mitbewohner geht auf Dauer nicht. Hast du vor mich auf einen USB-Stick abzuspeichern?"

„Ich habe das hier." Rip präsentierte eine antike Scheibe. „Das hier ist ein magisches Objekt, das ich von John Constantine … ausgeborgt … habe", fuhr er fort, „Damit können wir auf magischen Weg mein Bewusstsein auslöschen. Jax, das ist deine Aufgabe."

„Wie bitte?! Spinnst du jetzt total?! Wieso hat Constantine so was überhaupt?!", empörte sich Jax.

„Falls ihm mal jemand unterkommt, der von einem wirklich bösen Dämon besessen ist. In diesem Fall könnte er den Dämon aus dem Körper, in dem er steckt, löschen. Aber bevor du was sagt, nein, im Fall von Mallus würde das nichts bringen. Mallus ist zu mächtig, er würde sich einfach einen neuen Wirt suchen, Anhänger hat er ja genug. Auf jeden Fall funktioniert es auch mit menschlichem Bewusstsein. Es ist dasselbe Prinzip. Jax löscht mich, und dann können Sie einziehen, Mister Snart", erwiderte Rip.

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief Jax verärgert, „Ich werde nicht dich verlieren, nur um ihn wiederzubekommen! Wenn du denkst, ich würde da mitmachen, dann hast du dich geschnitten!"

„Allerdings. Ich habe mich schon geweigert den Körper von jemand zu übernehmen, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deinen Körper übernehmen würde?!", stimmte Snart ihm zu, „Ich dachte, du kreuzt hier mit einer wirklichen Idee auf und nicht mit einem halbgaren Selbstmordversuch."

Wieso musste Snart nur immer dann sein Gewissen entdecken, wenn er verschlagen sein sollte?! Rip fand das äußerst lästig.

„Es ist nicht abzustreiten, dass Sie sich nur meinetwegen in dieser Lage befinden. Ich habe Sie rekrutiert um meine Familie zu retten. Ein Unterfangen, das nicht gelungen ist. Stattdessen sind Sie bei dem Versuch gestorben. Es ist nur billig und recht, dass ich mich opfere um Sie zurückzubringen", argumentierte Rip. Kalte Logik hatte bei Snart in der Vergangenheit meistens etwas gebracht, vielleicht würde sie auch diesmal helfen.

„Vergiss es, Michael, ich bin nicht bereit dich zu töten, nur damit du dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigst. Ich wusste, wofür ich unterschreibe. Noch mehr als ich mich geopfert habe. Ich wusste, dass ich die Wahl hatte zu leben oder zu sterben und habe mich dafür entschieden zu sterben. Es war meine Wahl, die eine, die ich getroffen habe, weil es einfach das Richtige war. Das wirst du mir jetzt nicht nehmen, indem du alles auf dich nimmst", gab Snart schneidend zurück.

Na toll, es war ihm also wichtig, dass er heldenhaft gestorben war.

„Okay", seufzte Rip, „Die Wahrheit ist: Wir brauchen Sie. Mallus fürchtet Sie, und dafür gibt es einen Grund. Wenn es uns gelingt Sie ins Leben zurückzubringen, sind Sie in der Lage das Todestotem von Zambesi zu benutzen. Und anders als Sara stehen Sie nicht unter Mallus' Einfluss. Sie wären dazu in der Lage ihn damit zu bekämpfen."

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt für den Job auch noch andere Kandidaten", meinte Snart trocken dazu.

 _Ja, das war der Plan, aber ich kann Ava es nicht tun lassen, nicht diese Ava._ Jemand, der nicht tot gewesen war, aber versuchte das Totem zu benutzen, würde scheitern und vermutlich sterben. Das ließ ansonsten nur noch Sara.

„Sie kann es tun", meinte Snart, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, „Sara ist stark. Sie hat den Speer des Schicksals benutzt und unschädlich gemacht."

„Es ist keine Frage der Stärke. Es ist eine Frage der Sicherheit. Es steht so viel auf dem Spiel…", gab Rip zurück.

„Warte mal", mischte sich Jax ein, „Heißt das etwa, du wusstest die ganze Zeit von den Totems und davon, dass sie die Waffe gegen Mallus sind?!"

Rip seufzte.

„Es waren alles Lügen, okay? Von Anfang an, war alles, was ich euch jemals erzählt habe, eine riesige Lüge! Ich habe euch rekrutiert um meine Familie zu retten, nur deswegen. Vandal Savages Herrschaft war mir ziemlich egal! Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich euch ausgewählt habe, weil ihr in der Zukunft als Legenden bekannt seid, und dann habe ich behauptet ich hätte es getan, weil ihr nicht wichtig für den Verlauf der Geschichte seid, aber beides war gelogen! White Canary, the Atom, Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Cold, Heatwave: Das waren alles Namen von Bedeutung. Namen, die jedoch nicht wichtig genug waren um nicht ersetzt werden zu können! Ich habe euch ausgewählt, weil ich eure Fähigkeiten gebraucht habe, und habe dabei in Kauf genommen die Geschichte zu ändern, da ich der Meinung war, es wären keine besonders großen Veränderungen. Dann hätte halt nicht Hawkgirl sondern Vixen die JLA mitbegründet. Dann wäre nicht the Atom beim Verschwinden des Flash dabei gewesen sondern Mister Terrific. Dann hätte Martin Stein eben niemals den Nobelpreis für die Erfindung der Firestorm-Matrix bekommen. Captain Cold hätte den Flash nie vor DeVoe gerettet, aber Killer Frost würde es tun. Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass die Geschichte sich selbst korrigiert, sich ihren Weg bahnen wird. Ich habe euer aller Schicksal verändert. Und nun? Snart sitzt zwischen den Zeiten fest, Martin Stein kann sich von seinen Nobelpreis verabschieden, Firestorm gibt es nicht mehr, Laurel Lance ist tot, Sidney Palmer wird das Erbe seines Bruders an sich reißen. Und die Legends … sie werden alle im Kampf gegen Mallus sterben. Ich bin zurück in der Zeit gegangen, habe meine eigene Zeitlinie gekreuzt und Mallus damit der Befreiung näher gebracht als jemals zuvor um meine neue Familie zu retten. Aber nichts, was ich tue, scheint irgendetwas zu ändern! Vielleicht kann das etwas ändern!", schrie er die beiden Betas an.

Jax starrte ihn sprachlos an. Snarts kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn von Unten bis Oben. „Nun, Michael", meinte er dann, „Du hast die Leben von Menschen, die du nicht kanntest, zerstört um deine eigene Familie zu retten. Dann hast du angefangen genau diese Menschen, deren Schicksal du beeinflusst hast, als deine neue Familie zu betrachten, nur um sie erneut zu verlieren. Und nun willst du sie retten. Nun, wenn dir das gelingen soll, dann schlage ich vor, dass du deinen Arsch bewegst und endlich etwas tust."

„Ich tue doch etwas. Ich ändere den Verlauf der Story, indem ich einen neuen Spieler ins Spiel bringe!", verkündete Rip hilflos. Er wagte es gar nicht zu Jaxs hinüberzublicken. Was musste der junge Mann nun von ihm denken? Und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal das von Ava.

„Nein", sagte Snart nur, „Was du hingegen tun wirst, ist deinen Arsch auf die _Waverider_ zu schwingen und Sara Lance vor Mallus und dem Todestotem zu retten. Und das jetzt. Dein Alpha braucht dich. Du willst etwas ändern? Wie wäre es, wenn du damit beginnst an dein Rudel zu glauben anstatt es immer nur retten zu wollen?"

* * *

 _A/N: Wir nähern uns langsam dem Finale der 3. Staffel._

 _Das ich übrigens schon gesehen habe, mich aber nicht ganz begeistern konnte._

 _Achtung, Spoiler! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mit dem (scheinbaren?) Dahinscheiden eines gewissen Charakters einverstanden bin, und sehr dagegen war, dass Ray im Grunde nur Nora gerettet hat, und Wally statt ihm das Wassertotem benutzt hat, hatte ich mir für das Staffelende eigentlich mehr Hintergrundserklärungen erwartet. Mag sein, dass sich die Autoren manche für die nächste Staffel aufsparen, aber die letzten paar Folgen waren ziemlich erklä war Rip immer so besessen von Mallus? Warum wurde Ava als so groß und geheimnisvoll aufgebaut, wenn sie im Staffelfinale eigentlich einfach nur da war? Waren wirklich die Legends Schuld, dass Mallus zur Gefahr wurde? etc._

 _Wie ihr unschwer mitbekommen habt, habe ich in dieser Fic bereits jetzt schon mehr Charaktermotivation für Rip und mehr sinnige Pläne von ihm eingebaut als im Canon in dieser Staffel vorhanden waren. Und die beziehen Ava eben mit ein. Wie genau werdet ihr noch lesen._

 _Reviews?_


	16. Die Legends erinnern mich

**15\. Die Legends erinnern mich an meine D &D-Gruppe**

* * *

 _Warnings: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.15, eine Extra-Portion Angst für dieses Kapitel_

 _Extra-Pairing: Constangreen_

* * *

Einen konservativen christlichen Priester davon zu überzeugen, dass Rock'n Roll nicht die Musik des Teufels war, war nichts im Vergleich hierzu gewesen. Zari konnte kaum glauben, dass sie diese Aufgabe als schwer empfunden hatte. Aber, na ja, sie hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass ihr Captain das Todestotem anlegen und dessen Macht verfallen würde und sich in eine Art Todeshexe verwandeln würde. Wie hätte sie auch jemals auf so eine Idee kommen sollen?!

Saras erste Tat hatte darin bestanden Ray anzugreifen. Ausgerechnet den süßen Omega Ray! Zari wusste nicht viel über diese ganze Alpha/Beta/Omega-Dynamik, aber sie wusste, dass das ein sehr sehr schlechtes Zeichen war. Wenn sich ein Alpha an einem Omega vergriff, war das schlimm, wenn er sich an seinem Omega vergriff war es sehr schlimm, und wenn sich jemand an Ray Palmer vergriff, nun dann stimmte etwas eindeutig nicht mit ihm, denn so sehr einem Rays positive Einstellung und sein fröhliches Gemüt auf die Nerven gehen konnten, ihm weh zu tun wäre einfach _falsch._ Immerhin war er Ray.

Sara war schon ohne Totem die stärkste Kämpferin ihrer Gruppe, immerhin war sie nicht umsonst der Alpha, mit Totem jedoch …

Sie hatte das Schiff abgeriegelt und hinderte die anderen so daran eine Hilferuf auszusenden. Es bestand keine Möglichkeit Rip, Gary oder Ava zu erreichen, die Legends waren auf sich gestellt. Und egal, was sie tun würden, Sara würde gewinnen.

 _Ich bin der Beta,_ erinnerte sich Zari, _Das bedeutet, dass ich hier jetzt das Sagen habe._ Aber was wäre die richtige Entscheidung? Was würde Jax in ihrer Situation tun?

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden. Runter vom Schiff. Wir nehmen das Jump Ship und hauen ab. Das ist unsere einzige Chance", meinte sie schließlich.

„Vergiss es", erwiderte Mick sofort, „Ich lasse Schmazlocke hier nicht zurück. Und er ist nicht transportfähig."

Damit hätte Zari wohl rechnen müssen. „Oh, ja, plötzlich kümmert dich Ray. Aber als er dich gebraucht hätte, warst du nicht da!", warf ihm Nate bitter vor. Mick hätte eigentlich bei Ray sein sollen, doch er hatte den Wissenschaftler alleine am Feuertotem arbeiten lassen und hatte sich zurückgezogen um sich zu betrinken. Was Nate ihm offenbar sehr übel nahm.

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Sara durchdreht und ihn angreift?!", verteidigte sich Mick.

Zari wusste, dass er Nate nicht brauchte um sich Vorwürfe zu machen, er machte sich selber schon genug. Sie hatten ihn beobachtet, als sie den verletzten Ray zur Krankenstation gebracht hatten, bevor alles höllisch schief gegangen war. Mick war sehr betrunken gewesen, aber er hatte Rays Kopf trotzdem liebevoll gehalten und ihn dann mit einem leeren Blick angestarrt, den Zari nur zu gut kannte. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Tod ihres Bruders oft genug im Spiegel gesehen.

„Du bist sein Alpha, du hättest ihn beschützen müssen!", fuhr Nate Mick an, „Aber anstatt das zu tun, hast du was getan?! Dich besoffen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, ich wäre nicht gut genug für Ray, aber das ist seine Entscheidung, nicht deine, Schönling!", gab Mick wütend zurück.

„Aus jetzt!", fuhr Amaya dazwischen, „Hört auf zu streiten! Ray würde das nicht wollen!"

Tatsächlich schienen ihre Worte zu wirken, die beiden Männer verstummten. _Eigentlich hätte ich es sein müssen, die sie zur Vernunft bringt. Es wäre meine Aufgabe!_ Der Beta war derjenige, auf den man sich in Krisenzeiten verlassen konnte. Oder nicht?

Zari versuchte ihre gesamte Autorität in ihre Stimme zu legen, als sie sagte: „Ray ist hier sicher. Sara will nichts mehr von ihm. Wir gehen zum Jump Ship!" Sie funkelte die anderen herausfordernd an. Nate und Mick starrten sie trotzig an, es war Amaya, die meinte: „Zari hat recht. Wir können weder Ray noch Sara helfen, wenn wir hier festsitzen und darauf warten, dass sie uns angreift."

Zari nickte dem Alpha dankbar zu, und dann migrierten die ganze Gruppe zum Jump Ship. Leider hatte Sara mit dieser Aktion gerechnet und Vorkehrungen getroffen. Es war ein Wunder, dass es sie es schafften mit dem Leben und mehr oder weniger unverletzt zu entkommen um sich in Rays Labor zu verschanzen. Zaris Windtotem sicherte ihnen den Rückzug, aber jede Chance auf Flucht war gestorben. Sara war gründlich genug gewesen um das Jump Ship ebenfalls zu sabotieren.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Nate schließlich wissen.

Zari wusste es nicht. Dann meinte Amaya: „Ich denke, dass nur ein Totemträger dazu in der Lage ist einen anderen Totemträger zu besiegen."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Zari. „Hört mal", meinte sie, „Ja, ich konnte uns den Rückzug sichern, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich stark genug bin um sie zu besiegen."

„Fällt dir ein besserer Plan ein?", wollte Mick wissen.

Nein, der fiel ihr nicht ein, und das war ja das Ärgerliche daran. _Was würde Jax jetzt tun?_

„Okay", meinte Zari, „Ich werde es tun. Ich werde raus gehen und sie suchen und stellen. Ihr bleibt hier drinnen und kommt nicht raus, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Vielleicht solltest du warten, bis wird das Erdtotem geholt haben. Zwei gegen einen würde unsere Chancen enorm verbessern", wandte Nate ein.

„Ja, aber dazu müsstet ihr hinaus. Sie könnte überall im Schiff lauern", gab Zari zu bedenken.

„Mick und ich gehen mit Nate das Erdtotem holen", meinte Amaya, „Du versuchst inzwischen Sara abzulenken."

Was sie alle in Gefahr bringen würde, aber es war der beste Plan, den sie hatten. „Okay", meinte sie und atmete tief aus, „Dann mal los." Dann würde sie eben den Köder geben. So schwer konnte das nicht sein. Sara war doch sowieso immer wieder mal wütend auf sie, vielleicht war sie im Moment extra wütend.

Zari bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die dunkle _Waverider._ Allein. _Das kann keine gute Idee sein,_ wurde ihr klar, _Jeder Horrorfilm von vor dem Crash ist der Meinung, dass es keine gute Idee ist sich aufzuteilen, wenn man gegen ein Monster kämpft._ Und im Grunde genommen war Sara doch genau das jetzt: Ein Monster.

Doch es war nicht das Monster, was Zari fand. Es war ihr Bruder Behrad. Behrad als Kind um genau zu sein. Zari traute ihren Augen und Ohren nicht. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich war. Und dass er die Dinge, die er ihr vorwarf, ernst meinte. Das war doch alles nicht möglich.

„Behrad", begann sie, verstummte dann aber wieder. Was sollte sie auch sagen?

Und dann, als sie immer noch nach Worten rang, änderte sich schlagartig alles, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie recht gehabt hatte, dass das Wesen vor ihr nicht Behrad war. _Ich hätte auf mich selber hören sollen und mich an diese ganzen Horrorfilme erinnern sollen,_ dachte sie noch, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

* * *

Jax ging das alles zu schnell. Die Dinge passierten Schlag auf Schlag. Rips Zusammenbruch und sein halbgares Geständnis, Snart, ihr Trip auf die _Waverider._ Wo sie nicht alleine waren. Neben den Legends waren auch Ava Sharpe, Gary, und John Constantine hier.

„Euch gemeinsam hier zu sehen, hätte ich nicht erwartet", hatte Rip die Anwesenheit des Trios kommentiert und sprach damit Jax aus der Seele.

„Uns war klar, dass wir Unterstützung von einem Experten brauchen", meinte Gary und strahlte Constantine bei diesen Worten mit glänzenden Augen an. Offenbar war er verknallt. Jax zog eine Grimasse. Zuerst Sara und nun Gary. Nun über Geschmack ließ sich offenbar streiten. Aber vielleicht würde sich Constantine doch noch als nützlich erweisen.

Dass sie alle überhaupt hier waren, grenzte sowieso schon an ein Wunder. Die _Waverider_ war nicht anpeilbar gewesen, und sie hatten nur hierher gefunden, weil Snart ihnen geraten hatte Agent Sharpes Signal anzupeilen, was auch funktioniert hatte.

Zumindest hatte der Gedanke daran, dass Sara in Gefahr war, Rip von seinen Selbstmordgedanken abgebracht. Zumindest fürs Erste. „Ich mache da nicht mit, aber vielleicht versucht er es trotzdem noch mal", hatte Snart zu Jax gemeint, „Du musst ihm dieses Artefakt abnehmen und es zerstören." Nur, dass er sich damit an den Falschen wandte. Jax war kein Dieb, anders als Snart hatte er keine kriminelle Vergangenheit, während Rip eine hatte. Wie also sollte es ihm gelingen Rip zu bestehlen?

Nun vielleicht konnte er Constantines Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, immerhin war die Scheibe eigentlich sein Artefakt, das Rip von ihm, vermutlich ohne Erlaubnis, „geborgt" hatte. Aber diesem Problem konnten sie sich erst zuwenden, nachdem sie Sara gerettet hatten.

Offenbar war sie vom Todestotem und Mallus besessen. Als Mallus verbannt worden war, hatte sich der Nutzer des Todestotems gegen die anderen gewandt, weswegen es korrumpiert worden war und das Böse in Sara freigesetzt hatte. Nun war sie Mallus' Marionette und hatte schon ziemlich gewütet. Erst Mick war es mit Hilfe des Feuertotems gelungen sie halbwegs zu bändigen, doch solange sie unter Mallus' Bann stand, würde das auf Dauer nichts gegen sie helfen.

Constantine war der Meinung, dass nur Sara Mallus besiegen konnte. Doch Avas Versuche die wahre Sara zu erreichen, hatten bis jetzt nicht gefruchtet. Die Zeitagentin sah Rip an. „Versuch du es!", forderte sie, „Niemand von uns kennt Sara besser als du!"

Rip nickte und kniete sich vor Sara. „Sara, ich bin es, Rip. Kannst du mich hören? Wir brauchen dich, Sara, dein Rudel braucht dich", erklärte er eindringlich, „ _Ich_ brauche dich. Alpha, komm zurück zu mir."

Und tatsächlich – Jax hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, doch es wirkte. Der Bann fiel von Sara ab, ihre weiße Haut und ihre bleichen Haare gewannen an Farbe, und sie schlug die Augen auf. Und es war Sara Lance, die sie anblickte. „Rip", stellte sie fest, „Du bist gekommen."

„Ich werde immer kommen, wenn du mich brauchst", erwiderte der Omega.

Jax wünschte sich das würde auch stimmen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sich das noch anders angehört. Und das konnte er nicht einmal mit den anderen besprechen. Denn Snarts letzte Worte an sie waren gewesen: „Sagt Mick, Sara und Raymond nicht, dass ich noch da bin. Lasst sie in den Glauben, dass ich verschwunden bin, als ich aus Leo gerissen wurde. Es ist leichter für sie, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht kennen."

 _Aber was ist mit uns, die wir die Wahrheit kennen?_ Jax nutzte die Gelegenheit um Constantine zur Seite zu nehmen, während Sara und Rip ihre Wiedervereinigung feierten, unter Avas eifersüchtigem Blick. Vielleicht musste sie gar nicht eifersüchtig sein. Vielleicht war genug Sara für alle da. Aber das war Saras Angelegenheit, Jax hatte andere Sorgen.

Constantines Miene verfinsterte sich, als er hörte, was Jax ihm berichtete. „Rip, mein Freund, wir müssen miteinander reden", meinte er in einem Tonfall, dessen Leichtigkeit nicht zu dem ernsten Ausdruck in seinen Augen passte.

„Ist er nicht toll?", wandte sich Gary an Jax, „Er kann alle Probleme lösen. Und er hat mich brillant genannt und geküsst." Jax beschloss ihm nicht zu sagen, dass es noch gar nicht so lange her war, dass Constantine sich mit Sara auf einer Mission vergnügt hatte, und er, so wie Jax ihn einschätzte, sich so oder so nicht gerne festlegte.

Stattdessen meinte er: „Gary, ich muss mir übrigens mal deinen Flasher ausborgen." Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn Rip von Nichts wusste. Und was eine mögliche Rettung von Snart betraf, vielleicht wusste Ava Rat. Immerhin war sie nun die Direktorin vom Bureau, nicht wahr?

Nachdem Constantine mit Rip fertig war, nahm Jax den Omega beiseite und löschte die Auferstehung von Leonard Snart aus seinem Gedächtnis. Als der Engländer ihn danach verwirrt anblinzelte, meinte Jax: „Du solltest wirklich mit Sara reden. Über alles. Sie wird es verstehen, oder auch nicht, aber sie muss es wissen. Geheimnisse sind niemals gut, und du hast eindeutig zu viele davon."

„Wieso habe ich dich geholt? Was weißt du?", wollte Rip misstrauisch wissen.

Jax seufzte. „Es hat mich zuerst schockiert, das gebe ich zu. Aber letztlich wollte der Graue so gerne auf diese Mission gehen. Und auch alle anderen haben sich dafür entschieden. Und du wolltest deine Familie retten. Man sagt ja, dass Omegas, die ihre Kinder verlieren, verrückt werden, und vielleicht warst du ein wenig verrückt, als du uns rekrutiert hast. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben dadurch gelernt. Haben uns weiterentwickelt. Selbst Snart … er würde nichts bereuen, da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht war es Lügen, die uns zusammengeführt haben, aber was uns zusammengehalten hat, ist die Tatsache, dass wir zusammengehören. Wir lieben dich, Rip, so wie du uns liebst. Aber zu Liebe gehört auch Vertrauen. Es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit", meinte er, „Und für mich ist es Zeit nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich werde mit dem Bureau gehen, sobald ich nach Ray gesehen habe. Und was dich angeht: Du solltest dich endlich mit unserem Alpha aussprechen."

„Es tut mir leid, Jefferson. Ein Teil von mir fände es sogar besser, wenn du nicht hier an Bord bist, sobald das große Finale beginnt", meinte Rip.

„Nun, das ist dein Pech, denn nichts auf dieser Welt könnte mich davon abhalten beim großen Finale dabei zu sein. Lass uns nur hoffen, dass es nicht sobald beginnt", gab Jax zurück, „Pass auf dich auf, Mann, und auf unser Rudel." Er umarmte den Omega schnell und ging dann los um nach Ray, Nate, und Zari zu sehen, die von Gideon auf der Krankenstation versorgt wurden.

Nate und Zari ging es soweit gut, und auch Ray schien schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein. Jax ließ die drei in Micks und Amayas Obhut und kehrte zur Brücke zurück. Constantine schäkerte mit Gary, und Ava redete mit Sara in deren Büro. Von Rip war nichts zu sehen, aber laut Gideon war er in der Küche. Dort konnte er hoffentlich nicht allzu viel anstellen.

„Ich wollte mich Gary für eine Runde D&D anschließen. Hast du Lust mitzumachen, Jefferson?", erkundigte sich Constantine bei ihm. Jax fragte sich, ob das eine Metapher war, und wenn ja, was damit wirklich gemeint war. (Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen). „Nein, danke, ich verzichte", meinte es deswegen schnell, „Oh, da kommt Ava, sie scheint fertig zu sein."

Fertig war ein Wort für ihren derzeitigen Zustand. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Körperhaltung zu urteilen war ihr Gespräch mit Sara nicht gut verlaufen. Sie blickte sehr finster drein.

„Ähm, nehmt ihr mich mit nach 2018? Rip wollte noch ein bisschen bleiben, und ich wollte noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, Direktor Sharpe", meinte Jax schnell.

„Von mir aus", erwiderte Ava wenig begeistert. Ja, ihr Gespräch mit Sara war wirklich nicht gut verlaufen. Jax fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas Tröstendes sagen sollte, doch er nahm an, dass es besser war sich nicht einzumischen. Alpha-Alpha-Beziehungen waren heikel, es war besser dort nicht vermitteln zu wollen, wenn man nicht plante das für immer zu tun. Und so gut kannte er Ava Sharpe definitiv nicht.

Sie kehrten zu Viert ins Bureau zurück, und während Gary und Constantine verschwanden um wer-wusste-schon-was zu tun, folgte Jax Ava in ihr Büro. Der Alpha nahm hinter dem darhins stehenden Schreibtisch Platz und gab sich sichtlich Mühe beherrscht zu wirken. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Jackson?", wollte Ava wissen und sah ihn müde an.

Jax holte tief Luft. „Nun, es geht um Leonard Snart, die Erde-1-Version von ihm", begann er, „Und zwar ist die Situation folgende…" Und dann begann er zu erzählen.

* * *

 _Ich bin also der Tod. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?_ Sara hatte gedacht ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, doch nun wurde ihr klar, dass dem nicht so war. All ihre Probleme der letzten Zeit … ihr Versagen als Alpha … das alles lag darin begründet, dass etwas in ihr war, das zutiefst verdorben war. Ein dunkler Kern. Mallus und Nora wussten davon. Und das Todestotem hatte ihn erkannt.

Das kleine Mädchen aus ihren Alpträumen würde sie ewig verfolgen um sie daran zu erinnern, dass dem so war. Dass sie kein Glück verdient hatte. Nicht nach dem, was sie getan hatte. _Du bist eine Mörderin, Sara Lance, eine Assassine. Du hast einem kleinen Mädchen den Vater genommen._ Egal, was der Beta getan hatte, er hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben.

Und Sara hatte es nicht verdient nach dieser Tat einfach so weiterzumachen, als wäre nichts passiert. Sie hatte seit dem versucht eine Heldin zu sein, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, aber … nur sie und Oliver verstanden wirklich, dass es manche Dinge gab, die man nicht wieder gut machen konnte.

Ava verstand es nicht. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Sara wegen Rip mit ihr Schluss machte. Und zum Teil stimmte das auch. Als Sara in sich selbst gefangen gewesen war, und Nora versucht hatte sie für Mallus zu rekrutieren, da hatte sie die Stimmen von Zari und Amaya gehört, und von John und auch von Ava, aber es war Rips Stimme gewesen, die sie zurückgebracht hatte. In dem Moment, als sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und ihn angesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nur ihn wirklich liebte. Dass alle anderen – Alex, John, und sogar Ava – im Grunde nur eine Ablenkung für sie waren.

Aber das kratzte nur an der Oberfläche des Problems. Denn das andere, was Sara klar geworden war, war die Tatsache, dass sie kein Glück verdient hatte. Und Ava machte sie glücklich, also hatte sie Schluss gemacht. Und nun fehlte nur noch Rip, nicht wahr? Nun musste sie noch mit ihm Schluss machen, denn wenn sie schon keinen anderen Alpha verdiente, dann verdiente sie einen Omega noch weniger.

Und wenn das erledigt war, würde sie die _Waverider_ verlassen. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Omegas attackiert und ihren Beta. Mick und Amaya hätten sie vermutlich nicht töten können, weil sie Skrupel hatten ihren Alpha zu verletzten. Wenn Constantine, Ava und Gary nicht aufgetaucht wären, wenn Rip und Jax nicht gekommen wären …

Sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

„Sara? Hast du kurz Zeit?" Natürlich war es Rip. Sie deutete ihm herein zu kommen. _Das wird schwerer werden als erwartet,_ wurde ihr klar. Sie hatten gerade erst einen gemeinsamen Moment erlebt. Und nun plante sie, alles, was sie bisher verbunden hatte, zu zerstören – ein für allemal.

Doch bevor sie damit beginnen konnte, ergriff Rip das Wort. „Jax hat gemeint, dass ich dir endlich die ganze Wahrheit sagen soll, und er hat recht damit. Ich will nicht mehr lügen, und nach dem, was eben passiert ist, können wir es uns auch nicht mehr leisten unsere Augen weiterhin vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen", verkündete er, „Fangen wir mit den Dinge an, die du wissen musst, bevor du wütend auf mich wirst und mir nicht mehr zuhörst."

Sara blinzelte. „Was…"

„Ich habe den Kampf gegen Mallus schon einmal miterlebt. Genauer gesagt sogar mehrmals. Ihr seid alle im Kampf gegen ihn umgekommen, also bin ich in der Zeit zurückgegangen, habe das Time Bureau begründet und mich selbst als Agenten rekrutiert um einen Weg zu finden ihn zu besiegen. Natürlich hat die Veränderung der Zeitlinie nur dazu geführt, dass er noch stärker wurde. Du hast mich mal gefragt, warum ich so besessen von Mallus bin. Das ist die Antwort. Er hat mir meine Familie genommen, mein Rudel. Diese fünf verlorenen Jahre, die habe ich damit verbracht nach einem Weg zu suchen euch zu retten. Ich habe aber keinen gefunden, niemals", verkündete Rip, „Ich glaube, dass wir dazu in der Lage sein sollten Mallus zu besiegen, wenn wir die Totems benutzen, aber nach der ganzen Geschichte eben, bin ich mir nicht sicher wie. Ich hatte Ideen für das Todestotem, aber … Nun, daran müssen wir noch arbeiten. Egal, aber ich habe dir die ganze Wahrheit versprochen, nicht wahr? Dann kommen wir nun zu dem Teil, nach dem du wütend auf mich sein wirst."

Sara war bisher vor allem erstaunt, wurde aber langsam doch ein bisschen wütend, denn wieso hatte Rip ihr das alles bisher verschwiegen? Was konnte er noch sagen, dass sie noch wütender machen würde?

Während sie sich diese Frage noch stellte, sagte er es ihr.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, lang lebe Constangreen!_

 _Reviews?_


	17. Das ist die Hölle

**16\. Das ist die Hölle**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.16, Todessehsucht, Erw. von Selbstverstümmelung_

* * *

Saras Miene war steinern. Rip wartete auf die unausweichliche Explosion.

„Laurel … Laurel ist nur gestorben, weil du mich rekrutiert hast?", fragte Sara dann langsam. Rip schluckte. „Nun, nicht unbedingt. Tatsache ist, dass es in einigen Jahren einen großen Kampf geben wird, an dem die Heldin namens Black Canary teilnehmen wird. Natürlich könnte es sich dabei auch um diese neue Black Canary handeln, Dinah Drake, aber es gibt Fotos, die eine Frau zeigen, die deiner Schwester ähnelt", gab er dann zu, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber auf jeden Fall heißt es, dass Laurel Lance in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie noch einige Jahre gelebt hat."

„Du hast … du hast damals gesagt, dass du mich nicht vor ihrem Tod in die Zeitlinie zurückintegriert hast, weil ich sonst mit ihr sterben würde. Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit, oder? Ich bin diejenige, die damals eigentlich gestorben wäre. Ich bin diejenige, die Damien Darhk getötet hätte. Und du wusstest das. Du wusstest, dass ich an diesem Tag sterben würde, also hast du mich mit voller Absicht erst danach wieder in die Zeitlinie zurückintegriert", meinte Sara dann langsam, „Weil du es nicht ertragen hättest mich zu verlieren."

Rip überlegte kurz darauf einfach nichts zu sagen, doch er hatte versprochen die Wahrheit zu sagen, nicht wahr? „Du hättest deinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle bekommen und hättest in kurzer Zeit noch große Heldentaten vollbracht. Doch dann wärst du nach Star City zurückgegangen, und ja, du wärst gestorben. Schon wieder", gab er dann zu, „Ich weiß nicht, was mit deiner Schwester passiert wäre. Vielleicht wäre sie so oder so gestorben und wird zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ins Leben zurückgebracht. Oder ihre Anwesenheit dort erklärt sich durch Zeitreise. Oder es handelt sich bei der Frau auf dem Foto um eine Doppelgängerin von einer anderen Erde. Die historischen Aufzeichnungen über diese Zeitperiode sind nicht immer exakt. Nicht nur die Time Master haben die Zeitlinie manipuliert. Auch die Speedster haben sie verändert. Eobard Thawne hat die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie ausgelöscht, als er Harrison Wells ermordet und seinen Platz eingenommen hat. Seit dem versucht sich die Zeit selbst zu korrigieren, aber sie hinkt hinterher. Und all die Anachronismen helfen auch nicht gerade dabei ein klares Bild entstehen zu lassen. In Wahrheit weiß ich nicht, wie die Zeitlinie wirklich sein soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in Kauf genommen habe sie zu verändern, indem ich die Legends aus ihr entfernt habe und ihnen ihr Schicksal geraubt habe."

Sara explodierte seltsamer Weise immer noch nicht. Rip sah sie prüfend an. Sie war bleich, wirkte aber gefasst. Normalerweise wäre das der Punkt, an dem sie jemanden ihre Faust ins Gesicht gerammt hätte.

„Ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht mehr in diese Welt gehöre. Ich dachte, es liegt an der Lazarus-Grube, aber scheinbar geht es tiefer", räumte Sara ein, „Ich sollte tot sein, und Laurel sollte leben."

„Nein", widersprach Rip energisch, „Verstehst du, genau darum geht es doch. Ich habe euch rekrutiert, weil ich nicht bereit war mich damit abzufinden, dass manche Dinge _einfach sein sollen._ Aus schmervoller Erfahrung weiß ich, dass die Dinge, die sein müssen, immer sein werden, andere jedoch müssen nicht sein. Dein Tod war nie vorherbestimmt. Er war ein Irrtum des Schicksals. Und er wurde korrigiert. Ich brauche dich, Sara. Die Welt braucht dich."

„Weil ich die Einzige bin, die Mallus stoppen kann, da ich schon einmal tot war. Nur ich kann das Todestotem verwenden. Aber siehst du, genau da irrst du dich. Ich dachte auch, dass ich stark genug bin, weil ich den Speer des Schicksals beherrschen konnte, aber meine Gründe das Totem zu nehmen waren nicht rein. Deswegen hat es mich beherrscht und nicht ich es", gab Sara zurück.

„Das Totem hat dich beherrscht, weil es korrumpiert wurde, als sich sein ehemaliger Besitzer auf die Seite von Mallus gestellt hat", verbesserte Rip sie, „Keiner hätte es kontrollieren können. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Und dein Wert für die Welt besteht nicht darin schon einmal gestorben zu sein. Er besteht in deinem Leben. Ich habe dich und alle anderen Legends benutzt, als ich euch rekrutiert habe, aber das würde ich nicht mehr tun. Ich liebe euch. Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du."

Sara seufzte. „Was weiß ich schon, außer, dass du ein kolossaler Lügner bist?", erwiderte sie, „Dir zu trauen ist … als würde man sich mit einem Skorpion verbünden. Man weiß nie, woran man ist, und wann man zu Tode gestochen wird."

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, sie würde ihn anschreien oder schlagen. Ihre scharfen Worte und ihre stille Resignation taten viel mehr weh als das.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das so empfindest", sagte er dazu nur und versuchte den bitteren Schmerz, der in ihm aufstieg, zu unterdrücken so gut er konnte.

„Was noch? Da ist doch noch mehr, oder? Was muss ich sonst noch wissen? Was verheimlichst du noch?", fragte Sara dann nach kurzem Schweigen müde.

Rip wollte am liebsten gar nicht antworten, aber wenn er schon beichtete, dann musste er wohl eine vollständige Beichte ablegen. „Nun dann wäre da noch die Sache mit Ava", begann er.

Sara seufzte tief. „Was ist mit Ava?", wollte sie wissen, „Was hast du ihr angetan?"

Rip holte tief Luft. „Nun, angesichts eurer … Verbindung, wird dich das hier jetzt wohl schockieren, aber Ava stammt nicht aus Fresno, und auch nicht aus deiner Zeit, und genau genommen ist sie auch kein Mensch wie du oder ich. Sie ist nicht einmal die erste Ava Sharpe, die du kennengelernt hast", erklärte er, „Ava ist ein Klon aus der Zukunft. Sie stammt aus einer Klonfabrik, die sich damit brüstet den perfekten Menschen zu züchten. Die aktuelle Ava Sharpe ist der zwölfte Klon, den ich für das Time Bureau rekrutiert habe. Um zu verhindern, dass sie einen psychischen Schock erleidet, wurde sie mit künstlichen Erinnerungen ausgestattet, inklusive der, an die Erlebnisse ihrer Vorgängerinnen."

Sara blinzelte. Dann meinte sie: „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass es seltsam ist, dass sie auf einmal so viel netter zu mir ist! … Ist das dein Ernst, oder soll das ein Witz sein? Wieso … wieso solltest du so etwas tun?!"

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, das Ava-Modell ist der perfekte Mensch", wiederholte Rip.

„Das Todestotem", wurde Sara, die ihn eben doch sehr gut kannte, klar, „Du wolltest, dass sie das Todestotem benutzt."

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass der perfekte Mensch dazu in der Lage sein sollte. Doch es hat sich gezeigt, dass auch eine Ava den Einsatz des Totems nicht überlebt. Trotzdem habe ich an diesem Plan festgehalten, denn immerhin handelt es sich bei den Ava-Klonen nicht um Personen im eigentlichen Sinn. Zumindest habe ich mir das eingeredet", führte Rip aus, „Allerdings…"

„Allerdings ging es dir wie mit uns, du hast die Avas liebgewonnen", vermutete Sara.

„Nun … ja. Aber da ist noch mehr. Die aktuelle Ava, deine Ava, sie ist nicht wie die anderen Avas. Sie ist nicht der perfekte Soldat. Sie hat Bedürfnisse und Wünsche und Träume. Sie stellt andere Dinge über die Pflicht. Sie kann lieben. Sie liebt dich", erklärte Rip, „Was mich betrifft, so ist sie in jeder Hinsicht eine vollwertige Person. Das Todestotem ist nicht für sie."

Sara nickte nur. „Was ist mit der anderen Ava passiert? Der, die wir als Erste kennengelernt haben - Ava-11?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Sie ist im Einsatz gestorben. Ein Anachronismus in Form eines Löwens hat sie erwischt", erwiderte Rip.

„Nun wenigstens hast du sie nicht geopfert", meinte Sara.

Aha, das hatte sie also gedacht. Rip war nicht begeistert, aber er konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Er musste sich wie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler anhören, der mit Klonen experimentierte. Wie ein Monster. Nun, da er sich auch wie eines fühlte, war das wohl ganz passend.

„Auf jeden Fall muss sie nie die Wahrheit erfahren", verkündete er abschließend, „Sie kann ihr Leben als Ava Sharpe weiterführen, als Direktorin des Time Bureuas, als deine Freundin. Ich weiß, dass du reif genug bist um darüber hinwegzusehen, wo sie herkommt. Ihre Papiere sind gut genug. Ihr beide könntet sogar heiraten."

„Wir haben uns getrennt", informierte ihn Sara kühl.

„Oh." Rip fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Timing war nach wie vor nicht gerade seine größte Stärke, wie es schien.

„Hör mal", meinte er, „Ich weiß, du denkst jetzt im Moment das Schlimmste von mir, aber du kannst nicht schlimmer von mir denken als ich selber. Und wir müssen das alles zurückstellen, zumindest so lange bis wir Mallus neutralisiert haben. Danach musst du meinen Anblick nie wieder ertragen und die anderen auch nicht. Genauso wenig wie Ava."

„Was sind wir nur für ein Paar?", murmelte Sara.

„Wie bitte?", wunderte sich Rip, der nicht wusste, was sie damit meinte.

„Egal", behauptete sie, „Du hast recht. All das mag schrecklich sein, doch im Moment ist es wichtiger, dass wir Mallus besiegen. Alles andere ist sekundär. Also schlage ich vor, du suchst nach einem Weg, wie wir das bewerkstelligen, während wir die Totems, die sich in unserem Besitz befinden, weiter bewachen."

 _Das ist alles?_ Irgendwie hatte Rip sich eine … stärkere Reaktion auf alles, was er ihr erzählt hatte, erwartet. Es war nicht nur die mangelnde Wut über Laurel, die ihn erstaunte. Auch ihre Reaktion auf Ava und Rips Zurückgehen in der Zeit um den Tod der Legends zu verhindern war irgendwie leidenschaftslos. Das Einzige, was Sara zu beschäftigen schien, war die Tatsache, dass sie in der Zeitlinie, die Rip verändert hatte, dazu bestimmt gewesen war zu sterben. Schon wieder.

Vielleicht stand sie wegen den Erfahrungen mit dem Todestotem ja immer noch unter Schock. Vermutlich konnte sie alles, was er ihr erzählt hatte, noch gar nicht so richtig begreifen. Die Wut, die Vorwürfe, das alles würde noch kommen. Nur irgendwann später, wie es schien.

„Nun gut. Ich muss mich bei Ava zurückmelden. Die Darhks planen mit Sicherheit schon ihren nächsten Schachzug", sagte Rip deswegen, „Wir müssen bereit für sie sein. Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

„Ja", meinte Sara nur dazu, „Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

Warum nur war sie so ruhig? Rip empfand das als äußerst beunruhigend. _Nun, es wird nicht so bleiben. Das dicke Ende kommt bestimmt. Da bin ich mir sicher._

Immerhin durfte es nicht sein, dass sie einfach nicht wütend auf ihn wurde.

* * *

Ray wusste natürlich, was kommen würde. Er hatte genug Erfahrung mit Mick und Sara um es vorherzusehen. Es war fast schon traurig wie wenig es ihn überraschte, dass sich seine Alphas eben so verhielten wie seine Alphas.

Als Erstes musste er Schadenskontrolle bei Mick betreiben, denn immerhin war der Mann sein Alpha und sein Verlobter, und Ray hatte keine Lust darauf sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder zu entloben. Nicht jetzt, wo er endlich dazu übergangen war sich zu gestatten seine Zukunft mit dem sturen Alpha zu planen.

Kaum, dass er wieder auf den Beinen war, machte Mick sich rar um mit dem Feuertotem zu spielen und zu schmollen. Ray konnte kaum gehen, aber er machte sich trotzdem die Mühe Mick Essen in seine Kabine zu bringen. Mick wirkte fast erschrocken, als er ihn sah. Als Ray hereingekommen war, hatte er auf Feuer, das er scheinbar aus dem Nichts heraus in seiner Hand erscheinen hatte lassen, gestarrt und war in seine eigene Welt versunken gewesen.

„Ich habe gehört, wir haben unsere Rettung dir zu verdanken", meinte Ray, „Weil du mit dem Totem in der Lage warst Sara in den Hintern zu treten." Er deutete auf die Flamme, die Mick sofort verschwinden ließ. Dann meinte der Alpha vorwurfsvoll: „Du sollst doch noch nicht herumlaufen!"

„Wie sonst soll ich meinen Verlobten sehen? Er hat es vorgezogen sich vor mir zu verstecken anstatt mich gesundzupflegen indem er meine Wunden küsst", gab Ray lächelnd zurück.

Micks Blick verdüsterte sich und er nahm Ray das Tablett mit dem Essen ab. „Ich hab nie verstanden, was du in mir siehst", meinte er ohne Ray anzusehen, „Aber irgendwann hab ich beschlossen: _Scheiß drauf und nimm, was du kriegen kannst._ Was siehst du in mir, Ray?" Sein Blick flackerte zu Ray hinüber, bevor er wieder wegsah.

„Ich sehe _meinen Alpha_ ", erklärte Ray, „Ich habe ihn schon immer in dir gesehen. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber du bist ein wirklich guter Alpha, Mick. Ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen gemacht, und abgesehen von Anna, bist du derjenige unter all meinen Partner und Möchtegern-Partnern, der mich am besten behandelt hat."

Mick lachte trocken. „Mir war langweilig, und was habe ich getan? Mich niedergesoffen", erklärte er voller Selbstanklage, „Und währenddessen wurdest du…" Er brach ab und schien es nicht aussprechen zu können.

„Wir waren an Bord der _Waverider_. Umgeben von unserem Rudel. Du hättest nicht ahnen können, dass ich angegriffen werden würde. Nur weil wir ein Paar sind, sind wir nicht verpflichtet jede Sekunde miteinander zu verbringen. Ich weiß, dass du manchmal Zeit für dich brauchst. Mir geht es doch genauso. Und das ist auch in Ordnung so", erwiderte Ray geduldig und streckte zögerlich seine Hand nach Mick aus. Als der Alpha nicht wegzuckte, berührte er dessen Arm.

„Leo hatte recht. Ich habe ein Problem", brummte Mick, „Aber ich … ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich nicht mehr trinke. Wer ich dann bin."

Ray streichelte Micks Arm. „Du bist Mick", meinte er, „Immer mein Mick."

„Dein Mick brennt sich seine Haut weg, wenn ihm danach ist", gab dieser bitter zurück.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ray schlicht.

„Der Schönling hat also doch gepetzt", stellte Mick fest.

„Nate hat kein Wort gesagt. Das musste er auch nicht. Ich liebe dich, Mick. Du bist mein Alpha. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde nichts davon mitbekommen?", korrigierte Ray Micks Annahme.

„Du hast nie was gesagt", stellte Mick fest.

„Weil du nichts gesagt hast. Mick, hör mir zu. Natürlich wünsche ich mir, dass du damit aufhörst. Und in den letzten Wochen hattest du damit aufgehört, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und natürlich würde ich es auch besser finden, wenn du aufhörst zu trinken, allein schon, weil ich zusammen mit dir und deiner Leber alt werden will. Aber, solange du denkt, dass du das Feuer und den Alkohol noch brauchst, solange brauchst du beides eben", erklärte Ray.

Mick blickte ihn an, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass Ray wirklich war.

„Manchmal", sagte er, „Denke ich all das ist nicht wirklich, du bist nicht wirklich, und ich würde immer noch von den Zeitbastarden gefoltert werden, und das alles hier ist nur ein schöner Traum, den mein Gehirn mir vorgaukelt, damit ich nicht endgültig den Verstand verliere."

„Ich bin echt, das verspreche ich dir", erwiderte Ray daraufhin nur und küsste Mick vorsichtig auf den Mund. Der Alpha seufzte und umfasste dann Rays Hüften und trug den Omega vorsichtig zum Bett. „Gesund pflegen indem ich deine Wunden küssen, ja? Wollen wir das mal ausprobieren?", murmelte er, und Ray lächelte erneut. Diesmal aus ehrlicher Freude heraus.

Nachdem sie vorsichtig Liebe gemacht hatten (Ray fand es seltsam aber nicht schlecht zur Abwechslung mal ständig Oben zu liegen), döste Mick vor sich hin und Ray machte sich auf die Suche nach Sara. Und erwischte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie war offenbar dabei das Schiff zu verlassen.

„Sara! Was soll denn das?!", beschwerte sich Ray.

„Amaya hat das Sagen, während ich weg bin", erklärte Sara, „Ihr sollt die Totems bewachen und vielleicht den einen oder anderen Anachronismus dorthin zurückbringen, wo er hingehört. Vor dem großen Endkampf bin ich hoffentlich zurück."

„Nein! Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen! Alle gehen! Jax, Rip, Leo. Das reicht jetzt langsam! Und du bist der Alpha, du kannst sowieso nicht gehen!", protestierte Ray.

„Ich habe jetzt keinen Kopf für deinen Verlassensängste, Ray", meinte Sara hart.

„Du bist extra gemein, aber da du viel durchgemacht hast, bin ich bereit dir das zu vergeben", erwiderte Ray, obwohl der Stich saß, „Der Punkt ist, dass das Rudel dich braucht. Ich weiß, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, weil du auf Nate und mich losgegangen bist, aber das warst nicht du, das wissen wir beide, und wir verstehen es!"

„Ihr solltet es aber nicht verstehen", gab Sara zurück, „Das Ganze wird langsam ein Muster. Und ich habe das Muster endlich durchschaut: Ich bin ein schlechter Alpha, weil ich ein schlechter Mensch bin, ein Mensch, der den Tod einmal zu oft ein Schnippchen geschlagen hat. Ich bin nicht … richtig. Und deswegen sollte ich nicht in der Nähe von anderen sein."

Das Schlimmste an dieser Erklärung war, dass sie so ruhig klang, als sie das sagte. So als würde sie nur reine Fakten wiedergeben, und nicht so als würde sie gerade einen vollkommenen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.

„Sara, das Todestotem war von sich aus korrumpiert, es hat dich beeinflusst, nicht umgekehrt!", belehrte Ray sie.

„Du weißt nicht so viel über mich, wie du denkst, Raymond", gab Sara nur zurück. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah irritiert über Rays Schulter hinweg. „Was soll das werden, Gary?!"

Ray drehte sich um und erblickte Gary, der sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt und ziellos durch den Gang irrte. „Gary?", wunderte er sich.

„Kann ich die Hand wegnehmen? Sind alle angezogen?", wollte Gary wissen und blickte sie dann an, „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht reinplatze, während Direktor Sharpe und Sie…"

Sara stöhnte und Ray grinste. Ob das schon passiert war?

„Was bringt dich her, Gary?", wollte er von dem anderen Omega wissen.

„Oh na ja, ich bin auf der Suche nach Direktor Sharpe. Sie ist jetzt schon ziemlich lange weg", erklärte Gary, „Ich musste ihr Unterschrift bereits dreimal fälschen, und wenn ich mich nicht mit einer Perücke für sie ausgeben will, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich noch tun soll um zu verbergen, dass sie nicht da ist."

„Gary, Ava und ich haben uns getrennt", informierte Sara den Agenten.

„Was? Wirklich? Wann war das denn?", wunderte sich Ray.

„Was? Nein! Ich habe euch beide doch so sehr geshippt!", jammerte Gary.

„Als du dich erholt hast., Ray Und das tut mir sehr leid für dich, Gary", meinte Sara zu den beiden, „Können wir jetzt vielleicht…"

„Aber, Moment mal, wenn sie nicht hier ist, wo steckt Direktor Sharpe denn dann?", fragte Gary besorgt, und Ray wusste mit einem Mal, dass Sara die _Waverider_ zwar schon vorübergehend verlassen würde, aber auch, was sie tun würde, und dass er mit ihr gehen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Nun kennt ihr also Rips Plan mit Ava, den er wieder verworfen hat._

 _Reviews?_


	18. Du bist doch Jüdin, oder?

**17\. Du bist doch Jüdin, oder?**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: dezitierte Spoiler für 3.16, Verletzung religiöser Gefühle durch einen Charakter_

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mari auch in einer Zeitlinie, in der sie kein Totem besaß, eine Heldin war. Nur leider eben eine, die ein gefährliches Leben ohne entsprechenden Schutz führte. Irgendwie schien sie zu spüren, dass sie zu Größeren bestimmt war, und sich unterbewusst an ein Leben zu erinnern, dass sie einst gelebt hatte, von dem sie aber nichts mehr wusste.

Auf jeden Fall war Amaya in Sorge, und Nate musste ihr erst noch ausreden sich selbst um die Sache mit Mari zu kümmern. Die Tatsache, dass sie immer wieder mal auf ihre andere Enkeltochter traf, reichte seiner Meinung nach schon aus. Sie musste nicht auch noch auf ihre zweite treffen.

„Na gut, aber nimm Zari und Mick mit", gab Amaya schließlich nach, „Ich will nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst."

„Als würde ich jemals in Schwierigkeiten geraten…", erwiderte Nate daraufhin nur mit verdrehten Augen, erklärte sich aber dazu bereit die anderen beiden mitzunehmen. Nachdem Sara gemeinsam mit Ray vom Schiff verschwunden war, blieb ihm auch niemand anderer übrig, den er mitnehmen könnte. Auch wenn es ihm natürlich lieber gewesen wäre nur mit Zari zu gehen. Er und Mick hatten sich schon mal besser verstanden. Aber das war Nates eigene Schuld, nicht wahr?

Nate hasse es prinzipiell sich mit anderen zu streiten, aber bei Alphas fiel es ihm besonders schwer sich schlecht mit ihnen zu verstehen. Der Omega in ihm ertrug Disharmonie kaum und den Gedanken einen Alpha zu enttäuschen noch weniger.

Also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich entschuldigte. „Hör mal, ich war nur aufgebracht wegen Ray", sagte er zu Mick, „Weil er verletzt war. Und außerdem hatte ich Angst vor Saras Todeshexen Alter Ego. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer der größte Unterstützer von deiner Beziehung zu Ray war, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht will, dass ihr glücklich miteinander seid, oder daran zweifle, dass ihr es seid. Ich liebe euch beide. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Mick seufzte. „Du musst nicht gleich einen ganzen Liebesbrief daraus machen, Schönling. Wir waren beide überspannt. Schwamm drüber", brummte er.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich an deiner Zuneigung für Ray zweifeln würde", fuhr Nate trotzdem fort, „Ich weiß nur, wie es ist einen Partner zu haben, den man über alles liebt, aber trotzdem nicht glücklich machen kann. … Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass das bei dir und Ray der Fall ist."

Mick seufzte noch tiefer. „Du machst Amaya glücklich", meinte er nur.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues", erwiderte Nate darauf. Immerhin war das die Geschichte seines Lebens: Er tat sein Bestes, doch trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, diejenigen, die am Nächsten waren, zufriedenzustellen. Nicht umsonst hatte Todeshexen-Sara ihn Henry sehen lassen. Die Angst, dass sein Großvater Hanks Meinung über ihn teilte und in Wahrheit eben doch auch von ihm enttäuscht war, kannte er seit er den Beta während des 2. Weltkriegs kennengelernt hatte, und sie war, nachdem er den Tod des Mannes mit ansehen hatte müssen, nur noch stärker geworden. _Ich hätte einen Weg finden müssen ihn zu retten._

Aber so war Nates Leben nun einmal: Er stellte für alle in seiner Umgebung eine riesige Enttäuschung dar. Selbst für Amaya. Er konnte sie noch so sehr lieben, glücklich konnte er sie nicht machen, weil ihm ihr gegenüber einst herausgerutscht war, wie ihr Schicksal aussah, und sie seit diesem Tag von diesem verfolgt wurde. Und nun war er auf dem Weg um genau dieses Schicksal zu besuchen.

Mick brummte etwas Unverständliches. „Nun, ihr beide seid ja ein heiterer Haufen", meinte Zari an dieser Stelle, „Als ob der anstehende Krankenbesuch nicht schon deprimierend genug wäre."

Damit hatte sie letztlich recht. Zumindest irgendwie.

Mari befand sich zwar nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr, aber sie wirkte nicht wie jemand, der vorhatte die Dummheit, die er gerade beging, in nächster Zeit zu unterlassen. Nate gab sich als Sozialarbeiter aus umso mit ihr und ihrem Adoptivvater sprechen zu können. Der Vater war zu einsichtig, Mari jedoch nicht. Sie tat so, als würde sie zuhören, aber Nate konnte den trotzigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkennen, den er so gut von Amaya kannte, und der darauf hinwies, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich zuhörte.

Es war seltsam sie vor sich zu sehen. Sie ähnelte Amaya sehr und zugleich gar nicht. _Wenn ich mit Amaya zusammenbleibe, dann gibt es sie vielleicht niemals,_ wurde Nate klar. Seltsamerweise war ihm dieser Gedanke niemals in Kuasas Gegenwart gekommen. Vermutlich deswegen, weil sie immer damit beschäftigt war jemanden in seiner Umgebung töten zu wollen.

 _Aber was, wenn sie doch von mir abstammt? Wäre das gar nicht möglich?_ Nate wollte hoffen, er wollte es wirklich. Aber war das fair?

Nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass er bei Mari vorläufig nichts mehr erreichen würde, kehrte er zu den anderen ins Wartezimmer zurück. „Rate mal, wer hier ist", meinte Mick wenig begeistert, „Die Hexe, die nicht tot ist."

„Kuasa", stellte Nate wenig begeistert fest. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war sie bereit gewesen ihn von den Darhks als Menschenopfer benutzen zu lassen, weswegen der Omega nicht gerade erfreut war die Frau zu sehen, die Mick und Zari kühl gegenüberstand.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte Nate wissen.

„Was denkst du denn? Mari ist meine Schwester", erklärte Kuasa verächtlich, „Ich bin hier um sie zu beschützen. Genau wie ihr."

„Dann wäre es vielleicht eine gute Idee gewesen euer Familienerbstück nicht in die Hände der Darhks fallen zu lassen", erwiderte Zari spitz.

Kuasa zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sehe jetzt ein, dass das ein Fehler war", räumte sie ein, „Nora hat das Totem korrumpiert. Sie ist ihm nicht würdig. Doch ich stand in ihrer Schuld. Sie hatte mich ins Leben zurückgebracht."

„Doch nun?", hackte Zari nach.

„Doch nun will ich meine Familie beschützen. Und das geht nur, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass das Totem zu unserer Blutlinie zurückkehrt", erklärte Kuasa, „Mari wird nicht aufhören die Heldin zu spielen. Und meine Großmutter ist nicht mehr dieselbe, seit sie ihre Bestimmung verloren hat."

„Amaya kommt zurecht. Sie braucht kein Totem um Dinge zu bewirken", belehrte Nate sie sofort.

„Das ist wahr", meinte Mick.

„Trotzdem. Ich bin bereit euch zu helfen. Aber damit es auch funktioniert, müsst ihr euch an meine Bedingungen halten", verkündete Kuasa unbeeindruckt, „Ich brauche den Omega. Ihr anderen beiden könnt nicht mitmachen, solange ihr Totemträger seid. Das wäre zu riskant. Wir wollen nicht, dass noch mehr Totems an Mallus fallen."

„Vergiss es", erklärte Zari sofort, und Mick nickte zustimmend.

Nate ließ sich die ganze Sache durch den Kopf gehen. Natürlich war Kuasa in keinerlei Hinsicht vertrauenswürdig, doch Amaya lag ihr durchaus irgendwie am Herzen. Kuasa wollte ihre eigene Existenz sichern und die ihrer Schwester. Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Und das Anasi-Totem gehörte zu dieser Existenz. Es beschützte Amayas Dorf seit Jahrhunderten.

„Ich will ihr helfen", ließ Nate also verlautbaren.

Zari und Mick starrten ihn mit identisch ungläubigen Blick an.

„Ja, versteht ihr denn nicht? Das ist eine einmalige Chance. Wir können das Totem zurückholen. Kuasa und ich können es schaffen. Und dann haben wir endlich alle Totems auf unserer Seite und können im Kampf gegen Mallus bestehen!", erklärte Nate den beiden. _Und ich kann endlich etwas für Amaya tun anstatt sie immer nur von ihrem Schicksal abzubringen. Ich kann sie endlich glücklich machen._

„Du hast es selbst gesagt, Nate. Amaya braucht kein Totem um Amaya zu sein. Oder um glücklich zu sein", erinnerte ihn Mick.

„Ja, aber es ist das Richtige. Ich kann das schaffen. Bitte lasst mich das tun. Vertraut mir, dass ich weiß, was ich tue", bettelte Nate, „Dieses eine Mal. Und sagt Amaya noch nichts davon. Erst wenn alles erledigt ist."

Mick und Zari wechselten einen Blick. „Von mir aus", meinte Zari schließlich.

Mick wandte sich Kuasa zu. „Krümm seinem hübschen Kopf auch nur ein Haar, und du wirst dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein", knurrte er.

Nate rührte die Drohung, auch wenn er vermutete, dass sie Kuasa relativ kalt ließ. Die Frau wirkte zumindest nicht besonders beeindruckt. Sie nickte nur.

Zari und Mick zogen sich zurück, und Nate wandte sich Kuasa zu. „Also? Wo fangen wir an?", wollte er als Erstes wissen.

* * *

Zari wusste, dass sie es bereuen würden Nate bei Kuasa zurückgelassen zu haben. Sie traute der Wasserhexe kein Stück, und das nicht nur deswegen, weil diese einst versucht hatte sie umzubringen.

„Da seid ihr ja wieder. Wo steckt Nate?", wollte Amaya von ihnen wissen, als sie auf die _Waverider_ zurückkehrten.

Zari beschloss, dass sie Mick mit einer Antwort zuvor kommen musste, wenn sie nicht sofort auffliegen wollten. Also sagte sie schnell: „Der versucht weiterhin Mari davon zu überzeugen das Heldenspielen aufzugeben."

„Gut. Dann haben wir hier ja noch ein bisschen Zeit", stellte Amaya fest, „Die sollten wir nutzen. Zari, warum hilfst du Mick nicht dabei mit seinem neuen Totem zu trainieren?"

 _Na wunderbar._ „Ich brauche dabei keine Hilfe", meinte Mick entschieden.

„Jeder braucht Hilfe", erwiderte Amaya milde, „Seht es als Teambuilding-Übung an."

Zari hätte so gerne nein gesagt, aber Sara hatte nun mal Amaya und nicht ihr das Kommando übertragen, und Amaya hatte außerdem recht. Es war nötig sich an ein neues Totem zu gewöhnen und damit zu üben, bevor man es wirklich beherrschte. Mick dachte vielleicht ein Naturtalent zu sein, aber vermutlich irrte er sich, was das anging.

„Na gut", meinte Zari, „Komm mit in den Frachtraum." Ramadan und trainieren mit Mick Rory - das war keine gute Kombination. Amaya wirkte zufrieden, Mick gar nicht, und Zari war es auch nicht.

Mit Mick zu trainieren stellte sich als genauso schrecklich heraus, wie sie vermutet hatte. Und vielleicht war er doch ein Naturtalent. Die Person, die den Umgang mit ihrem Totem mehr trainierte, war eindeutig Zari.

„Wenn ich nur nicht so hungrig wäre", murmelte sie.

Mick fischte ein Sandwich aus seiner Hose. „Tomaten und Speck?", bot er ihr an.

„Hast du mir gerade … ein Specksandwich angeboten?!"

„Ja, du bist doch Jüdin, oder?"

„…"

Zari vermutete schwer, dass der Alpha versuchte sie absichtlich zu provozieren. Er war nicht so ignorant, wie er tat. Er tat nur ignorant um sie wütend zu machen. Und es gelang ihm. Zari war in der letzten Zeit vom Geist ihres toten Bruders heimgesucht worden, von ihrem Captain verprügelt worden, hatte ihre Omegas verloren, war von ihrem Alpha verlassen und übergangen worden, und musste sich nun vom einem Kerl verprügeln lassen, der sie offenbar nicht mochte! Sie hatte langsam wirklich genug.

Wütend ließ sie einen kleinen Orkan auf Mick los, der diesen durch die Luft schleuderte und am Hintern landen ließ. „Respekt", brummte er, „Du hast es ja doch drauf."

Zari unterdrückte einen Wutschrei. Stattdessen stellte sie sich die inzwischen gut bekannte Frage: WWJT? Was würde Jax tun?

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich für dich im Grunde genommen immer noch die Neue bin, und du mich, wenn du die Wahl hättest, nicht hier am Schiff dabei haben wollen würdest. Aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich nicht Martin oder Jax oder Rip oder Leo bin. Es tut mir leid, dass sie dich alle verlassen haben, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich war übrigens schon vor Leo an Bord, also verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum du ihn lieber mochtest als mich. Aber das steht dir zu. Was dir nicht zusteht, ist meine Religion zu beleidigen, nur weil dir nichts Besseres einfällt um mich zu reizen. Meine Familie wurde deswegen verfolgt und vermutlich getötet!", sagte sie also gezwungen beherrscht, da Jax über alle Konflikte sprechen würde um sie zu lösen.

Mick grunzte und meinte: „Meine Güte, sei doch nicht so empfindlich. Es ist mir doch gleich, dass du mehrmals täglich in Richtung der Sonne betest."

„Mekka", verbesserte ihn Zari.

„Du warst hungrig, also hab ich dir Essen angeboten. Da steckt keine böse Absicht dahinter. Aber es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit beleidigt haben sollte. Du irrst dich übrigens, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde. Ich mag nur keine Veränderungen. Und in letzter Zeit hat sich viel verändert…" Er verstummte. „Vielleicht hab ich das an dir ausgelassen, weil ich es nicht an jemanden auslassen wollte, an dem mir wirklich was liegt. Damit die nicht auch noch gehen."

Zari runzelte angesichts dieser widersprüchlichen Erklärung die Stirn. Offenbar mochte Mick sie nicht nicht, sondern nur am wenigsten. Sollte ihr das wirklich ein Trost sein?

„Es ist gut, dass du am Schiff bist", schloss Mick, „Du tust Amaya und Sara gut. Und den Omegas auch. Aber sie sind jetzt nicht hier. Wir hätten Nate niemals bei der Hexe zurücklassen dürfen."

Hatte er die ganze Zeit daran gedacht? Sogar als er ihr via Feuertotem den Hintern versohlt hatte?

„Und wir hätten Amaya nicht anlügen sollen", fuhr Mick fort.

„Ja, das hättet ihr nicht." Amaya stand wütend in der Türe und wirkte aufgelöst. Sie hielt ihr Totem in der Hand. „Kuasa hat mir das gebracht, aber sie hat Nathaniel an die Darhks übergeben!"

Verdammt. Zari fühlte sich schuldig, aber es war keine Zeit zu verlieren. „Dann sollten wir schnell los um ihn zu retten", meinte sie daher nur.

* * *

Amaya war wütend. Ihre Wut loderte hell, und sie galt vor allem Kuasa. Ein Teil galt auch Nathaniel, der sich in diese Lage hatte bringen lassen, und ein weiterer Teil richtete sich gegen Zari und Mick, die zugelassen hatten, dass er sich in diese Lage gebracht hatte, aber sie war auch wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen.

Sie hatte Kuasa an den Kopf geworfen, dass sie das Totem nicht verdient hätte, weil sie einen verdorbenen Charakter hatte, und zu dieser Meinung stand sie auch, aber vielleicht war ja auch Amaya die Verdorbene. Sie hätte diejenige sein sollen, die sich ihr Totem von Nora Dahrk zurückholte. Stattdessen war es Nathaniel gewesen, der dachte das für sie erledigen zu müssen. Und das war das Ergebnis: Er befand sich in den Händen der Dahrks.

 _Ich hatte es nicht besonders eilig das Totem zurückzubekommen, nicht wahr? Zuerst habe ich mich ohne Totem verloren gefühlt, doch dieses Gefühl ist schnell einem anderen gewichen. Ich war endlich frei. Zumindest habe ich mir das eingeredet. Und ich wollte so gerne frei bleiben, also habe ich gar nicht erst versucht mein Totem zurückzubekommen._

Kuasa hatte versucht Nate umzubringen. Schon wieder. Trotz Amayas Warnung nach dem letzten Mal. Aber zumindest hatte sie eine gute Verteidigung: Ihre eigene Existenz. Aber was war Amayas Verteidigung?

Das Totem fühlte sich schwer und falsch an ihrem Hals an. Nichts war mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Alles schien verkehrt zu sein. Wenn Amaya niemals die Legends kennengelernt hätte, würde ihr Leben immer noch in klaren geregelten Bahnen verlaufen, doch sie hatte sie kennengelernt. Sie hatte ihren Omega kennengelernt. Und nun … war sie nur noch verwirrt. Sie hatte sich immer für ihre Selbstbeherrschung gelobt, doch diese war dahin. Seit sie die Legends kennengelernt hatte, war sie dahin. Seitdem war sie nicht mehr der beherrschte selbstischere Alpha, der sie einst gewesen war, seit dem war sie eine zerrissene Person, die nicht mehr wusste, was sie tun sollte. Jede mögliche Entscheidung kam ihr falsch vor.

Außer diese eine: Sie musste ihren Omega retten.

Doch als sie ihr Totem berührte um auf die Darhks loszugehen, ging sie zu Boden. Sie hatte vergessen, dass ihr Totem korrumpiert worden war. Und dann beherrschte es sie anstatt umgekehrt. Es war an Zari und Mick sie in Schach zu halten, anstatt ihr den Rücken freizuhalten.

Es war Kuasa, die Nate rettete. Wegen dem, was Amaya zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Sie rettete Nate, und als Dank dafür wurde sie von Nora getötet. Das Wassertotem, das ihren Körper zusammenhielt seit sie wiederbelebt worden war, wurde aus ihr herausgerissen und Kuasa verschwand, wurde zu Wasser und war dann einfach weg. Amaya konnte ihren Tod durch ihr eigenes Totem fühlen. Und das brachte sie wieder zu Verstand.

„Kuasa!", keuchte sie.

„So", verkündete Mallus durch Nora, die übrigens gar nicht mehr gut aussah, und deren Gesicht von schwarzen Venen überzogen war, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, „gehe ich mit Verrätern um. Merkt es euch." Letzteres schien vor allem an Damien Darhk gerichtet zu sein, der sich ehrerbietig verneigte, bevor die beiden Darhks verschwanden und die nun vollständig kampfbereiten Legends zurückließen.

„Verdammt", meinte Mick, „Das war …"

„Ich habe es gespürt, ich habe gespürt wie sie..." Zari brach ab und warf Amaya einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Ja. Lasst uns zum Schiff zurückkehren", meinte Amaya nur tonlos.

Kuasa war tot, und das war ihre Schuld. Sie war es, die den anderen Alpha dazu gedrängt hatte eine Heldin zu sein. Und was hatte es sie gekostet? Einfach alles.

Nate fühlte sich schuldig. Er weinte und meinte alles wäre seine Schuld. Amaya tröstete ihn halbherzig. Mick meinte wenigstens wäre es inzwischen dunkel und Zari könnte jetzt was Essen. Zari lächelte ihn daraufhin erfreut an.

Amaya achtete nicht mehr auf sie und zog sich in ihre Kabine zurück. Alleine. Sie versuchte Schlaf zu finde, aber Kummer überwältigte sie. Was hatte Kuasa ihr vorgeworfen? Ach ja, dass sie alles hätte verhindern können, wenn sie nur ihr Dorf gerettet hätte. Ihr Dorf retten…

 _Keine Sorge, meine Kleine, ich werde alles wieder gut machen. Für dich und für Mari und für alle anderen. Ich werde euch alle retten._ Sie stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Jumpship.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich fand den Mick/Zari-C-Plot in der Folge ja ganz nett, aber etwas substanzlos, daher die leichte Änderung._

 _Reviews?_


	19. Ein Flasher mit deinem Namen drauf

**18\. Ein Flasher mit deinem Namen drauf**

* * *

 _Spoilerwarning: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.17_

* * *

Mick hatte Gideon angewiesen ihn sofort zu informieren, wenn Sara und Ray zurückkehrten. Doch als es soweit war, sah Mick gerade noch wie Ray Gary mit den Worten „Hier wartet ein Flasher mit deinem Namen drauf auf dich" in sein Labor zerrte, und Sara mit Ava beschäftigt war. Also wartete er ab, bis die beiden Zeitagenten wieder von Bord waren, um Ray dann streng daran zu erinnern, dass er sich eigentlich schonen sollte anstatt auf Missionen zu gehen, und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo sein Alpha und sein Omega eigentlich gewesen waren.

„Nun, wir sind zu Avas Eltern gegangen, um sie dort zu suchen und haben dabei herausgefunden, dass sie nur Schauspieler sind, die bezahlt werden um Avas Eltern zu spielen. Und dann ist Sara nervös geworden, und wir sind in die Zeitperiode gegangen, aus der Ava ursprünglich stammt, über die sie aber nichts wissen sollte, weil Sara befürchtet hat, dass sie dort ist. Nur, dass sie nicht dort war, sondern erst dorthin gekommen ist, weil wir dort waren, und so die Wahrheit über sich selbst herausgefunden hat. Aber eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass sie gekommen ist, da sie uns gerettet hat", berichtete Ray.

„Aha." Mick war nicht sicher, was er von dieser Geschichte halten sollte. „Und was genau sollte sie nie rausfinden?", wollte er wissen.

Ray zog eine Grimasse. „Es ist ein Geheimnis, das eigentlich keiner wissen soll, und du bist nicht gerade gut darin Geheimnisse für dich zu behalten, Mick", erinnerte er den Pyromanen.

Mick grunzte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts, weil er seinen Omega kannte. Ray konnte nichts besonders lange für sich behalten – so war es nun mal, und es war auch diesmal so.

Nach wenigen Momente erklärte Ray: „Ava ist Teil eines Klonprogramms aus der Zukunft. Sie ist der perfekte Mensch. Es gibt eine Firma, die nichts anderes tut als Avas herzustellen. Ist es falsch, dass ich sie mir mal gerne genauer unter Mikroskop ansehen würde? Ich meine, wenn sie doch perfekt ist, dann wäre es gut zu wissen, was genau an ihr perfekt ist. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ein Alpha ist und eine Frau – sind das Zufälle oder spielt das eine bedeutende Rolle?" Er warf Mick einen eifrigen Blick zu.

Dieser ließ die neue Erkenntnis erst mal auf sich wirken. Ein Klon also. Der perfekte Mensch. Nein, das änderte nichts für Mick. Er konnte sie immer noch nicht besonders leiden.

„Komm schon", meinte er dann, „Vergiss Saras Ex und ruh dich endlich aus. Wir wollten doch gemeinsam den _Herrn der Ringe_ binge watchen."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man bei drei Filmen schon von binge watchen sprechen kann", wandte Ray ein.

„Dann nehmen wir die drei _Hobbits_ eben dazu", erwiderte Mick unbeeindruckt, „Hauptsache, du ruhst dich endlich mal aus." Ray hatte es nötig und Mick hatte es ebenfalls nötig. Kuasas Tod hatte ihn innerlich wund zurückgelassen, weil er ihn gespürt hatte, als würden ihm selbst Schmerzen zugefügt werden. Vermutlich war es Zari und Amaya genauso gegangen, was erklärte warum beide zuletzt nicht besonders gut ausgesehen hatten. Diese Totems schienen ihre Träger auf eine tiefere Weise miteinander zu verbinden, als Mick bisher angenommen hatte, und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel. Vermutlich eher nicht.

„Na gut, aber du weißt, dass es nicht klappen wird, dass garantiert irgendeine Katastrophe dazwischen kommen wird, während wir uns die Filme ansehen, oder?", gab Ray schließlich doch nach.

Natürlich würde es so kommen, da Mick sich nicht einmal ein Footballspiel ansehen konnte, geschweige denn drei (oder gar sechs) Dreistundenfilmen. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er es nicht versuchen wollte.

Es war ein jährliches Ritual sich alle _Herr der Ringe_ -Filme anzusehen. Nicht einmal im Gefängnis hatte er sich davon abhalten lassen. Es war leichter möglich als die Bücher zu lesen. Das hatte Mick auf Grund seines Lebensstils schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Aber die Filme wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Nicht einmal von Mallus.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht so sehr Mallus, der ihm seine Filme nicht gönnen wollte. Es waren Grodd, der einen jungen Barack Obama umbringen wollte, Amaya, die offenbar durchgedreht war und beschlossen hatte die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes 1992 zu verhindern, und Damien Darhk, der zu ihnen überlief, weil er seine Tochter retten wollte. Offenbar war ihm erst jetzt klar geworden, dass Mallus Nora töten würde, wenn er frei kommen würde. Loser.

Immerhin brachte er ihnen das Wassertotem als Friedensangebot mit, und es gelang ihnen Grodd zu schrumpfen und zu fangen und so Obama zu retten.

Mick wollte wirklich gerne seine Filme weiteransehen, was dazu führte, dass der Klon ihn beleidigte, indem sie sich darüber wunderte, ob er überhaupt lesen konnte. (Ja, Mick konnte sie wirklich nicht leiden). Und während der Klon und Rip, der wegen der Obama-Sache wieder aufgetaucht war, ihr Klontum diskutierten, wandten sich die anderen Damien Darhk zu.

Zumindest manche von ihnen. Nate und Zari hatten das Jumpship genommen um Amaya zur Vernunft zu bringen. Mick setzte keine großen Hoffnungen darin, dass sie Erfolg haben würden. Er kannte Amaya gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie, sobald sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, davon nicht mehr abzubringen war. Und eigentlich sollte das ganze Rudel bei ihr sein und ihr beistehen (dafür würde Mick sogar seinen Film unterbrechen), doch Darhk stellte sie vor dringendere Probleme.

Sara wollte ihn offensichtlich am Liebsten töten, und Mick hätte kein Problem damit. Doch Ray schien ihm helfen zu wollen, und der Engländer und der Klon waren auf seiner Seite. Sie alle wollten Mallus unbedingt aufhalten. Oder in Rays Fall Nora retten.

Sie entwickelten einen verrückten Plan, John Nobles Stimme aufzunehmen um Nora vorzugaukeln es wäre Mallus, der zu ihr sprach. Der ganze Plan war so verrückt, dass er nur schief gehen konnte. Und natürlich ging er auch schief.

Zumindest hatte sich Dahrk dazu bereit erklärt das Todestotem zu benutzen. Da er wie Sara schon mal tot gewesen war, war er dazu in der Lage. Dieser Umstand schien die meisten anderen davon überzeugt zu haben sich mit ihm zu verbünden, Mick traute ihm kein Stück und war bereit ihn in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, wenn es nötig werden würde.

Doch zuerst mussten sie sich um Amaya kümmern. „Ihr ist mit Vernunft nicht beizukommen, und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass Nate ihr auch noch helfen will!", erklärte Zari aufgelöst.

Mick war von diesem Ergebnis kein bisschen überrascht.

„Nun, dann müssen wir eben alle nach Zambesi 1992 und die beiden zur Vernunft bringen", meinte Ray, „Es wird hart werden, aber wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Heimatdort gerade jetzt retten. Ein so große Veränderung der Zeitlinie würde ausreichen um Mallus freizusetzen." Gleich würde er wieder damit beginnen den entsprechenden Code zu singen. Mick konnte ihn schon ansetzen hören „Mallus kommt aus dem Zeitkerker frei", klang es mit der entsprechenden Code-Nummer in seinem Kopf nach. _Ich hasse diesen Ohrwurm. Warum muss er das dauernd singen?_

„Es sei denn", begann Sara plötzlich, „Es sei denn, wir lassen es zu. Überlegt doch mal: Vielleicht waren wir deswegen nicht in der Lage Mallus zu besiegen, weil wir ihn nicht direkt stellen konnten. Aber nun haben wir alle sechs Totems, wir könnten das vollenden, was die Zambesi-Stämme vor all dieser Zeit begonnen haben. Wir könnten ihn vernichten. Aber um das zu tun, müssten wir ihn erst einmal befreien."

Alle starrten Sara entsetzt an. „Das klingt nach einer furchtbaren Idee", meinte Rip.

„Ja, aber denk mal nach. Was hast du bisher nie versucht? Was hättest du nie versucht? Was würde das Bureau niemals gut heißen? Genau diesen Plan! Er kann uns gelingen, davon bin ich überzeugt", argumentierte diese, „Gerade weil es so verrückt ist, ist es unsere beste Chance."

„Auf keinen Fall!", mischte sich der Klon ein, „Als Direktorin des Bureaus kann und will ich nichts mit diesen Plan zu tun haben. Wir schützen die Zeitlinie und verändern sie nicht nach Gutdünken."

Rip wirkte nachdenklich. „Weißt du noch, wie ich gesagt habe, dass wir die Kettensäge eines Tages brauchen werden um den Nagel einzuschlagen? Heute ist dieser Tag gekommen", sagte er zum Klon, „Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen."

„Das hast du nicht einmal zu mir gesagt, sondern zu Ava-11!", fauchte der Klon ihn an, „Und das ist der reine Wahnsinn! Wir wollen Mallus stoppen und nicht ihm helfen! Wenn die Legends wirklich versuchen diesen wahnsinnigen Plan durchzuführen, dann wird das Bureau sie aufhalten! Und das inkludiert dich, Agent Hunter!"

„Nun, ich schätze, dann kündige ich wohl", meinte Hunter ruhig.

„So sei es. Wenn ihr denkt, ich stehe einfach daneben und lasse das zu, dann irrt ihr euch!", fauchte der Klon, öffnete ein Zeitportal, und verließ das Schiff.

Die anderen sahen ihr schweigend hinterher. „Ich sage das nur ungern", meinte Mick langsam, „Aber der perfekte Mensch hat recht: Das ist genau das, was wir alle seit Jahren verhindern wollen. Warum sollten wir es jetzt tun?" War es wirklich soweit gekommen, dass er hier im Rudel nun die Stimme der Vernunft war?

Zari meldete sich zu Wort: „Weil Amaya es braucht. Überlegt doch mal, sie hat uns nie um irgendetwas gebeten. Die ganze Zeit über wusste sie, wie sie sterben wird, und was mit ihrer Familie passieren wird, und sie hat es akzeptiert. Bis jetzt. Kuasa ist vor ihren Augen gestorben, und nun kann sie es nicht mehr akzeptieren. Ich habe alles versucht. Versucht die Zeit zu hacken, einen Weg zu finden ihr Dorf zu retten ohne die Zeitlinie zu verändern, aber es gibt keinen Weg. Es ist ein einschneidendes Event. Aber Amaya gehört zu uns. Das hier ist ihre Heimat und ihre Familie und ihre Zukunft. Wenn jemand darüber bestimmen sollte, was passiert, dann doch wohl sie. Ich finde nicht, dass wir die Zeitlinie verändern sollten um Mallus freizusetzen. Ich finde, wir sollten es tun um Amaya zu helfen."

„Wenn wir es tun, dann wird Mallus freigesetzt und Nora wird sterben", wandte Ray ein.

„Sie ist bereits tot", meinte Sara, „Ihr habe sie gesehen. Da ist nur noch Mallus. Die größeren Bedenken habe ich, was das Bureau angeht. Wenn Ava es ernst gemeint hat, dann kämpfen wir nicht nur gegen Nora und Mallus, sondern auch gegen Ava und Gary und all die anderen Agenten…"

Rip meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Vor langer Zeit habe ich beschlossen die Leben von acht ausgewählten Individuen sowie mein eigenes nach eigenem Gutdünken zu verändern und mich mit dieser Entscheidung gegen den Rat der Time-Master gestellt. Ich habe Schicksale verändert. Die von einzelnen Menschen, aber dadurch letztlich auch das der Welt. Ihr wisst, was daraus wurde. Es hat Tote gegeben, in unserem Rudel und außerhalb. Wir haben geliebte Menschen verloren, anderen Menschen geholfen, und das Leben von wieder anderen in ganz neue Bahnen gelenkt. Es war eine egoistische Entscheidung, die mich auf diesen Weg geführt hat: Die Entscheidung meine Familie retten zu wollen. Nun will Amaya ihre retten. Wenn wir ihr dabei helfen, dann beginnt alles wieder von vorne. Wir wissen dann nicht, was wir alles damit lostreten. Letztes Jahr haben wir uns dafür entschieden die Regeln zu brechen um die Welt zu retten. Doch deswegen entstanden die ersten Risse in Mallus' Gefängnis. Wenn wir das jetzt tun, dann opfern wir nicht nur das Leben von Nora Darhk, verändern die Geschichte von Zamebsi und Amayas Nachfahren, stellen uns gegen das Time Bureau, und befreien Mallus, nein, dann riskieren wir auch unvorhersehbare Konsequenzen. Seid ihr bereit das zu tun? In den letzten Jahren gab es mehr als genug Tage, an denen ich meine Entscheidungen bereut habe. Aber noch mehr Tage gab es, an denen ich wusste, dass es das alles wert war. Das es das Einzige war, was ich tun konnte. Die Frage, die wir uns hier stellen müssen, die einzige, die wir uns stellen müssen, ist die: Ist das das Einzige, was wir in dieser Situation tun können?"

Mick erinnerte sich an sein Leben zurück, bevor er Rip Hunter kennengelernt hatte. Dann erinnerte sich an seine Zeit als Chronos und daran, dass Leonard gestorben war. Doch dann sah er sich um, und er sah Ray und Sara und Rip hier bei sich und sogar Zari, und er dachte an Nate und Amaya, die seine Unterstützung brauchten, und an Jax und den Professor, im Guten wie im Bösen, und an Leo, und sogar an den Flash und seine Frau und seine Freunde, und an Supergirl.

„Es ist dumm, wird wahrscheinlich schiefgehen, und vermutlich werden wir es nicht alle überleben", meinte Mick, „Aber wir müssen es tun."

Ray nickte zustimmend. Genau wie Zari. Und Sara.

„In euren Augen sehe ich dieselbe Furcht, die auch mich verzagen ließe! Der Tag mag kommen, da der Mut der Menschen erlischt, da wir unsere Gefährten im Stich lassen und aller Freundschaft Bande bricht, doch dieser Tag ist noch fern!", schloss Mick.

Rip nickte zustimmend. „Auf in die Schlacht, Kinder des Westens", erwiderte er nur, „Gideon, setz Kurs nach Zambesi 1992, bring uns zu unseren Freunden."

* * *

Sara hatte es geschafft Ava bei ihrem Versuch sie vor der Wahrheit zu beschützen diese zu offenbaren. Es war zwar keine Absicht gewesen, aber es lief auf das Gleiche hinaus. Die Erkenntnis ein Klon zu sein, setzte Ava schwer zu.

„Du bist nicht wie die anderen", hatte Sara ihr erklärt, „Du bist einzigartig. Das hier sind Drohnen, du bist eine Königin." Nur um sie gleich darauf zu bitten so zu tun als wäre sie eine der Drohnen um sie alle lebendig aus der Klonfabrik hinauszubringen. Aber sie hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass Ava die Botschaft verstanden hatte, dass sie wusste, dass Sara sie nicht für weniger wert hielt, nur weil sie ein Klon war, dass sie sie als Person sah.

Doch leider hatte es nicht gereicht, wie es schien. Als es darauf ankam, stellte Ava sich gegen sie anstatt an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Sie schwor sogar sie aufzuhalten. Das war eine seltsame Art von Deja Vu für Sara. Hatten sie und die anderen Ava, Ava-11, nicht eine sehr ähnliche Szene durchgespielt?

Sara versuchte noch einmal mit Ava Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Hast du deine Meinung geändert?", meinte Ava sofort anstelle einer Begrüßung.

„Nein, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du deine Meinung ändern würdest", erwiderte Sara, „Ich weiß, was wir planen ist gegen die Vorschriften, aber du hast dich schon mal über die Vorschriften hinweggesetzt um uns zu helfen. Mehr als einmal."

„Die Vorschriften sind alles, was ich noch habe, Sara", gab Ava zurück, „Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich bin nicht einmal ein echter Mensch. Ich bin nicht einmal die erste Ava Sharpe. Das meiste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist entweder nie passiert oder niemals mir passiert. Woran also soll ich mich orientieren, wenn nicht an den Vorschriften und Idealen, die ich verteidige?"

„Vorschriften und Ideale, die von Rip Hunter verfasst wurden", erinnerte sie Sara, „Dem Mann, der sie gerade über Bord geworfen hat um sich uns anzuschließen. Sollte dir das nicht etwas sagen?"

„Es sagt mir, dass er dir im Gegensatz zu mir so sehr verfallen ist, dass er nicht mehr klar denken kann", lautete die schnippische Antwort, „Ich bin ein Alpha, Sara. Ich mag ein Klon sein, aber immerhin bin ich dazu in der Lage eigenständig zu denken anstatt mich dir einfach unterzuordnen wie ein braver kleiner Omega."

„Und offenbar wirst du sexistisch, wenn du aufgebracht bist", stellte Sara fest, „Noch etwas, was dich von Rip unterscheidet. Und den anderen Avas. … Ava, wir brauchen dich an unserer Seite. _Ich_ brauche dich an meiner Seite."

„Ich habe dich gerettet, Sara. Und dachte uns würde etwas Besonderes verbinden. Doch dann hast du Schluss gemacht. Nicht einmal wegen deinem Omega, sondern weil du dachtest du wärst meiner nicht würdig. Dann hast du erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin, und das vor mir geheim gehalten. Du wolltest sogar verhindern, dass ich es herausfinde. Um mich zu schützen, wie du sagst, und vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar. Aber nach dem Wiedersehen mit meiner Ex, meiner Sauftour, und der Erkenntnis, dass alles, was ich dachte über mich zu wissen falsch ist, kann ich dir eines sagen: Wenn du das, was du planst, wirklich vorhast durchzuführen, dann hattest du recht: Dann bist du meiner nicht würdig", verkündete Ava und unterbrach die Verbindung.

 _Na toll._ Sara starrte auf den erloschenen Bildschirm. _Warum denke ich, dass ich das unbedingt durchziehen muss? Ist es Todessehnsucht? Gehe ich davon aus, dass wir scheitern und sterben werden, und hoffe, dass ich Damien dabei auch wirklich mitnehme?_

Barry (Obama) hatte sie in Sachen Damien beraten, und Damien hatte behauptet erst jetzt, wo er drohte Nora zu verlieren, zu verstehen, wie schmerzhaft es war einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, aber …. Sie wollte ihn so gerne töten. Es schon wieder nicht zu dürfen, riss ihr das Herz aus der Brust. Doch wenn sie es tat, dann würde sie damit endgültig beweisen, dass es wahr war, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte und sie keine Liebe, kein Rudel, keine Freunde verdient hatte.

Also riss sie sich zusammen. Die ganze Sache mit Avas Klonen hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass es genug Menschen in ihrer Umgebung gab, die sich aus anderen Gründen ebenfalls nicht richtig fühlten.

Und natürlich hatte Ray sie bequatscht nicht zu gehen, sondern bei ihm zu bleiben. Beim Rudel zu bleiben. Und weil es Ray war, konnte sie nicht nein sagen. Trotzdem: Wenn alles vorbei war, wenn sie Mallus besiegt hatten, oder von ihm besiegt worden wären, dann würde sie gehen. Sie verdiente dieses Rudel nicht. Ava hatte recht: Sara war ihrer nicht würdig. Genauso wenig wie den anderen.

Aber sie konnte Amaya dieses letze Abschiedsgeschenk machen und den anderen dabei helfen Mallus zu besiegen. Und sich danach um Damien kümmern um endlich Laurel zu rächen. Das Einzige, das sie dazu tun mussten war Amayas Heimatdorf zu retten.

 _Nichts leichter als das,_ sagte sie sich und hoffte, dass das auch stimmte. Was konnte schon schief gehen? Nun, mit Damien Darhk als neuesten Rekruten im Team so ziemlich alles, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Ich bin nicht Anti-Avalance, ich fand nur dass vieles in den letzten beiden Folgen irgendwie überhastet und ausgegoren war. Und in meiner Fic haben sich die Dinge in den letzten paar Kapiteln außerdem anders entwickelt. Ava hat also jedes Recht sauer auf Sara zu sein und auch jedes Recht gegen ihren Wahnsinnsplan zu sein. Was sie genau noch tun wird, werdet ihr noch sehen._

 _Reviews?_


	20. Ist das der echte Plan?

**19\. Ist das der echte Plan, oder war das ein Witz?**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Spoiler für 3.17 und 3.18, graphischer Character Death, unverantwortliches Verhalten einer Schwangeren_

* * *

Zu Beginn hatte Nate eigentlich schon vorgehabt Amaya ihren ganzen Plan wieder auszureden. So ruhig und gefasst wie sie einst ihm auseinandergesetzt hatte, dass er seine Familie nicht retten konnte, da er damit die Zeitlinie verändern würde, wollte er ihr auseinandersetzen, dass sie ihre deswegen ebenfalls nicht retten konnte.

Doch sein Plan ging in dem Moment zum Teufel, als er sie erblickte und ihr veränderter Geruch in seine Nase strömte. Es gab ja die weitverbreitete Ansicht, dass Omegas prinzipiell immer das taten, was ihre Alphas ihnen anschafften. Dieses Vorurteil ging auf biologische Faktoren zurück. Zum einen konnten Alpha-Pheromone Omegas dahingehend beeinflussen, dass sie das taten, was ihnen ihr Alpha befahl, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht, und es gab genügend Arschloch-Alphas, die das wussten und ausnutzten. Der Omega besaß den natürlichen Instinkt den Alpha zufrieden stellen zu wollen, das war nun mal eine Tatsache, und Alpha-Pheromone wirkten auf ihn um einiges stärke als auf Betas oder andere Alphas. Und dann gab es da noch den zweiten Faktor. Den, der damit zusammenhing, dass Omegas nun einmal einen ausgeprägten Familiensinn besaßen. Dass sie prinzipiell alles taten um ihre Familie zu schützen und zusammenzuhalten.

Als Nate es roch, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, warum es ihm bisher entgangen war. Er hätte es schon längst bemerken müssen. Doch all die anderen Gerüche an Bord der _Waverider_ hatten es offensichtlich überdeckt und hatten ihn abgelenkt. Das war keine Entschuldigung, aber eine Erklärung. Und andererseits: Ein Teil von ihm hatte es vermutlich bereits gewusst. Das würde vieles erklären, wie zum Beispiel seine Bereitschaft sich mit Kuasa zusammenzutun um Amaya stolz und glücklich zu machen.

Omegas taten nicht immer das, was ihr Alpha von ihnen erwartete. Sie besaßen prinzipiell eine eigene Meinung. Es war nun mal allerdings so, dass sie anders als die beiden anderen Geschlechter eher dazu bereit waren ihrem Partner den Rücken zu stärken, egal wie falsch dessen Entscheidungen anderen erscheinen könnten. Omegas ging es nicht um richtig und falsch, sondern um Loyalität.

Zari war nicht begeistert, dass er sich auf Amayas Seite stellte und versprach ihr zu helfen. Sie ging um zu petzen, aber Nate ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Gemeinsam mit Amaya beobachtete er wie sich deren Tochter Esi weigerte das Totem anzunehmen, und gemeinsam beschlossen sie, dass es dieser Umstand sein musste, der korrigiert werden musste, um das Dorf zu retten.

Nate musterte Esi genau und versuchte festzustellen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, dass diese Frau doch seine Tochter war, doch Kuasa zu Folge war dem nicht so, nicht wahr? Doch von wem stammte sie dann ab?

Während Amaya losging um mit Esi zu sprechen, suchte Nate die alte Amaya auf. Er wollte sie schon fragen, was aus ihrem anderen Kind geworden war, doch er musste feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht erkannte. Sie schien jedes Wissen über ihn aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht zu haben.

Das tat weh. Nicht nur, weil das bedeutete, dass sie nicht zusammen alt geworden waren, sondern auch, weil es bedeutete, dass sie keine Familie geblieben waren. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein oder sie voneinander getrennt haben. Etwas hatte dazu geführt, dass Amaya sich ihrem Schicksal ergab und bereit war alles zu vergessen. Ihr Rudel. Ihren Omega. Ihr Kind.

Trotzdem, so tragisch und besorgniserregend das alles auch war, zu allererst galt es das Dorf und damit auch Amaya zu retten. Alles andere konnten sie immer noch später klären.

Als die Legends auftauchten, dachten Nate und Amaya natürlich zuerst, dass sie gekommen wären um sie aufzuhalten, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich irrten. Offenbar wollte ihr Rudel ihnen helfen. Sara wollte, dass Mallus seinem Gefängnis entkam, damit sie nicht mehr durch einen Wirt sondern direkt gegen ihn kämpfen könnten.

Nate wäre es lieber, wenn sie sich aus einem anderen Grund auf ihre Seite stellen würde, aber immerhin hatten sie sogar Damien Darhk dazu überredet sie zu unterstützen, wie es schien. Und Nate und Ray erhielten das Erd- und das Wassertotem um für den Kampf bereit zu sein.

So weit war alles gut, doch dann musste Ray es verderben, als er ausrief: „Oh, mein Gott, Leute, wieso habt ihr denn nichts gesagt?! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Alle blickten nun zu Amaya und schnüffelten, und, nun ja, damit gingen die Probleme los.

„Damit ist dieser Plan wohl gestorben", meinte Sara, „Oder aber … Amaya gib dein Totem Rip."

„Was? Nein, das hier ist mein Totem und mein Kampf", erinnerte sie Amaya.

„Wenn du denkst, ich würde zulassen, dass du in diesem Zustand, den du offensichtlich vor uns verborgen hast, gegen Mallus antrittst, dann hast du dich geschnitten!", gab Sara zurück.

„Mein Totem ist mein Geburtsrecht. Nicht jeder kann es einfach so benutzen als wäre es ein … tragbares Telefon!", beschwerte sich Amaya.

„Damit hast du vielleicht recht", räumte Sara ein, „Gib dein Totem Zari. Zari, gib du Rip dein Totem."

„Ich bin verwirrt", schaltete sich Zari ein, „Warum genau spielen wir Totem-Ringelrei?"

„Weil Amaya schwanger ist!", erklärte Sara.

„Oh. … Nun, Ray hat recht, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Leute!", erklärte Zari dann.

„Ich denke", meldete sich Rip zu Wort, „Dass Sara recht hat, Miss Jiwe. Wir sollten Sie keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen."

„Unnötiger Gefahr? Ich bin die Einzige hier, abgesehen vielleicht von Dahrk, die wirklich weiß, was sie tut. Selbst Zari ist gegen mich eine Anfängerin. Wenn ihr diesen Plan wirklich durchsetzen wollt, dann braucht ihr mich!", argumentierte Amaya.

„Amaya hat recht", erklärte Nate loyal, „Wir wollten nur ihr Heimatdorf retten, ihr seid es, die auf die Idee gekommen seid, das ausnutzen zu wollen um Mallus zu stellen."

„Wir haben keine Wahl", erklärte Sara gepresst, „Wenn wir die Geschichte an diesem Punkt abändern, dann wird Mallus freikommen. Also entweder verschiebt ihr euer Vorhaben, das offensichtlich sowieso nur zu Stande kam, weil ihr beide im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig seid, bis nachdem wir Mallus besiegt haben, oder ihr nehmt Vernunft an und seht ein, dass Amaya an diesem Kampf nicht teilnehmen kann."

„Wir sind zurechnungsfähig", widersprach Nate, „Das hier ist unsere Heimat, wir wollen sie retten. Was ist daran verkehrt?" Genau genommen war es Amayas Heimat, aber Amaya war sein Alpha, die Mutter seines Kindes, damit war das hier auch seine Heimat.

„Vor einigen Wochen hättet ihr es noch gewusst", erwiderte Sara, „Aber nun … Kuasas Tod und die Schwangerschaft haben euch meschugge gemacht. Was ist nur mit uns allen los? Wir haben die Zeitlinie mal beschützt, aber jetzt … Rip rettet Helena und erklärt uns, dass er unsere Leben schon willkürlich manipuliert hat, als er uns rekrutiert hat, Zaris Zeithackmaschine … Ava hat recht. Was tun wir hier? Wir arbeiten mit Damien Darhk zusammen!" Sara fuhr sich durch die Haare und starrte die anderen einen nach dem anderen müde an. „Sind wir gerade dabei einen Fehler der Größe _Wir haben die Zeit zerstört_ zu begehen?"

Nate wechselte einen Blick mit Amaya. Sie waren sich so sicher, dass sie das Richtige taten, aber … Ray wirkte nachdenklich, während Micks ins Leere zu starren schien. Zari fummelte nachdenklich an ihrem Totem herum. Und Rip meinte schließlich: „Sara, du bist der Alpha. Wenn du wirklich der Meinung bist, dass wir dabei sind einen Fehler zu begehen, dann sag es einfach. Noch ist nichts geschehen. Wir können immer noch zurück. Ich sagte doch, wir sollten das nur tun, wenn wir absolut sicher sind, dass es das Einzige ist, was wir tun können."

„Sara", sagte Nate eindringlich, „Amaya wird hier sterben. Genau wie Esi. Und was hier passiert wird in der Zukunft zu Kuasas Tod führen. Wir sind ein Rudel. Gehört es sich für uns nicht auch unsere Familien zu schützen?" Für ihn war das keine Frage. Und letztlich – das wusste er – für Sara auch nicht.

* * *

Damien Darhk verriet sie. Es sollte sie nicht überraschen, dass es so gekommen war, aber es überraschte sie doch. Mallus oder Nora hatte ihm eingeredet, dass doch noch genug von Nora in ihrem Körper übrig war um gerettet zu werden. Folgerichtig überraschte seine Entscheidung Ray nicht.

Er wurde wieder im magischen Kreis eingesperrt, und Sara übernahm das Todestotem selbst. Um zu verhindern, dass die Legends Mallus' Freikommen kontrollierten, hatte Darhk Grodd freigelassen, der nun Amayas Heimatdorf zerstörte. Also mussten sie nun ihn aufhalten um das Dorf zu retten.

Amaya hatte ihr Totem behalten. Sie weigerte sich es abzugeben, und Nate unterstützte sie natürlich. Sara sah sie nicht gerne kämpfen, aber … Nun, in dieser Zeit gab es nur ein Kind von Amaya Jiwe, und von Nate war weit und breit keine Spur, nicht einmal in Amayas Erinnerungen. Ray wünschte sich, er würde nicht wissen, dass Sara vermutlich zynisch davon ausging, dass Amayas und Nates Kind niemals geboren werden würde, und das zum Bruch zwischen den beiden führen würde, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie davon ausging.

Sie wirkte fatalistisch. Als wäre der Kampf gegen Mallus etwas, das sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen musste um … ja um was eigentlich? War Rip nicht zuvor so darauf gewesen, was sie alle schlecht gefunden hatten?

Kinder musste man schützen. Als Omega war das Rays größte Priorität. Deswegen verstand er Damiens Tat, und er verstand Amayas und Nates Entscheidung. Aber es war ihm unrecht, dass Amaya schwanger kämpfen wollte, doch zugleich war Selbstbestimmung etwas Wichtiges. Und sie sprachen von Amaya. Sie konnte auf sich aufpassen. Und das würde sie auch tun, und wenn nicht … Nun dann würde eben der Rest des Rudels auf sie aufpassen.

Doch wer passte auf Sara auf? Nicht einmal mehr Rip schien für längere Zeit zu ihr durchdringen zu können. _So hat Bilbo sich in_ Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere _gefühlt, als er dabei zusehen musste, wie Thorin immer mehr der Drachenkrankheit verfallen ist, und er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte._ Und was konnten sie schon unternehmen? Es gab keine Arkenstein, der Sara beeinflusste. Sie tat sich das alles selbst an, wegen dem, was das Todestotem ihr angetan hatte. Das Totem, das sie nun tragen musste, weil Damien ihnen nicht mehr helfen wollte.

Sie wollten gerade den Kampf gegen Grodd begingen, als das Time Bureau auftauchte. „Wirklich? Wirklich, Ava?!", entfuhr es Sara, als sich Ava, Gary, und andere Agenten vor ihnen aufbauten.

„Das ist die letzte Warnung!", meinte Ava Sharpe, „Im Namen des Time Bureaus, Legends, ergebt euch und seht davon ab die Geschichte zu verändern."

„Das ist meine Heimat, meine Familie, die hier auf dem Spiel steht", erklärte Amaya mit zitternder Stimme, „Meine Tochter soll hier sterben. Ich werde nicht einfach daneben stehen und es zulassen."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie in Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand dieser Meinung sind, Miss Jiwe. Doch die Wahrheit ist: Sie hätten niemals in eine derartige Situation gebracht werden dürfen. Sie hätte das Schicksal ihres Dorfes niemals erfahren sollen. Man hätte dieses Wissen mindestens aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen müssen, wenn man Sie schon nicht in Ihre eigene Zeit zurückgebracht hat. Doch der ehemalige Direktor des Bureaus ... hat manchmal falsche Entscheidungen getroffen, wenn persönliche Gefühle im Spiel waren. Ein Fehler, den ich vermeiden werde. Wir werden Sie von diesem belastenden Wissen befreien. Und Ihren Omega auch. Und wenn es sein muss auch den Rest der Legends. Keiner von euch wird sich daran erinnern _daneben gestanden_ zu sein, wie ihr es ausdrückt. Es wird alles so sein, wie es immer war", erwiderte Ava nur, „Seid bitte vernünftig, oder stellt euch den Konsequenzen."

„Es war nicht immer so, Ava", widersprach Sara, „Nicht Grodd hat dieses Dorf zerstört, es waren Warlords, die aber schon besiegt wurden. Mallus ist es, der will, dass sich die Geschichte hier nicht zu stark verändert. Wenn ihr euch gegen uns stellt, dann helft ihr ihm."

Ava neigte den Kopf und wog die Konsequenzen offenbar einen Moment lang ab. „Das mag sein. Aber wir werden uns um Mallus kümmern, wenn wir uns um euch gekümmert haben", meinte sie.

„Wollt ihr wirklich gegen uns kämpfen? Gary?", wollte Ray fassungslos wissen. War es wirklich so weit gekommen. Schon wieder? Es war so nett gewesen Verbündete zu haben, doch scheinbar war das nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen, bevor alles wieder wie immer wurde – die Legends gegen alle anderen.

„Direktor Sharpe hat das Sagen", meinte Gary nur.

„Nun gut", seufzte Sara, „Legends, Grodd ist unser Ziel. Lasst euch von keinem Zeitagenten, der sich zwischen uns und ihn stellt, aufhalten. Versucht nur ihnen nicht zu sehr weh zu tun."

Wie auf Kommando stürmte Amaya los und sprang über die Zeitagenten hinweg, während sie auf Grodd zusteuerte. Der Riesengorilla wandte sich ihr zu und schlug missgelaunt nach ihr, sie hingegen stürzte sich mit Gorillakräften auf ihn. _Verdammt. Was treibt sie? Wir sollten gemeinsam kämpfen!_

Amaya wurde zu Boden geschleudert, und die anderen versuchten zu ihr zu gelangen um sie zu unterstützen, doch die Agenten stellten sich ihnen in den Weg. Ray sah mit Sorge, dass Mick das „Tut ihnen nicht zu sehr weh" nicht besonders zu beachten schien, und sich augenscheinlich sehr wohl als Träger des Feuertotems fühlte.

Ray selbst musste feststellen, dass das Wassertotem im Gegensatz dazu überhaupt nicht auf ihn reagierte. „Nein, Amaya!" Es war Nates panische Stimme, und Ray sah wie Grodd über sie aufragte und zum finalen Schlag ausholte … bevor sich die Erde unter ihm auftat und ihn verschlang.

„Nathaniel!" Nate schlug einen Zeitagenten wie nebenbei nieder, bevor er zu Amaya eilte und ihr auf die Beine half. „Das war…", begann sie, doch Grodd explodierte neben ihnen aus der Erde heraus und wurde im letzten Moment von Etwas gerammt und zu Boden gestoßen. Das Etwas hielt ihn weiter am Boden, bevor er aufhörte zu zucken und offensichtlich die Besinnung verlor. Sein Bezwinger richtete sich auf. Es war die alte Amaya.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Nathaniel?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich … du erinnerst dich an mich", stellte er fest.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich jemals vergessen könnte", erwiderte sie, „Er schläft nur. Ich würde niemals einem Tier etwas antun, das sich vermeiden lässt. Doch gemeine Gorillas müssen manchmal in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden." Sie rieb sich den Rücken. „Ich denke, das war mein letzter Einsatz als Vixen. Esi hat das Totem angenommen und sollte es nun auch als Einzige führen. Und nach ihr ihre beiden Töchter", verkündete sie, „Aber ich werde langsam zu alt für … derartige Dinge." Sie lächelte müde.

„Und nun nehmt euren Kampf und entfernt ihn von meiner Heimat", schloss sie.

„Amaya", Ray konnte sich nicht beherrschen, „Weißt du, wer wir sind?"

Die alte Frau sah ihn kurz an. „Leute, die nicht hier sein sollten. Besonders diese nicht." Sie nickte in Richtung der jungen Amaya. „Mehr muss ich nicht wissen."

Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Sie hatte sich das Gedächtnis gelöscht. Ray spürte, wie Kummer über dieses Wissen in ihm aufstieg. Amaya gehörte doch zu ihnen, sie sollte sie kennen.

„Schnell", meinte Sara, „Zu Nora."

Ava stand mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen vor ihnen. „Was hast du nur getan, Sara?!", knurrte sie.

„Keine Zeit. Helft uns lieber Mallus zu stellen!", forderte Sara und rannte voran zu der Hütte, in der sie Nora-Mallus zurückgelassen hatten, als sie Damien dazu gebracht hatte sie zu verraten.

Tatsächlich folgten die Zeitagenten den Legends, doch ob sie das taten um sie zu verhaften oder um ihnen zu helfen, konnte Ray nicht sagen. Nora war es, die ihnen entgegen geeilt kam. Sie sah gar nicht gut aus. „Nora, Nora, kannst du mich hören? Hatte Damien recht? Bist du noch da?", wollte Ray besorgt wissen.

„Nicht mehr lange", sagte Mallus durch ihren Mund und dann …

Ray wollte den Anblick vergessen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Noras Haut schien sich nach außen zu schälen, als ein riesiges geflügeltes Monster aus ihren Überresten aufstieg und sich in die Lüfte erhob.

„Das ist Mallus?!", entfuhr es Zari geschockt.

„Nun, immerhin ist er ein Dämon", meinte Mick dazu.

„Auf ihn, Leute, benutzt eure Totems!", befahl Sara, während Rip und die Zeitagenten ohne Erfolg auf den riesigen Dämon schossen. Er schien sich davon überhaupt nicht gestört zu fühlen. Zari ließ Wind und Mick Feuer auf den Dämon los, und Amaya erhob sich in die Lüfte um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. _Na toll._ Ray hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das alles nichts bringen würde. Er sah wie auch Sara und Nate zögerten. Sara fürchtete ihr Totem, und Nate hatte seines erst einmal benutzt.

„Ich dachte ihr Legends habt einen Plan!", beschwerte sich Gary, was Ray daran erinnerte, wie sich Damien über ihren Plan lustig gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass sie es ernst meinten, und Ray wurde nun auch klar warum. Es war überhaupt kein Plan! Sie bekämpften einen riesigen fliegenden Dämon mit Kräften, die lachhaft waren.

Aber sie mussten es versuchen, denn immerhin hatte sie ihn auf die Welt losgelassen.

Ray versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Neben ihm lösten sich Felsbrocken aus der Erde und sprangen in Richtung Dämon. Offenbar hatte sich Nate in den Kampf eingeschaltet.

 _Wasser. Denk an Wasser,_ sagte sich Ray. _Ich wünschte mein Anzug wäre hier…_ Aber was sollte the Atom gegen einen Dämon ausrichten? _Wir werden hier alle sterben!,_ wurde Ray klar, als eine Wasserfontäne aus dem Nichts erschien und gegen Mallus spritzte. _Es hat geklappt! Das war ich!,_ wurde ihm klar, und er ließ gleich noch mal eine los.

Leider schien sie Mallus nicht zu beeindrucken. Amaya landete neben ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn angreifen soll", gab sie zu, „Er ist zu groß."

„Das bringt alles nichts", erklang Saras Stimme, „Verdammt!"

Ray und Amaya blickten zu ihr hinüber, doch es war schon zu spät. Es war nicht mehr Sara, die neben ihnen stand, es war die Todeshexe.

 _Oh, nein,_ dachte Ray, _Nicht schon wieder._

* * *

 _A/N: Und damit kommen wir mit ein paar kleineren Änderungen zur letzten Folge._

 _Reviews?_


	21. Leb wohl

**20\. Leb wohl**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.18, Ava ist stinkwütend_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Ein bisschen TimeShip und ein Hauch von Damien/Ray_

* * *

„Sara!" Rip hoffte einen Moment lang sich zu irren, doch nein, es war die Realität. Die Realität, in der seine schlimmsten Alpträume wahr zu werden schienen. Die Realität, in der sie gegen Mallus verloren. Die, in der Sara schon wieder die Kontrolle über sich verlor und sich Mallus anschloss.

Doch bisher griff sie die anderen nicht an, sondern wartete ab. Sie schien sich auf Mallus zu konzentrieren und zu versuchen ihn durch reine Willenskraft zu Tode zu starren. Oder kommunizierte sie gar telepathisch mit ihm?

„Es funktioniert nicht", verkündete sie dann, „Es gibt nichts … Er hat keine Ängste, hat keine Verluste erlitten. Ich finde nichts, womit ich ihm Angst machen könnte. Nichts, womit ich ihn kontrollieren kann…."

„Heißt das … dass du immer noch du bist?", wunderte sich Ray und sprach damit ihrer aller Gedanken aus.

„Natürlich bin ich ich. Wieso sollte ich nicht…" Sara runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich hinab. „Oh", stellte sie fest, „Deswegen. Nun, dieses Totem nennt sich das Todestotem, nicht wahr? Wenn die anderen mit ihren Geister, Wasser, Feuer, Wind, und Erde erzeugen können, dann müsste ich mit meinem doch wohl Tod erzeugen können, oder?" Sie starrte wieder in Mallus' Richtung und schien sich zu konzentrieren und dann … ließ sie einen dunklen Strahl auf Mallus los, der den Dämon voll traf, sonst aber nichts bewirkte.

„Das war wohl nichts", stellte sie fest.

Und es würde auch nicht besser werden. Die anderen Totemträger versuchten nun miteinander zu kooperieren – Wind mit Feuer und Wasser und Erde, doch auch besser windgesteuerte Gesteinsbrocken und Feuerbrünste und kleine Land-Tsunamis bewirkten nichts.

Rip hatte aufgehört an dem Kampf teilzunehmen, sondern sah ihm nur noch zu. Genau diese Szene hatte er verhindern wollen, nicht wahr? Er hatte sie alle retten wollen, doch nun…

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sara sich dem Totem eben nicht völlig ergab. Und wenn sie dahinter käme und es tat … würde sie nach Mallus vermutlich ihr Rudel vernichten.

 _Ich kann sie nicht schon wieder sterben sehen,_ wurde Rip klar. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben sie zu retten ohne schon wieder in der Zeit zurückzugehen.

Vielleicht war Rip Hunter einfach ein Omega, der seine Lektion nicht lernen wollte. Die Lektion, dass manche Dinge einfach sein mussten. Dass Manches passieren musste, weil die Zeit es wünschte. Aber irgendwie war es auch einfach nur unfair: Rip hatte der Zeit bereits seiner erste Familie geopfert. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er ihr auch noch seine zweite opfern müssen?

Er glaubte an Sara und an ihren Plan. Das tat er wirklich. Die Totems waren der Schlüssel um Mallus zu besiegen, da war er sich sicher. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Legends erst noch herausfinden mussten, wie sie die Totems zu diesem Zweck einsetzen mussten.

Und was sie dazu brauchten war Zeit. Zeit, die sie im Moment nicht hatten. Zeit, die er ihnen jedoch vielleicht verschaffen konnte. Es gab einen weiteren Notfallplan, einen, den er verworfen hatte, weil er Mallus nur vorübergehend stoppen würde und nicht auf Dauer. Aber vielleicht würde er ausreichen um Sara und den Rest seines Rudels die Zeit zu verschaffen, die sie brauchten.

„Ava, halt den anderen den Rücken frei!", wies er seine ehemalige Schülerin an, „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

„Was?!", fragte sie noch, doch er war schon weg, auf dem Weg zur _Waverider._

Gideon wusste natürlich, was er vorhatte. Sie wusste es immer.

„Diese Prozedur ist nicht empfehlenswert, Captain", erinnerte sie ihn, als er damit begann den Zeitantrieb aus dem Maschinenraum auszubauen, „Wir haben sie verworfen, weil sie keinen Erfolg verspricht."

„Sie muss nur genug Erfolg haben um uns Zeit zu erkaufen", erwiderte Rip.

„Zeit, an der Sie keinen Anteil mehr haben werden, Captain", erwiderte Gideon, „Die Überlebenschancen stehen bei 0,001 Prozent."

„Ich weiß." Rip legte eine Pause ein. Dann erklärte er: „Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Sie mögen behaupten, dass sie ihre Leben durch mich verbesser haben, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich sie aus den Leben, in die sie gehören, gerissen habe. Und jetzt ist Amaya schwanger. Unser Rudel erwartet Nachwuchs. Ein Kind, Gideon. Ich werde es zwar nicht mehr miterleben, aber ich hatte nie erwartet noch einmal auch nur die Chance zu bekommen, verstehst du? Ich muss das tun. Für sie."

Gideon antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. „Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, … Rip", meinte sie dann.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte Rip mit belegter Stimme, „Du warst immer für mich da. Ich hoffe, ich war keine allzu große Enttäuschung für dich."

„Du warst mir immer ein guter Captain, Rip", behauptete Gideon, „Und ein guter Freund." Vermutlich log sie. Rip hatte nicht das Gefühl besonders für sie da gewesen zu sein. Doch woher sollte sie wissen, ob dem so war oder nicht? Sie kannten keine andere Variante. Vor ihm hatte sie keinen wirklichen Captain gehabt, und seit ihm nur Sara, und sie wussten beide, dass Sara der bessere Captain gewesen war.

Trotzdem wusste Rip ihre Lüge zu schätzen. Er wollte nicht im Bösen von ihr scheiden.

„Leb wohl, Gideon", sagt er noch.

Für einen Moment war ihm, als würde er den Druck von weichen Lippen auf den seinen spüren und die Augen einer dunkelhaarigen Frau sehen, doch der Moment verflog, und er hörte noch wie sie sagte: „Leb wohl, Rip" und dann rannte er mit seiner kostbaren Fracht schon zurück zum Schlachtfeld.

„Sara, Ava, zieht euch zurück. Rettet euch auf die _Waverider._ Ich habe hier einen Plan, wie wir Mallus vorübergehend aufhalten können, aber er ist riskant. Zieht euch zurück", wandte er sich per Com an die beiden Alphas.

„Nun gut. Hoffentlich funktioniert es auch", meinte Ava, und Rip erkannte, dass sie und die anderen Agenten Portale zur _Waverider_ öffneten und die Legends ebenfalls hindurch schritten. Soweit so gut.

Mallus war für einen Moment irritiert, doch dann erkannte er, dass noch ein Feind übrig war. Die Energie des Zeitantriebs schien ihn nahezu magisch anzuziehen. Kein Wunder, immerhin war er ein Zeitdämon, er ernährte sich von Zeitenergie. Und nun da er endlich frei war, hatte er sogar noch mehr Hunger als zuvor.

Rip hatte den Antrieb bereits aktiviert. Jetzt musste er Mallus nur noch nahegenug herankommen lassen und den Antrieb dann detonieren. „Rip! Was treibst du da?!", wollte Sara von ihm wissen.

„Ich kaufe uns Zeit. Besser gesagt euch. Sara, ich weiß, dass ihr es schaffen könnt Mallus zu besiegen. Ich werde es nur nicht mehr miterleben", erklärte er.

„Aber was…."

„Ich werde den Zeitantrieb detonieren. Mallus ernährt sich von Zeitenergie, aber sie war es auch, die ihn in seinen Gefängnis hielt", erklärte Rip, „Sieh ihn dir an."

Mallus schwebte über Rip und schien von Moment zu Moment größer zu werden. Er labte sich an den Emanationen des Zeitantriebs. Im Moment war er wie ein Kätzchen auf Katzenminze. Rip musste diesen Moment nützen.

„Dann komm an Bord, und wir sprengen den Antrieb von hier!", verlangte Sara.

„Nein, sobald ich mich bewege, weiß er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er denkt nicht, dass ich blöd genug wäre, das zu tun, was ich vorhabe zu tun, sonst wäre er schon längst weg", erklärte Rip.

„Aber…"

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich freue mich darauf Miranda und Jonas endlich wieder zu sehen", fuhr Rip fort, „Und ich werde als Legende gehen. Eine Legende, die ihr Rudel gerettet hat. Ich liebe euch alle und glaube an euch. Besonders an dich. Sag den anderen, dass es mir leid tut." Und dann aktivierte er die Selbstzerstörung. Es war ein einfacher Knopfdruck, der dafür gedacht war, zu verhindern, dass der Feind ein Zeitschiff übernahm. Die Time Master waren zwar gewissenlose Bastarde gewesen, aber sie hatten an alles gedacht.

Rip konnte Sara noch seinen Namen schreien hören, und dann wurde alles weiß um ihn herum.

* * *

„Nein! Rip!"

Es war ein helles Leuchten zu sehen, und dann waren beide verschwunden: Rip und Mallus.

„Es gab eine Art Zeitriss. Mallus wurde davon zurück in sein Zeitgefängnis gezogen", berichtete Gary atemlos.

„Und Rip?" Sara sah den Omega mit leicht irrem Blick an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir leid", meinte Gary und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Er ist tot", verkündete Ava düster, „Rip ist gestorben um das rückgängig zu machen, was ihr verbrochen habt. Er hat Mallus verbannt, aber es wird nicht von Dauer sein. Ein weiterer Anachronismus reicht aus, und er wird wieder frei sein. Vielleicht passiert es schon in diesem Moment."

„Wir haben immer noch die Totems", warf Zari ein, „Laut Constantine sind sie der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Mallus. Wenn wir lernen sie richtig zu benutzen, dann…"

Ava lachte nur trocken. „Das hat doch schon einmal nicht funktioniert. Nein, wenn ich ihr wäre, dann würde ich so weit weglaufen, wie es mir möglich ist, und mich verstecken damit Mallus' Agenten mich nicht finden. Entweder das oder ihr gebt die Totems auf. Er wird sie wollen, wenn sie wirklich die einzige Waffe sind, die ihn aufhalten können", erwiderte sie, „Inzwischen werde ich ins Bureau zurückkehren und versuchen aus Rips letzten Opfer etwas zu machen. Zeitantriebe sammeln und irgendwie zu Bomben umfunktionieren. Vielleicht kann man ihn nicht besiegen, aber zumindest verlangsamen. Gary, komm mit."

„Du kannst mir nicht wirklich die Schuld daran geben. Ich meine, Rip war mein Omega, denkst du wirklich, wenn ich das hier hätte kommen sehen, dann hätte ich…", begann Sara, doch Ava unterbrach sie.

„Du hast getan, was du immer tust, Sara. Nicht auf diejenigen gehört, die es besser wissen als du, jede Regel ignoriert und damit eine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen. Und nun hat sie uns Rip gekostet. Er war ein Lügner und ein Bastard, aber er war auch _mein_ Lügner und Bastard", meinte die Agentin schroff, „Er hat mich in diese Zeit geholt und mir die Chance gegeben ein echter Mensch zu werden. Und nun muss ich mich revanchieren, indem ich seinen Kampf gegen Mallus weiterführe. Aber ohne euch, denn ihr habt wieder einmal bewiesen, dass es ein Fehler ist euch zu vertrauen. Gary, wir gehen!"

Sämtliche Agenten, auch Gary, wenn auch zögerlich, öffnete Portale auf der Brücke des Schiffes und verschwanden.

„Können wir von hier weg. Ich meine, das war doch unser Zeitantrieb. Sitzen wir für immer in 1992 fest?", erkundigte sich Sara bei Zari.

„Es gibt einen Ersatzantrieb", meinte diese, „Ich mache mich sofort daran ihn einzubauen." Sie verließ die Brücke und ging in den Maschinenraum.

„Ist Rip … ist Rip wirklich tot?", wollte Ray mit leiser Stimme wissen.

Gideon meldete sich nun endlich zu Wort, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel: „Ich fürchte ja, Dr. Palmer." Ray gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Micks Schulter. Dieser starrte mit feuchten leeren Augen vor sich hin.

„Es ist unsere Schuld!", behauptete Nate mit zitternder Stimme, „Wir wollten unbedingt die Geschichte ändern, und nun ist Rip deswegen…."

„Nein", fuhr Sara mit Grabesstimme dazwischen, „Es ist meine Schuld. Ava hat recht. Es war meine Entscheidung. Und sie hat Rip umgebracht. Und warum auch nicht? Immerhin bin ich der Tod." Sie riss sich das Todestotem vom Hals und nahm wieder ihre eigentliche Sara Lance-Gestalt an und schleuderte das Totem dann zu Boden.

„Wir haben versagt!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und stürmte in ihr Büro.

Amayas Blick fiel auf das am Boden liegende Totem, und sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Der Fötus darin gab stabile Werte von sich, zumindest soweit Gideon das mit ihren Sensoren ohne genaueren Scan feststellen konnte. _Unser Rudel erwartet Nachwuchs. Ein Kind, Gideon,_ hatte Rip gesagt. Es gab Prioritäten.

„Miss Jiwe, begeben Sie sich bitte zur Krankenstation, damit ich Sie dort untersuchen kann", sagte sie also.

Amaya nickte mechanisch und ging dann gefolgt von Nate, der ihre Hand hielt, los zur Krankenstation. Rip hatte sich geopfert um ihr Rudel zu retten. Also war es nun an Gideon dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war, und ihr Rudel weiterhin so gut es ihr möglich war beschützt wurde.

Das war das Mindeste, was sie ihm schuldete.

* * *

Es war eine knappe Sache gewesen. Und Leonard war eigentlich überrascht, dass sie funktioniert hatte, doch für einen Moment war er in der Lage gewesen mit der realen Welt zu interagieren. Die Emanationen des Zeitantriebs hatten ausgereicht um in die wirkliche Welt zu greifen, wenn man so wollte. Und für einen kurzen glorreichen Moment hatte er genau das getan, und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Was? Was ist passiert?"

„Du wolltest den Helden spielen, Michael. Aber mir war nicht danach, dir deinen tragisch inszenierten Heldentod zu gönnen", erklärte Leonard.

„Mister Snart … aber. … Jefferson! Er hat mir das Gedächtnis gelöscht!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber das war besser so. Immerhin hattest du schon damals Todessehnsucht, und das musste unterbunden werden", erklärte Leonard.

„Wo … wo bin ich hier?"

„Dort, wo ich schon die ganze Zeit bin. Zwischen den Zeiten. Willkommen im ewigen Nichts. Ist nicht so lustig hier, wie man denken würde, aber na ja, zumindest bin ich hier jetzt nicht mehr alleine", meinte Leonard, „Weißt du, wer du bist? Als ich hier eintraf, war ich zuerst verwirrt und brauche einige Zeit um wieder zu mir zu kommen und mich an mich selbst zu erinnern. Andrerseits habe ich dich hier reingezogen, also müsstest du noch ganz sein. In der Theorie, zumindest."

„Du hast mich während der Explosion hier rein gezogen? Ist das überhaupt möglich? Wenn ich noch körperlich bin, wo ist dann mein Körper?"

Leonard zuckte mit seinen metaphorischen Schultern. „Du bist doch hier der Experte", meinte er, „Wieso also fragst du mich?"

„Warum hast du mich gerettet? Warum schon wieder?"

Leonard seufzte. Soweit das möglich war. „Musst mich das wirklich fragen? Meine Güte, Michael, du warst bereit dich zu opfern um mich zu retten. Wie könnte ich mich dafür nicht bei dir revanchieren? Hast du es nicht gehört? Ich bin seit Neuesten ein Held. Und nun, Gratulation übrigens, bist du auch einer. Rip Hunter, der Held. Wie fühlt man sich so als frischgebackener Märtyrer?"

„…."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon."

* * *

„Endlich lässt sich mal wieder einer von euch hier blicken! Ich dachte schon, ihr habt mich vergessen. Seit Sara mich niedergestochen hat, sitze ich hier auf dem Trockenen. Wie steht der Kampf gegen Mallus? So schlecht also, ja? Raymond, ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

Damien ertappte sich dabei, dass ihn die Antwort auf diese Frage wirklich interessierte, und er sich wirklich Sorgen um Raymond machte. Der Omega hatte gerötete Augen und eingefallene Wangen und sah alles in allem gar nicht gut aus. Der Alpha in Damien reagierte mit echter Sorge, was neu und beunruhigend war. Normalerweise konnte er Omegas foltern ohne sich besonders schlecht deswegen zu fühlen. Doch nun machte er sich einfach so Sorgen um das seelische Wohlbefinden eines Omegas. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm? Hatte er zu viel Zeit mit Raymond verbracht, oder war es der endgültige Verlust von Nora gewesen, der ihm so zugesetzt hatte?

Sich um andere zu scheren war beunruhigend und anstrengend. Wie konnten andere Menschen ständig mit diesem Gefühl leben? Wie gingen sie daran nicht zu Grunde?

„Rip hat sich geopfert um Mallus aufzuhalten. Aber das wird ihn vermutlich nicht lange aufhalten", erklärte Raymond in ernstem Tonfall.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Damien, und irgendwie meinte er das auch so. Die Zeiten, in denen er Rip Hunter verletzt am Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen hatte, obwohl er ihn hätte retten können, lagen weit zurück. Irgendwie war Damien davon ausgegangen, dass es Rip Hunter immer geben würde um ihn auf die Nerven zu fallen. Dass er nun fort war, führte doch dazu, dass sich eine gewisse Trauer in ihm regte. Natürlich war sie nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Trauer um Nora, aber … Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät für Nora, vielleicht gab es immer noch einen Weg sie zu retten.

Raymond schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er fragte: „Hast du immer noch vor Nora zu retten, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist?"

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Damien entrüstet, „Sie ist meine Tochter. Ich würde alles für sie tun!"

Raymond nickte abwesend. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Aber … es ist besser, wenn die anderen nichts davon wissen", verkündete er und machte sich daran den magischen Bannkreis zu unterbrechen.

Damien schritt aus dem Kreis. „Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir werden unsere eigene Zeitlinie kreuzen und zu dem Punkt zurückkehren, bevor Nora zu Mallus wurde", erklärte er.

„Ist das nicht … gegen jede Regel der Zeitreise?", wandte Damien ein.

„Ja, aber … vielleicht können wir damit zumindest eine Person retten", meinte Raymond nur dazu. Sie schlichen gemeinsam in Richtung Jumpship und wären auch fast unbemerkt von der _Waverider_ entkommen, doch Heywood erwischte sie am Jumship.

„Ray, was hast du mit Damien Darhk vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Es gibt eine gute Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit hier bei mir", meinte Raymond.

„Ach ja? Und welche ist das?", wollte Heywood wissen.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", warf Damien ein.

„Wir werden Nora retten", erklärte Raymond.

Damien seufzte. Eine Superschurken-Karriere stand Raymond Palmer definitiv nicht bevor.

„Verstehe. Nun, wenn du denkst, dass du es tun musst, dann musst du es wohl tun. Aber wenn du dabei umkommst, wird Mick dir das niemals verzeihen. Ich würde ja mit dir kommen, aber ich kann Amaya zur Zeit nicht verlassen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?", erwiderte Heywood zu seiner Überraschung darauf nur niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, ich verstehe es", meinte Raymond, woraufhin sich die beiden Omegas umarmten.

 _Was stimmt nur nicht mit denen?,_ fragte sich Damien und begann sich langsam wirklich Sorgen zu machen. War das eine Art Omega-Wahnsinn? War er ansteckend? Hatte Rip Hunter damit Raymond infiziert und der Heywood?

„Los geht's", meinte Raymond mit falschem Enthusiasmus in der Stimme, und Damien musterte ihn von der Seite her.

„Was", wollte er von dem Omega wissen, „stimmt eigentlich nicht mit euch Legends?"

„Nun, wir lieben uns", meinte Raymond schlicht.

„Oh, das. Das sollte ihr wirklich lassen, wenn es dazu führt, dass ihr eine dumme Sache nach der anderen macht", riet ihm Damien.

Raymond warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „So was kann man nicht einfach abstellen, weißt du?", belehrte er den Alpha. Dieser schnaubte nur. Bis er wenig später mit all seiner Magie Mallus aus Nora heraussog und dann die Essenz des Dämons in sich selbst aufnahm.

Er konnte noch hören, wie Nora Raymond fragte, warum er das getan hatte, und Raymond darauf erwiderte: „Weil er dich geliebt hat." Da verstand Damien endlich, was mit den Legends nicht stimmte.

Und als er starb, und Mallus aus ihm herausbrach, beneidete er sie sogar ein bisschen, da sie wussten, dass sie zurück geliebt wurden, während Nora es bis zu diesem Moment offenbar nicht gewusst hatte.

* * *

 _A/N: Natürlich ist diese Fic zugleich auch ein Fix-It für das Staffelfinale und all die Dinge, die mich darin nicht glücklich gemacht haben, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt._

 _Jonah Hex tritt im nächsten Kapitel auf._

 _Reviews?_


	22. Bin ich verrückt?

**21\. Bin ich verrückt, oder ist Jonah Hex irgendwie scharf?**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Spoiler für 3.18, Nutzung halluzinogener Substanzen (auch durch eine Schwangere)_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Leiche Hinweise auf Timhex, ZariHex, Constangary_

* * *

Die Legends zogen sich in den Wilden Westen zurück, zu einem alten Freund. Jonah Hex war teilweise erfreut sie zu sehen, wie es schien, aber nur teilweise. Er fürchtete, dass ihre alleinige Anwesenheit in seinem Dorf, von dem er nun der Sheriff geworden war, für Ärger sorgen würde, und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er recht hatte. Vermutlich war es wie Ava gesagt hatte: Mallus wäre wegen ihren Totems hinter ihnen her.

Totems, mit denen sie zunächst nichts anfangen konnten. Sara war der Meinung, dass der Grund, warum sie im Kampf gegen den Dämon versagt hatten, darin bestand, dass sie nicht dazu bestimmt waren Totemträger zu sein. Dass sie Zamebsianer benötigten, um den Kampf zu gewinnen.

Amaya teilte diese Meinung nicht. Sie war der Ansicht, dass es einen anderen Grund für ihr Versagen geben musste. Und sie war überzeugt davon, dass es einen Weg geben musste diesen zu entdecken.

Aber ihr Leben war nicht mehr so einfach wie es bisher gewesen war. Ihr Zustand änderte alles, wie es schien. Es war schlimm genug, dass Sara sie nicht hatte mitkämpfen lassen wollen, doch nun kommentierte sogar Jonah Hex ihren Zustand. „Eine werdende Mutter", stellte er fest, „Nun, ich hoffe, du passt gut auf dich auf."

Für diesen Kommentar hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Warum nur mischten sich ständig alle ein? Amaya stand noch ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft und wusste, was sie riskieren konnte zu tun und was nicht. Sie war keine verantwortungslose Mutter, sie war eine praktische – nur weil sie ein Kind erwartete, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie auf einmal ein anderer Mensch war – oder eine delikate Blume. In Zambesi ließen sich werdende Mütter in den ersten Monaten von Nichts davon abhalten ihre Arbeit zu tun, und Amaya hatte nicht vor sich anders zu verhalten.

Doch die anderen schienen das anders zu sehen, sie schienen zu denken, dass sie die nächsten neun Monate am Besten im Bett liegend verbringen sollte ohne sich zu bewegen und ohne Totem. Selbst Nathaniel benahm sich übervorsichtig, er hatte Ray alleine mit Damien Darhk gehen lassen, weil er der Meinung war, dass er Amaya nicht alleine lassen konnte.

Es war ärgerlich, nein, es war mehr als nur ärgerlich, es war störend. Sie war schwanger nicht behindert, seit Jahrhunderten gingen schwangeren Frauen ihren täglichen Leben trotz der Tatsache, dass sie schwanger waren, weiter nach, und die meisten von ihnen brachten später auch tatsächlich ein Kind zur Welt! In Amayas Fall würde es nicht anders sein.

Aber die anderen hörten nicht auf sie und sahen sie an, als hätten sie Sorge sie könnte jeden Moment explodieren oder dergleichen. Sogar Gideon war überfürsorglich.

Vielleicht war es wegen Rip. Sein Verlust schien sie alle ein wenig in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu haben. Sara nahm Jonah Hex in einem stillen Moment zur Seite um ihn zu erzählen, was passiert war, und der Alpha schien danach um einiges niedergeschlagener zu sein als zuvor, und die anderen waren alle immer noch in Trauer.

Ray war von seiner Trauer dazu veranlasst worden alleine mit Damien Darhk durch die Zeit zu reisen, Mick trank, Nate wich Amaya nicht mehr von der Seite, Sara schien all ihr Selbstvertrauen verloren zu haben, und Zari begann mehr von ihrer Zeit mit Hex zu verbringen. Amaya hingegen fühlte sich auf Grund dieses Verlusts verpflichtet den Kampf, den Rip begonnen hatte, fortzuführen. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern eben auch für ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Sie musste einfach herausfinden, was falsch gelaufen war. Also beschloss sie noch einmal die Welt ihrer Vorfahren aufzusuchen, doch sie wurde dabei unterbrochen. „Amaya, was machst du? Oh, nein, hast du etwa den Geisterwelttee getrunken?! Das kann nicht gut für das Baby sein!", beschwerte Nathaniel sich und schnüffelte prüfend an dem Tee, der vor der meditierenden Amaya stand.

„Ich habe nur eine minimale Dosis zu mir genommen", erklärte Amaya ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „Das Baby sollte davon nicht beeinflusst werden. Mir hingegen hilft er dabei meinen Geist zu erweitern und mit der Welt meiner Vorfahren in Kontakt zu treten…"

„Nun, dann komme ich mit dir!", verkündete Nate, „Ich kann dich nicht alleine Geisterspazierengehen lassen!" Sie öffnete gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen um zu sehen, wie er den Rest ihres Tees in sich hineinschüttete.

„Nathaniel! Das war eine viel zu hohe Dosis!", tadelte sie ihn besorgt, „Du hättest nur einen winzigen Schluck trinken dürfen!"

„Nun, ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es auch wirkt, für den Fall, dass du zu wenig getrunken hast!", verteidigte sich der Omega.

Amaya seufzte. _Von wegen ich werde Mutter, ich habe doch schon ein Kleinkind, um das ich mich ständig kümmern muss,_ dachte sie betrübt. Und in wenigen Monaten hätten sie dann zwei davon. Nein, das war gemein, wenn auch nicht ganz unwahr. Nathaniel war nun mal Nathaniel, und dafür liebte sie ihn. Sie musste ihm nur irgendwie die Vorliebe für ihren Geistertee austreiben. Dann würde schon alles gut werden.

„Also schön. Setzt dich neben mich und konzentriere dich", befahl sie ihrem Omega, „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit begeben."

Tatsächlich schafften Amaya und ihr Omega es in die Welt der Vorfahren einzudringen und die Wahrheit über die Totems in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie beobachteten, wie Mallus einst vor langer Zeit von den Stämmen Zambesis verbannt worden war. Und wussten nun, was sie falsch gemacht hatten, und was zu tun war.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich bald herausstellte.

* * *

„Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Unser Fehler war die Kräfte der Totems einzeln einzusetzen. Die Totems müssen gemeinsam eingesetzt werden, ihre Kräfte müssen gebündelt werden und so einen Krieger erschaffen, der sich Mallus entgegenstellt", erklärte Amaya, den in den verlassenen Saloon versammelten Legends.

„So wie Voltron!", verkündete Nate glücklich, „Oder Captain Planet!"

Zari hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da sprach.

„Ihr wisst schon: Held der Erde, kämpft damit die Erde sauber werde, seine Kraft kommt von uns her, für den Erdplaneten kämpfet er? Nein, wird durch die vereinte Kraft der magischen Ringe Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft, und Liebe erschaffen? Nun, egal, obwohl … mir kommt gerade, dass mich das ziemlich an den Plot dieses Jahres erinnert…", fuhr der Omega fort.

„Ist der Schönling schon wieder high?", wollte Mick wissen und schnupperte misstrauisch an ihm.

„Nur ein bisschen!", verteidigte sich Nate.

„Wichtig ist, dass er recht hat. Die Kräfte unserer Totems erschaffen gemeinsam ein mystisches Wesen, das es mit Mallus aufnehmen können sollte. Wenn wir alle sechs Totems dafür verwenden, dann sollten wir in der Lage sein ihn zu vernichten anstatt ihn nur wegzusperren", erklärte Amaya.

Das klang einfach, aber Zari bezweifelte irgendwie, dass es einfach sein würde.

„Nun, das hört sich doch ganz gut an!" Alle drehten sich zu Ray um, der in den Saloon spaziert kam – gefolgt von Nora Darhk. Mick hatte sich schon auf sie gestürzt, als Zari ihre Anwesenheit gerade erst registriert hatte. „Nein, nein, lass sie los, Mick. Sie ist auf unserer Seite. Mallus ist nicht mehr in ihr!", protestierte Ray und trennte die beiden Alphas voneinander.

Nora rieb sich ihren Hals, an dem Mick sie gepackt gehabt hatte, und Mick knurrte sie wütend an.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Es ist uns gelungen Mallus' aus Nora herauszureißen", erklärte Ray, „Allerdings ist er dann in Damien gegangen, der an Noras Stelle zu Mallus wurde…"

„Also war alles umsonst", stellte Sara fest, „Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich Damien jetzt nicht mehr persönlich umbringen muss, weil er schon tot ist. Nichts für ungut." Nora zog eine Grimasse, die darauf hinwies, dass sie sich von dieser Aussage sehr wohl angegriffen fühlte.

„Immerhin kann sie uns helfen", erklärte Ray, „Sie weiß, dass wir sie gerettet haben und sie uns was schuldig ist. Und außerdem kennt sie die Gefahr, die Mallus darstellt, aus nächster Nähe! Sie ist in keinerlei Hinsicht auf seiner Seite!"

Nora nickte. „Mallus hat mich benutzt und betrogen, und er hat meinen Vater getötet. Ich bin bereit alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um ihn zu vernichten", bestätigte sie.

„Ray ist aber trotzdem _mein_ Omega!", erklärte Mick territorial.

„Klärt das später!", befahl Sara ihnen, „Wir müssen üben. Ray, hol dir ein Totem zurück, und dann versuchen wir die Kräfte unserer Totems zu vereinen … Wenn du uns helfen willst, dann hast du vielleicht irgendeinen Zauber parat, mit dem man Nate wieder nüchtern kriegen kann? Der wäre jetzt nämlich hilfreich." Zari sah, dass der Omega tatsächlich im Moment damit beschäftigt zu sein schien nicht existente Lichter aus der Luft zu schnappen.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie ihr bis jetzt überleben konntet", meinte Nora dazu.

Saras Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nicht wir alle haben überlebt", meinte sie.

In diesem Moment kam Jonah Hex mit schnellem Schritt in den Saloon gestürmt. Zari ertappte sich dabei wie sie sich ihr Haar unter ihrem Cowboyhut zurecht richtete. Doch Hex achtete gar nicht auf sie, sondern meinte mit Grabesstimme: „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass eure Anwesenheit Ärger bedeutet. Eine Armee ist hier und verlangt nach euch!"

Die Legends folgten Hex hinaus und stellten fest, dass Mallus offenbar in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder neue Handlanger gewonnen hatte. Ihre Gesichter waren von dunklen Venen durchzogen, wie es das von Nora zuletzt gewesen war, und es waren alte Bekannte. Leif Eriksons Schwester schien nun dem Gott Mallus zu dienen, Teach war ebenfalls einer der Anführer der feindlichen Armee, und der dritte war … „Cäsar", knurrte Mick wütend, „Ausgerechnet."

„Übergebt uns die Totems oder lebt mit den Konsequenzen!", verkündete der römische Feldherr, „Ihr habt Zeit bis morgen Mittag um euch zu entscheiden."

„High Noon", brummte Hex, wenig erfreut.

„Nun, zumindest sind sie bereit sich anzupassen", meinte Zari dazu und schenkte Hex ein etwas hilfloses Lächeln. _Was ist nur los mit mir?.,_ fragte sie sich gleich darauf. Warum verhielt sie sich Hex gegenüber so seltsam? Hatte Rip Hunters Tod sie wirklich dermaßen erschüttert, dass sie sich in die Arme des nächstbesten potenten Alphas flüchten wollte?

Nun, das war der falsche Moment um darüber nachzudenken.

Die Armee zog wieder ab, und die Legends zogen sich wieder in den Saloon zurück.

„Was nun?", wollte Zari wissen.

„Wir übergeben ihnen auf keinen Fall die Totems. Rip ist dafür gestorben, dass wir einen Weg finden Mallus zu besiegen, und dafür brauchen wir sie!", erklärte Sara entschieden.

„Gut, aber was ist mit dieser riesigen Armee dort draußen?", wandte Nora ein, „Selbst wenn ihr es schafft diesen Champion zu erschaffen, kann er es mit dieser Armee und Mallus Persönlich aufnehmen? Ich kann sie nicht alle besiegen."

„Ich kann ein paar niederschießen", bot sich Hex an, was sich Zari lebhaft vorstellen konnte, „Aber die Dame hat recht: Es sind viele. Offenbar hat euer Freund Mallus viele Verbündete."

„Allerdings", mischte sich Nora ein, „Haben das die Legends, soweit ich weiß, ebenfalls."

Das war eine Idee. „Ich mache mich sofort daran ein Notsignal auszusenden", erklärte Zari und rannte los zurück zur _Waverider_ – sie hatten keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, wenn sie wollten, dass ihre Verbündeten noch rechtzeitig hier eintreffen würden.

Und wenn keiner kommen würde? Nun, dann mussten sie ohne Unterstützung zurechtkommen. So oder so, es würde ein harter Kampf werden, mit oder ohne Totem-Champion.

* * *

Ihr erster Versuch die Macht der Totems zu vereinen endete mit der Geburt eines deformierten … Irgendetwas. Mick erlöste es mit seinem Feuertotem von seiner Qual, bevor irgendjemand Protest erheben konnte.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick hinüber zu seinem Omega und stellte fest, dass Ray blass wirkte. „Es musste sein, dieses Ding musste weg", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Wir haben uns nicht genug konzentriert", meinte Amaya, „Das hier ist wichtig. Ihr dürft euch nicht ablenken lassen!"

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan", meinte der Schönling, der immer noch high war, „Wo doch alles um uns herum so hell strahlt!"

Mick seufzte. „Das war doch von Anfang an eine beknackte Idee", meinte er, „Wie sollen ausgerechnet wir einen mystischen Champion erschaffen?"

Keiner hatte eine Antwort auf seine Frage parat. Er sah sich um. Nora Darhk saß im Hintergrund des Saloons herum und wurde von Hex bewacht. Was gut so war, denn Mick traute ihr kein Stück, und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie in der Nähe seines Omegas war.

„Machen wir eine kurze Pause und versuchen wir uns zu sammeln", schlug Sara vor.

„Oh, wir bekommen Besuch", verkündete Zari, als ihre Uhr piepste. Sie begaben sich ins Zentrum der Stadt, wo sich ein Zeitportal öffnete und Gestalten heraus schritten.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich für das große Finale da sein werde!", meinte Jax und umarmte Ray, der ihm erfreut entgegen eilte. Doch es war nicht die Anwesenheit des Jungen, die am Meisten überraschte. Er hatte Freunde mitgebracht, und nicht mit allen war zu rechnen gewesen.

Leo war da, gemeinsam mit seinem Kerl. „Ihr habt unsere Hochzeit verpasst, aber da ihr Zeitreisende seid, ist das zu verzeihen", meinte der Beta-Omega, „Da ich noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit Mallus offen habe, wollte ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen."

Mick musterte den anderen Ray, Leos Ray, misstrauisch. „Behandelt der dich auch gut?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Ja, Mick. Ich hätte Ray nicht mein Herz geschenkt, wenn es nicht so wäre", erwidert Leo.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr kommt. Nicht nach unserer letzten Begegnung" , sagte Sara gerade zu Ava Sharpe hinter Micks Rücken. Mick war ihrer Meinung.

„Für uns sind seit dem Jahre vergangen", erklärte der Klon milde, „Das Bureau hat gegen Mallus gekämpft und verloren. Wir wurden mehr oder weniger zerschlagen. Ich hatte Zeit nachzudenken, und … ich habe vielleicht ein paar Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen sollen."

„Und wir stehen zu unseren Freunden", fügte Gary hinzu.

„Auch wenn diese Mist bauen", seufzte Constantine neben ihm, „Aber unser Gary hier hat uns daran erinnert, dass das allen passieren kann." Gary strahlte ihn an, und Mick stellte zu seinen Grausen fest, dass der Omega-Agent nach Constantine stank. Wirklich? Hatte er sich keinen besseren suchen können?

„Ich habe erfahren, was mit Rip Hunter passiert ist", erklärte Helena von Troja, die in eine Art Harnisch gekleidet war und ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, „Er hat mein Leben gerettet und zum Besseren verändert. Ich schulde es ihm ihn zu rächen."

„Das mit Rip ist wirklich scheiße. Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wenn ich bei ihm geblieben wäre anstatt zurück nach Central City zu gehen!", meinte der West-Junge, „Nicht, dass ich dort eine besonders große Hilfe gewesen wäre…." Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht, das Mick dazu veranlasste anzunehmen, dass es für Team Flash im Moment auch nicht gerade besonders gut lief.

„Aber wessen Idee war es Helena zu holen?", wunderte sich Nate.

„Das war mein Vorschlag. Wir hatten für die Suche nach Verbündeten nicht viel Zeit zur Verfügung, und Team Flash und Arrow hatten gerade andere Sorgen, genau wie Supergirl. Nachdem wir Citizen Cold und the Ray rekrutiert haben, haben wir beschlossen uns in der Vergangenheit anstatt in der Gegenwart nach weiteren Verbündeten umzusehen." Der Sprecher schob sich zwischen den anderen hervor, und alle starrten ihn stumm und verwundert an.

Mick hätte ihn riechen müssen, aber es waren so viele vertraute Gerüche auf ihn eingestürmt, und außerdem hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass Jefferson Jackson immer ein wenig nach ihm roch, wegen ihrer andauernden Verschmelzungen. Zuletzt war das zwar nicht mehr der Fall gewesen, aber das konnte man schon mal vergessen.

„Martin." Sara starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Vielleicht war er auch tatsächlich einer.

„Wie Miss Sharpe schon sagte, für uns sind Jahre vergangen, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Miss Tomazs Signal hat uns erreicht, als sich unsere Leben bereits sehr verändert hatten. Ich hatte mehr als genug Zeit um mich zu erholen", verkündete der Professor, „Captain Hunter … war ein ganz besonderer Mann. Ein ganz besonderer Omega. Er hat an dieses Team, dieses Rudel, geglaubt. So wie wir alle ebenfalls. Deswegen sind wir hier."

„Wir sind froh, dass ihr alle hier seid", meinte Sara langsam, „Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir … euch nicht enttäuschen werden." Dann drehte sie sich um und stolzierte in den Saloon zurück.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", wunderte sich der Speedster.

„Ich gehe", meinte Jax.

„Ich komme mit", verkündete der Professor.

„Professor", warf Mick ein, „Ich bin froh, dass … Ihr Gehirn kein kaputter Motor mehr ist."

Martin Stein nickte. „Danke, Mister Rory. Ich bin darüber ebenfalls sehr froh", meinte er und wurde dann noch einmal von einem umarmungswilligen Ray, sowie Nate und Amaya und sogar Zari aufgehalten, bevor er gemeinsam mit Jax Sara hinterhergehen konnte.

Mick sah den beiden nachdenklich hinterher. Hier nun am Ende waren sie also alle wieder vereint. So wie es sein sollte.

„Eine Westernstadt also", stellte Constantine fest, „Gibt es hier auch einen Saloon, in dem man was Ordentliches zu trinken bekommt?"

Hex schnaubte. „Komm mit, Brite", meinte er, „Mir gefällt dein Mantel."

Zari schnaubte, als sie das hörte, und Mick verdrehte die Augen. Er erlebte sie zum ersten Mal verknallt, und natürlich musste es ausgerechnet ein schwieriger Alpha wie Hex sein. Gary stolperte Constantine und Hex hinterher, während Helena sich misstrauisch umsah, und Ava anklagend auf Nora deutete.

„Wieso ist diese Frau frei?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie ist jetzt auf unserer Seite", versicherte ihr Ray, woraufhin Nora nur nickte.

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe", meinte der Klon daraufhin, was Mick dazu veranlasste festzustellen, dass die Jahre der Trennung sie offenbar wirklich zu einer vernünftigeren Person gemacht hatten.

„Schwanger, ja? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dir und Nate, und dem Rudel", sagte Leo gerade zu Amaya, „Wisst ihr schon, was es wird?"

Mick seufzte nur, als er das hörte. Wenn sich die Dinge so weiter entwickelten, dann würde es an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn dieses Kind überhaupt jemals geboren werden würde. Aber irgendwie schöpfte er trotz dieses Gedankens eine Art perversen Trost aus der Tatsache, dass sie nun alle wieder vereint waren. Dass der Professor und Jax hier waren und Leo und sogar der Klon und Gary. Sie würden diesen Kampf zumindest gemeinsam beenden. So wie es sein sollte.

Wenn sie schon untergehen würden, dann als Rudel, wie es sich gehörte. Mick wünschte nur, es gäbe einen Weg, wie zumindest einige von ihnen doch überleben könnten.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe Leos neuesten Auftritt in „The Flash" noch nicht gesehen, aber wegen meiner Version von „Crisis on Earth-X" ist sowieso diese ganze Flash-Folge in meinem Verse nicht wirklich möglich, also wird sie von mir einfach ignoriert. Da ich prinzipiell einige Folgen hinterher in der 4. Staffel bin, habe ich alles so vage wie möglich gehalten um mir AU-Möglichkeiten offen zu lassen etc._

 _Und ja: Ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass ihr Martin und Jax wiedersehen werdet. Und Leo gab's als Zugabe auch noch oben drauf._

 _Reviews?_


	23. Beebo liebt euch alle

**22\. Beebo liebt euch alle**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.18, Legends-Wahnsinn_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Zarihex, platonisches Martin/Ronnie/Caitlin, Martin/Clarissa, OTP6_

* * *

„Sara, so warte doch auf uns!" Jax beeilte sich um mit Sara Schritt zu halten, doch sie war ihm wie immer zu schnell. Er war schon nicht in der Lage gewesen sie einzuholen, als er noch in Form gewesen war, und nun, als verheirateter Vater einer kleinen Tochter, war er das noch weniger. Ihr hinterher zu rennen vermittelte ihm das Gefühl, als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit seit seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den Legends vergangen, und für die anderen war ja auch wirklich so gut keine Zeit vergangen, für ihn jedoch genug Zeit, um ein ganzes neues Leben dort hinein zu füllen. Manche Dinge schienen sich trotzdem nie zu ändern, wie etwa die Tatsache, dass er, der Beta, seinen aufgebrachten Alpha immer hinterher rennen würde, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sara hatte die _Waverider_ erreicht und betreten, und machte erst in ihrem Büro halt. Jax rang nach Atem, als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Sara, was ist eigentlich los?", wollte er dann wissen, „Du verhältst dich nicht gerade wie jemand, der sich darüber freut uns zu sehen."

Sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. „Es ist nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde euch zu sehen", erklärte sie, „Ich wünschte nur, ihr wärt nicht hier."

Für Jax hörte sich das verdächtig nach demselben an. „Ihr habt Hilfe gebraucht, also sind wir gekommen. So läuft das nun mal in einem Rudel, in einer Familie. Und ich dachte immer das wären wir. Oder habe ich mich geirrt?", entgegnete er.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind Jahre vergangen, sagt ihr. Ihr hattet Jahre Zeit um auszusteigen, euch ein neues Leben aufzubauen, und trotzdem seid ihr jetzt hier! Ihr solltet nicht hier sein. Nicht jetzt, wo wir…." Sie verstummte.

„Du denkst, dass wir verlieren werden", wurde Jax klar, „Darum geht es hier. Du willst nicht, dass wir hier sind, weil du denkst, dass wir hier alle sterben werden."

„Martin ist das letzte Mal noch gerade so davon gekommen. Und jetzt ist er wieder heil. Er hat seine Familie, und dich. Aber, was wenn es diesmal anders ausgeht? Wie kann er nach allem, was war, trotzdem hier sein?", argumentierte Sara, „Wie kann er hier sein, wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin ihn zu beschützen?"

„Ja, du bist der Alpha, aber es ist nicht deine Aufgabe uns zu beschützen. Das erledigen wir selber. Wenn es hier um Rip geht … er wäre der Erste, der dir sagen würde, dass das, was passiert ist, nicht deine Schuld war", gab Jax zurück.

„Und damit hätte er unrecht." Saras Blick glitt ins Nichts. „Dass ihr wieder hier seid, beweist, dass es nur einen Weg gibt aus diesem Rudel auszuscheiden: In seine Atome versprengt zu werden. Für Leonard und Rip gab es nicht einmal einen Sarg. Sie mussten vollkommen ausgelöscht werden um das Rudel verlassen zu können. Und nun stehen die Chancen gut, dass wir anderen alle ebenso enden. Und das gerade jetzt, wo Amaya schwanger ist. Aber wieso sollte sie auch auf mich hören und sich schonen? Ich würde ja selbst nicht auf mich hören. Ja, ich weiß, was du sagen willst: Kendra und ihre neue Version von Carter sind gegangen und führen nun irgendwo ein glückliches Leben ohne uns, aber das ist etwas anderes: Sie sind weiser als der Rest von uns, weil sie so oft wiedergeboren wurden. Sie haben gleich erkannt, dass…"

„Dass was?", erkundigte sich Jax.

„Dass ich ein schlechter Alpha bin, und niemals besser darin werden kann, weil ich etwas Verdorbenes in mir habe", schloss Sara, „Es ist nicht die Lazarus-Grube, die mich unnatürlich macht, es ist das, was ich bin und was ich getan habe. Ich bin eine Mörderin, Jax. Und ich habe es nicht verdient gute Menschen anzuführen und als mein Rudel zu bezeichnen. Wir müssen mit den Totems einen Champion des Guten erschaffen, aber das wird uns niemals gelingen, solange ich eine Totemträgerin bin. Ich bin nicht gut. In mir ist nichts Gutes. Nur Böses. Ich wollte das Rudel verlassen, weil sie Besseres verdient haben, doch nun scheint es so als würde ich die Chance dazu niemals bekommen."

Jax öffnete den Mund und wollte schon darauf antworten, doch jemand anderer kam ihm zuvor: „Das ist – mit Abstand – der größte Bullshit, den ich jemals gehört habe, und ich bin immerhin Universitätsprofessor."

Sara sah erschrocken auf. „Martin!"

„Die Legends sind ein Rudel voller Ausgestoßenen und Außenseitern. Im Grunde denkt doch jeder von uns, dass irgendetwas mit ihm oder ihr nicht stimmt, und auf gewisse Weise haben die meisten damit auch recht, aber keiner von uns ist einfach nur böse. Und du am allerwenigstens, Sara Lance. Du bist eine der mitfühlendsten großherzigsten fürsorglichsten Personen, die ich kenne. Du hast immer schon andere beschützt. Hat die Canary ihre Karriere als Vigilantin nicht damit begonnen missbrauchte Omegas zu beschützen? Es liegt in deiner Natur anderen zu helfen. Das war schon immer so, und keine magische Grube und kein Totem und auch kein Schiffsunglück haben das jemals geändert. Bist du perfekt? Natürlich nicht. Wer ist das schon? Doch du bist der geborene Alpha, dem sich jeder andere ohne zu Zögern unterordnet. Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, Kendra Saunders, Alex Danvers, ja sogar Oliver Queen. Ich war dabei auf Erde-X, ich weiß, wer uns alle von dort gerettet hat, wer uns angeführt hat. Vor langer Zeit einmal habe ich einen dickköpfigen Beta aus den 1940ern erklärt, dass du das Herz unseres Teams bist, und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt und tue das auch jetzt noch. Nichts von dem, was mir oder irgendjemand anderen zugestoßen ist, ist deine Schuld und hängt mit irgendeinem Versagen deinerseits zusammen. Du bringst Leute dazu besser sein zu wollen als sie sind. Und daran ist nichts Schlimmes", erklärte der Graue eindringlich, „Daran ist alles gut. Aber wenn du dir einredest, dass du versagen wirst, dann wirst du auch versagen."

Jax war von dieser Rede durchaus beeindruckend und gab offen zu, dass er niemals mit einem auch nur annähernd so guten Äquivalent hätte aufwarten können. Er war wirklich froh Martin auf diesen Trip mitgenommen zu haben – sie waren wieder ein Team, es war fast so als wären sie niemals keines gewesen.

„Danke, dass du an mich glaubst. Aber ich habe es nicht verdient", erwiderte Sara.

„Unsinn. Ich will dir mal etwas erzählen, was mir passiert ist. Vor einiger Zeit wurde mein Leben von Grund auf verändert und auf den Kopf gestellt, als es mit dem eines jungen Mannes namens Ronald Raymond verbunden wurde und damit wiederum auch mit dem Leben einer jungen Frau namens Caitlin Snow. Sie waren gute junge Menschen, besser als ich in jeder Hinsicht. Und ich hasste das. Ich hasste es mit ihren Leben verbunden zu sein, weil es mir Angst machte. Ich wollte nicht mit ihren Leben verbunden sein, weil ich wusste, dass ich es nicht verdient hatte. Weil ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht verdient hatte. Ich, der Egoist, der niemals Zeit für seine Frau hatte, der sich an die Hälfte seiner Studenten nicht mehr erinnern konnte, der sich für Alpha-Reche einsetzte um zu verschleiern, dass Omegas ihn eigentlich nervös machten. Ich, der prinzipiell immer Recht haben musste und sich für klüger als alle anderen hielt. Ich wusste, dass ich diese wunderbaren jungen Menschen, an denen im Gegensatz zu mir nichts falsch war, nicht verdient hatte. Ich wollte kein Rudel mit ihnen bilden. Ich fürchtete mich davor. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass nicht ich derjenige war, der das zu entscheiden hatte. Ich wählte nicht sie aus, sie wählten mich aus, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Ich wollte ein Leben ohne Ronald, aber dieses Leben war mir nicht gestattet, und ein Teil von mir fand das furchtbar, bis mir klar wurde, dass mein Leben mit diesem besonderen jungen Mann und damit auch mit seiner Verlobten zu teilen zwar ein Privileg sein mochte, dass ich nicht verdient hatte, aber eines, das mich in jeder Hinsicht zu einen besseren Menschen machte", erzählte der Graue, „Also akzeptierte ich es. Und es war wunderbar, bis ich es verlor."

Sara sah ihn betroffen an. „Ich – ich wusste nicht, dass du das damals so empfunden hast", gab sie zu, und damit war sie nicht die Einzige, auch Jax hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, und er war immerhin jahrelang empathisch mit Martin Stein verbunden gewesen.

„Sara, ich weiß, dass Rip zu verlieren dir ein tiefes Loch in dein Herzen gerissen hat. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich Clarissa verlieren würde", fuhr Martin fort, „Aber ich weiß, dass ich es bei allem Schmerz überstehen würde, weil ich Lily und Ronnie habe, und Jefferson und die kleine Tina, die ich liebe als wäre sie meine eigene Enkelin. Und ich habe Caitlin. Und Barry und Cisco und Iris. Und ich habe euch, die Legends. Ich habe das seltene Glück mehr als eine Familie zu besitzen, genau wie du. Und so sehr jeder Verlust, den ich erlitten habe, und den ich noch erleiden werde, mich schmerzt, so sehr weiß ich auch, dass ich nicht alleine bin, und du bist es auch nicht. Denn, Sara, eine Familie zu haben, bedeutet, dass man geliebt wird, ob man das Gefühl hat sich diese Liebe nun verdient zu haben oder nicht. Und aus dieser Liebe können wunderbare Dinge entstehen. Babies. Hochzeiten. Ein Rudel."

Jax nickte. „Martin hat recht, Sara. Deswegen sind wir doch hier, weil wir ein Rudel sind, eine Familie. Meine kleine Tina wird niemals alleine sein, egal was mir oder meiner besseren Hälfte zustößt, das weiß ich, weil sie immer euch haben wird, mein Rudel. Wir sind alle immer füreinander da. Das ist irgendwie der Punkt dieser ganzen Geschichte", fügte er hinzu.

Sara sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast ein Kind und eine bessere Hälfte?", fragte sie dann, „Und damit rückst du erst jetzt raus? Wie ist das denn gekommen?"

„Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit", verteidigte sich Jax, nicht wirklich verletzt über ihren geheuchelten Unglauben, weil er wusste, dass sie sich in Wahrheit für ihn freute.

„Ja, das sind sie", stimmte Martin ihm zu, „Das ich verletzt wurde, war natürlich fürchterlich, aber auf gewisse Weise war es auch gut. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl mich zwischen meiner Familie und meinem Rudel entscheiden zu müssen, dass ich nicht beides haben kann. Doch nun weiß ich es besser. Mein Leben wurde wieder einmal auf eine andere Bahn gezwungen, aber dadurch habe ich nichts verloren, sondern nur Dinge dazu gewonnen. Dinge, wie die Erkenntnis, dass ich sehr wohl beides haben kann. Ich bin jetzt hier bei euch, und es ist als wäre ich nie weggewesen, und das obwohl ich weg war und das für eine lange Zeit. Du hast nicht verstanden, warum wir zurückgekommen sind, Sara, doch die schlichte Wahrheit ist: Rudel ist für immer. Und deswegen kannst du auch nicht davor weglaufen. Wir haben es probiert, weißt du noch? Jeder hat sein eigenes Leben geführt, doch im Endeffekt war keiner glücklich damit. Erst als wir alle wieder zusammen waren, waren wir wieder glücklich, aber nicht so sehr, wie wir es hätten sein sollen, weil wir alle in unserer Zeit ohne einander verwundet wurden. Und diese Wunden konnten wir nur mit der Zeit und durch einander heilen. Du wurdest verletzt, Sara. Ich weiß nicht genau wie und wodurch, doch ich weiß, wer dich wieder heilen kann…"

„Es war das Todestotem, Sara", übernahm Jax, „Es hat dich verwundet. Doch es hat keine Macht mehr über dich. Du beherrscht es nun. Es kann dich nicht mehr verletzen. Und dein Rudel wird dich heilen." Er verstummte und wartete ab. Der Graue hatte scheinbar auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Jetzt war es an Sara. Sie schwieg einige Momente lang.

Dann meinte sie: „Ich habe euch vermisst, Leute. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr."

Jax und Martin tauschten ein wissendes Lächeln aus. Alphas waren so fragile Kreaturen. Arme Zari, sie hatten ihr allein alles Betatum aufgebürdet. Doch nun nicht mehr. Nun waren sie zurück, zumindest für den Moment.

„Durch Liebe können wunderbare Dinge entstehen, ja?", murmelte Sara, „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, warum unser letztes Kind eine Todgeburt war."

„Was?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Auf geht's. High Noon steht bevor. Zeit zu Legenden des Westens zu werden", schloss Sara nur und stapfte dann schnell voraus zurück zu den anderen. Jax sah ihr zutiefst verwirrt hinterher. „Nun zumindest scheint sie ihr Mojo zurück zu haben", stellte er fest.

Martin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann eben mit Alpha-Krisen umgehen wie kein anderer. Wie seid ihr nur je ohne mich ausgekommen?", erwiderte er nur.

Jax ersparte sich eine Antwort. Immerhin wusste der Graue ja selbst, dass er arrogant war, das hatte er vorhin selber zugegeben. Es sei denn, er dachte er hätte diese spezielle Charaktereigenschaft inzwischen abgelegt. _Oh, nein, das denkt er, oder? … Es hat sich wirklich nichts verändert. … Wie sonderbar._

* * *

Der Kampf hatte begonnen, doch die Legends überließen ihn vorerst ihren Verbündeten, weil sie anderes zu tun hatten. Sie mussten ihre Totems verbinden und einen mystischen Krieger erschaffen, der es mit Mallus aufnehmen konnte.

 _Ich weiß, was das letzte Mal schief gelaufen ist,_ erklärte Sara, über die telepathische Verbindung, die sie durch die Totems verband, _Wir waren uns nicht einig und alle zu sehr mit uns selbst beschäftigt. Diesmal müssen wir uns einig sein. Zari, wenn dir Jonah Hex gefällt, dann ist das gut. Du könntest es schlechter treffen._

 _Was? Ihr wisst von Jonah und mir?!,_ dachte Zari entsetzt.

 _Du hast das letzte Mal ja auch intensiv genug an ihn gedacht,_ erklärte Sara, _Aber woran wir jetzt denken müssen ist einander. Versteht ihr, Liebe kann wunderbare Dinge erschaffen. Wir müssen keinen großen Krieger erschaffen, sondern etwas, das etwas von uns allen in sich hat. Etwas, das gut ist._

 _Wenn es von mir stammt, kann es nicht gut sein_ , meldete sich Mick zu Wort.

 _Doch, Mick Rory, denn du bist gut. Du behandelst Omegas besser als jeder andere Alpha, den ich kenne. Du bist loyaler als gut für dich ist, und du hast diese verdammte Ratte mehr geliebt als manch einer sein eigenes Kind,_ gab Sara zurück.

 _Das macht mich nicht gut,_ widersprach Mick.

 _Und du bist ein brillanter Autor, der nach langer Zeit der Suche endlich ein Zuhause gefunden hat,_ mischte sich Zari ein.

 _Was wird das jetzt?,_ wunderte sich Mick, _Sind wir jetzt auf einmal eine verdammte Selbsthilfegruppe geworden, oder ist das hier eine Art gedankliches Bettgeflüster?_

 _Immerhin machen wir gerade ein Kind,_ erinnerte Nate ihn.

 _Das ist nicht die Art von Orgie, die ich mir für uns vorgestellt habe,_ kommentierte Mick dies.

 _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine Orgie erlebe, aber nun da es soweit ist, bin ich froh, dass sie mit euch ist_ , räumte Nate ein.

 _Das geht mit genauso,_ merkte Amaya an, Hört mal, ich bin sehr froh, dass mein Kind euch alle kennen wird, und wir alle gemeinsam eine Familie sein werden.

 _Ich würde gerne Teil eurer Familie sein. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle sauer, weil ich alleine aufgebrochen bin um Nora zu retten, aber ich musste es tun. Sie hatte eine Chance auf ein normales Leben verdient,_ meldete sich nun Ray zu Wort.

 _Niemand ist deswegen wütend auf dich, Ray. Wir wissen, dass du nur das getan hast, was du für richtig gehalten hast, und dafür lieben wir dich. Und du bist doch schon längst teil dieser Familie. Ihr alle seid es,_ berichtigte ihn Amaya.

 _Ich liebe euch alle so sehr, und ich bin froh, dass wir das hier gemeinsam machen, was auch immer es ist. Ich wünschte nur Rip könnte hier bei uns sein,_ gab Ray zurück.

 _Das wünschen wir uns alle,_ erwiderte Sara, _Und nun denkt an etwas Gutes Schönes Nettes an etwas wie … Oh nein, ist das wirklich euer Ernst?_

* * *

Ein riesiger Beebo erschien an Stelle der sechs Legends und sah sich nach seinem Gegner um, der auch prompt erschien. Der Dämon Mallus hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem.

* * *

Wally West blieb mitten im Rennen quer durch Mallus' Truppen hindurch stehen und blickte staunend auf. „Ich hätte mich doch den Legends anschließen sollen", murmelte er und konnte den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, offenkundig nicht fassen. Und da war er nicht der Einzige.

„Sieht noch einer von euch einen riesigen Beebo, der sich gerade auf Mallus stürzt?", erkundigte sich Ava bei ihren Mitstreitern, als sie sich gerade für wenige Momente von Freydis Erikdotter abwandte.

„Ja, Boss", erwiderte Gary hinter ihr erstaunt.

Freydis gingen ebenfalls die Augen über. „Der Gott ist zurück!", stellte sie atemlos fest.

„Ich habe in meiner Zeit als Mystiker ja schon einiges erlebt, aber so etwas wie das hier, habe ich noch nie gesehen", erwiderte Constantine und ließ sogar den Zauber, mit dem er zuvor noch Julius Cäsar attackiert hatte, fallen.

Cäsar war zu erstaunt um auf seinen taktischen Vorteil zu nutzen. „Was…", murmelte er nur.

„Bei Zeus!", entfuhr es Helena von Troja, die ihm gegenüberstand.

Ray Terril landete zwischen den erschrockenen Truppen neben Leo Snart, der seine Kältepistole erstaunt hochhob. „Warum noch mal genau hast du dieses Team wieder verlassen?", erkundigte sich Ray Terrill bei seinem Ehemann. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf anstatt zu antworten, denn offenbar fiel ihm keine gute Antwort ein.

Backbeard unterdessen hatte angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot, bereits die Flucht ergriffen und rannte in seiner kopflosen Panik beinahe Jonah Hex um, gegen den er kurz zuvor noch gekämpft hatte. Hex hielt sich mühsam auf den Beinen und starrte nur kopfschüttelnd das flauschige riesige Wesen an, das den Dämon bekämpfte.

„Von Ray hätte ich wohl nichts anderes erwarten dürfen", meinte Nora neben ihm nur dazu.

„Als ich von wunderbaren Dingen sprach, die man durch Liebe erschaffen kann, habe ich eigentlich nicht von so etwas gesprochen", behauptete Martin Stein, während er für einen Moment aufhörte auf seinen Gegner, einen Soldaten von Cäsar, zu schießen.

„Mein Gott, wie habe ich das vermisst!", meinte Jefferson Jackson, der neben ihm stand, nur dazu.

* * *

Der riesige Beebo rannte auf Mallus zu und stürzte sich brüllend auf ihn. Ironischer Weise brüllte er die Worte: „Beebo liebt dich!" Mallus hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass sich Liebe so anfühlen würde, wie das, was darauf folgte.

* * *

Ava erkannte in Beebos Kampfstil Elemente von Saras Kampfstil wieder.

Jax und Martin erkannten auch Amayas Kampftechniken und Micks unbändige Kraft. Beebos Fell schien aus Stahl zu sein, denn kein Schlag von Mallus schien ihm etwas anzuhaben. Beebo schien aber auch den Wind zu beherrschen und so besser springen zu können, als man es von einem Wesen dieser Größe erwarten würde. Aber Beebo war auch klug, denn er erkannte Mallus' Schwachstelle und nutze diese für einen letzten vernichtenden Schlag, gekoppelt mit dem Schlachtruf: „Beebo liebt euch alle!"

* * *

Mallus ging in Flammen auf und verschwand. Auch Beebo verschwand, und sechs totemtragende Legends erschienen an seiner Stelle. „Das war die beste Orgie aller Zeiten", stellte Mick Rory im Anschluss daran nach Luft schnappend fest.

* * *

Leonard Snart und Rip Hunter hatten den Kampf beobachtet. Nachdem Mallus vernichtet worden war, konnten sie sehen, wie sich seine Truppen ergaben und Freydis Eriksdotter lautstark ihre Treue und ihren Glauben an Beebo beschwor.

„Nun, das haben sie jetzt alles in allem gesehen doch ganz gut gemacht", stellte Leonard fest, „Findest du nicht?"

Rip Hunter erwiderte zuerst nichts. Dann meinte er mit von Emotionen erfüllter Stimme: „Sie leben noch. Bei Gott, sie leben noch." Und er weinte.

Leonard Snart seinerseits fragte sich, wie jemand im Nichts zwischen Zeit und Raum überhaupt weinen konnte, und was er eigentlich alles nicht über den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden, und dem Zustand, in dem sie gerade waren, noch nicht wusste.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	24. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Constangreen_

* * *

Sie lagen zu sechst am Strand von Aruba. Sie waren der Meinung, dass sie sich eine kleine Pause verdient hatte, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Die _Waverider_ stand getarnt in der Nähe geparkt und war jederzeit bereit für sie. Direktor Sharpe hatte darauf verzichtet sie ihnen wegzunehmen, und sie weiterhin als freie Angestellte des Bureuas bezeichnet, was immer das heißen sollte. Sie und Sara wollten sich später treffen um zu reden, was immer dabei auch herauskommen würde, falls etwas herauskommen würde.

Letztlich hatte Sara Rip geliebt, Ava hingegen hatte sie nicht gut genug gekannt um sie zu lieben, und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sie wirklich bereit für eine richtige Beziehung mit dem anderen Alpha wäre, oder mit irgendjemanden, was das anging – zumindest solange dieser irgendjemanden nicht Rip Hunter war.

Jax und Martin waren zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt, aber sie hatten geschworen, dass sie immer für ihr Rudel da sein würden, wenn dieses sie brauchte, und die Legends verpflichtet sie bald zu besuchen um sich die kleine Tina anzusehen und den zum Kleinkind herangewachsenen Ronnie Stein zu begutachten. Natürlich müssten die Legends in Zukunft darauf achten sie in der richtigen Zeit zu besuchen um nicht die Zeitlinie weiter durcheinander zu wirbeln.

Leo und Ray Terrill waren nach Erde-X zurückgekehrt und hatten die Legends ebenfalls zu einem Besuch verpflichtet. In den letzten Jahren war es ihnen angeblich gelungen ihren ewigen Krieg gegen das nationalsozialistische Regime zu gewinnen und ihre Erde neu aufzubauen, und die Legend sollten sich das ansehen.

Nora Darhk war vom Bureau verhaftet worden, doch wenig später entkommen. Offenbar hatte ihr irgendjemand ungesehen Damien Darhks Zeitstein zugesteckt, mit dem sie aus ihrer Zelle verschwunden war. Nur Gott alleine wusste wohin. Ray war der Meinung, dass sie keinen Ärger mehr machen würde, aber die anderen waren sich da nicht so sicher, sie hofften jedoch, dass sie ihre Chance auf ein neues Leben auch wirklich nur für ein friedliches Leben nützen würde und nicht für Rache.

Helena war nach dem Memorialservice für Rip nach Themyscira zurückgekehrt. Sie sagte, sie hätte noch viel zu lernen, bevor sie eine wirkliche Amazonenkriegerin wäre. Auch wenn alle anwesenden Alphas und Betas ihr versichert hatten, dass sie bereits eine ziemlich beeindruckende Kämpferin geworden war.

Wally West war nach Central City zu seiner Familie und seinen Rudel zurückgekehrt, da seine Hilfe dort benötigt wurde. Er hielt das immer noch für wichtiger als zu einem Zeitagenten zu werden.

Die Totems von Zambesi hatte Sara an Mari und ihre Schwester Kuasa übergeben, die nun nie gestorben war – zumindest das Erdtotem, das Feuertotem, das Wassertotem und das Todestotem hatte sie übergeben. Amaya und Zari hatten ihre Totems behalten, denn immerhin waren sie auserwählte Totemträgerinnen. So wie Amayas Enkelinnen, die sich das Anasi-Totem teilten, wie sich herausstellte, und gemeinsam die Welt beschützten. Ihr Heimatdorf war niemals vernichtet worden, und ihre Mutter lebte dort noch heute. Andere Dinge waren geschehen, Dinge, die unklar waren, und denen sich die Legends früher oder später stellen würden müssen, doch sie hatten sich für später entschieden.

John Constantine hatte ihnen erklärt, dass Mallus nicht der einzige Dämon war, der aus seinem Zeitgefängnis freigekommen war. Andere waren ebenfalls in Freiheit gelangt und stifteten Unheil, und er hatte seine liebe Not sie zu bändigen und zu vernichten. Er schrie die Legends deswegen an, bis Gary ihn beruhigte und davon zerrte um ihm beim „Entspannen zu helfen" und versprach, dass der Zauberer die Legends deswegen später noch genug anschreien könnte.

Und so hatten sich die Legends abgesetzt und lagen nun am Strand von Aruba in der Sonne.

Neben Zaris Liegestuhl lag ein abgetragener Stetson, der aussah wie der Hut von Jonah Hex.

„Nein, Mick _Black Sabbath_ wird nicht die Band auf unserer Hochzeit sein! Selbst wenn ich es wollte, wir können sie uns nicht leisten!", erklärte Ray gerade.

„Aber wehe du sagst jetzt, dass wir einfach Supergirl als unsere Hochzeitsängerin anheuern sollen! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, wir werden nicht in Central City heiraten, da werden wir nur von Nazis unterbrochen! Und, nein, ich hasse Starling, dort auch nicht!", gab Mick neben ihm zurück ohne zu seinem Verlobten hinüber zu blicken oder dessen Hand, die er hielt, auch nur loszulassen.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass es eine nette Geste wäre, immerhin schulden wir dem Kerl einiges", meinte Nate unterdessen zu Amaya, die ihn ebenfalls nicht ansah, als sie erwiderte: „Nein, Nathaniel, wir werde unser Baby auch nicht mit zweiten Vornamen Beebo nennen."

Zari seufzte und wandte sich Sara zu, die neben ihr lag und zu dösen schien. „Du wirst doch bei uns bleiben, oder?", meinte sie, „Ich meine, du kannst mich nicht mit diesen Vieren alleine lassen. Ich würde innerhalb von zwei Tagen irre werden."

Sara regte sich einen Moment lang nicht. Dann meinte sie: „Natürlich gehe ich nicht. Wohin sollte ich auch gehen? Ich bin genau da, wo ich hingehöre. Bei meinem Rudel. Und außerdem, wird es uns nicht mehr lange gelingen uns vor Constantine zu verstecken, und er wird uns zur Dämonenjagd einteilen, und auf die könnt ihr auf keinen Fall ohne euren Alpha gehen. Das ist doch klar."

Zari nickte zufrieden. „Natürlich ist es klar. Ich wollte nur … sicher gehen", erwiderte sie.

„Gut. Und nun … Jonah Hex: Raus damit. Ich will alle Einzelheiten hören", verlangte Sara dann und drehte sich auffordernd zu der anderen Frau um.

* * *

 _Vanishing Point_

 _Einige Zeit davor und danach_

Es gab ein helles Licht und dann erschienen zwei Gestalten.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es funktionieren würde. Ein bisschen Zeitmagie hier, ein bisschen Vodoo da, und schon haben wir die Moleküle, die sich verteilt haben, wieder zusammengezogen", verkündete ein blonder männlicher Beta mit britischem Akzent.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es funktioniert hat", räumte ein weiblicher blonder Alpha in Hosenanzug ein, „Aber wer ist da bei ihm … Ist das…"

„Rip Hunter!", verkündete der dunkelhaarige männliche Omega, der bei den beiden war.

„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass der eigentlich tot ist?", wunderte sich der Beta.

Leonard Snart starrte an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er wieder Arme, Beine, Torso und auch einen Kopf besaß. Dann blickte er zu seinem Begleiter. Rip Hunter sah haargenau so aus, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als den Zeitantrieb detoniert hatte.

„Ich würde ja sagen: Danke für die Rettung", sagte Leonard dann mit etwas kratziger Stimme, „Aber wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr mich nicht nur gerettet habt um mir einen Gefallen zu tun?"

„Weil du, Kumpel, ein misstrauischer Bastard bist, und misstrauische Bastarde prinzipiell immer recht haben", erwiderte der blonde britische Beta darauf nur.

Nun, das bedeutete wohl so viel wie: Zurück an die Arbeit, Mister Snart.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Nun, wie ihr euch nach diesem Ende unschwer denken könnt ist das hier nicht das Ende. Das hier ist war der letzte Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden", aber ich habe beschlossen noch eine abschließende Crossoverfic für dieses Verse zu schreiben, in der die offenen Handlungsstränge beendet werden._

 _Davor plane ich noch die versprochene „Supergirl"-Fortsetzung für dieses Verse zu schreiben und ich bin auch weiterhin in der Onesehot-Sammlung zu finden, die nur Ficlets enthält, die in diesem Verse spielen._

 _Rein interessehalber habe ich übrigens eine Frage an die Leser, die ich eigentlich haben müsste, auch wenn sie sich nie zu Wort melden: In welchen Pairing würdet ihr Leonard vorzugsweise am Ende dieser Ficreihe sehen: Coldwestallen (Leonard/Iris/Barry), Captains3 (Leonard/Sara/Rip) oder ganz wo anders bzw. würdet ihr eventuell Avatimelance (Ava/Rip/Sara) vorziehen?_

 _Abschließende Reviews sind erwünscht._


End file.
